


Bound to your love forever

by Franki3W



Category: Supernatural
Genre: African Dream Root, Afrikaans, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood Magic, Books, Bookstores, Cursed Box, Cursed Object, Drama, Dreamwalking, Dreamworld, F/M, Fluff, Gaelic Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sangoma, Sesotho, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Traditional Medicine, Visions, Visions in dreams, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 97,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franki3W/pseuds/Franki3W
Summary: Isabeau is just a normal girl with a normal job who is soon thrust into a supernatural world where even your thoughts can materialise. Plunged into a race against time, can she and a certain Winchester stay awake long enough to beat the odds?The story is set in AU and don't exactly follow SPN Canon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this out there, been on my mind for quite some time. If you like it, leave some fluff, if you don't, all criticism is welcome too. Stay safe!
> 
> Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Only Isabeau – she's mine!

The room was dark and the silence was, well, deafening.

Isabeau stretched her hands in front of her in the hopes of touching something. Perhaps a light switch or maybe even furniture.

She was confused. She was pretty sure she just went to bed and that she should be in her bed but it didn't seem to be the case. She felt wide awake and very much not asleep and since her feet were on the ground and she was walking around, she was most definitely not lying in bed.

The darkness was thick; you could almost cut it with a knife. She thought to herself, _I wish there was a light_ and instantly her surroundings were flooding with brilliant light in all colours. She marvelled at the colours, reached out to touch it. She giggled as she imagined unicorns and ponies dancing on the rays of light and to her amazement, unicorns and ponies appeared all around her, dancing in mid-air, basking in rainbow light. She stood mesmerised, enjoying the show. Her feet started feeling cold in the parts of the room without light and she thought about her bunny slippers and right there, to her amazement once again, her fluffy bunny slippers appeared. She noticed she was dressed in her summer pyjamas, the ones she went to bed in. Twirling around the room, dancing to the music that suddenly filled the room – her favourite songs, she enjoyed the wonderful dream and let her thoughts wander in all direction which once again materialised with her in the room. Her bedroom with the lilac & sea green bedding, her teddy bear collection, her dirty laundry in the corner of her bathroom, yesterday's pile of work that was waiting on her desk at work. She thought about the candy in her drawer she still had to eat while the thought of bills she had to pay and calls she still had to make only materialised as blank objects scattered around the room. It appeared that everything she thought of would appear and soon the room was so cluttered, she could barely move.

She started walking around in the room, picking things up, touching them; like it's the first time she's ever seen it. A faint white light on the far side of the room caught her eye. It appeared to be outlining a door. Curiously she approached the new special effect and cautiously reached out to turn the doorknob. The door opened without a sound and she peeked outside but to her amazement, she stared into what looked like a motel room. There was a single bed with a table and chair as well as a bathroom in the far left corner.

She opened the door a little wider and took a step inside. Suddenly a man appeared from behind the door; gun in hand, ready for attack. She screamed and backed away but her foot got caught on the rug and she fell backwards on the floor, hitting her head against the hard and bulky side of the bed. She was seeing stars.

Instinctively she held her hands up to protect herself while shouting, "Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, but who are you and what are you doing in my room?" A voice asked somewhere above her, the sound floated through her pounding headache.

She lowered her arms and slowly opened one eye. It was a man, a huge man with long hair that fell next to his face. She couldn't make out his eyes.

The stranger still had the gun in his hands. He slammed the door shut and glared at her.

"I'm ... uhm... Isabeau," she said cautiously, shrinking into the side of the bed to get away from the giant.

Satisfied that she didn't appear to be a threat, he tucked the gun back into his pants, run his fingers through his hair and held his hands up in front of him, to show, as a sign of good faith that he's now unarmed and not in attack mode anymore.

"I'm Sam," he said, eyeing her while pulling up a chair, sitting opposite her at the table.

She stared at him for what felt like the longest time. She noticed the broad shoulders, the large hands, the muscles bulging under his flannel shirt.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I didn't mean to just walk in here. I didn't know there was anyone here. Where ever here is", she added quickly, glancing around the room.

"So you also woke up in your room?" he asked, looking more relaxed now, curiously studying her every move.

"Yeah, but I woke up in total darkness until I started thinking about things and they appeared around me. Random thoughts materialised, all jumbled up in one space. That's when I found the door and uhm... I stepped into your room." She slowly rubbed the back of her head, feeling a faint lump where she hit it, then leaned back and rested her head against the side of the bed.

He frowned. "That's very strange indeed, I just woke up here when you turned the doorknob, but this is definitely the room I was in when I went to sleep last night." He looked towards the door.

"So you always attack people that come into your room?" she said, her eyes glancing at the gun sticking out of his pants.

"Well...uhm...it's a long story," he said.

For a moment an awkward silence hung between them but then she suddenly jumped up.

"Let's go explore then. It's clear that I'm dreaming and that there is more to this mystery than meets the eye." She spontaneously took his hand and went for the door, but he held back, surprised.

"What?" she frowned up at him. He was a full head's length taller than her.

"I don't know. Are you sure this is your dream? It feels too real to be just a dream."

"Have you tried pinching yourself," she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yip, didn't work. Something strange is definitely going on here."

She opened the motel door and stepped out. There were tables and chairs and rows and rows of bookshelves. "It's the library!" Sam suddenly said. "I was just here this afternoon." He frowned again.

"You thought about that when I opened the door?" Now she was the one frowning. This is weird – it's messing with her head.

"Well yes," Sam replied. "I spent the whole afternoon researching in it, so I guess it's still fresh in my mind."

Confused and tired of thinking, Isabeau sunk into the first table and chair in front of them. Sam took his place opposite her and they both looked confused. These were the most random circumstances ever.

"Do you suppose that we are sharing a dream here?" Sam asked. "I mean, I was in the motel, waiting for my brother and then he let me know he'll be a day late, so I got into bed and fell asleep pretty quickly. And then suddenly I was here. Maybe this is a spell some witch has thought up or we are prisoners of some demon spawn's imagination."

"Whoa dude," Isabeau looked at him with big eyes. _Witches, demons, what the hell?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Look," he said. "Here is the story. I'm a hunter. I..."

"Like a deer hunter?" she interrupted him.

"No, like a monster hunter." He waited for her response and when a deep frown appeared on her face, he continued. "Yeah, monsters are real." He said, his hand awkwardly playing through his hair again.

Isabeau's legs felt like jelly. His eyes were intensely looking at her. She felt captured in the slow motion of his hair magically moving and for a moment, just a split second, she wished it was her hands playing in his hair but then she forced her thoughts back to the moment at hand. Feeling her face flush red, she quickly got up from her chair and started pacing.

"Monsters? You mean like things with fugly faces, sharp teeth and more than 2 eyes?"

He laughed but then his face was serious again. "No, I mean monsters. Things. The thing in your closet or under the bed. The eyes you feel following you when you walk down a dark alley. Vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, angels, the boogieman, and other douchebags. They are all real."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. Suddenly her throat felt dry and she could feel the goose bumps travelling up her spine, making the tiny hairs on her arm stand up. She glanced over her shoulder, and then quickly sat down again, too afraid to move in any direction.

Sam took her hands and held them for a while. The warmth of his big hands brought feeling back into her body and she relaxed. "Don't worry, I'm here. I've been a hunter most of my life and there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm just saying. Let's retrace our steps of the day that has passed, maybe something happened that has thrown us into this dream world."

She awkwardly removed her hands from his. "I...uhm...I was at work all day. It was a quiet day and nothing much happened. I went home and climbed into bed early. I was so tired."

"Did you meet strange people at work? What sort of work do you do?"

"Well, I work in a bookshop. I receive the books, unpack the boxes and handle all that. I don't really work with people, I mean, I do see them sometimes, but that's only if I need to see them. We are quite a few people in the shop. Each has his own thing to do. Receiving stock is mine."

"So did you maybe see someone today? Strange looking person... with uhm black eyes maybe?" His face was quite serious.

"Black eyes? Wait? Black eyes? No. Nope. Can't say that I have. Black eyes, really? Is that code for something?" she whispered while scanning the room, her bright blue eyes big with concern.

"Demon," he said, without even an ounce of emotion on his handsome face.

"Oh." Isabeau bit her lower lip as another shiver went down her spine. "Did you meet strange people today?"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, "You mean except for the ghost I had to salt and burn? No, no other strange looking people."

He laughed, she laughed. It was a funny strange situation.

"Okay then," she said, tapping her finger on the table. "So you salt and burn uhm...ghosts on a regular basis?" she whispered.

Sam laughed again. His beautiful eyes glistened in the soft light of the library. "Well," he chuckled, "it was actually not the ghost I salted but rather the body of the person he used to be. But we don't do it with everyone, only the ones that uhm...causes trouble, you know."

He gave her a shy Winchester smile. She smiled back at him and silence fell again.

"So if not a person, maybe a thing? Or an object... maybe?"

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed. "Cursed objects. Why didn't I think of it in the first place?"

"And what would constitute as a cursed object?"

"Well anything really," Sam said. "It can be a necklace, a watch, a piece of cloth. Sometimes it can even be ballet shoes."

Isabeau raised an eyebrow, "Wait, did you say ballet shoes? Really?"

"Yip." He laughed. "We once had a case involving ballet shoes. It...uhm...was a bloody affair." He lightly shuddered,

"And by we, you mean...?"

"Oh, my brother and I."

"Oh," she said, deep in thought. Sam noticed the frown and the concentration with which she tried to remember. She had a cute little frown creasing her forehead while her nose wiggled and she licked her bottom lip now and again. He felt strangely at home with this strange girl. The situation was weird, but he was not freaked out. He decided to treat it like a case and get to the bottom of it.

"Could toys be cursed objects?" Isabeau looked dead serious.

"You sell toys in your shop?" Sam frowned. "I thought it's a BOOKshop?"

She giggled. Sam was confused.

"We have a gaming section. We sell some magic cards, other trading cards and also Dungeons and Dragons books and figurines. It's a huge thing for the shop. There are boardgames and other game related merchandise." While she was talking, strange looking objects started to appear on the table. Sam jumped up and moved away from the table while Isabeau's eyes widened. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "That's exactly it! Oh. My. Word!"

Sam picked up a pack of cards. "You mean they play with these? Like a card game?"

"Yip. It's very popular." She said while at the same time rolling her eyes since she found the idea that grown men played hours and hours of endless card games rather silly. It wasn't like poker or gambling, playing for money. It was simply playing off my monster against your monster and getting a kick out of it.

Some DND figurines also materialised on the table along with some other material. Both Sam and Isabeau stood in awe. They were still in the library, but as Isabeau turned around and looked out into the library sections, the bookshop slowly took form. Every corner and shelf, just like she remembered it. She had a great memory and an awesome knack for detail. Sam just watched in awe.

"Aaaargh, my head!" Isabeau pushed two fingers against her temple to try and stop the flooding of memories and objects abruptly stopped appearing.

"You okay?" Sam reached for her, concerned. She just nodded and smiled at him and then her eyes grew wide as she stared past him into the bookshop which seemed to have taken over the library, as some sort of projection. Everything she imagined was like real objects that could be touched. Some seemed to float or just hang around while others were fixed in bookshelves or on tables and they almost seemed transparent and could be moved out of the way, to touch the library, which was more solid looking, behind it.

"WOW!" Sam exclaimed. "This is too weird. I've never experienced something like this before! It's like we are stuck in a bubble of floating objects or more like an alternate universe or something."

"That's a thing where you come from?" she asked, quietly taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Yes, unfortunately." Sam answered.

Isabeau looked at him with big eyes before picking up some random books lying on the table, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. Everything was too weird. She had no idea what was really going on. Meeting this strange, good looking, smoking hot gentle giant was the highlight of her dream...if this even was a dream...it was too real to feel like a dream but she couldn't allow herself to think of it otherwise. Everything was so magical and magic is just a game, right? It's just a fantasy, a story. And monsters? Monsters are not real things. They are characters in books but in real life, they are people sometimes...the kind that can be caught and put in jail. Those are the only kind she knows. .

"You don't suppose that...we are stuck in a book or something?" she asked, looking up with big eyes.

"I don't know. We'll have to research this. Do you guys have any books on lore or history of lore?" he asked as he walked over to one of Isabeau's bookshop shelves.

"No, most books are fictional works, some cook books, some local history, a lot of discounted books on sale but I don't think we've got lore books. There are some books on dreams and faeries and maybe some on Greek or Roman mythology but that's about it. Why do you ask?"

Sam frowned as he walked through the imagined bookshelves, moving them out of the way as he searched for the corner of the library he was doing his research in earlier the day. In no time he found what he was looking for and walked back from the corner, following a different isle where there was no bookshop, only library shelves. He placed a thick, old leather bound book, with gold edges down on the table.

"What is that?" she asked, coming closer.

"Well, I looked at this earlier today. It contained some spells and information I needed for Dean."

"Who is Dean?" she asked.

"Uhm...he's my brother."

"Oh yes, you mentioned the ...uhm...your brother earlier. Wish I had a brother." A sad smile tucked in the corner of her mouth. She became very quiet. A photo frame appeared on the table in front of her, facing away from him. Sam looked up from his book to the frame and then to Isabeau.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching for the frame but refrained from picking it up.

"Yeah, sorry, just had a thought of something." She said, moving the frame out of the way. "What information?"

"Well, Dean was helping a friend of ours with a witchy problem, and well, I had time to help out with research after my ghost hunt, so I spent some time in the library to get the info he needed."

"So you read the book?" she gaped at him while eyeing the thick volume.

Sam laughed. "Not all of it. I mean, I really do like reading, but this is a bit thick for a quick read. It's not a bedtime story, you know." He chuckled but then grew serious. "It's actually not something that should even be here in the library. In the wrong hands this book can be very, very bad." He frowned as he just realised what he was actually holding.

Isabeau smiled at him and then suddenly she yawned. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said as her hand covered her mouth. "I'm suddenly so tired. How long have we been here?" She glanced around the room. There were no clocks and she didn't have her cell phone. There was no way to tell the time.

Sam looked at the computer in the imagined bookshop and quickly strolled over to it, but then he found it to be strangely inactive. The screen was just blank and no matter how hard he tried, he could not force it to life – there also seemed to be no electricity and any light inside the library seemed to be from an unknown source.

"I don't think this universe likes electronics," he said over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked while walking towards him.

"Well, look at this. All the electronics in this place are basically props. It's useless. There's no way to tell time. It's like we are stuck in time itself or something." His face grew concerned as he walked over to the far side of the library, searching for something.

Isabeau watch him walk around the room for a bit, but suddenly she grew very tired and sat down at the table, letting her head rest on her arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he rushed over to her, resting his big hand on her back.

"Mmm, just so tired." She said through half closed eyes. "What were you looking for?"

"Well, it seems there is no way out. The door we used to get here from the motel room has vanished. There are no windows or other doors in this place. This room is completely closed up."

"You mean we are trapped?" she tried to sit up, but her head was so heavy. She shook her head, letting her high ponytail sweep across her face in an attempt to stay awake.

"I guess." He said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on her back while looking at her.

"Are you tired?" she said, yawning again. "You think it's okay if we sleep a bit?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, it's pretty late at night or early morning, I guess." His hand was still on her back, rubbing circles. But she didn't hear him anymore as she fell into darkness and drifted off, feeling his warmth on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a turn of events. I had to add some characters. If you’ve read my Butterfly story, you’ll recognise some characters but if not, don’t fret. This story is written as a standalone, but it could also be seen as a sequel.  
> This also turned into a multilingual fic. Foreign language is indicated in bold with English translation following immediately in brackets.  
> Everything you recognise in this sandbox belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. All other characters are mine. Thank you for reading and leaving some fluff.

48 hours earlier, Sunday morning (Sam)

"Hurry up Dean!" Sam hollered towards the house while placing the duffle bags in the trunk. Glancing one last time over the content of their weapons, he closed the lid and slid into his spot on the passenger side of the Impala. Dean was inside the kitchen, saying goodbye to Nelle, again. It was their first big hunt in while. Thirteen hours of long road awaited them and Sam was eager to get some shut eye on the road before it was his turn to drive. Bobby's phones have been busy the past couple of weeks. Calls came in from all over the country. It's been a while since hunters have been this busy. And now the Winchesters had to leave to assist on two separate hunts. It seemed simple enough. A ghost in the one town and a witch in the next. Sam was glad for the break they had at Bobby's but he craved a bit of adventure, and to spend some time alone with Dean, so he didn't think twice to give Bobby the thumbs up when the calls came in. Who knows when he'd get this chance again?

"I promise I'll phone when we get there" _kiss_ "and when we leave again" _kiss_ "every morning and every night before bed" _kiss_ "you have my word." Dean held on to Nelle for the longest time. Kissing her eyelids, her nose and cheeks. Letting his hands roam over her body, trying to memorise every inch he already knew. He was unwilling to let her go. It's been three months of peaceful bliss. No major hunts, no major crisis anywhere and now his semi-retirement was about to be uprooted because he had to leave her behind to hunt some damn ghost & witch.

"I'll be fine, Dean, I promise."

"I know, I know; I'm sorry." He sighed and let his forehead rest against hers before he pulled away to look into her eyes. "I wish I could stay."

"I wish so too, but I've got Bobby and Adam here to keep me company. I'll be fine." Nelle kept her hands around the back of his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his hair before she kissed him on his nose and giggled at the sound of the horn in the background. "You better go before Sam leaves without you."

"Yeah yeah." He said as he turned around to leave but then turned back to kiss her hungrily and full of passion. Out of breath he let her go and fled out the kitchen door, down the porch steps.

"Not a word, Sammy." He warned his brother when he climbed in behind the wheel and starts the Impala.

Nelle stood in the kitchen door, waving as they drove away from the house.

"They'll be alright, Darling." Bobby suddenly said behind her, causing Nelle to slightly flinch but she recovered quickly. She's become used to the boys sneaking up on her but sometimes they still catch her by surprise.

"Tell me again why we agreed to do this, Sam?"

"Because you get cranky if you go too long without a hunt, Dean." Sam smirked while looking at Dean. "This should be easy, Dean. We have the witch-killing bullets and it's been a while since we had some fun with a ghost. Besides, this is only an assist, right – the groundwork has already been done for us." He chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. It's true. Their last major fight was a couple of vamps and that energised him enough for a while. He was also glad for the break they had. Falling in love and spending time with Nelle has been a new experience for him and he fell into it quite easily, actually. This in itself was weird, considering their lifestyle and their history with the women in their lives. But Nelle didn't reject the idea of monster hunting, though he would never let her hunt, but he was glad to train her in self defence and some weapon knowledge. One can never be too careful. Things were surely different after Crowley closed the gates of hell and Cas had to return to heaven. They agreed to not contact each other unless the matter was life or death. He missed Cas but there was no time to ponder too much about it because he had Nelle now and she consumed his time from morning to evening...and off course sometimes during the night. And he wouldn't trade that for anything.

"She'll be fine, Dean." Sam interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he fiddled with the cassette tapes, looking for a specific one. "I still don't get why Garth would take on a coven of witches by himself. Now we have to save his ass, again." He growled more to himself as he popped some AC/DC in the cassette player and turned up the volume to drown out any future chats Sam could attempt to make.

Sam just rolled his eyes, folded his jacket under his head and soon he drifted off into blissful sleep.

ooOoo

36 hours earlier, Sunday evening (Isabeau)

"It's my life, it's now or never, nananana live forever, nananana alive, it's my life, nanana..." A very wet arm reached past the shower curtain, blindly touching around until it could grab hold of the towel. "nanana open highway, nananananana my way." The offbeat, clear voice of Isabeau Fourie echoed through the thin walls in the 2 bedroom flat she shared with her best friend, Andrea Strauss. She always showered with music which took fifteen minutes from the time she got into the shower, until she was out and dressed again. It was always a variety of five songs playing. Never more, never less. Isabeau and Andrea met in college, freshmen year and instantly became best friends. Andrea was studying to be a Dentist Chair Assistant while Isabeau delved into Linguistics, believing that it was what her parents would have wanted for her. They passed away in a car accident three years prior to their meeting and with no other family left for Isabeau, they became like sisters.

Shower time was Isabeau's 'me-time'. It was the only time of day that there was no time for chats or socialising. It was 'leave me alone' time and 'stay out of my way' time. It was also 'let me find myself again' and 'unwind' time. Isabeau was a happy-go-lucky type of girl most of the time. Liked by everyone, desired by all the guys, but never available to be more than friends. Nothing ever got her down. She found the joy and happiness in everything. She enjoyed her job and once she got stuck on a topic she really liked, she would never shut up about it.

The doorbell chimed just as Isabeau started drying off. Sighing loudly she called out for Andrea to open the door, but realising that her friend might not hear the bell due possibly having her head phones on, listening to the latest hits on Spotify, Isabeau tied the towel around her body and tiptoed to the front door.

" **Hey Pieter, jy's vroeg!"** ("Hey Pieter, you're early!") Isabeau greeted the blue-eyed boy at the door.

Pieter blushed at the sight of the pink towel clad Isabeau in the foyer. She opened the door wider for him to step inside. Wringing his hands together nervously as his eyes kept flicking from the bottom of the towel that barely covered her well tanned thighs to the tiny drops of water that kept dripping from her wet hair onto her shoulders, rolling past her collar bone and disappearing behind the towel that was held securely over her chest.

" **Ek uhm...jammer, ek't nie...uhm...bedoel om jou te interrupt nie...uhm...ek soek eintlik vir Andrea. Is sy...uhm dalk hier?"** ("Is uhm...sorry, I didn't...uhm...mean to interrupt you...uhm...I'm actually looking for Andrea. Is she...uhm maybe here?) He stammered over his words, trying to keep his eyes off Isabeau's half naked form.

" **Seker, sy's net hier in die kamer. Moet ek haar roep of wil jy sommer na haar toe gaan?"** ("Sure, she's in her room. Would you like me to call her or do you want to go to her?")

Pieter blushed again and cleared his throat to speak, but Isabeau didn't give him a chance as she pulled him by his hand towards Andrea's bedroom. She knocked hard before she opened the door a little bit first, to check if Andrea was in fact, decently dressed, then she pushed Pieter inside and closed the door behind him. Giggling at the awkward situation, Isabeau returned to her room to finish getting dressed for their weekly date with their group of friends at Caramello's.

She loved watching the relationship develop between Pieter and Andrea. It was so fresh and new and they both still blushed a lot. After dancing around the idea of dating for more than two years, and eventually admitting their feelings for each other (with a little help of their friends), he asked her out. Pieter the quiet, reserved boy and Andrea the wild cat. The only thing they had in common was their love for online gaming and binge watching hours and hours of Sci-Fi shows. Pieter was a genius when it came to computers. He could crack any code, hack any system and do just about anything cool computer wise. He was well on his way to become one of the more successful guys in their circle of friends.

Andrea was a bit of a flirt, and had a string of boyfriends in her wake. But once she committed to Pieter, her wild side was a bit tamed. Though Isabeau could never quite understand how Pieter fit in with Andrea and when asked about it, Andrea would just shrug her shoulders and mumble something about passion and great kissing or something along those lines while giggling and quickly changing the subject. Not that Isabeau would know. She's never had a boyfriend before and yes, she was proud to admit she was still a virgin. Sure she's kissed guys before, but she never really could connect with anyone of them and commit to a real relationship. She always believed that it's best to have a lot of friends until you find the one that will take your breath away, sweep you off your feet and tug on your heart strings. She was also a strong believer in going with your gut and waiting for the butterflies to tickle. Oh yes, Isabeau was a hopeless romantic that still dreamed of Prince Charming and kept holding out for a hero.

She checked herself out one last time in the mirror before grabbing her coat and heading over to Andrea's bedroom door. She knocked once and momentarily waited for a response before she stuck her head inside, closing her eyes in anticipation of what she might actually stumble upon, which have caused great embarrassment in the past for all parties involved and made for hours of retelling entertainment to Pieter's horror, off course.

Luckily for her, they were both fully dressed and immersed in the latest online game.

" **Hey, ons gaan laat wees! Julle reg om te ry?"** ("Hey, we're going to be late! Are you ready to go?") Isabeau said before she left the room and waited at the front door.

" **Ja ja, ons kom. Kom, Pieter!"** ("Yes yes, we're coming. Come on Pieter!") Andrea said as she climbed over Pieter to quickly get her jacket and shoes. Then joined Isabeau at the door, waiting for Pieter to come.

" **Ry ons sommer saam in een kar of moet ek my kar vat, soos laas?"** (Are we going in one car or in separate cars like last time?") Isabeau asked, her hand hovering over her car keys. She had a feeling she might have to take her car since she was in no mood to get a ride again from Vaatjie van Rensburg. Vaatjie was a bit too full of himself and considered her his girlfriend since the day they met. He also had a tendency to not keep his hands to himself.

" **Ag moenie laf wees nie!"** ("Oh don't be silly!") Andrea said. **"Ek dink in elk geval dat Pieter jou vasparkeer het, so dit sal cool wees as ons almal saam ry."** (I think Pieter might have parked behind you, so it will be cool if we all go together.")

And so they set out to meet their friends for the evening.

ooOoo

+-34 hours earlier, Sunday evening (Sam)

Exhausted after a long day of driving, they eventually arrived in Frankfurt, Kentucky. Turning into the first decent motel they see, they booked a room and settled in for the night. Sam unpacked the car while Dean spent more than an hour talking to Nelle on the phone outside. They seemed to be inseparable now. Sam could only smile at that. For the longest time he wished this for his brother; to settle down, so to speak. To fall in love and maybe even get married, who knows if Dean will ever pop that question, but if Sam could just see him happy, he could be happy. Heaven knows, Dean deserved happiness after all the shit he's been through in his life. And Sam wanted that for him. He wanted all the love and happiness in this world for Dean because to see him smile every day, to see his body whole and his soul content, that was enough for Sam. He still thought about Jess every day. _He could almost imagine what_ _it would be like if Dean never came for him that fateful night; never showed up at his door to go look for Dad. What if he was a hot shot lawyer by now and married with a whole house full of kids?_ He sadly smiled to himself at her memory. She was one in a million but all in all things were different now. That life he so desperately wanted for himself seemed to be a million light years away. Almost in a different time and place altogether. And if he was really honest with himself, he would not be able to trade the _now_ for the _then_ , even if he had the chance to do so.

Dean returned to the room after his long conversation and promptly fell onto the bed closest to the door. Lying down, looking at the ceiling with happiness splattered all over his face. "Nelle says _Hi_."

"You seem to be in a better mood than this morning." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah well," Dean grinned, "Nelle promised me all good things so what you say we kill some ghosts and witches so we can get back home, huh?"

"Well in that case," Sam took a seat on the bed opposite Dean, "you think we can gank them at the same time?"

"Meaning?" Dean rose from his position, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Well, you want to get back to Nelle ASAP, right? So what if you gank one and I gank the other and that way you'll be home quicker?"

"Ugh, I suppose." Dean sighed. "So what you want to play for it or flip a coin?" Dean felt around his pockets for some loose change.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah sure, let's play for it." Sam held out his hands. Left hand at the bottom, palm up, right hand in a fist hovering above.

Dean sighed and lifted his hands as well. "On three then."

"Wait, wait." Sam said cautiously. "What exactly does the winner get?"

Dean eyed him suspiciously. He knew he always lost the game so he was careful picking his words. "The winner gets to gank the witch." He smiled inwardly.

"Uhm, right. On three then?"

"On three."

They dropped their fists three times in quick succession and on the third fall each of them held out their pick. Sam smiled as he held his outstretched hand up in the air, chuckling as he spoke. "Dean, always with the scissors, looks like you won."

"Wait. What? What do you mean I won? I never win!" Dean looked at their hands, and then up at Sam's smiling face.

"Scissors beats paper, dude. Looks like you'll be going on a witch hunt!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled and stormed off to the bathroom to shower before bed. Sam smiled and shook his head. He was really not in the mood for a witch bitch. He'd rather take on a ghost, any day of the week.

ooOoo

24 hours earlier, Monday morning (Isabeau)

Monday morning, always such a rush to get to work. Morning traffic was slow moving and Isabeau was late, as per usual. The VW Beetle in front of her was driving at top speed of 40km/h and he was going nowhere slowly. She drummed her fingers on the dashboard of her white Toyota Corolla while singing along with the radio. Yip, just another week to look forward to.

The Sunday evening **kuier** (visit with friends) lasted until the restaurant wanted to close and they were eventually chased out. Luckily Andrea and Pieter opted to go straight home and Isabeau could go back with them and avoid Vaatjie.

She parked her car at the designated area and rushed into the shop. The manager only lifted an eyebrow, not saying anything as she signed in and delved into the day. It was a slow Monday which meant free time to do the other little things she never got time for. Packing shelves, moving book sections, sorting out new stock, read up on the latest book releases, check and change price labels, pull books to return to the publisher – all tedious time consuming tasks nobody ever had time for, until now.

After lunch she waited for the couriers to finish offloading the 24-box delivery for Magic toys. Once everything was correct and signed for, she opened up the first box to look for the invoice. There were big and small boxes full of DND figurines, MTG, Yugioh and Pokemon cards, as well as a couple of boardgames. Excitedly all the guys in the shop rushed over to her office to 'help' unpack the boxes in order to see all the new merchandise.

" **Maar ons wil net kyk wat het ingekom."** ("But we just want to see what came.")

" **Nee, julle kan kyk as ek klaar is. Loop nou."** ("No, you can look when I'm done. Go away.") She said, trying to push them out of the office.

" **Ag toe, asseblief? Ons belowe ons sal dit nie wegvat nie."** ("Oh pretty please? We promise not to take it away.")

" **Nee, julle kan 'n halfuur wag. Ek't werk om te doen. Skoert!"** ("No, you can wait half an hour until I'm done. I've got work to do, now scram!") Out of experience she knew that once they dig in and start opening products, things just go wrong and she end up missing important products because 9 out of 10 times, they walk away to go 'show' someone else, just 'quickly' and she was not in the mood to go toy-hunting.

One by one she worked through the boxes, labelled them and put them in the designated area to be fetched and packed away accordingly. There were about 3 boxes left when she noticed the peculiar looking box with the intricate pictures on the side. It was about the size of the palm of her hand and when she picked it up it was nearly weightless. Isabeau has never before been interested in the merchandise, even to have a closer look, but something about this box was attracting her like a magnet. The drawings on the side were hand crafted into the leather-like box and it seemed to be sealed all around. As per normal procedure, all products had to be removed from packaging in order to confirm it against the invoice and she automatically picked up the box knife to see where she could open the box as it appeared to be without seams. But not finding any spot to wangle the knife through, she simply followed the pattern with her finger which seemed to shimmer at her touch. She was utterly mesmerized. Suddenly her finger rubbed over a sharp edge of one of the pictures on the side of the box and she quickly pulled back her hand but not before some blood smeared over it. The cut was quite deep and her finger bled like its life depended on it. She quickly grabbed a tissue and wrapped it around her finger to stop the bleeding. There was a small opening in the box where the blood was smeared. Carefully she tried to open it up more and to her amazement there was not resistance. Excitedly she peeked inside. A golden flat disc was lying at the bottom. It was too large to be a coin and it shimmered all over. Isabeau carefully picked it up and held it in her hand. It fit comfortably in her palm and she could barely feel that it was there. The most beautiful patterns were crafted into the coin on both sides and she lovingly stroked over them, careful to not bleed all over it as the blood seemed to have seeped through the tissue. Then she noticed the strange words written on the outer edge and she suddenly had a great desire to speak them out loud.

" _ **Tu semper in corde meo qui tenetur in dilectione mea in sempiternum."**_

Suddenly an electric charge pulsed outward from the coin and a tingling sensation danced over Isabeau's palm, travelling up her arm until it engulfed her entire body. It briefly glowed around her before it shimmered away. She slowly shook her head, like waking up from a dream and stood up from her chair. The coin slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground, rolling away until it came to rest between the boxes behind her chair. As if in some kind of trance, Isabeau left her office to fetch a bandage for her finger which has not stopped bleeding yet and she quietly wondered how she managed to cut her finger, and yet failed to notice the little box left on her table.

With the assistance of a colleague she managed to stop the bleed and wrap it up and by then it was time to go home. Isabeau still felt like she was in a daze when she got into her car and drove the few miles home.

She thought that maybe she was just really tired and vowed to get to bed earlier in order to catch up on some sleep, if that was even possible.

ooOoo

24 hours earlier, Monday morning (Sam)

Dean left early for New Castle while Sam was stuck at the motel. Well, not really stuck. He could get by with a rental, if he really needed to. But for now, he was fine. He quickly contacted Bobby's hunter buddy, James, to pick him up from the motel so that they could get on with the ghost hunt, which wasn't a difficult case. It was just a two-man job and James was still new in the game. So it was an easy salt and burn, with James luring the ghost away so Sam could torch the bones which was buried under the floorboards of an old hunting cabin, which was soon to be part of the new Frankfort Inn. Sam was glad that there, for once, was no grave digging. James dropped him back at the motel just after lunch time. He quickly showered and settled in for some quiet time with a new book he recently bought when his phone rang. It was Dean.

Sighing aloud and rolling his eyes, he pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi Dean, how's the hunt going?" Sam forced a smile.

"Not good, Sammy, not good at all. I cannot freaken believe you cheated me into doing this alone!"

Sam smiled mischievously. "Now come on Dean, you won fair and square and agreed it was a good idea to split up so you could get home to Nelle quicker."

"Yes, well, Garth has found himself in a bit of a situation here and we need your help." Dean growled.

"Sure, what you need?"

"The witch whammied Garth. He's all teeth and drool. I need to know how to reverse the spell keeping him wolfed out."

"Uhm, okay, but can't you just force her to reveal it to you?"

"No Sam, she's dead. I already took care of it. One witch-killing bullet between the eyes. But the spell didn't break and it's getting worse. Let me know what you find and hurry will ya?" Dean said as he ended the call.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. Somehow he knew this was going to bite him in the ass. He glanced longingly at the book one last time, then slipped the bookmark into place and placed it back in his duffle. After a quick Google search revealed that the library wasn't that far, Sam set out for an afternoon jog and hoped that things would run smoothly.

It was a beautiful three-story building, with huge pillars at the entrance giving it a real ancient Mesopotamia look and feel. The pillars were inside as well, adding to the structure and mesmerising feel of the place. Sam enquired at the information desk to the ancient lore and mythological section and he was in awe of their wide selection that would almost put Bobby's library to shame. After a couple of hours of research and some calls to Bobby, the golden edges of an old thick leather bound book, caught the late afternoon sun and shone directly into Sam's eyes. Irritated he looked up to determine where the light was coming from since the windows were quite high and the library's lights were in no way intrusive like that.

Curiously Sam walked closer. It was almost like the book was calling to him. His hand seemed to move on its own, touching the spine, tracing the gold letters with his finger before pulling it out and holding it in his hands. It was quite thick and heavy but Sam didn't seem to notice. He stared down at the beautiful intricate hand crafted cover. In the middle of the cover there was a slight dented circle, it almost appeared like something was missing. His hand lovingly traced the outer edges of the circle when he noticed something written inside. Sam held the book up so that the last rays of the sun could shine on it, revealing the words and he felt a strong urge to read them out loud.

" _ **Tu semper in corde meo qui tenetur in dilectione mea in sempiternum."**_

Instantly a shockwave exploded outward from within the book and shimmered over Sam. It was so sudden; one would have only noticed if you knew what to look for. Sam blinked and the shimmer was gone, leaving him slightly confused for a split second as the book fell open and the spell he was looking for was revealed within the pages. Content that he found the answer to Garth's problem, Sam quickly copied the spell down the library notepad that was available on the table and carefully placed the book back on the shelf. Glancing over it one last time, he almost felt sorry to leave it behind, but he made a mental note to revisit the library again in the near future.

He quickly dialled Dean's number and after giving him the spell and the list of the necessary ingredients, being just about the last person to leave the library, he set out to walk back to the motel, a decision he regretted as soon as he was about halfway. He really should have reconsidered the rental. But deciding against his better judgement, he continued walking the few miles back to the motel. He was tired and sore by the time he finally pushed the door open. Dean said he would only join Sam again the following day because he offered to help get Garth home to his family. Sam checked the salt lines and made sure the door was locked before he crashed on the bed. He didn't even bother to undress first, though he did remove his shoes, but he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of the Latin they read out loud will be revealed in a later chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything you recognise in this sandbox belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. All other characters are mine. Thank you for reading and leaving some fluff.

Tuesday morning (Sam)

Sam woke up with a start. He was back in the motel room, in his bed. The door was closed, the chair neatly pushed under the table. He sat up straight, shook his head and let his hair fell over his face, then rubbed his eyes one by one with the palm of his hand. Slowly the details of the weird dream played off in his head. He remembered waking up from the soft creaking noise the doorknob made when it was slowly turned. Hunter's instinct caused him to bolt out of bed, and for a moment he could have kicked himself for not being more prepared before he grabbed his gun from his duffel bag next to his bed, slipped behind the door and held his breath while he waited to surprise whoever was sneaking inside. The first glimpse he got of the intruder was the small frame of a female body, which didn't seem to enter the room as a perpetrator; yet, he lifted his gun, aimed at her head and waited to surprise her but somehow, he knew there was something different about the stranger that entered. Staying on the cautious side, Sam had kept the gun trained on her until she seemed safe.

Okay, no. She seemed harmless...No. That's not right either.

Sam shook his head again. He quickly got off the bed and walked over to the door and turned the knob ...and found that it was in fact still locked. Like he was sure he locked it before he went to bed. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The salt line was still intact.

There was no library. He could see the parking lot and the busy street beyond that. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and the morning air was crisp and fresh, a silent promise of a good day.

He closed the door again and turned around, staring at the spot where Isabeau hit her head against the side of the bed, and sat on the floor, staring at him. Her beautiful big blue eyes were mesmerising. Her skin was so white and smooth. Her hair, black with a tint of purple streaks, bound together in a high ponytail. He slowly sat down at the table, at the same spot as in the dream and smiled to himself. He did notice the PJs and bunny slippers, in the middle of summer. She was so alive and energetic. And now he knew why he trusted her. It was a feeling, a comfort deep inside him. He could literally feel her innocence.

He slowly shook his head and thought that perhaps their mini-vacation from hunting was too long. Clearly the long drive in the car combined with the strenuous research of the previous day affected him more than he thought. He was out of practice. With the memory still lingering, he quickly jumped in the shower and then made some coffee, getting comfortable in front of the laptop to research dream worlds and dream walking while waiting for Dean. He was intrigued. Dreams don't normally feel that real, right?

ooOoo

Tuesday morning (Isabeau)

Isabeau woke up with a massive headache. Some weirdly irritating sound was pounding into her skull like a sledgehammer. Opening one eye, she glanced up and notice the time on the bedside alarm clock. It was 7:30 am and she was going to be late for work, again. Confused and bewildered she stumbled out of bed to the bathroom, fumbling around in the medicine cabinet looking for some aspirin. She caused such a noise that she woke up Andrea who didn't need to be awake at such an ungodly hour.

Andrea stumbled into the bathroom, looking at her friend. **"Iz, jy okay?"** ("Iz, you okay?")

" **Hoofpyn."** ("Headache.") Isabeau gritted through her teeth, then gave up the hunt for the aspirin and sat down on the edge of the bath, holding her head.

" **Wag, ek't iets wat sal help."** ("Wait, I've got something that will help.") Andrea said as she quickly exits the bathroom. Within minutes she was back with some Myprodol. **"Neem twee elke 4 ure met water en moenie vergeet om iets te eet nie!"** ("Take two every 4 hours with water, and don't forget to eat something!")

" **Dankie, Dré, jy red my lewe!"** ("Thank you, Dré, you're a life saver!") Isabeau downed the pills with some water from the tap then slowly got up from the bath. Suddenly swaying a bit on her feet, she grabbed a hold of Andrea, who was still standing in front of her.

" **Whoa dude, is jy okay?"** ("Whoa dude, are you okay?") Andrea placed her hand over Isabeau's forehead and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. **"Wil jy nie maar liewer in die bed bly vandag nie?"** ("Don't you rather want to stay in bed today?") She asked worried.

" **Ek is okay, rerig. Dis dalk die pille op 'n leë maag."** ("I'm fine, really. Maybe it's just because I drank the pills on an empty stomach.") Isabeau said, yawning and when she was sure that her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she made her way over to her bedroom.

" **Jy siek of iets? Toe ek by die huis kom, skuins na 7pm, was jy reeds in droomland."** ("Are you ill or something? You were already lights out when I arrived shortly after 7pm last night.") Andrea chuckled.

" **Ek was moeg, dis al."** ("I was tired, that's all.") She laughed with her friend but smiled wearily.

Andrea stood in Isabeau's doorway, looking at her friend getting dressed. She was concerned. This was very much unlike Isabeau. Since they've met, Isabeau has never had a headache and it was strange to have found her asleep before midnight since she was a night owl. She was a book lover and could read until early morning hours before getting her 4 hours needed sleep. That's how she functioned. Andrea silently hoped that everything was alright and that this was maybe just a 24-hour bug or something.

" **Ek sê jou wat. Maak jy reg vir werk, dan kry ek solank jou ontbyt reg sodat jy net kan eet en ry en moontlik betyds kan wees vir werk vandag."** ("I tell you what. I will get your breakfast ready while you get ready for work. Then you can just eat and go and actually be on time for work today.") She laughed as she started walking down the passage to the kitchen.

" **Dankie!"** ("Thank you!") Isabeau called after her.

She sat down on the bed. Her headache was slowly fading. She glanced around the room, vividly remembering the unicorns and ponies dancing on the rainbow lights. She looked under the bed. There, her bunny slippers were peeking back at her. She frowned. This was her real room. There was no Sam, fake library or imagined bookshop. It was all really just a dream. For a moment she closed her eyes and remembered Sam's dreamy face. His dazzling smile with pearly white teeth, his slightly long hair, perfectly surrounding his face. He was a hunk and she left him, in her dream. Men like that didn't exist in the real world. She bet there were carved abs under his shirt. A shy smile formed on her lips as she tied the last shoelace before she quickly brushed her hair & teeth to join Andrea in the kitchen. Breakfast was simply coffee and rusks. Best and quickest **Boere** (Farmer's) Breakfast EVER!

" **Voel jy al beter?"** ("Feeling better?") Andrea asked concerned.

" **Sommer baie, dankie."** ("A whole lot, thank you.") She finished her coffee before giving Andrea a hug before grabbing her bag and headed out the kitchen door leading to the stairs, but then stopped, turned and stared at Andrea standing in the doorway, nursing a warm cup of Java.

" **Ken ons 'n 'Sam'?"** ("Do we know a Sam?") Isabeau asked, tilting her head to the side.

" **Uhm, nee. Wel, ek dink nie so nie. Hoekom vra jy?"** ("Uhm, no. Well, I don't think so. Why do you ask?")

" **Geen rede. Sal vanaand praat. Ta-ta!"** ("No reason. We'll chat tonight. Toodles!") Isabeau said as she quickly ran down the stairs on the way to her car.

ooOoo

Frustrated, Sam closed the lid of his laptop and took his mug to make yet another cup of coffee. It's been a while since he's had so many cups of coffee in such a short period of time but he felt tired and he wasn't sure why. He's looked everywhere and nowhere could he find anything remotely close to his dream-experience. It felt like dream walking with the African Dream Root, and yet it wasn't really the same. He couldn't really put his finger on it; he just knew that wasn't it. He decided to change things up, reached for the complimentary teabags on the motel tray left for guests and tore the bag open where after he watched the water boil, mesmerised by the bubbles appearing and disappearing as the water heated up. So distracted by the kettle, he didn't hear the Impala pull up just outside the motel room until there was a sudden and loud knock on the door. Nearly jumping with fright, Sam realised he's been staring at the mug for a while now. A second loud knock woke him up completely and he stumbled over to open the door.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Dean asked annoyed as he brushed past Sam into the room.

"I was just...uhm...I was actually..." Sam couldn't form a coherent sentence. He glanced at the Impala parked in front of the room, then back at Dean who just disappeared into the bathroom, scratching his head at the base of his skull before he slowly closed the door. Confused Sam shook his head, letting his long hair fall into his eyes but not bothered to wipe them away from his face as he walked back to where he was making tea. He poured the slightly cooled down water over the teabag and watched the tea mix with the water and then the beautiful face of Isabeau stared back at him, smiling. Holding out her hand, he saw her lips moved but there was no sound. Yet he knew what she was saying. _'Let's go explore.'_

"Got anything to eat? I'm starving." Dean suddenly said behind him, causing Sam to slightly jump again. Pretty much like Nelle used to do in the beginning when they first met her. Sam sighed, hoping Dean didn't notice but there was no such luck. His brother did in fact notice. Frowning he eyed Sam sideways as he walked to the mini fridge and peaked inside. "You had breakfast yet?" Dean asked before closing the fridge door.

"Uhm, uh...no, I haven't had breakfast yet." Sam squinting at his brother before carefully sitting down on his bed with his mug of tea.

Dean watched Sam carefully. Something was off with his little brother but he was too hungry to actually think too hard about it. "Right, so I'll go grab something to eat, while you pack and be ready to leave by the time I get back, okay? We can eat on the road."

Sam didn't look up. His eyes were closed while he took a careful sip of the hot tea. Dean noticed there was no milk in the tea. Frowning he took the Impala keys from his jacket pocket and walked over to the door.

"Sammy! You heard what I said?" he called out once more. Noticing that Sam looked to be asleep, he walked towards the bed, touching Sam on his shoulder. "Dude, what's wrong?" Dean's voice was concerned. He's never seen his brother like this. "Are you ill?"

"No Dean, just tired." Sam looked up and squinted at Dean's face being so close to his.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"I did, but I just had the weirdest dream. I guess I didn't sleep enough." Sam said as he started getting up but then quickly sank back into the bed as his world started to spin.

"Easy there, tiger." Dean grabbed him by the shoulder as he took a seat next to him on the bed. "What was that all about?"

"I...I don't know. I just feel so drained all of a sudden." Sam looked at a concerned Dean. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was exhausted to his core and his legs had the strangest sensation in them. It felt like they were numb. He looked at Dean. "I'm fine Dean, you go get breakfast and just give me a minute," he said as he laid his head back against the wall.

"Right." Dean said as he left, a small frown still etched between his eyes.

Sam rested his eyes. He was so tired; it felt like he hasn't slept in a very, very long time. The tea was hot and soothing, warming him up from the inside. _'Just five minutes,'_ He thought to himself as his eyes closed.

ooOoo

It was a quiet morning at the shop. Too early for customers to roam around, looking for something to read and too early for couriers to delivered orders. With the strange dream still fresh in her mind Isabeau cautiously took inventory of everything she touched the day before – even though she felt silly for doing so. Besides, it was just a silly dream, right. Monsters aren't really real and cursed objects? Please, she should really lay off the late night reading for a while, though she didn't read the previous night but that was beside the point.

All the toys she received the previous day were already packed away and all that was left in her office were the empty boxes and a rather peculiar small box sitting on her table. She picked up the box between her forefinger and thumb, looking at it closely, trying to place it but she couldn't think of where it came from. Though it seemed familiar, she just couldn't remember. Feeling too sorry to throw it away, she put it on the top shelf of the filing rack above her computer with all the other odd shaped boxes, hoping to find out its origin later.

Isabeau started to think that it was all a dream, for real; just a dream, nothing else. Maybe even an imaginary dream that she dreamed. Could that be a thing? Dreaming that you're imagining a dream world? She shook her head and closed her eyes, picturing Sam's huge hands over her back, rubbing circles as she rested her head on her arms. She still had a slight headache though not the one from earlier that morning when she woke up. She rubbed her hand over the back of her head and her eyes grew big as she felt the large bump.

_It wasn't a dream!_

Her heart started pounding in her chest, her breathing became irregular and she had to sit down because the room started to spin.

_It wasn't a dream!_

She gasped as she realised it was real. She clasped her hand over her heart, controlling her breathing. She's never had a panic attack before but she was pretty sure this was it. Glancing around her office, she noticed the cleaning lady, Euginia, was busy sweeping in the corner, moving closer to her desk. She watched the broom go left and right over the floor until she felt her heartbeat slow down and her breathing become regular again. Turning back to her computer screen, she tried to focus on something else. Anything to get her mind of the past ten hours. Suddenly Euginia, bent down behind Isabeau's chair, picking something up from the floor.

"Uh, looks like you dropped this, mme." She said as she placed a coin in front of Isabeau before she continued sweeping out the door.

Isabeau stared at the coin for a whole minute before picking it up. It was feather light in her hand and filled her whole palm. Bigger than a money coin, more like a medallion.

"I wonder where you fell out of," she hummed to herself as she studied the coin. It reminded her of life counters the guys sometimes used in their games. She quickly got up and walked over to the gaming department. Inspecting the recent shipment and finding nothing that even closely resembled to the coin, she frustratingly slipped it into her pocket, determined to solve the mystery later. She turned to go back to her office but then felt her legs buckle and she slipped to the floor. She heard her name being called from a distance and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling oh so generous! I couldn't stop myself and I wrote an entire new chapter. It's insane! The words didn't stop flowing and I was on a roll. So here's your treat, chapter 4. I hope this exceeds all your expectations...and maybe raise some more questions.
> 
> Still playing in the CW sandbox where SPN belongs to Eric Kripke. All other characters are mine. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave some fluff.

Isabeau felt warm and safe. She turned her head slowly, yet not opening her eyes.

"Ugh," She groaned, holding her head. **"Hoe laat is dit? Voel of ek 'n hele kroeg gedrink het. Soek koffie!"** ("What time is it? Feels like I drank an entire bar. Need coffee!") She slowly opened her eyes.

Sam's hand was still on her back while he too, was slumped over on the table, his head resting in the folds of his one arm. She chuckled a bit when she saw the drool that has pooled on the table beneath his slightly open mouth. His hair hung loosely over his one eye and she had the sudden urge to reach out and run her fingers through his hair, brushing it off his face. It almost felt natural to want to do it, like it was always meant to be. Her hand stopped mid-air when he suddenly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said while lifting his head, trying to inconspicuously wipe the drool off the side of his mouth. "I have no idea what you just said, but that last part sounded a lot like _coffee_." They briefly locked eyes before they both jolted upright, causing the chairs to fall over.

"I ... I was just..." she started, looking around her, puzzled, then back at Sam. "How are we back here?" Instant tears burnt behind her eyes as she realised where she was, once again.

"Yeah, I was also just..." he looked at her, his mouth dry. Whatever he was going to say just disappeared from his mind.

"W-what happened?" she asked while a single tear ran down her cheek.

Sam instinctively reached out and brushed the tear away. A tiny jolt of electricity seemed to pass between them. For a moment they stared at each other, their eyes locking and their breath hitch at the same time.

"Did you just feel...?" Isabeau started saying when Sam interrupted her.

"Yeah...I did." He frowned a bit.

"I-I don't understand." Isabeau was scared and she was tired. Her whole body ached because of the strange position she slept in at the table and with Sam being so close; his hand still on her cheek, she couldn't help herself. She stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He was comfortably warm. His steady heartbeat was soothing to her uncertainty. His arms automatically embraced her and they stood like that for a few minutes.

She started to sob quietly. Sam didn't say anything. He just held her close in his embrace. His head naturally bent down, kissing the top of her hair. He liked the way her body felt against his. Her small frame fit perfectly in his embrace. He wanted to protect and soothe her. He felt a strange, almost familiar surge in his gut, but he chose to ignore it. Isabeau was the first to step away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to wet your shirt." She said through wet eyes, lightly rubbing her hand over the wet spot on his shirt. His muscles flexed beneath her fingers, sending goose bumps up her arm. She let her hand linger a moment longer before looking up at him.

"It's okay," he smiled at her. "Feeling a bit better?"

"I-I don't know...I'm so confused. What does this mean?" she glanced around the library frowning. He could see she was trying to figure this out as random stuff appeared everywhere again. A collection of teddy bears and other soft toys, stacks of books on the tables, jewellery, empty photo frames, muffins, cupcakes and other bakery goods. All merged together, drifting through the library space, unattached. Finally when two coffee cups appeared on the table next to them as well, he cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here."

Frantically she glanced around the imagined objects and felt the panic rose inside her chest but it was like Sam could feel it too. He gently turned her away from it all and let her focus on him. "I thought I knew what this was, but I was wrong. This is all strange to me too, but we'll figure this out, Isabeau." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back when he took her by the hand and led her over to the lounging area that was situated between four of the Mesopotamian pillars that decorated the library and both sat down on the couch, coffee forgotten on the table.

Sam waited for her to get comfortable on the couch. She pulled her legs up, knees under her chin, cushion behind her back. Looking down she absentmindedly started playing with the bunny ears on her slippers, not bothering that they were on the couch. Getting comfortable himself, his hand comfortably rested next to his leg, very close to her slippers.

"Let's retrace our steps, try and figure this out. This is just another weird, unexplained case. We can do this together, if you want."

She simply nodded before he continued. "What happened when you fell asleep here?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, I woke up this morning, in my bed obviously. I had a **moerse** (huge) headache. It was early morning and I was almost late for work again but then Andrea helped me with breakfast and pills for the headache and then I was actually on time, which is weird." She said, feeling a bit better as she relaxed against the soft cushion, her hand lightly brushed over his but she didn't pull away and neither did he. Their fingers tingled and she bit her bottom lip. It was a pleasant sensation that she enjoyed very much.

"So you went to work?" he asked looking at her while his fingers caressed hers. "And who is Andrea?"

"Uhm, she's my roommate. And yes, I have to earn a living still so I went to work. It was like this was really all a dream. I thought about it. It was so fresh in my mind." She looked at him. His hazel eyes captured her gaze and she felt a warm feeling explode low in her stomach, travelling up to her face. Clearing her throat and looking down to her slippers again, she continued. "I actually went over my work from yesterday, trying to figure out what was strange and different..."

"And did you find something?" he interrupted her.

She instinctively pulled her hand away from his and reached into her pocket, but then realised she wasn't wearing her work clothes. She was still in her PJ's as she woke up in them the first time.

Her eyes got big and she bolted from the couch. Running towards the area of the imagined bookshop where her office was. Sam called after her but she was out of earshot. She frantically dropped to the floor and started looking for the coin behind her imagined chair at her desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked, running up to her.

"It's not here." She pants, crawling around, looking under the desk, moving other imaginary bookshop furniture out of the way.

"What is not where?" he asked again, growing worried.

She stood up, looking up at him, her eyes worried. "The coin."

Her blood pounded in her ears and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest. Her breathing became erratic and she started to shake. Sam grabbed her hands and led her over to the nearest library table. She sat down on the chair as he knelt in front of her.

"Breathe, Isabeau, just breathe. Look at me." He gentle placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Just breathe in slowly and let it out slowly. Come on." He placed her hand against his chest, holding his hand over hers, guiding her. Her breathing was fast and uncontrolled, much more than earlier at work. "Concentrate on my breathing. You're doing so good. That's it!" he encouraged her. Slowly her breathing eased and her heartbeat slowed down as she felt the rhythm of his heart beating beneath her fingers, his eyes kept her gaze. She already felt much better but was still shaking slightly. His eyes were kind and gentle and she found them to be soothing. Something unfamiliar was happening to her body, and she wasn't sure what but it tickled slightly. She tried to think happy thoughts. Ponies and unicorns and all things sparkly and happy. Flowers and little squirrels and butterflies. Sam didn't let go of her hands and he stayed in front of her, not looking away. Behind her ponies, unicorns and butterflies were dancing on sparkling rainbows while squirrels were running up and down the bookshelves. Sam took note of them, but didn't make her attentive to it. He figured that she was starting to relax and that her mind must've been all over the place.

He looked at her with concern while still breathing with her, then asked again softly. "What coin, Isabeau?"

Feeling more confident, she spoke softly while still concentrating on her breathing. "There was a coin on the floor this morning. The cleaning lady found it and gave it to me; she thought it was something I dropped."

As she was speaking, a broom, bucket and mop appeared next to the couch. Then a dark circular flat object popped up on the table as she continued her story. "It was a big gold flat looking disc. I've never seen something like it before." She looked up at him; tears were streaming down her face again as she picked up the dark object. "This should be it, but it's not. Why does it look this? Why is it not here? I could imagine everything else, right? Why can't I imagine the coin?" More tears fell as she forced the image from her mind to appear. More similar dark objects appeared on the table. All similar in size but with no distinctive marks. Defeated she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply again.

"Did you touch the coin?" Sam asked softly.

Looking up at him, she wiped her eyes on her PJ sleeve. "Well yes, the cleaner placed it on the table and I picked it up and I held it in my hand. There were strange markings and pictures on it and it almost felt weightless in my palm. It was so strange, like I was holding a feather. It almost looked like something that escaped from a treasure chest or something, perhaps some pirate treasure."

Sam frowned. "You mean it was just lying on the floor?"

"Yes. There was this huge magic toy shipment yesterday and I unpacked everything, but I can't remember seeing this coin, yet it was somehow on the floor, maybe lying between the boxes. Maybe it was part of something in the boxes, but then I would have seen it, if something was broken or missing parts; I would have noticed it. But there was nothing broken or missing and I never actually saw the coin yesterday...or touched it...I think." Chewing her thumbnail, she kept playing the events of the previous day over in her head. It somehow felt like she missing something, but she couldn't quite lay her finger on it.

Sam stood up from his position in front of her and pulled out a chair next to her. He was concerned about the situation. Something felt off. It felt like he could almost reach out and touch the problem but he had no clue what it was. "Can you draw me a picture of the coin?" he asked as he reached over to a pencil and paper on the library table.

She nodded and quickly drew it to the best of her abilities. "I'm no artist, but this is as close as I can get. Like I said, it was huge yet weightless with the markings."

Sam's eyes grew big. He then rushed over to the spell book he had the previous day and brought it over to the table where Isabeau was sitting. He stared at the cover of the leather-bound book. "Look!" He pointed at the dented part in the middle. It looks like something is missing from this book and the pictures match the drawings on your coin."

Isabeau traced the symbols on the cover with her forefinger. It felt familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite remember. A sudden sharp pain in her finger made her flinch and she let go of the book. **"Eina! Dammit!"** ("Damn that's sore!") She called out before sticking her finger in her mouth, sucking on it.

"You okay? Let me see." Sam gently pulled her hand away from her mouth and inspected it but found nothing wrong with it. The skin wasn't broken and there was no blood.

"My finger, it hurts!" she said again, looking down at his hand gently holding hers.

"I can't see anything wrong. What does it feel like? A burning sensation or a muscle spasm?" Sam asked, still holding her hand.

"I don't know. It's just sensitive to touch, almost sore. When I traced over the pictures, there was this sharp pain like something cutting into me, hurting my finger. But it's gone now." She frowned at the book that lay to the side before glancing down at their fingers, which have somehow, within the last couple of minutes, become entwined. Her face relaxed and for a split second she thought, this is as it should be. This is right. But the thought didn't linger long and she slowly looked up at Sam, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"You know what? I haven't had my morning coffee yet. And since there are no windows, we don't actually know the time of the day, so assuming it is morning, and we just woke up...oh well, a little while ago..." She glanced over to the other table where the other cups of coffee were, forgotten, then back at Sam as two hot steaming cappuccinos appear in front of them on the table. "Will cappuccinos be okay?"

Sam's eyes got big as he reached out and touched the cup. It was hot to the touch and he could smell the delicious aroma of hazelnut and cinnamon. Carefully lifting the cup, he brought it to his lips. His eyes briefly glanced up and met Isabeau's bright blue ones as he took a sip. She too reached for her cup and tried it. It was delicious.

"Oh wow," Sam said after he practically drank half the cup. "That is insanely good."

"I-I can't believe this! It feels...tastes so real." She looked at Sam. Then remembers the lump at the back of her head but didn't feel for it. She remembered now. Little bits of her morning coming back to her. She had the coin in her hand, she checked if it was maybe part of some DND merchandise and then...nothing.

"You okay?" Sam touched her hand and she looked up at him, dazed.

"I'm not sure. I think...I... " She looked intensely at him. "What did you do just before you woke up with me?"

"I was talking to my brother...I think." Sam frowned trying to think about his morning waking up. "Yes. Dean came. He was going to get breakfast." He paused. The memory was foggy, the details were few. "Somehow I can't remember everything. I know I woke up early but I'm not sure what I did before Dean came. This is very strange. I wonder what it means. It feels like I'm forgetting details from the real world." He grabbed the pencil and notepad again.

"What are you doing?" Isabeau asked.

"I'm writing down so we don't forget." He looked at her, pondering, tapping with the pencil against his mouth. "Let's start at what we know from our lives outside this dream world. We write it down here for in case we forget."

"You think we'll forget?" She moved closer. Their shoulders touched and his warmth spread throughout her body.

"God, I hope not." Sam said as he grabbed another notepad and pencil and handed it to her to start writing.

"What must I write?" She asked.

"Start with the basics, who you are, where you're from and then your family, friend's names, workplace and then as much detail as you can remember to the point of waking up here the first and second times."

A couple of hours, another two cups of coffee, a plate of donuts and some pizza later and the two of them swopped notepads to check up on details. Isabeau yawned. "Sorry I'm suddenly very tired." She rubbed her eyes. "Feels like we've been at it for days!"

Sam smiled up at her. "I'm sure it's only a couple of hours, but I tell you what. Let's confirm facts, then sleep a bit?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said as she glanced down on his notepad.

"Your last name is Winchester...like the gun?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, something like that." Looking down at her notepad he frowned, "Where is Rose City? I'm unfamiliar with the place."

"It's in the Free State Province. Don't you know your geography?"

Sam laughed. "I'm very well schooled in geography. Dean and I have travelled across the States plenty times and I can tell you with certainty I have no clue what you are..." He stopped talking, looked intently at the notepad and back at her again. "You're not from the States, are you?"

"Uhm, what do you mean the States? As in the United States?" Her eyes grew wide.

Sam looked at her and she looked at him, both in shock.

"You're from a different Continent?" They said at the same time. Putting the notepads aside, staring at each other.

"That explains it." Sam said, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"What? What does what explain?" She eyed him warily.

"Your accent. I couldn't place it. It sounded so different. I thought it was because it was a dream world, that it was a dream. I've met many people with different accents, but yours is completely different. And then earlier you spoke in a foreign language and I was completely lost because all I could understand was _coffee_ or something similar. Where are you from?"

Isabeau swallowed hard. "South Africa."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool!" He smiled wide as he looked at her. "First time I've met someone from over there. Please to meet you Isabeau Fou...foo." He held out his hand as he tried to pronounce her surname.

"It's Fourie. F O U like in 'food' and R I E as in 'read'." She chuckled at his attempt. "A very Afrikaans surname." She giggled as she shook his hand. "Please to meet you, Sam Winchester." He warmly smiled at her.

"So your language, that's Afrikaans?"

"Yes. Well, the country has many languages, Afrikaans is but 1 of the 12 official languages."

"What? 12 languages? That's insane!"

"Yip, welcome to my world." She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm really glad I met you, Isabeau." Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was truly glad. He had a giddy feeling in his chest. He almost felt...happy. The realisation hit him like a freight train. The idea, the very thought, that he could be happy again. The feeling was like a faint memory, the more he thought about it, the stronger it became. He glanced down to the notepad in his hand but then realised it was very quiet. Looking up, he found Isabeau to be missing. He quickly called out for her. "Isabeau! Isabeau!" He panicked. Afraid for what could have happened in the few moments his eyes were closed. Blaming himself for letting himself drift. He had the most hideous thoughts as he ran through the library, calling her name once more.

"I'm over here!" He heard her call from the far side of the library. Jogging over, he found her standing next to a large king size bed, decorated with a sea green beach theme. Well, not really a theme as he realised the bed actually rested on real sea sand. Edged into one of the shelves, there was a large window with soft green organza curtains that slightly moved in a sea breeze. He could smell the ocean and faintly, in the distance he could see and hear the waves crashing on the shore. His jaw dropped open as he took it all in. Isabeau was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling.

"Since I can basically imagine just about anything in here, except for stubborn coins, I thought, maybe this would be more comfortable than sleeping at the table?" She patted the space next to her and he eagerly sat down.

"It's beautiful!" He gasped, looking around the imagined room. "I've never actually been to the ocean."

"Really? Never?" It was her turn to be shocked.

He smiled shyly and shook his head. "No time. No money. The jobs basically took us everywhere but to the beach. It was on my bucket list." He glanced at her, reached over and lightly squeezed her hand. "Thank you for helping me reach that goal!"

Isabeau giggled shyly and dropped her head, then she pushed herself away from Sam, up towards the top of the bed, lying down on one of the many pillows.

"Wanna join me?" She asked, yawning loudly. "Mmm, sorry. They seem to come more frequently now."

With one last glance towards the table, Sam crawled up the bed to join her. Lying on her side, she bent one arm under the pillow and rested her other hand against it under her chin while watching Sam getting comfortable.

"Is this weird? Sleeping on one bed?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think so. It's more comfortable than the table, that's for sure." He laughed softly.

"Yeah, but I mean...us together, here, on the bed. Maybe I should have made two beds." She said as she pushed herself up on her elbow. But Sam reached over and pulled her to him.

"No. I think this is perfect. I can't explain it, but it just feels right." Isabeau didn't reply as she nestled into his side, resting her head on his chest. Sam held her close and the world fell away as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blessing you with a very long chapter today. This story is surely taking a different direction than what I had in mind but it's so exciting to see where it will lead. Everything you recognise in this sandbox belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. All other characters are mine. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your thoughts. It inspires me to write more.

Andrea decided to skip out on the last class of the day. As she climbed the few stairs left to the top of her floor, she noticed the kitchen door standing open beyond the security gate.

 _That's weird,_ she thought, _I'm sure I locked it this morning_. She cautiously unlocked the gate and slipped through the open door. Quietly placing her bag on the deep freezer, a common place they normally dump everything, she held her keys in her hands out in front of her to fend off any intruder, like the keys could do some damage, and slowly approached the open plan kitchen-dining-living room. Isabeau was lying on the couch, washcloth over her eyes, seemingly sleeping.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Andrea walked over and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

" **Flippen hel Iz, jy't my nou amper 'n hartaanval gegee! Hoekom het jy my nie laat weet jy's tuis nie?"** ("Iz! WTF dude, you almost gave me a freaken heart attack! Why didn't you let me know you're home?") Relieved she lifted her friend's legs and flopped down next to her on the couch, somewhat relieved that she didn't have to use her keys in any defensive manner.

Isabeau only grunted out a response, lifting the cloth from her eyes and eyeing her best friend. **"Jammer, ek was…"** ("I'm sorry, I was…") she sighed aloud, sitting up straight, swinging her legs down to the ground. She bent forward, elbows on knees, resting her head in her hands, massaging her scalp with her fingers.

Andrea saw the motion. Recognizing the sure signs of defeat. She's only seen Isabeau like this a couple of times and it normally took a lot to get her out of this deep pit of despair.

"Hey, hey," she placed her hand between Isabeau's should blades, lightly pressing down with the palm of her hand as she starting rubbing her back with an up and down motion. **"Is jy okay, Iz? Wat's fout?"** ("Are you okay, Iz? What is wrong?")

Isabeau bent all the way down, pressing her torso against her upper thighs, letting her arms hang loose next to her legs, her fingers resting on the carpet, her chin between her knees.

" **Ek's jammer Dré, ek moes jou laat weet het, maar ek was net so…."** ("I'm sorry Dré, I should have messaged, but I was just so…") She looked up. Andrea got a fright. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked almost sick.

" **Shit, Iz, jy lyk sleg! Wat het by die werk gebeur? Is dit weer jou niere wat pla?"** ("Shit Iz, you look terrible! What happened at work? Is it your kidneys again?") Andrea quickly jumped up and rushed to the kitchen to turn the kettle on for a cup of ginger tea. It always seems to relax Isabeau whenever she is stressed like this or has one of her kidney stone episodes. Taking out the biggest mug she could find, she quickly went about making the tea. She never favoured flavoured tea but she kept it stocked up for days like these.

Behind her Isabeau has come to lean against the counter, her head pressed lightly against the wood of cupboard above, watching as Andrea prepared the drinks. Andrea glanced at her friend, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed the note on the counter top.

" **Wat is dié?"** ("What's this?") She asked, quickly stepping closer to have a better look. There were no secrets between them. Recognizing the paramedic logo, she frowned as she picked up the note while looking at Isabeau, a question on the tip of her tongue.

" **Net 'n nota."** ("Just a note.")

" **Ja, ek kan so sien, maar hoekom?"** ("Yeah, I can see that, but why?")

" **Ag, dis niks. Ek het soortvan uitgepass by die werk."** ("Oh it's nothing. I just, kinda, you know, passed out at work.")

" **Jy het WAT?"** ("You WHAT?") Andrea leaped forward, hugging her friend, then stood back, checking her over for injuries and whatnots. **"Wat? Wat bedoel jy 'soortvan uitgepass'? Is jy siek?"** ("What? What do you mean 'passed out'? Are you ill?")

Frustrated Isabeau fiddled with the note, absentmindedly bending the corners while ignoring Andrea's hard stare.

**FLASHBACK**

" _Isabeau...ISABEAU..."_

_Isabeau became aware of a hand on her shoulder. She was sitting on the floor, propped up against the bookshelf. Concerned faces of her co-workers hovered above her._

" _ **Wat...wat gaan aan?"**_ _("What...what's going on?") She asked, looking up at everyone. A strange face she didn't know shone a bright light in her eyes, making her flinch. She turned her head away._

" _She seems okay but it appears she is exhausted." The stranger said, holding her wrist, feeling for a pulse._

" _ **Lyk of jy flou geword het, onthou jy dit?"**_ _("You fainted, do you remember?") Her manager said, as she tried to focus on her surroundings._

" _ **Flou? Ek...nee...ek..."**_ _("Fainted? I...no...I...") She tried to remember. She just put the coin in her pocket and then...nothing._

_Her eyes grew wide. She was sitting on the floor, a few feet from the gaming section. There were emergency medical personnel and concerned faces all around her._

" _Can you stand?" the stranger asked again, taking her arm and pulling her up. Her legs felt weird and weak. She still had a throbbing headache and she was tired, so, so tired._

_The stranger, who was part of the medical emergency personnel, held out a folded piece of paper to her. "When was the last time you had a proper night's rest?"_

_She took the paper and looked up at him. "I...uhm...well..." How was she going to explain her dream to him? Linked to a dream world is not your everyday conversation._

" _Well, anyways, you need a good rest, why don't you see if you can take some time off and do just that?" he suggested, then turned to leave._

_She opened the folded paper and stared at the prescription. '8 hours sleep a night for 7 days; plenty rest during the day, lots of water.' She smiled weakly, before walking over to her manager's office to have a chat with him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Her memories were a bit fuzzy but she decided she might as well tell someone.

" **Nee, ek…dis moeilik om te verduidelik. Jy sal in elk geval dink ek's mal."** ("No, I'm…it's hard to explain. Besides, you'll think I'm crazy.") Isabeau turned to leave as the kettle whistled, indicating the water's boiled and ready for use. But Andrea ignored it and took her friend's hands in hers, forcing her to look up into her brown eyes.

" **Ag asseblief. Jy praat nou met my - jou nommer een fan en ek ken jou darem al vir sewe jaar – dis 'n leeftyd van vriendskap, jy's boonop soos my eie suster. Ek het gedink jy was mal toe jy my destyds oorreed het om Pieter 'n kans te gee toe hy my uitgevra het! Maar nou…jy het mal idees, vriendin, maar mal is jy nie. Ek maak gou tee, dan vertel jy my als."** ("Oh please. You're talking to me now, your number one fan and I've known you for seven years – that's a lifetime of being my best friend, you're like my sister. If ever there was a time for me to think you're crazy, then I'd say when you convinced me that I should give Pieter a chance when he asked me out! But look now…you have crazy ideas, my friend, but crazy you are not. Let me just make this tea for you, and then you tell me everything.")

Isabeau wiped a lonely tear rolling over her cheek. Maybe Andrea will understand or at least help her make sense of it all. She nodded and waited for Andrea to get the tea ready. Together they walked back to the couch, sitting down.

Isabeau clutched her hands firmly around the mug before she spoke up. **"Onthou jy Maandagaand toe ek so vroeg bed toe is?"** ("Remember Monday night, I was in bed so early?")

" **Ja, toe ek by die huis kom na klas was jy reeds in droomland."** ("Yeah, I got home from class and you were already clutched out.")

" **Ja wel, dit was 'n vreemde dag. Ek is nie heeltemal seker wat gebeur het nie, maar dit was nog vreemder in my drome."** ("Yeah, it was a strange day. I'm not entirely sure what happened that day. And it got even stranger in my dreams."

" **Ek luister."** ("I'm listening.") Andrea grew concerned. She's seen Isabeau at her best and her worst and she couldn't imagine what was coming next. Probably the tail end of some romantic novel her friend has devoured at work, and trying to lure her into reading. She shifted in her seat, ready to take on knights and damsels in distress, she's been here before.

Isabeau bit her lip, took a sip of the hot liquid, then continue to tell Andrea all about her dream from waking up in the darkness to meeting Sam and going to the library and falling asleep at the table.

" **En toe word ek wakker in my bed vanoggend en was amper laat, maar jy't my bas gered en ek was gelukkig betyds."** ("And then I woke up in my bed this morning and I was almost late but you saved the day and I actually got to work on time.")

"Wow," Andrea let out a whistle. **"Dis so 'n cool droom, maar dis nie vreemd nie, net 'n normale droom behalwe vir die hottie – jy sal hierdie hunk moet teken, ek moet sien hoe hy lyk!"** ("That's such a cool dream, but there's nothing weird about it, it's just a normal dream, honey, except for the hottie – you have to draw me a picture – I think I need to see this hunk!")

Isabeau glared at her friend. **"Jy het vir Pieter,"** ("You have Pieter,") she said, mock-punching her on the arm.

" **Ja, maar ek kan steeds op die spyskaart loer, jy weet."** ("Yeah, but I can still look at the menu, you know.") Andrea smiled her naughtiest smile, leaning back into the couch, relaxing. **"Dit was 'n goeie droom, wat is so crazy van dit? Jy kon ten minste cool goed doen."** ("So you had a good dream, what is so crazy about that? At least you got to do cool things.")

Isabeau closed her eyes and opened them slowly. **"Wel, dit was net ons eerste ontmoeting. Daar's nog."** ("Well, that's only the first time we met. There's more though.")

But Andrea interrupted her, dreamy look in her eye. **"Het jy hom geGoogle?"** ("Did you Google him?")

" **Nee ek het nie. Ek't nog nie tyd gehad om aan dit te dink nie."** ("No, I didn't Google him. I haven't had time to think about that.") Isabeau said frowning.

" **Wel, as hy 'n regte person is, sal ons inligting oor hom kry."** ("Well, if he's a real person, then we would be able to find info on him.") Andrea quickly jumped off the couch to get her laptop. After waiting a few minutes for it to start up, she shot straight for Facebook.

" **Jy't gesê Google, nie Facebook nie."** ("You said Google, not Facebook.") Isabeau said annoyed.

" **Wel, almal is mos op Facebook; ek's seker ons sal iets kry,"** ("Well, everyone has Facebook, right, I'm sure we'll get a hit,") she said, typing his name into the search bar: _Sam…_ **"Wat het jy gesê is sy van?"** ("What did you say was his surname?")

" **Ek het nie, maar dis Winchester."** ("I didn't, but its Winchester.")

She typed ' _Sam Winchester'_.

No results.

" **Dis vreemd,"** ("That's strange,") Andrea said, **"jy seker dis sy van?"** ("you sure that's his surname?")

" **Ja. O, probeer sy broer, Dean."** ("Yeah. Oh, try his brother, his name is Dean.")

"Oki doki."

No results again. Andrea looked up at her friend, but didn't say anything. Reluctantly she closed Facebook and opened Google search, mumbling something about weird ass people that doesn't do social media. Isabeau just rolled eyes but didn't say anything.

 _Sam & Dean Winchester_ she typed into the search bar.

Multiple hits came up, mug shots, police reports and then reports of their death, Andrea let out a whistle. **"Dit is dit!"** ("That's it!") She said, poking a finger into Isabeau's face. **"Geen misdaad of romantiese stories meer vir jou, jonge dame!"** ("No more crime or romantic novels for you, young lady!")

" **Wat?"** ("What?") Isabeau asked confused, trying to lean over her shoulder to look at the screen. But Andrea wouldn't have it.

" **Hierdie ou is slegte nuus, dude en wat erger is...o my genade, jy gaan dit nie glo nie, maar...hy's eintlik dood!"** ("Dude, this guy is bad news and what is worse, he's ….oh my word, can't believe I'm actually saying this…he's dead!")

" **Wat de hel?"** ("What the hell?") Isabeau asked, turning the laptop towards her to have a better look. **"Wat bedoel jy hy's dood? Ek kan jou belowe hy is baie lewendig."** ("What you mean he's dead? I can assure you he's very much alive.")

" **Ja, in jou drome!"** ("Yeah, in your dreams.") Andrea chuckled at the double meaning.

" **Nee, Dré, jy verstaan nie. Ek weet dit klink soos 'n gekkespul, en ek't geweet jy sou my nie glo nie, maar ek't hom weer gesien."** ("No! Dré, you don't understand. I know this sounds crazy and I knew you wouldn't believe me but I saw him again.")

" **Weer? Wanneer?"** ("Again? When?")

" **Wel, soos ek vroeër vir jou vertel het voordat jy my so gruwelik in die rede geval het. Die skoonmaker het 'n muntstuk opgetel."** ("Well, as I was telling you before you so rudely interrupted me, the cleaner picked up a coin.")

"' **n Muntstuk?"** ("A coin?")

Isabeau reached into her pocket and took the coin out. Andrea stared at it, mesmerised. It was still light to the touch. She took it from Isabeau and studied it closely, noticing the strange writing on it. She was speechless.

" **Ek's seker ek't dit nog nooit vantevore gesien nie, maar ek het dit in my sak gesit om die bestuurder te gaan vra of hy iets weet van dit, aangesien hy mos die bestellings doen vir die magic goed en oppad na sy kantoor het ek snaaks en lighoofdig begin voel en toe ek wakker word en my oë oopmaak was ek terug in die biblioteek."** ("I'm sure I've never seen it before, so I put it in my pocket to go ask my manager if he had any knowledge of the thing, since he place the orders for the magic stuff and on the way to his office, I felt light headed and the next thing I knew I woke up at the table where I fell asleep in the library.")

" **Jy het wakker geword?"** ("You woke up?") Andrea frowned now, deeply concerned.

" **Ja, dis mos wat ek sê. Ek en Sam het weer saam wakker geword. Ek het hom vertel van die muntstuk en hy het vir my 'n boek gewys. Hulle het dieselfde patrone op gehad. Ons het ook tot die slotsom gekom dat ons besig was om inligting te vergeet van die regte wêreld en het besluit om als wat ons weet, neer te skryf. Dit het ure gevat en ek het uitgevind hy is van Amerika. Ons was baie moeg na die tyd en ek het vir ons 'n kamer opgetower met 'n mooi see-uitsig en ons het altwee op die bed aan die slaap geraak tot iemand my naam geroep het en ek terug was in die winkel op die vloer en dit was eintlik maar net 'n uur later. Mense het om my gestaan, en die paramedics was daar besig om my te ondersoek. Toe gee hulle my die nota en stuur my huis toe. So hier is ek nou. Ek't nou alreeds vir 'n uur probeer om weer aan die slaap te raak sodat ek vir Sam kan sien, maar dit wil nie werk nie. Ek is so moeg, maar die slaap wil nie kom nie. Ek sê jou, Sam is nie net in my verbeelding nie en ek weet nie wat om te doen nie."** ("Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. Both Sam and I woke up together. I told him about the coin and he showed me a book. They had the same patterns. We also came to the conclusion that we were forgetting detail from the real world and we decided to write down everything we know. It took hours and in the end I found out he is from America. We were so tired afterwards that I created a bedroom with a nice ocean view and we fell asleep on the bed, until I woke up with someone calling my name. I was on the floor in the shop; it was only an hour later. There were paramedics taking my pulse and monitoring me. Then the one paramedic gave me this note, saying I needed rest and he sent me home. So here I am, trying to sleep so I can see Sam again, trying to get back there and somehow it doesn't work. I'm so tired yet the sleep doesn't want to come. I'm not making this up, I'm telling you, Sam is real and I don't know what to do.") Isabeau stood up, pacing the floor. Andrea closed her laptop, shifting it over to a nearby chair and looked up at her friend.

" **Iz, dit klink na 'n mal storie, maar tog glo ek jou en ek belowe ek wil jou graag help om hierdie ou op te spoor en die droom uit te pluis. Jy's my bestie en jy weet ek sal enigiets vir jou doen!"** ("Iz, crazy as this story may sound, I believe you and I will try my utter best to find this guy and get to the bottom of this crazy dream, I promise you that. You're my best friend and you know I would do anything for you!") Andrea stood up and stopped Isabeau's pacing. Hugging her friend close, she closed her eyes and assured her. Then she stepped back and looked at her again. **"Kan ons vir Pieter vertel?"** ("Can we tell Pieter?") She excitedly asked.

" **E-ek weet nie, Dré, gaan hy nie dink ek's looney nie?"** ("I-I don't know, Dré, won't he think I'm looney too.")

" **Nee. Hy vertrou jou en ek sal hom sê om dit 'n kans te gee. Jy weet hoe goed hy is. Dis tyd dat hy sy hacking skills bewys. Ons sal die ou vind, ek belowe jou, en hierdie vreemde saak oplos."** ("No. He trusts you and I will tell him to give this a chance. You know how good he is. It's time for him to put his hacking skills to the test. We'll find this guy and I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this mystery.")

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise."

ooOoo

Dean was nearly at the motel when his phone rang. Without taking his eyes off the road, he pulled it free from his pocket and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello."

"Hey you." Nelle's voice purred in his ear, making him melt. "You're on your way yet?"

"Hey Sweetheart. Nope, not yet, but I'm on my way to pick up Sammy, then we'll hit the road."

"Oh I can't wait. I miss you so, so much!"

"Miss you too." He made kissing noises and for a split second was so glad he was alone in the car. If Sam would ever find out about this, he'd never hear the end of it. Though he hated chick flick moment, he was turning into a real sap, but Nelle was worth it, though he would rather die than let Sam know this. His mind wandered to his brother. Something was off about him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked strange when he saw him earlier, almost spaced out. The last time he was like this, and he could almost not even think about it, was when he hallucinated Lucifer. And that's not particularly something he'd like to revisit. He wondered what was up.

"…Dean, Dean are you listening?" He realized Nelle was actually talking and he missed everything she said. Crap.

"Uhm, sorry Sweetheart, what was that?"

"Oh Dean, where is your head at? You didn't hear a word I said!"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about Sam."

"Something wrong? Is he okay?"

"He is fine, I think. Not too sure actually." Dean parked the Impala in front of the motel room and proceeded to get out with breakfast in the one hand while holding the phone against his ear with the other and closing the door with his foot. "I'll phone you later, okay? I just need to get Sam moving so we can go; I'm here at his room now."

"Okay, drive safely. Send Sam my love."

"Will do, love you!"

"Love you too!" After some more kissing noises back and forth, Dean slipped the phone into his pocket and opened the door.

"Ready to go, Sam? We can eat on the road!" He called out, thinking Sam might be in the bathroom. It was already midmorning and with the curtains drawn closed, it was quite dark inside the room so he fumbled for the light switch. There was no answer. Dean looked over to the bed and then rushed forward. Slumped over to the one side, Sam seemed to be fast asleep on the bed.

"Sammy," he shook Sam by the shoulder but there was no response. Dean panicked and quickly felt for a pulse. Relieved to find Sam's steady heartbeat, he thoroughly checked him over for any injuries. He had no fever or any strange marks on his body. He just seemed to be perfectly, peacefully asleep but no amount of shaking or calling of his name could stir the gentle giant in his slumber. Dean took out his holy water flask and splashed some over Sam's face – he didn't even stir. He fetched his EMF meter from the car and gave the whole room a once over – everything was dead quiet. He looked for the obvious culprits like hex bags and sulphur too, but the room was clean. This was not good.

Dean Winchester never panicked, unless Sam was hurt; because a panicked Dean is not a nice or reasonable person. Realising something is really very wrong, he called Bobby.

It took three rings before the phone was answered.

"Yeah?" Bobby grunted. Dean realised he might have woken Bobby from his morning nap and he almost felt guilty for doing this but he was out of options.

"Bobby." The tone of his voice immediately pulled Bobby out of whatever relaxed state he was in. He was alert and aware.

"Dean?"

"It's Sam, Bobby. He doesn't want to wake up. I've tried everything. Holy water, shaking him, calling him. I don't know what this is. I stepped out to get breakfast, not even an hour ago. There are no hex bags, EMF or sulphur and the salt lines are all intact."

"Well that's not good." Dean could hear shuffling, a door closing and then Bobby's voice was a bit clearer. "How was the hunt?"

Dean quickly updated Bobby on the hunt with the witch and Garth, and the fact that they split up so Sam could attend to the ghost. Everything seemed to have gone smooth. At least that's what Dean thought. But this was something else. And he didn't even know where to start. He told Bobby about the way Sam was acting before he left to get breakfast.

"It's like he's …. Oh no!" Dean quickly opened up Sam's laptop.

"What 'oh no'? Talk to me, boy!"

"He was researching dream worlds, Bobby."

"Dream worlds?"

"Shit!" Dean closed the laptop, pacing up and down.

"Dean, I will have to hit the books and make some calls. Maybe something went wrong. Don't drive. Stay there and keep watch. I'll phone back when I know something."

"I…ugh…okay." Dean said, deflated. He didn't know where to start, what to do. What if Sam didn't wake up? He'd have to get him home to Bobby, but if the clues were there in town, they couldn't leave. He would have to see what Sam was researching and try figure it out first. "…and Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Don't tell Nelle. I will phone her. But just…I don't know. I don't want her to worry."

"I won't but you better do that soon, you know how she gets. Talk soon."

Dean stood staring at the phone in his hand, lost in thought. Sam was still lights out. The only indication of life was the slight rise & fall of his chest. Dean moved him down onto the pillows, pulled a blanket over him and made him comfortable. He looked down on Sam and prayed _'Cas, I know you're busy, but if you can spare a moment, I could really use your help.'_

Taking his breakfast burger and Sam's laptop from the table, he got comfortable on the second bed and started delving into Sam's search history to try and determine what could have happened.

Sam's head turned slightly to the clicking noise that drummed into his skull every few seconds...real close to him. He opened his eyes slightly. Dean was sitting with his back against the wall, typing away on his laptop.

"Dude, are you watching porn again?"

Dean nearly dropped the burger at the sound of Sam's voice. "Sammy! You're awake! What the hell?" Dean rushed over, pulling Sam up into a sitting position, and crushed him in a brotherly hug.

"I'm fine, what's with you?" Sam eyed his brother warily – they only hugged when it was end of the world and as far as he remembered, the world was still safe.

"Fine?" Dean jumped up and started pacing. "This ...this is not fine. You were asleep, dude. I couldn't wake you. I tried everything!"

"What are you talking about, Dean? I just closed my eyes for a second. Did you get the breakfast?"

"That was like an hour ago!"

"An hour? No." Sam shook his head. Something was wrong. He could have sworn...it slowly dawned on him, he just saw Isabeau again. They were busy with things and he learned she was from South Africa. He shook his head and swung his legs onto the ground. They wrote things down, it took hours. He looked up at Dean. "I need a drink." He pushed himself up from the bed but then his knees buckled and he fell back onto the bed. Dean rushed to his side.

"You okay? What's wrong? Talk to me, man!"

"Ugh. You're not going to believe this, Dean. I barely believe it."

"What is it? Spill Sammy, what is happening?"

"I'm not sure but I think I'm stuck in a dream world."

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck?"

"Stuck, as in the only way in or out is to fall asleep. I sleep here, I wake up there. I sleep there I wake up here."

"You for real?" Dean put his hand against Sam's forehead again but Sam smacked it away.

"I'm fine. Stop touching me. I don't have a fever and I'm not making this up. Listen."

He started telling Dean about the dream world and about Isabeau. He tried to include as much detail as possible. Dean fetched the breakfast and gave Sam his share while listening, not once interrupting, while finishing his own breakfast.

"So yeah, this is what I have so far. I mean. I've literally woken up this morning, thinking it was all a dream but I don't think so anymore."

"What you mean?" Dean asked.

"I was just there again and I mean for hours, dude. But you said I was only asleep for an hour?"

"Yeah, just about."

"It doesn't make sense but if this is real and we are trapped there, it could be Djinn related? I mean, I've never tripped on Djinn poison, but what you've told me from your trip that one time, sounds like this could be the same sort of thing, except I'm here and not strung up in some warehouse, you know."

Dean thought for a minute. "Yeah, that's true. The fantasy world the Djinn creates is like living your whole life while only a few minutes pass here. It's weird though. I mean, how is this possible? And the girl? Is she a witch maybe?"

"No Dean. Isabeau is not even from here."

"What you mean? She from a different town, state?"

"Try different country!"

"What? Where?"

"South Africa."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was just as surprised. She speaks a different language too and she has the weirdest last name ever. Fourie. She spelled it out for me. She has such a cool but different accent. It's awesome. But she's not a witch. Didn't even know about the supernatural. But we talked and she's amazing, Dean and there's something about her, I just don't know what. She can do the most amazing things in this dream world. She thinks of things and they materialise. Like superpowers. She even surprised herself. Said it's the first time something like this has ever happened to her. Somehow I think she still believes it's a dream because she keeps exploring possibilities."

"Yeah, like what?" Dean watched Sam closely. He was concerned about this. It dawned on him that he should update Bobby, but he was just so glad to have Sam awake and coherent that he didn't want to interrupt him. He seemed so happy. Dean hasn't seen him this cheerful in a long, long time. It did his heart good to see Sam smile. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Sam after all the shit both heaven and hell has put him through.

"...same as the book!" Sam's voice drowned out his thoughts.

"Huh? What book?" Dean realised he was lost in thought again.

"The one in the library, we should go have a look at it again. Maybe there's something I missed yesterday, come on!" Sam said and slowly stood upright. He held on to the wall to keep from flopping back down. Dean quickly stood up to support his brother.

"Whoa, easy there Sammy, you can barely stand."

Sam took a deep breath, straightened his back to tower over Dean and then slowly stepped forward. Finding his feet sturdy on the ground, he moved over to the motel door. "I'm fine, Dean. I'm fine. Just bring my shoes; I'll be in the car."

Dean shook his head. Stubborn Winchester genes! He knew that tone of voice, he would not be able to change Sam's mind now. He grabbed Sam's shoes and the motel room keys before locking up and walking towards the Impala.

They drove the couple of miles in silence save for the few times Sam directed Dean towards the library. Dean helped Sam climb the few steps up to the library's main entrance and followed close behind as he made his way over to the lore section where he researched the day before. The book was there, waiting on the shelf where Sam left it. "Hello beautiful." He murmured, resting his hand against the spine, tracing the detailed pattern with his finger, thinking about Isabeau doing the same and then calling out because it hurt her somehow. With a lot of effort, he pulled the book from the shelf and carried it with both hands to the nearest table.

Looking up, staring intently at the library towards the section where Isabeau created the bookshop, he smiled at the absurdity. Everything was exactly as in the dream, except for the bookshop part. Dean found him sitting at the table, staring off into space.

"Dude," he whispered to not draw attention.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Is this the book?"

Sam had to use all his strength and both hands to push it over to Dean who quickly glanced at the cover and then opened it up. His eyes got big as he realised what he was looking at.

"Sammy! This book shouldn't be here. We must take it with us."

"Dean, it's the research section, we can't remove this book."

"Well we gonna have to. This is a grimoire!"

"What?" Sam tried to pull the book back to have a look, but it was too heavy. He pulled himself up, using the table as crutch and stood next to Dean to look down at it. "Shit. Why didn't I see it yesterday?" His eyes got big as he realised it was true and then he remembered, he actually realised it in the dream world as well, yet somehow he forgot about it.

Dean glanced around to make sure they were alone, then picked up the book with one hand and handed it to Sam. "Come on, slip it in your jacket or something, we're taking it back with us."

"I can't, Dean," Sam shook his head. "It's too heavy."

"What do you mean?" Dean shoved it into Sam's hands and immediately Sam slumped forward, the weight of the book pulling him down. He slowly lowered it onto the table, looking up at Dean.

"Sammy?"

"I can't carry this, Dean. It's heavy. It's weird, I can't explain it but I can't carry this."

"I don't know what this is about but we'll figure it out, come on." Dean said as he quietly slipped the book into the back of his pants, readjusted his jacket and headed for the exit.

Sam scanned the area again, making sure they were not spotted then rushed after Dean.

ooOoo

Isabeau watched Pieter typing away on the keys with one hand while the other rested comfortably on Andrea's knee. They were sitting on the floor, backs resting against the bed on which Isabeau was lying. Andrea glanced over her shoulder now and then, smiling at her friend before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. Isabeau became aware of numbness in her arms and legs. She felt it earlier, while she told Andrea about Sam but now the sensation was stronger. She thought about Sam's warm body and how easy it was to snuggle into him on the bed. Smiling to herself she let her head rest on her bent arm while watching Pieter in full hacker mode. She's only seen him like this a couple of times. He was so willing to help her find Sam in the real world. It was mind blowing really. To think that she met this awesome hunk, as Andrea referred to him, in a dream world but in the real world he seems to be dead. Pieter was confident that he could crack any system and find anything. Her eyes felt droopy and she thought of closing them, maybe just for a little while.

" **Iz, ek dink ons het iets gekry."** ("Iz, I think we've found something!") Andrea glanced back excitingly but then frowned. Isabeau was stretched out over Andrea's bed, her feet hanging off the one end while her head rested on her arms.

" **Iz word wakker."** ("Iz wake up.") Andrea turned around completely to shake Isabeau awake but it was to no use. "Pieter!" She called out as she tried again. Pieter put the laptop to one side and tried to help her but their efforts were useless. Isabeau was snoring slightly and nothing could pull her from her slumber.

ooOoo

Back at the motel Dean put the book down on the table as Sam took a seat on his bed, resting his head against the wall again. His whole body ached as pins and needles run up and down his arms and legs. Everything felt heavy and not just the book, which was strange since Dean didn't seem to have any problems carrying it but to Sam it was weighing a ton.

"Talk to me, Sammy."

"What you want me to say? I missed the fact that it's a grimoire, I can't seem to carry the damn thing, and I remember, even yesterday it was heavy but I don't know. It's like today its extra heavy or something. But it was not like this in the dream world. It was fine then. I had no problems with it. Maybe it's got something to do with the coin Isabeau found. She recognised the pattern."

"Coin?" Dean circled the inside of the dent with his finger. He noticed the writing in the circle. His Latin was a bit rusty but he was sure Sam would know what it means. The dent was clearly a space for something like a coin or medallion maybe. It was concerning to think that there's another part of the book somewhere else in the world. It might be difficult retrieving it but he knows they'll be able to make a plan.

"Yeah, Jerk, I told you earlier." Sam answered annoyed.

"Bitch." Dean responded automatically, realising he missed that part of the conversation. He really needed to get his head on straight and pay more attention. But he also noticed Sam's behaviour was off. He wasn't himself and it was more than just being tired or whatever. He seemed different somehow. He suddenly remembered he still had to phone Nelle and explain that they won't be home just yet. She was gonna be less than happy. At least he was able to send Bobby a message to update him on developments.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'll phone Bobby again. Maybe there's something in his books about Grimoires with strange patters. Somewhere, someone will know something."

"Yeah, s...sure." Sam slurred. Dean looked up in alarm, in time to see Sam close his eyes.

"Sammy!?" He rushed forward, grabbing his brother's head in his hands. "Sam, don't you dare fall asleep! SAM!" But Sam couldn't hear. He was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sandbox not mine, I'm just here to play for a while.

Sam woke up and noticed that Isabeau was still asleep. He looked down on her sleeping form and he noticed the freckles on her cute little button nose, a little frown was edged between her eyes and he smiled down on her because she looked so adorable while sleeping and somehow he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her. The thought startled him because it was not something he would normally think about; it's not like they were a couple since they have just met in this dream world and they had been thrown together in an unbelievable situation, feeling incredibly drawn to each other and he didn't quite know why. Even though it should bother him because it's a supernatural occurrence, it didn't and that's actually what was bothersome, the fact that it didn't bother him.

The thought, though, didn't linger long and slowly faded into the back of his mind as he became aware of his arm going numb because of the position they've been sleeping in. Isabeau was cuddled into his side with her head resting on his chest, his one arm under her while the other one was resting comfortably against her hip. He didn't mind all that much because it was nice to have her body so close to him and to have a woman in his arms again. For a fleeting moment an image of Jess flashes before his eyes. Strange, he thought that as much as he still missed and longed for her, right now he didn't feel that loss and he actually felt content and happy with Isabeau in his arms. It was actually mind blowing because how often do you meet somebody and you just know there is something about them. He just wanted to hold her forever and having her here and now, sleeping in his arms, this is the way it should be. His resting hand moved up and he slowly stroked her face with his fingers. Her skin was soft and warm under his touch. There was a slight blush in her cheeks and she made a happy, satisfied little noise. He smiled. It was adorable and beautiful, like it was meant to be this way.

Isabeau stirred, her eyes fluttered open as she suppressed a yawn with her hand. Sam's breath hitched when her warm hand glided over his chest and lingered a moment over his heart. He could feel his pulse increase but didn't move because she must have felt or heard it too as she moved her head to look up to him while he looked down at her and their eyes met. Hazel met sky blue and for a moment they just gazed into each other, enjoying that feeling of floating and complete and utter happiness, mesmerized by the other, so intense that they almost forgot to breathe. But then the sound of waves crashing on the shore outside the bedroom window drew Isabeau out of her gaze and reality settled as she realised she slept with a stranger. They've only really just met, if you think about it and they were lying on top of the bed, seemingly fine with the fact that they just woke up together. She bolted upright on the bed. Sam frowned behind her, his hand lingered a moment on her back before he let it slide down to rest on the mattress. Isabeau turned her head away, trying to hide a deep blush that crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks. She's never done something like this before, not even with friends, falling asleep on a couch. This feeling that turned her stomach into knots was not something she's ever felt before; this was all new to her. She's not ever been this close to anyone before. Not wanting to make an awkward situation weirder than it already was by saying something wrong because she didn't know how to react or respond to what she was experiencing, she quickly swallowed the awkwardness away as she looked back to Sam through some stray hair strands that have fallen over her face.

"I'm…uhm I…I need to go to the loo." She said as she quickly got up from the bed. Sam frowned slightly and turned his head to the side. She bit her bottom lip as she straightened her clothes, then looked up awkwardly, noticing the confusion on Sam's face, she pointed over her shoulder, twirling her finger in the air and fumbled over words, lost to her. "I…I will just go… look for the…uhm bathroom." And with that she turned around and left an astonished Sam on the bed.

Sam watched her leave the bedroom area, then the crashing waves drew his attention away and he looked out through the window over the ocean. It was so peaceful and he felt so calm. An adventurous ocean breeze tickled his nose and the magnificent view of the ocean awakened emotions in him that he thought would never surface again. He was a little confused about Isabeau's sudden departure and for a moment he couldn't figure out what it was that made her to suddenly leave the room; but yet it didn't bother him as much because the scene outside captured his attention again, fascinated him even. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by squirrels chasing each other over the bed, leaving tiny footprints all over the duvet. They ran on the top of the headboard behind Sam while he was sitting forward, staring out the window and then one dare jumped on his shoulders, getting tangled in his hair. He frustratingly shook the little guy off. He had completely forgotten all about them. He moved his hand in their direction to shoo them away and watched as they ran into a different section of the library. Running his fingers through his hair, he undid the unnecessary knots that the squirrel caused when it got tangled in his mane and then proceeded to make the bed before he strolled over to the library table where they left their notes the previous night.

The thick book with the beautiful patterns were lying to the one side of the table while their notes of their lives outside of this dream world were scattered all over the table and floor. _Damn squirrels_ , he thought to himself. He bent down to pick up the loose pages to match each one to their own set. Glancing down he noticed that Isabeau had a beautiful handwriting. He sat down on the one chair, placing his pile on the table and then he started reading through her notes.

_My name is Isabeau Fourie but my friends call me Iz or Bo._

_I'm the only child of Jean & Theresa Fourie. Sadly they died in a car accident seven years ago._

_I grew up in a small town called Dibeng._

_After school I moved to Rose City where I met my best friend/sister Andrea who will forever be a student – currently studying for Dental Chair Assistant._

_We share her apartment opposite the police station._

_Her boyfriend's name is Pieter – he is a computer genius._

_We have a large group of friends we hang out with on weekends._

_I love reading and my favourite novel of all time is The Divine Romance by Gene Edwards._

_I work at a bookshop and absolutely LOVE my job._

_I feel complete being surrounded by books all day long._

_I have never had a boyfriend before and as far as I know, I don't have superpowers but here in the dream world, it seems like anything is possible._

Sam lowered the notes, staring into the space in front of him. His chest was swelling with an unknown feeling. Something beyond happiness and joy, if ever that was even possible. Her honesty and innocence was so pure and he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and care for her. She had pages upon pages filled with information about her school and her life growing up as an only child. His thoughts went to his own childhood spent in motel rooms with his brother as his only friend and playmate. How lonely must it have been to grow up without the ever present shadow of a big brother or sister hovering? Or even being a big sister? He couldn't fathom the idea of never having Dean there to be there for him, protect him and care so deeply. They've been through a lot, more than most people will ever go through in ten lifetimes. A sad smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he reminisce old memories. Beating the odds, they went through hell for each other, averted the apocalypse, battled angels and demons, monsters and even humans. They stuck together and through it all, Dean was there for him. His big brother; his best friend.

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, he stacked her notes next to his before getting up in search of Isabeau.

ooOoo

As Isabeau strolled through the library, in search of a bathroom even though she used it as an excuse to run away from Sam, in a sense, she was also lost in thought about those things she started feeling and as far as she walked, she left a mixture of manifested thoughts behind her. Objects and memories materilised as far as she went. Some of them looked like heart shaped pebbles, trailing behind her, some objects were just random memories and things she used to own from times long ago with her parents, happy memories of things they shared but none of those feelings even remotely resembled what she was feeling right now. It appeared that her emotions manifested as emoji's since there were no real objects to reveal them as.

After a while, she realised there was no bathroom to be found and she decided to just make one. Taking inspiration from her favourite House and Home magazine, she imagined the most magnificent bathroom with a large shower and a beautiful wooden toilet. Everything inside was beautifully tiled from floor to ceiling. In all her wildest dreams she always wanted a Jacuzzi in the bathroom and in the far corner, the largest shower she could imagine, with place to sit inside and a frosted glass door that slides open. The wash basin was next to the toilet, complete with a hairbrush for her and Sam as well as 2 toothbrushes and herbal mint toothpaste, her favourite. She just thought of everything a bathroom should have including all the hair products and airfreshner and lastly very nice, thick fluffy bathrobes for her and Sam to wear. She didn't consider if the robes were the right size, especially for Sam, she just imagined it to be because she didn't know Sam's measurements but on the other hand, it was little detail that didn't really matter as much at that moment.

Deciding to jump at the opportunity, she made sure there was a door to close her off from the library as she quickly jumped in the shower. As she imagined, the water was soft and the temperature was just right; everything was perfect. Feeling refreshed and renewed, she quickly dried herself off with the ocean blue towels she imagined and then hooked the bathrobe off the hook, wrapping it around her body while enjoying the feeling of the soft fluff against her naked skin. It smelled like Vanilla and cinnamon. She smiled to herself and opened the door and practically walked into Sam. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling over and the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon completely took him by surprise.

"Hey there," he said while pulling her closer. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Hi." She giggled up at him, amazed at how much taller he was than her. She could just make out the day old beard that started to form on his face, slightly covering the cute dimples on his cheeks. She lightly placed her hand against his chest.

"I decided to take a shower – the water is amazing, you should try it." She bubbled over with excitement while distractedly biting her lower lip. "There are fresh towels and also a bathrobe for you. It's so nice and soft, just feel it!" Not waiting for his answer she reached her arm up and brushed the side of her wrist over his cheek.

Surprised he glanced down and looked into her innocent blue eyes staring back at him. For a moment he wanted to bend down and kiss her eyelids but he wasn't sure if the time was right or if it would be appropriate. The robe was indeed the softest he's felt since forever. Not even Dean's grey dead guy robe was this fluffy, that was for sure.

"A shower?" He asked softly.

"Well, you know. Since I had to conjure up a toilet, thought I'd just do a whole bathroom." She giggled.

"Oh wow, sure. Yes, yes. A shower sounds …..uhm very nice actually." He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You hungry?" she asked while still standing in his embrace. It was so comfortable, neither of them actually wanted to part from each other.

"Yes, I am actually but I think I'll shower first."

"Sure, yeah, go for it. In the meantime I'll go get breakfast ready. Anything specific you want?"

"Uhm, nope. Surprise me." He smiled again, his teeth perfectly white against his tanned skin.

She couldn't help but blush again as she wiggled herself out of his embrace and proceeded to walk towards a part of the library they haven't explored before. Glancing back over her shoulder she caught a final glimpse of his broad shoulders disappearing behind the door of the bathroom. Closing her eyes for a brief second, she could still feel his body heat engulfing her. It was intoxicating really.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and thought for a moment. She's only been thinking random things, seemingly out of control, cluttering the space beyond. Instead of just thinking, she decided to try out her 'powers', to see what else she could do.

"KITCHEN" She said out loud and watched as the mere word exploded into millions of lights in the area in front of her and immediately started taking shape, pretty much like it would happen in any Disney movie, complete with sparkles and glitter and such. Kitchen cupboards appeared in all the right places with a breakfast nook in the one corner and furniture, resembling a fridge, freezer and oven in another corner.

Mesmerised she watched as the kitchen built itself. Here and there she would touch a surface and speak a colour or object and it would also appear. She tried to focus on what she wanted and not just let her mind run free with all sorts of images. Once everything was complete, she opened the fridge and spoke all her favourite dishes into the space until it was full, including Diarybell milk, Tropica juice and even her favourite Four Cousins sweet rosé wine, because she's never been a big drinker but she does occasionally enjoy a little wine. She glanced over the content of the fridge once more before closing the door but stopped, hesitated and whispered, "BEACON MIDNIGHT VELVET CHOCOLATE," before smiling and shutting the door.

Realising that this dream world didn't have electricity, she waved her hand over the 'electronic' equipment and said "STAY FRESH".

Satisfied she reviewed her handiwork but then frowned. Something was still missing. Remembering in her childhood home there was a large window on the side of the kitchen, where her mother would stand, watching her ride her bicycle up and down the driveway, she smiled fondly at the memory and spoke "WINDOW". Speechless she watched as a large window appeared, covering the wall next to the breakfast nook, complete with glass panel and soft purple organza curtains. Beyond the window pane she could see a stone path leading into the luscious green scenery. It reminded her of the Knysna forest her dad loved to take her to on holiday with thick under bush and tall trees. She was but a little girl of three, maybe four when she witnessed the giants for the first time.

She clearly remembered the Yellowwood trees which are said to be between 30 and 40 feet high. Some with a trunk circumference of 9m and quite possibly over 800 years old – giants among giants. She watched from the kitchen how it stood towering above the white alder and mountain saffron, stinkwood, assegai and hard pear. As if God had planted it long before the others. Its giant roots anchored it to the ground like giant arms. The forest seemed to be buzzing with life. She could see some small blue apes playing in the trees, an elephant reaching up for some soft juicy leaves and far away, she could hear the high pitched call of the African fish eagle.

Content she smiled to herself as she prepared breakfast. She decided on plain Greek yogurt with orange slices, blackberries, strawberries, grapefruit slices, ripe peaches and purple grapes. As a final touch, she added two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and a dash of mint. As she looked up, Sam entered the kitchen, wearing his fluffy bathrobe, looking handsome and freshly showered. His hair was still a little damp, but neatly combed and he too smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

"WOW!" he exclaimed, staring out over the kitchen area. "You did all this?" he walked to the middle, glancing around, touching the surfaces of the countertops, as he looked over at Isabeau. She smiled shyly as she motioned to the breakfast nook. Sam walked over in a daze, awestruck by the variety of everything in the kitchen and the fact that he couldn't see any library beyond the kitchen walls. He slowly took a seat opposite her and only then noticed the large window with the scenery, he gasped at the large trees and greenery. A Kudu could be seen grazing close to the edge of the forest.

"Bon appetite." She smiled at him.

"Oh wow, this…this is really awesome. I can really get used to this." He smiled back at her.

"You like?" She asked softly.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, then turned to her, "as are you."

"Tsk, oh Sam." She lightly pushed against his shoulder but whispered, "Thank you." Before picking up her spoon to start digging into her breakfast.

"You're welcome." He said before digging in himself.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they glanced at each other without the other knowing while eating their breakfast.

Sam was the first to break the quiet. "So you seem to have put a lot of effort into the room and bathroom and now the kitchen? What's up?"

"Yeah, you know, I just thought about all the things I have always dreamed about growing up and just thought to try it out here, since it's possible here. See if it's really as awesome as I thought. The bed and bathroom came from movie scenes and magazines but the kitchen I always dreamed of. Watch this." She glanced down to the space between them and said: "BEAVER CREEK DARK ROAST COFFEE". Instantly two large mugs of coffee appeared on the table in front of them. The aroma was deliciously strong. She smiled looking up at him. "Did you see that? I didn't just think about it. Saying it out loud seems to help me concentrate more on the specific thing I want."

"That's really awesome, Isabeau. So that's what you did with the kitchen? Is that why everything is more solid, unlike the bookshop?"

"I guess." She looked around as well, noticing for the first time that no library could be seen beyond the walls of the kitchen. "You think I can do magic here?"

"It seems that way," Sam intently looked at her for a moment but then continued eating. "This, is delicious!" he said, pointing with the spoon to the bowl. "You are amazing, Isabeau, and I just want to say, thank you."

She felt the temperature rise from her chest to her cheeks again and quickly looked down to her food. But Sam took her hands in his. Surprised she looked up.

"For what?"

"For all this? We are both thrown together in an impossible situation and yet you don't seem too bothered about it. You keep smiling and imagining things. I had to swim through various objects between the bathroom and the kitchen, it was a clear indication of where you went and I simply followed the path. But this…" he waved his hand in the air. "…this is magnificent! You are magnificent."

His gaze held hers once more as she couldn't help the smile tucking at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Sam." She said softly before biting her lower lip and lowering her gaze.

She gathered his empty bowl to her and waved her hand over the dishes, saying "CLEAN". Amazed they both watched as the bowels changed from dirty to clean in front of their very eyes. She quickly got up and packed the dishes away.

Turning back, she found Sam standing behind her. She drew in her breath. He was so close she could see the vein in his neck pulsing, his arms automatically slipped around her, pulling her close. Fluff against fluff, body heat radiating from both of them. She was well aware that the top of her bathrobe was not as tight as it used to be but she couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched him lowered his head. She closed her eyes and felt his breath ghost over her face before he lightly brushed a kiss against her forehead. The most wonderful tingling sensation exploded in her lower abdomen as his lips lingered just a little longer and her breath hitched. But he must have felt it too because she could feel him suck in his breath, holding it for a little bit before letting it out slowly. The feeling spread from her abdomen to the rest of her body and she melted into his embrace, breathing in his scent. The vanilla and cinnamon from the shower but also something deeper, something more Sam. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Content she rested her head against his chest. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. They stood like that for a few minutes, both staring out the window. It was comfortable being so close. As if it was always supposed to be this way. It felt like home.

"Want to go for a walk? It looks so peaceful out there."

"Sure but uhm…" Sam said looking down. "…we should probably change first."

Isabeau giggled. "Sure, I suppose we should. And probably find a way out too." She wiggled out of his embrace and held out her hand towards the wall next to the kitchen window. "DOOR" she looked at Sam as a door appeared in the wall.

"Is it open?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out, I suppose." She reached forward and turned the knob but found it locked. Frowning she tried again, but still the door didn't budge. "OPEN" she tried again, waving her hand towards the door but still it didn't work. "What the hell!"

Sam also tried to open the door, but it was surely not going to open even for him.

"What about a key?" He asked, looking at her.

She bit her lip again, as she looked up at him. "Like a magic key?"

"Sure, why not? We could only try."

She held out her hand and spoke again "KEY". A gold key with a gold chain appeared in her hand. Hesitantly she walked closer to the door and inserted the key in the keyhole but didn't turn it.

"Isabeau?"

She turned to face Sam. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Why? Are you scared? Are there lions in the forest?"

"No, I'm not scared, I just…I don't know, what if we get lost and we can't find out way back?"

"You know the only way to get out of here is to sleep, right?"

"Yes, but…" she sighed. "I'm just being silly." She said then turned the key. The door swung open. The stone path proceeded from the door out into the forest, beckoning to them to follow it.

There was a sparkle in her eye as she turned around to look at Sam who stepped past her, outside the door.

"Wow! This is…just WOW! I've never imagined a place as beautiful as this! How did you imagine this or did you also speak this into existence?"

"I…I'm not sure." She frowned, "It sort of just happened to be a forest when the window appeared. I did think about some of the trees and animals, but the forest itself…it was like it was already there."

Sam stepped back into the kitchen, closing and locking the door, handing her the key. "Better keep that safe. I will get some paper and draw a map as we walk, that way we won't get lost."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Sam held out his hand for her to take. Without thinking, she slipped her fingers through his and followed him out the kitchen back to the room. Isabeau quickly created a closet full of clothes for Sam, based on his request, which mostly consisted of T-shirts, jeans and plaid shirts. Then she created some Chinese folding screen dividers for each one of them to get dressed at the same time. Isabeau chose a light blue summer dress that reached the top of her knees, showing off her well tanned legs. She completed the look with some summer sandals and tied up her hair with a blue ribbon.

Almost ready to go, a sudden commotion was heard coming from the library/bookshop. The little unicorns were chasing the squirrels all around and there were papers and books and chaos lying in their wake, again.

Sam sighed as he looked over the chaos. "Maybe we should escort them outside." He nodded in their directly.

"Probably a good idea." Isabeau laughed then whistled through her teeth. The unicorns and squirrels abruptly stopped their activities and rushed over to the waiting duo. She only pointed in the direction of the kitchen before they fell into line, like good soldiers, marching to the back door.

Isabeau carefully removed the chain and unlocked the door. It swung open without a sound. The squirrels excitedly exited the kitchen, running into the trees, scaring the blue monkeys. The little unicorns looked up at her, unsure about the big forest outside. Realising they were not sized for the outside world, she waved her hand over them "GROW". They changed into full size horses and galloped into the distance. Finally following Sam outside, Isabeau closed the door behind her, made sure to lock it up and slipped the key around her neck. Following the stone path, Sam and Isabeau walked hand in hand into the forest.

For a moment she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder then looked up at Sam.

"I hope we don't get lost."

He smiled at her. "We won't." He said, waving the notepad and pencil in his other hand.

She sighed softly then turned back towards him and they continued down the stone path. It was a beautiful day. The temperature was pleasantly cool and refreshing, not too cold or hot and the light that illuminated everything around them even hid the shadows away. As far as they walked, animals curiously came close enough for them to touch them, without fear. There were no lions or cheetahs or other wild dangerous creatures. Everything was naturally beautiful. Flowers along the path, different kinds of trees, even ones none of them were familiar with. Suddenly they reached a large lake that abruptly appeared before them in the forest.

Large willow trees graced the edges of the lake with their roots reaching far into the water below. Little ducklings followed their mother, swimming past them while in the distance it appeared there was a waterfall on the side of a cliff reaching far into the forest beyond.

"Oh this beautiful!" Isabeau let go of Sam's hand to bend down and help a little duckling that stayed behind, reach his family. As if on cue, two lily white swans came paddling out of the reeds, heads together, forming a perfect heart as they slowly paddled away over the lake. Many other birds and small animals found their way over to the lake, never minding the humans that stood awestruck on the shore, looking about.

Wordlessly, Sam led Isabeau to the side of the biggest Willow tree, and after clearing some grass away he pulled her down to sit next to him, watching the scene in front of them. It was so quiet and peaceful. It was like he always imagined heaven to be like.

Leaning back against the tree, Sam pulled Isabeau against him. She fit comfortably in his embrace. The forest was cool and for the first time in a long time Sam felt no world on his shoulders, no worries over tomorrow. He felt no pain or anxiousness. They started talking about anything and everything. He asked her about her life and she told him about Andrea and the things they do on a day to day basis even though Sam already knew some of it because of his earlier reading, he enjoyed hearing her voice tell him again and again. He also told her about Bobby and Adam, Nelle and Dean. He didn't leave anything out. He told her about the demon blood and Lucifer and hell. She held his hand through it all, realizing how hard it must be to speak about such horrific memories. He told her about Jess and Dean dying. He brushed over his dad and mom and Stanford. He mentioned Cas and Crowley and she shared again about her parents' passing and how her life has changed in seven years.

It must've been hours or possibly even days that they spent together, never tiring, never getting bored with each other. The scenery ever changing as different animals visited the lake to drink water and almost say 'hello' to them but the light never fading. Ever peaceful and quiet; happy and content. They eventually fell asleep, content with each other. Sam relaxed against the tree and Isabeau curled up in his side. As it should be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait. Having the story in your head is one thing, but writing it down is a whole different monster. It got a bit long so the next chapter actually links to this one. Hope I don't bore you to death. Let me know what you think. Fluff always welcome, reviews are the fuel that keeps me writing.
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. Any and all characters you recognize are from the CW hit TV show Supernatural (created by Erik Kripke). I only borrow them to play for a while. All OCs belong to me.

Bobby vs research

Bobby was fumbling through some paperwork in his library. He just got off the phone with Dean who sent him a picture of the book they got from the library. The old hunter felt the urgency of the situation. The patterns on the book seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like the answer was staring him right in the face.

The book seemed very old and yes, he too recognized it as a grimoire. Old grimoires like that normally held powerful very magic and shouldn't be taken lightly. Not that he would ever think a more modern grimoire would be less dangerous, he just had a very bad feeling that he couldn't shake. As he was searching through the many books for the one he was looking for, he thought back on all the shit the boys have endured, especially Sam.

There was the death of his mother and girlfriend, the death of Dean after he sold his soul, demon blood, being soulless, being haunted and tormented by Lucifer and then there was the leviathans and he even survived and overcame the three trials that shut the gates of hell for good. He overcame all of it, just to be halted by a silly spell that got him stuck in a sleeping state.

Not on Bobby's watch. He was determined to help Sam, who was like a son to him. After all, family don't end with blood. He was so engrossed in his search that he didn't hear the phone ringing in the study but soon his thoughts were interrupted when Nelle touched his shoulder and gently called his name.

"Bobby, there's phone for you."

"Hey Darlin'! You gave me quite a scare there," he teased Nelle who just smiled. She has crawled deep into his heart since the first day she set foot at the Salvage Yard.

"Who is it?" he asked as he followed her out of the library to the study.

"It's Rufus," she said, holding out the phone to him once they were back in the study.

Bobby rolled his eyes and mock sighed before picking up the receiver, causing Nelle to giggle before she gave him some privacy.

Five minutes later he emerged from the study, a somber look on his face. Rufus needed help, again, and of course there was no other hunter available. Of course Bobby had to make the sixteen hour drive. Of course, of course, of course.

"Balls!" He called out before his eyes landed on the book he was looking for. He hurriedly grabbed it and set out to pack his bag so he could leave as soon as possible. Dean's motel room was on the way to Rufus and he'd be damned if he was not going to help Sam first. Rufus could wait.

After explaining all the do's and don'ts to Adam and Nelle, he packed his truck, making sure to also load the many research material he could find on patterns, symbols and grimoires. He stood in front of the pantry, looking at the rows and rows of spellwork ingredients in the one corner, which was kept separate from their food for obvious reasons.

Something about the whole sleeping thing didn't feel right, especially the part about waking up in a dream world. It felt so much like the work of a Djinn but also had so many similarities with his own dreamwalking experience, so long ago. Bobby reached out for the African Dream Root. They could try it out, it couldn't hurt, right? Turning to close the door, his eye fell on the Djinn antidote. He reached out and grabbed it as well, just to ease his own mind.

"Now remember, if you need anything, you phone Jody. She's just a couple of hours out. And don't go playing hero, you are NOT hunters. You just man the phones until I get back."

"Yes Bobby." Adam and Nelle sang in unison. Adam rolled his eyes and fumbled with the zipper on his jacket while Nelle stepped forward and for the umpteenth time to hug Bobby.

"Come back to us," she whispered into his neck, making the old hunter feel all warm inside.

"You know it takes a lot more to get rid of me that easily." He smiled at her, tipping his ball cap towards Adam before getting into the truck, leaving the two young people standing on the porch.

ooOoo

Dean vs chick flick moments

With Sam still fast asleep, Dean ordered some pizza and settled in for the night. He had one eye on Sam while the other eye surfed through the available channels on the crappy TV. It's been a while since they stayed overnight at crappy motels and he can honestly say he didn't miss it. It was nice to have a home to return to every night. Living with Bobby surely had its challenges but he would not trade it for the world.

Suddenly his phone rang and he answered with a mouth full of cheesy pizza.

"Hey sweetheart," he mumbled while swallowing.

"Hey sexy. I miss you." She purred in his ear, making him sank back into the bed. Her voice dripping like honey, made him nice and warm in all the right places.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Has Bobby left yet?" he asked, taking another bite.

"Yip, couple of hours ago actually."

"And you only phone now? What took you so long?" He mocked her.

"The phones were busy, Dean. Hunters needed stuff."

"Are you coming right with helping the other hunters? And is Adam helping you too? Bobby told you what to do in case of emergencies, right?"

"Yes Dean." He could almost see the eye roll. "But I don't want to talk hunting business, talk Sam to me, what is happening? How is he?" she urged. He heard the worry in her voice.

Sighing briefly, he updated her on the latest discovery, the grimoire and the fact that Sam was "napping" again.

"Is that why Bobby left? I mean, he took half the library with him," she asked concerned.

"Well, you know Bobby. Nobody, besides Sam, can research as thoroughly as he can. But he has a theory that Sam might be dreamwalking so we're going to try out some African Dream Root to see if we can wake him up."

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's a herb that you drink as a tea with something of the person in. Like his hair or skin or something. It's really gross, but effective."

"Sounds gross." She shuddered just thinking about it. "You think it will work?"

"I really hope so. If not, we might have to go to plan B."

"And plan B is?"

"Research and you know how I feel about that."

"Well, whatever needs to be done, you know I'm with you and I'll help and research this end as well," she said, making kissing noises.

Dean blushed. It got him every time. He was such a sap for chick flick moments, but only with her and only as long as nobody knew, especially Sam.

He glanced over to the giant slightly snoring before air kissing her back. Soon their call ended and Dean settled in for the night. Sleeping with one eye open, in case Sam would wake up.

ooOoo

Isabeau vs staying awake

Isabeau slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark but somehow she knew it wasn't early in the morning. Looking to the side, Isabeau got a fright and inhaled sharply when she noticed somebody sitting in a chair close to the bed. Her reaction caused the figure to stir. It was only Andrea. From the position she was in, it appeared she sat next to Isabeau for most of the night, keeping watch over her friend.

For a moment Isabeau was slightly confused. How did she get there? Where was Sam? She could still smell him, feel his warmth under her cheek so she closed her eyes to breathe it all in. But it didn't linger long. Soon it was gone and she was almost fully awake, except for the tired part. She was exhausted.

"Dré!" She called her friend who only stirred slightly in her sleep.

" **Dré, word wakker!"** ("Dré, wake up!") She called a bit louder. Then she felt the need to visit the bathroom.

With a grunt she tried to push herself up from the bed but it was futile. Her legs didn't want to move, her arms were numb. It was the strangest feeling. It felt like she ran a marathon. She tried to wiggle her toes but even that made her tired.

"Andrea!" She called much louder this time.

Andrea shook her head, for a moment disorientated but then realized Isabeau was calling and adrenaline kicked it. She stumbled over to the bed, grasping her friend in a bone crushing hug.

" **OMG, jy's wakker! Ek's so bly. Is jy okay? Hoe voel jy? Het jy seer iewers? Is jy honger? Wat kan ek vir jou bring? Wat het gebeur? Iz, praat met my!"** ("OMG, you're awake! I'm so relieved. Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? What can I bring you? What happened? Iz, talk to me!") Her friend rambled off.

" **Hokaai, stadig Dré! Een vraag op 'n slag, asseblief. Maar help my net eers opstaan, ek moet nou piepie."** ("Whoa, slow down Dré! One question at a time, please! But first, help me up. I need to pee.")

Andrea giggled. She was so relieved her friend seemed okay. Supporting her under her shoulders, they made a slow and painful trip to the bathroom and back. Once back in bed, Isabeau had to take a couple of minutes to get her breathing under control. It wasn't that far to the bathroom, but boy, she's never felt this way before.

" **Watter dag is dit?"** ("Which day is it?") She asked her friend, trying to read the calendar on the wall but her eyes didn't want to focus.

" **Dis Woensdag."** ("It's Wednesday.") Andrea reached out to feel Isabeau's head for a fever. **"Jy't lank geslaap, maar nie so lank nie."** ("You slept long but not that long.") Satisfied that there was not sign of a fever, she took Isabeau's hands in her own.

" **Is jy honger? Kan ek vir jou iets bring om te eet? Dan vertel jy my alles!"** ("Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat? Then you can tell me everything!")

" **Miskien s-sop?"** ("S-soup maybe?") Isabeau said softly. Andrea nodded and quickly slipped out the door to go make a nice cup of Spicy Tomato soup for her friend. She quickly dialed Pieter's number.

"Hallo." He grunted on the other end, also clearly still asleep. She was so thankful he was on a break from work and she didn't have classes on Wednesdays.

" **Hey babe, sy's wakker. Kan jy oorkom?"** ("Hey babe, she's awake. Can you come over?")

"Mmm." He said, trying to wake up. **"Oppad."** ("On my way.")

Andrea giggled. **"Ek maak solank koffie vir jou."** ("I'll prepare some coffee for you.")

She dug the coffee maker out of the cupboard and readied the ingredients for the coffee to brew while she carefully carried the hot soup to the bedroom. Pieter could make his own coffee when he eventually got there.

She slightly shook her head when she noticed it was close to eleven o'clock. Wow, they really slept a long time. Her neck was bit stiff from the position she slept in, but there was no time to ponder on those thoughts.

Sitting down, it was clear that Isabeau was too weak to hold the mug and Andrea quickly fetched a larger spoon to feed some soup to her friend. This was alarming. Clearly, something was very wrong.

She started to tell Andrea all about the things that's happened to her. From waking up in Sam's arms on the bed, to creating the bathroom and kitchen and eventually she told her about the forest that already existed outside the window and the stone path that they were following.

Andrea listened intently, not interrupting her once. Sometime during the story, Pieter arrived and got comfortable with his coffee and laptop in the corner, not wanting to interrupt Isabeau. She only ate about half the cup of soup when it became apparent that she needed to either eat or talk, but she couldn't do both. It was too exhausting.

" **En toe gaan sit ons teen 'n groot boom langs die meer. Ons het vir ure sit en praat. Hy het my vertel van sy family in Sioux Falls waar hy saam met sy twee broers, Dean se meisie en Bobby bly. Bobbie is soos 'n pa vir hom. Ek mis hom so baie op die oomblik en ek's jammer, maar ek's so moeg, kan skaars my oë oophou."** ("And so we ended up sitting down against a large tree next to the lake. We sat there for hours talking. He told me about his family back home, in Sioux Falls where he lives with two brothers, Dean's girlfriend, Nelle, and Bobby who is like a father to them. I miss him so much right now, and I'm sorry, but I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open.")

" **Ek verstaan en ek's jammer, Iz. Ek's jammer dat dit met jou gebeur het. Ons sal dit uitpluis, ons doen mos altyd."** ("I understand and I'm sorry Iz. I'm sorry this has happened to you. We'll figure it out okay, we always do.")

" **Dankie Dré."** ("Thanks Dré.") Isabeau rested her head back against the headboard but didn't close her eyes. She knew she'd fall asleep, instantly.

"Eureka!" Pieter suddenly shouted from the corner where he was quietly sitting. Both girls jumped with a fright.

" **Bliksem, Pieter! Laat jy my nou skrik!"** ("Dammit Pieter, you gave me a fright!") Andrea threw a pillow at his head which he caught mid-air.

" **Ek het die telefoon nommer vir 'n** _ **Singer Salvage Yard**_ **in Sioux Falls! Sal ons hulle bel?"** ("I found the telephone number for a _Singer Salvage Yard_ in Sioux Falls. Shall we call them?")

Both girls stared at him with wide eyes, before Isabeau turned to her friend. **"Hoekom wil julle hulle bel?"** ("Why do you want to phone them?")

" **Om jou te help, Iz."** ("To help you, Iz.") Andrea smiled at her friend. **"Jy was reeds aan die slaap gisteraand toe ons jou storie kon bevestig het. Pieter het Sam se polisiefoto deur sagteware gescan en het hom opgespoor op 'n kamera by 'n supermark in Sioux Falls, twee weke gelede. Jy was dus reg, hy is nie dood nie. As hulle almal hunters is, soos jy sê, moet hulle ons kan help. Ons kan net vra."** ("You were already asleep by the time we could verify your story last night. Pieter ran Sam's mug shot through facial recognition software and got a hit at a groceries store in Sioux Falls, two weeks ago. You were right; he really isn't dead. If they are all hunters, as you said, maybe they will help you too. It's worth a shot.")

" **Jy's reg, vra is vry."** ("You're right, it's free to ask.") Isabeau stifled a yawn as she closed her eyes.

" **En vry is lekker."** ("And freedom is nice.") Andrea giggled.

Andrea vs the time zone

" **Dit lui, gaan jy praat?"** ("It's ringing, will you talk?") Pieter held out his cell phone to Andrea who threw him a bitch face before taking the phone from him. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Singer Salvage Yard, Adam speaking, how may I assist you?" Andrea panicked for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "Hello, anyone there?" The soft male voice asked again.

"Hi, yes, sorry. Uhm…. I'm so sorry to bug you so early in the morning." Andrea said, knowing full well that America was at least six or seven hours behind South Africa and if it was noon now, then the sun just came up in Sioux Falls.

"Not a problem," Adam said. "How can I help?"

"Well, uhm, yes. You see, I uhm…sorry. I'm actually looking to speak with Sam." Andrea rambled the first thing that came to mind. She was hoping that if Isabeau was awake, Sam would also be.

Adam stiffened visibly, catching Nelle's eye that was still making breakfast through the early morning yawns. "Sam?" Adam asked.

It was unusual for people phoning the Salvage Yard to speak to Sam. He was only known in the hunting circles, not in the cover business that Bobby ran.

"There is no Sam here." He said as he glanced up at Nelle. Bobby never told them how to handle these type of calls.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" he cautiously asked. Nelle placed his coffee down on the table, before motioning to him to give the phone to her.

"I…uhm. Sorry, is this not where Sam Winchester lives?" Andrea tried again, feeling a familiar pang within that they had the wrong place when a female voice came over the receiver.

"Morning, this is Nelle speaking, how can I help?"

"Nelle?!" Andrea smiled, instant recognizing the name. "You're Dean's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes?" Nelle answered, unsure where this conversation was leading. Who was this person and what did they know? She briefly panicked.

"Sorry, uhm, I know it's sudden. I…uhm…my name is Andrea. My best friend is Isabeau and I know this is going to sound nuts but she knows Sam through a dreamworld they are currently sharing." Andrea held her breath while looking over her shoulder to the bed and then sighed deeply. Isabeau has once again fallen asleep. "I know it sounds crazy and if I were you I would not believe me either, but this is all real and we need your help."

Nelle looked at Adam, motioning to him to go eat his breakfast, before walking towards Bobby's study to handle the call. "You're not nuts, Andrea and I believe you. I have actually spoken to Dean just last night and he updated me about the situation." Nelle said, giddy with the turn of events. Dean wasn't keen on letting her partake in hunts and this was the closest she's ever gotten to a real case before.

"Wait, what? You believe me?" Andrea was shocked. She was so sure she was going to have to convince this person about everything.

"Yeah, I do. Tell me everything and let me see what I can do for you. I mean, I'm not a hunter per se, but maybe I can help with information."

"That would be great!" Andrea smiled before diving into the conversation, sharing what she knew about the most recent events and Nelle too, told her about the latest news on Sam's side.

"So it's called _African Dream Root_?" Andrea asked again. She wanted to make sure of the facts. Things seemed to happen at an alarming speed now and she needed to stay on top of it, for Isabeau's sake. She was so excited to speak with someone in another country, she could hardly contain herself.

"Yes." Nelle nodded, then realized Andrea couldn't see her and she smiled at herself.

"And you drink it?"

"Well, that's what Dean said. Apparently it's more like a tea and you have to add hair to it or something really gross."

"Yuck. Sounds gross." Andrea almost made gagging noises but stopped herself in time before embarrassing her to a complete stranger.

"I know, right. So maybe you could find something like that where you are? Maybe at a drug store or a health shop? Do you have such places in South Africa?"

"I don't know, Nelle. This is all new to me. But I'll find out." Andrea said while looking at Pieter. He was already searching for it online and she was sure it would work but they were not going anywhere near drugs.

"That's great, Andrea." Nelle was relieved to have been able to help on the case. She felt confident and empowered by it! Girl Power! She bobbed her fist in the air and quickly glanced over her shoulder, making sure Adam didn't see that because that would be so awkward and he wouldn't stop teasing her about it.

"I've looked online and found a shop that might be able to help. I'll let you know what I find. Do you have a cell phone? Maybe we can just text each other?"

"Sure, yeah, off course!" Nelle replied, before quickly sharing her number with Andrea.

"Okay. We gotta go but I'll let you know, okay?"

"Can't wait!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Nelle couldn't wait to tell Dean about her first 'hunt' but first she had to find Adam and update him as well.

Andrea looked at Pieter. She couldn't keep her face from smiling. Jumping up and down, she reached out and pulled him up from the floor. She checked on Isabeau. Confident that he friend was just sleeping she followed Pieter out the door to go shopping for African Dream Root.

ooOoo

Sam vs the shower

Sam opened one eye. It seemed to be early morning. He glanced around the room. They were still at the motel. Dean was softly snoring on the other bed. Quietly Sam slipped off the bed, he felt a strange tingle in his legs which he ignored as and he made his way over to the bathroom.

After taking care of business he quickly brushed his teeth. Felt like he hadn't done that in months. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his cheeks were still smooth. No beard or stubble could be detected. It's only been a day since he shaved. He shook his head, amazed when he realized he's only been here three days.

Thinking back about everything he experienced so far with Isabeau it feels like they've known each other for years. Time surely seemed to pass differently in the dream world than out here. He vividly remembered everything they did since the last time he was awake here.

Eyeing the shower, Sam decided to quickly get clean before he can start researching this strange dream world. He hoped that by the time we was done with his shower, Dean would be awake as well.

Dean was enjoying a nice dream when the sudden sound of a crash penetrated his ears and he flew out of bed; gun in hand, ready to take on a threat. The first thing he noticed was the very absent giant in the bed next to his. He turned around, frantically searching for Sam when he noticed the bathroom door is closed.

"Sammy?" he called out, knocking once and waited but no answer came. He pushed the door open and found Sam sprawled out on the floor. The poor guy must've grabbed the towel railing in his fall to steady himself but his brute force was too much for the stainless steel and he pulled it right out of the bathroom wall.

"Dean?" Sam rubbed his temple, trying to sit up but failing.

Dean quickly stepped over Sam to switch off the taps that were open in the shower.

"What are you trying to do? Dance in the shower?" he chuckled, looking down at his naked little big brother.

"Very funny, Dean. I was trying to take a shower."

Dean grinned before holding out his hand for Sam to take so he could pull him up. But something was wrong. It was like he was pulling a ton. He could barely move Sam off the floor.

"Common man, you gotta help me out here," Dean complained, putting a bit of effort into his legs when he strained against pulling up his fallen brother.

"My legs, Dean, there's something wrong. I can't feel a thing." Sam said anxiously.

Looking down Dean frowned. "What do you mean you can't feel a thing?"

"They're numb." Sam gasped while trying once more to pull himself up against his brother's outstretched hand.

"Well that's not good."

"You think? Can you help me up?" Sam asked. Dean panicked. Lifting the sasquatch under normal hunting circumstances was a challenge but it could be done, but lifting a naked and wet sasquatch was damn near impossible!

"Hang on, let me get you into some dry clothes, then we try again," Dean said as he quickly left the bathroom to fetch Sam's clothes.

With a lot of effort, half pulling and dragging, half an hour later, Sam was back on his bed trying to catch his breath. Dean was lying next to him on the bed, completely drained.

"What does this mean, Dean?" Sam asked concerned. Dean looked up at him when he heard a bit of a panic in Sam's voice – something he had not heard in a very long time.

"I don't know, Sammy. But Bobby is on his way, I'm sure he'll have answers for us."

"I don't think I'm gonna be awake that long." Sam yawned, causing Dean to sit up straight.

"Don't you dare fall asleep; I'm making coffee! At least tell me what has happened so far." Dean quickly sprint over to the kitchen to get the water going, while he prepared the motel's instant coffee.

Sam updated him on everything from their waking up to the bathroom and kitchen Isabeau has spoken into existence. He told Dean about the forest that seemed to have been outside already, as he understood it from Isabeau and how she only added things like animals he's never seen before. He told Dean about Isabeau's best friend, Andrea and how they are like sisters since Isabeau lost her parents seven years ago.

"So I was wondering about this dream world, right. It could be a rogue cupid that has thrown me for a loop or something, not that I'd mind you know." Sam grinned.

"Sure you wouldn't, Bitch." Dean smirked as well.

"It's not like that, Jerk."

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" Dean mocked him but then his tone turned serious again. "But I don't think it's a cupid. There are too many witchy clues here. I think it's a witch." Dean frowned.

"Yeah, it's possible, but I also thought it could be a Djinn."

"I don't know Sam, there are no other signs for Djinn activities in this area. But I sent a photo of that grimoire to Bobby. He says the patterns looks similar to old Irish or Scottish decorations."

"Yeah, it's possible." Sam breathed out. It was getting more and more difficult to speak. He started feeling that tingling sensation in his arms but he didn't want to worry Dean so he said nothing.

"I'm tired Dean. How long till Bobby gets here?"

"Hang on Sammy, just a little while more." Dean reassured him while secretly sending another text to the old hunter. "You want some pizza? I kept you a few slices." Dean quickly rushed over to the kitchen to warm up the pizza.

"Hey Sammy, did that girl tell you which town she's from?" he asked over his shoulder but there was no answer. A strange panic got a hold of him as he turned around and saw Sam has fallen asleep again, his chin rested on his chest and he was slightly snoring.

"Sonofabitch!" He called out, dropping the plate with pizza on the table before rushing over to the bed.

"Sammy! Sam! Wake up dude!" But Sammy didn't hear. Dean pulled Sam down the bed to make him comfortable and pulled the blanket over him. This was the shortest time yet that he was awake and he didn't actually learn anything new. Only that Isabeau's magic was advancing.

A knock on the door startled Dean out of his thoughts. He stalked over and opened the door, keeping his gun aimed behind the door towards whoever was standing there but when he saw it was Bobby, he nearly grabbed the old hunter around the neck.

If it wasn't for the arms full of books, he might have done just that. He was in panic mode because Sam was hurt and he was out of options. Bobby stepped over the salt line and placed the books on the table next to the grimoire before he gave Dean a quick hug and a pat on the back.

ooOoo

Dean vs the Dream Root

"It's good to see you Bobby." Dean said as he walked over to the mini fridge, pulling out two beers.

"Yes well, I was meaning to come earlier but those damn phones don't stop ringing one bit. The hunters need help everywhere." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

A small smiled tugged on the corner of Dean's mouth as he handed a beer to the old hunter because he knew Bobby was referring to Rufus.

"Where's that grimoire I keep hearing about?" Bobby asked before taking a long sip. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool liquid down his throat.

Dean handed the book over to Bobby before taking another sip. "I've glanced through it, but it looks like any other grimoire to me. Sure, it's much older and I'm unsure if the pages are made of animal or human skin. It has beautiful patterns and there seems to be something missing at the top, like a coin. Perhaps the coin Sam keeps referring to, that is with the girl he met in the dream world?"

"You found this in a library? I wonder how it got there." Bobby said absentmindedly as he started to flip through the grimoire.

It got quiet for a while. Dean started looking through the books on the table while Bobby tried to decipher the language the book was written in. Some words were in Latin, but he was unsure about the rest.

Several beers and books later, Dean stood up from the table to stretch his legs.

"This is pointless, Bobby. I got nothing. Where is that Dream Root? Let's just make the tea and get this over with." Dean said agitated.

Bobby sighed. He too had not yet found anything useful. The patterns seemed to fit in with Celtic symbols in a way but without the missing piece at the top, they didn't have the complete picture. He was also clueless as to the spell that could have placed Sam in this state. He reached inside his jacket pocket and placed the African Dream Root along with the Djinn antidote on the table.

Dean came closer, frowning. "What is this?" He asked, picking the bottle up. Something blue was inside.

"It's that Djinn antidote the Campbells had. I managed to snag some." Bobby said over his shoulder while filled the kettle with water and flipped the switch.

"You know, Sam also considered the Djinn but I already explored that option and found nothing." Dean said, scratching his head.

"Well I brought it. It might be useful, or maybe not. I guess I'm just covering all angles." Bobby quickly made the tea and brought it over to Dean. "Here ya go. Just need some Sam DNA."

Dean shuddered at the thought but nevertheless walked over to Sam and plucked a hair strand from his head. Sam didn't even stir. He added the hair to the tea and stirred until a layer of froth formed at the top. He sat down on the edge of his bed next to Sam and looked over at Bobby. "Bottoms up," he said, before downing the cup and settling down, closing his eyes.

It was quiet all around him. Dean opened his eyes and sat up straight. He was all alone in the motel room. "Bobby! Sammy!" Dean called out but nobody answered. He looked around him. He only saw Sam's duffel bag, not his own and there were no pizza boxes or left over dinner. Also no books on the table. The place looked kind of deserted. Realising he might actually be inside Sam's dream he quickly made his way over to the door and opened it. A forceful wind knocked him backwards, causing him to crash into the table and chairs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, holding his head.

"You okay boy? What happened?" Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him up.

Dean frowned up at Bobby then looked down. He just got up from the floor but he was sure he was on the bed when he drank the tea. "How did I get down there?" he rubbed over his head, trying to clear his head.

"I don't know. You drank the tea, tipped over and the next moment it looked like something kicked you off the bed. Did you see Sam?"

"No. I woke up here in the motel room but you and Sam were gone and when I opened the door I got knocked back into the table." He rubbed his shoulder. It was slightly sore from the fall.

"That's not good." Bobby said, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?

"Well it seems to me like there's some magical force field protecting Sam's mind from entering."

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you boys. You never do things easy. I'm fresh out of ideas but what about that witch friend of yours, the one with the red hair?"

"Rowena? And she's not a friend."

"Well, acquaintance then. I think you should call her. She might be able to assist better than me. Besides, I gotta go help Rufus. He already left several messages - getting cranky in his old age."

Dean didn't like the idea of phoning Rowena. She always wanted something in return for her help. But he knew Bobby was right. She was their only other option now.

Reluctantly he picked up his phone while Bobby gathered his things, leaving the books on the table. "I'll leave this here for you. Maybe it will come in handy. Just make sure you bring them all back, ya hear?"

"Sure Bobby and thanks for all your help."

"Yeah, just sorry it didn't work. I was so sure it would."

Dean smiled at the old hunter and walked him to the door. After Bobby left, he stared at Sam for a few minutes before dialing Rowena's number.

He didn't wait long before the phone was answered.

"Dean Winchester." Rowena answered in her smooth Scottish accent.

"Rowena."

"What can I do for you, boy?" she asked sarcastically.

"I need your help."

"I'm sorry, did you just ask for my help?"

"Don't play games, Rowena. It's Sam. He's in trouble. Now can you help or not?"

"What will I get out of it?"

"Dammit Rowena, Sam might be dying. You're the only one that can help right now!"

"All right, no need to shout. Where are you?"

Dean quickly gave her the address, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I will be there soon."

"Yeah? How soon can you get here?"

"Will the afternoon be fine?" she sounded a bit irritated by his insistence.

"Today?"

"Yes, boy, today."

"Yes. Just get here."

"See you soon."

Dean threw his cell phone on the bed. Frustrated and agitated. But then he quickly reached for it again to update Nelle on the latest situation.

ooOoo

Nelle vs too much information

"You did WHAT?" Dean nearly shouted.

Nelle was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Instantly doubting herself. It's been a while since she's felt this way and it was the first time that Dean had raised his voice against her.

"I helped her, Dean." She answered, her voice quivering.

"But she's a civilian, Nelle. She is not a hunter and we don't know her." He responded. Realizing he was a bit forceful with his previous response. He heard her hesitation and felt like a douchebag for making her feel this way.

"You and Bobby put me in charge of the phones. I was handling it, okay? I helped this girl. She needed reassurance that her friend could be saved. What's the difference between what you and Bobby are doing and what I told her? It's the same ingredients, right? It's just tea." She defended her actions. She didn't understand why Dean was so angry with her.

"Sweetheart," his voice had calmed down and he tried to keep his hunter feelings aside. He knew he had to fix the situation before it got out of hand. Yes, he was angry with her but she acted out of impulse and that in itself wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Unfortunately he was too far away to really fix things with her so he had to turn on his phone charm and win her back. "The supernatural world is not something people want to know about and the moment they become aware of its existence, they put themselves in unnecessary danger. I understand you want to help her help her friend but she can't just do this on her own. She will need someone else to help her. If Cas would just answer me, he can easily fix this for us but the damn angel has been ignoring me for days now."

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't know." She swallowed hard to keep the tears back. She realized he was right. She couldn't just tell anyone about anything. She had to protect the hunters first and foremost as well as their secrets and then she had an obligation to protect the innocent world from the supernatural knowledge. "Should I call her and tell her not to do it?" she cautiously asked.

"Try. Tell her you made a mistake."

"I'm sorry. I will tell Adam to handle the phones from now on. It's clear I am just w…"

"Don't you dare!" he interrupted her. "Don't you dare think that!" He scolded her. "I love you and you are not worthless. You are beautiful and you are worth more than all the gold ,silver and diamonds in the entire universe and I love so damn much. You made a mistake but we've all done that. So don't you dare shun your responsibilities and give it to Adam."

"But I…" she tried again, her head spinning with what he said.

"I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to be angry with you, I'm just frustrated with everything." He apologized to her.

"But what if she's in danger now? What if she ends up killing Isabeau or herself? Sam will not be pleased with me."

"Look, she won't kill Isabeau okay. Worst case is that she won't be able to dreamwalk at all, the same way I couldn't with Sam but at least ask her to find someone that knows the herb and its properties and not attempt this on her own. It's actually out of your hands now." He soothed.

"Okay. I'll phone her right away and let you know as soon as I know."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dean looked up. "Listen, I think my food is here. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!" he stared down at the phone in his hand for a brief moment before a second knock on the door brought him back to reality. Reaching for his wallet, he quickly opened the door to pay for his dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties in with the previous one. We'll see Sam & Isabeau together again in Chapter 9. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Fluff always welcome, reviews are the fuel that keeps me writing.
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. Any and all characters you recognize are from the CW hit TV show Supernatural (created by Erik Kripke). I only play in their sandbox for a while. All OCs belong to me.

Andrea vs the Dream Root

" **Wel dit was 'n dud."** ("Well that was a dud.") Andrea said disappointed as they got back into the car. The health shop couldn't help them with the African Dream Root but they did give her a number for someone who could. Some person called Mama Mietha.

" **Klink dodgy,"** ("Sounds dodgy,") was all Pieter had to offer before he pulled out of the parking bay.

" **Sal ek haar bel voor ons huis toe gaan? Miskien kan sy ons dadelik help?"** ("Shall I phone her before we go home? Maybe she can help right away?") Andrea pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. It was just after 3.30pm. She quickly dialed the number.

" **Dumela."** ("Good day.") The joyful black female voice came from the other side.

"Hello, is this Mama Mietha speaking?" Andrea carefully asked.

"Yes mme, how can I help?"

"I got your number from _The Balance_ _Shop_. They said you specialize in traditional medicine. I am in desperate need of a specific herb called the _African Dream Root_. Are you open for business and can you help? Can I come see you now?" Andrea rambled again. She did that when she got nervous or excited.

"I'm currently at work, but I can meet you at 4pm."

"That would be awesome. What is the address, please?"

"It's 124 Nelson Mandela Drive, Apartment 6B. Just ring the bell, they will open for you."

"Thank you so much." Andrea hung up and gave the address to Pieter. He quickly made his way through afternoon traffic.

" **Sy klink legit."** ("She sounded legit.") Andrea looked at Pieter but his focus was on the road. Soon they were parked in the street in front of the apartment building.

At five minutes to four they rang the bell for apartment 6B.

" **Wie is dit?"** ("Who is it?") A young girl's voice came over the intercom.

" **Hi, ek is opsoek na Mama Mietha?"** ("Hi, I'm looking for Mama Mietha?") Andrea said, holding down the talk button.

A buzzing noise was heard before the gate in front of them clicked open. Anxiously Andrea looked up at Pieter. He opened the gate and they both stepped through. Apartment 6B was just to their left.

They stood in front of the door and was about to knock when it was suddenly opened. Gasping Andrea looked into the dark blue eyes of a blonde girl who couldn't be more than fourteen years old, maybe a bit older, she was a bad judge of age. For a moment Andrea frowned, checked the number on the wall next to the door to make sure they had the right apartment.

" **Julle is by die regte plek, kom solank binne. Ek kry solank verversings."** ("You're at the right place, please come in. I'll be back in a bit with refreshments.") The girl stepped aside to let them in. Pieter let Andrea walk in front of him while he followed closely behind her.

" **Julle kan net hier wag."** ("You can just wait here.") She pointed to some chairs and quickly left the room. Within a few minutes she was back, carrying a tray with water glasses and lemon slices. She young girl smiled as Pieter quickly got up from his seat to take the tray from her.

" **Jammer, ek moet vra."** ("Sorry but I have to ask.") Andrea interrupted the silence, looking up at the girl.

" **Oor Mama swart is en ek wit?"** ("About Mama being black and I'm white?") The girl laughed.

Andrea looked surprised. **"Uhm, hoe het jy geweet?"** ("Uhm, how did you know?")

The young girl giggled and said: **"Dis wat almal vra."** ("That's what everyone asks.")

" **Ke a leboha, Nthabiseng."** ("Thank you, Nthabiseng.") Another voice interrupted their short conversation. The girl politely got up, smiled at Pieter and Andrea and walked over to give the black woman a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Andrea couldn't help but stare. She knew about white families adopting black children but it was the first time she encountered a white child in a black home. Shaking her head she took another sip of her water. Putting it out of her mind she turned to face Mama Mietha.

"Hi, I'm Andrea, we spoke on the phone."

" **Jy kan maar Afrikaans praat."** ("You can speak Afrikaans.") Mama Mietha answered in perfect Afrikaans. She didn't have the 'black' accent like most of the Sesotho people had when speaking in Afrikaans or English.

" **O, jammer."** ("Oh, sorry.") She quickly apologized. Taking a deep breath she smiled up at Mama Mietha.

" **Waarvoor wil jy die Droomwortel gebruik?"** ("What would you like to use the African Dream Root for?") She got right down to business. It wasn't often that she had white people as customers.

" **My vriendin is vasgekeer in haar drome. Ek het gehoor die Droomwortel kan help om haar wakker te maak."** ("My friend is stuck in her dreams. I heard the Dream Root can be used to help wake her up.")

Mama Mietha looked at Andrea long and hard. She stared so intensely that Pieter cleared his throat to interrupt her.

" **So kan jy ons help of nie?"** ("So can you help us or not?") He asked.

Mama Mietha stood up from her chair and looked at the couple for a moment longer. **"Ek moet die voorvaders gaan raadpleeg. Wag asseblief hier."** ("I have to consult the ancestors. Please wait here.") She said before turning around and disappearing down the passage.

Mama Mietha was a traditional healer, known as a sangoma. She was in her mid thirties but didn't look like your typical local sangoma though. During normal working hours she was a legal secretary at one of the city's largest attorney firms, married to a successful lawyer and had two beautiful daughters and a son.

She was dressed in smart tailored clothes, had manicured nails and long sleek hair extensions that reached way beyond her hips, decorated with colourful beads but nothing about her appearance said she had five ancestors inhabiting her.

Inside the **indumba** , the sacred room where she communicated with her ancestors, Mama Mietha consulted with her **amadlozi** (ancestors) on guidance regarding the strange request since the Dream Root was a sacred herb and a substance that caused lucid and vivid dreams. She needed their approval before she could continue speaking with the strangers.

Mama Mietha began to dance vigorously, her face grimaced with pain and she struggled to catch her breath, the intensity in her eyes was chilling. Letting out a piercing cry, her body started to shake violently, her hands were clapping to the rhythm of large African drums as she called out to her ancestors.

Inside the living room, Andrea and Pieter stared at each other. Hearing the drums and cries echoing through the small apartment, they secretly wondered what on earth they were doing there. Just as they were about to leave, Mama Mietha came down the passage, supported by the girl they met earlier.

The sangoma was exhausted. The girl disappeared into the bathroom but appeared moments later with a **lappie** (washcloth). She used it to wipe the tiny pearls of sweat from Mama Mietha's brow.

" **Is alles reg?"** ("Is everything okay?") Andrea asked concerned.

Mama Mietha quickly whispered to the girl, who turned to them and smiled. **"Mama Mietha** **is 'n** **waarsêer - 'n kanaal tussen die fisiese wêreld en die hiernamaals. Sy moes die voorvaders raadpleeg vir toestemming om die heilige kruie te gebruik en hulle het 'ja' gesê, maar julle kan nie dit alleen doen nie. Sy sal saam met julle gaan om te help."** ("Mama Mietha is a diviner - a channel between the physical world and the afterlife. She had to ask the ancestor's permission to use the sacred herb and they said 'yes' but you can't do it alone. She will have to go with you to help.")

" **Fantasties. Kan ons nou gaan of moet sy eers rus?"** ("Fantastic. Can we go now or must she rest first?") Andrea asked concerned.

The girl looked back at Mama Mietha. Andrea heard them briefly speak in Sesotho again. The girl quickly left the room. It was a couple of minutes before she came back with a small brown paper bag which she handed to Mama Mietha.

" **Sy's reg om te gaan."** ("She's ready to go.") She said while supporting the black woman as she got up from the chair. Together they walked to the car. The girl, ever present as support. Once she was sure Mama Mietha was settled in the car, she waved goodbye and went back inside.

It was a short trip back to their flat. Andrea glanced back over her shoulder once or twice to make sure the peculiar black woman was still alive.

When they arrived, they helped her up the stairs and into the apartment. The strangest thing happened when they stepped inside. Her entire body changed from slumping forward, having difficulty to walk to fierce upright and cautious. For a moment her eyes rolled back in her head and only the white of the eye could be seen. She mumbled in strange tongues as she moved forward, walking through the kitchen, the living room and then down the passage towards Isabeau's room. As if she knew exactly where to go.

Andrea looked up at Pieter, frowning before following Mama Mietha to the room. They found her standing over Isabeau with her hands hovering over her, like she's feeling the air around her. Andrea cleared her throat to make their presence known but the black woman didn't stir. She was chanting something in Sesotho, over and over **"Boloi bo matla, matla a makatsang, boloi bo matla, matla a makatsang"**.

Neither Andrea nor Pieter understood what she was saying. After a while she looked up. Her eyes were still white and she was shaking just a bit. Suddenly she fell to the ground and shook violently. The couple watched in horror as it appeared that she was having a seizure. Andrea wanted to help her but Pieter held her back. He didn't feel comfortable with everything that was happening at the moment and he didn't want Andrea to put herself in unnecessary danger.

Within a few minutes everything was over. The black woman was still on the carpet by the end of the bed, breathing hard, while focusing on nothing. When she felt confident, she looked up at Pieter and Andrea and then stood up.

" **Die amadlozi sê hier is baie sterk toorkragte en bonatuurlike magte in werking. Ons kan die Droomwortel probeer, maar dit mag dalk nie werk nie."** ("The ancestors say there is strong witchcraft and supernatural powers at work. We can try the African Dream Root but there is a chance it might not work.") She said as she pulled the brown paper bag from her dress.

" **Is dit regtig tee en sal dit my kan help om haar wakker te maak?"** ("Is it really tea and will it help me wake her up?") Andrea asked cautiously.

" **Ja, en nou het ons kookwater nodig."** ("Yes, and now we need boiling water.") She reached inside the bag and pulled the root out, holding it up between her thumb and forefinger. It was brown and reminded Andrea of cinnamon sticks.

Andrea turned to Pieter and lovingly shoved him out the door while adding **"Sal jy asseblief solank die water kook vir die tee?"** ("Will you please boil some water for the tea?") He didn't wait for a second invitation. The sooner they could get rid of the eerie woman, the better. He didn't like this supernatural business one little bit.

Mama Mietha asked Andrea to cut some of Isabeau's hair to use in the tea, since it is a very important ingredient to allow her to dreamwalk. While she would normally do it herself, she didn't want to touch Isabeau because of the immense power she could feel coming from the sleeping girl. They sat down on the couch in the living room, waiting for Pieter to bring the boiling water.

" **Hoe het jou vriendin in hierdie situasie beland?"** ("How did your friend end up in this situation?") Mama curiously asked.

" **Ek's nie seker nie, maar ek dink dit het te doen met 'n muntstuk wat sy opgetel het."** ("I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has something to do with a coin she picked up.") Andrea said before quickly getting up to fetch the coin from her room where she and Pieter have been studying it the previous night after Andrea went to sleep.

She held out her hand to Mama Mietha with the coin laying flat in her palm. With a terrible shriek, the black woman nearly made a back summersault off the couch to try and get away from it, like it was a snake or something.

" **Boloi bo matla, matla a makatsang."** ("Strong witchcraft, supernatural powers.") She repeated the phrase from earlier, her eyes big as saucers.

" **Is iets fout, Mama Mietha?"** ("Is something wrong, Mama Mietha?") Andrea asked confused but the black woman just shook her head and closed her eyes. The amount of energy she felt from the coin was overwhelming, even stronger than what she felt from the girl.

" **Ek voel die bonatuurlike magte** **van die muntstuk. Jy moet dit veilig hou."** ("I can feel the coin's supernatural powers. You must keep it safe.") She pleaded with Andrea.

Looking down to her hand, all Andrea saw was a coin with pretty patterns and symbols but she nodded and went back to her room to put the coin away in the safest place she knows, her handbag. When she entered the living room again, Mama Mietha seemed to have recovered from her fright and was busy making the preparations for the tea.

The woman carefully cut the hair into small pieces. Andrea shuddered a little bit, thinking about how she was going to drink her friend's hair but she was also mesmerized by the method of grinding the root to powder before adding the water. It had a red colour and no smell. Within a few seconds froth started forming at the top.

" **Drink die skuim."** ("Drink the froth.") Mama Mietha said as she held the cup towards Andrea who quickly glanced at Pieter. He nodded but she could see he didn't like this. He didn't want her to do it, but she was stubborn and determined to help her friend. Andrea drank the froth, then laid back and closed her eyes.

Instantly she was standing in a dark room with the outline of a door in front of her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness while looking around her but she couldn't see anything but the door. She called out for Isabeau and listened for an answer, but everything was quiet.

Determined she reached out until she felt the doorknob below her fingers and turned the knob to open the door but a strong wind knocked her back into the room and she hit her head against something hard. She felt arms and hands around her and somewhere above her, someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes and Pieter's concerned face hovered above her.

Mama Mietha stood next to her but she didn't touch her since Pieter did all the necessary touching.

" **Eina! Wat het gebeur?"** ("Ouch! What happened?") She asked, feeling the back of her head for the lump.

" **Dit het nie gewerk nie, dis wat."** ("It didn't work, that's what happened.") Pieter said annoyed, helping her sit up. She looked over at Mama Mietha, frowning.

" **Wat het jy gesien?"** ("What did you see?") The woman asked quietly.

" **Ek was in 'n donker kamer met die buitelyne van 'n deur. Ek het Isabeau geroep, maar als was doodstil om my. Toe ek die deur oopmaak en 'n sterk wind my teruggewaai in die kamer in en ek het my kop gestamp."** ("I was in a dark room with the outline of a door. I called out for Isabeau but there was only silence. When I tried to open the door, a strong wind threw me back and I hit my head.") She rubbed over the sore spot, wincing.

" **Dis die toorkragte van die muntstuk. Die droomwêreld beskerm ditself en jou vriendin. Dit wil haar daar binne hou. Die amadlozi kan haar nie verder help nie. Net die heks wat haar getoor het kan haar help."** ("It is the powers of the coin. The dream world is protecting itself and your friend. It wants to keep her inside. The ancestors cannot help her now. Only the witch who cast the spell can break it.")

" **Is jy dan nie 'n toordokter nie? Is dit nie jou werk om te help nie?"** ("Are you not a witch doctor? Isn't your job to help?") She desperately cried out.

" **Nee, ek is 'n sangoma, nie 'n toordokter nie. Ek is rein en werk met kruie soos die amadlozi beveel. Die heks doen kwaad om seer en dood te maak. Die toordokter gebruik towery en muti om die heks weg te jaag."** ("No, I am a sangoma not a witchdoctor. I am pure and use herbs as the ancestors direct. The witch does evil to hurt and kill with spells. The witchdoctor uses magic and muthi to drive the witch away.") Mama Mietha seemed sad. She really wanted to help the girl.

" **Ek verstaan. Dankie dat jy probeer het. Hoeveel skuld ek vir jou dienste?"** ("I understand. Thank you for trying. How much do I owe you?") Andrea felt sad.

" **Jy skuld my niks. Jy moet my net asseblief laat weet hoe dit gaan met haar. Ek hoop julle vind gou 'n oplossing, want jou vriendin is baie swak. Sy mag dalk nie weer wakker word nie."** ("You don't owe me anything. Please just keep me updated on her progress. I hope you find the solution soon because your friend is very weak. She might not wake up again.")

Andrea realized what the sangoma said. Her heart ached for Isabeau. She said her goodbyes while Pieter took Mama Mietha home.

ooOoo

Rowena vs the grimoire

There was a light knock on the door. Dean sprinted towards it but waited. "Who is it?" he asked in his deep voice. The kind that sent shivers down the spine of any monster.

"It's Rowena." Rowena replied from the other side. Dean took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked her without saying 'hello'.

"Is that the way to greet an old friend?" She scolded, frowning at his rudeness but then she noticed Sam on the bed and rushed past him to assess the situation.

"Don't touch him!" Dean called out but Rowena ignored him, laying a hand on Sam's forehead while closing her eyes.

"My dear boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She whispered to Sam while lovingly stroking over his hair. "How long has been like this? Why didn't you call me earlier?" She frowned at Dean.

"Because we didn't know we dealt with such a strong spell, okay." He rubbed his neck while pacing up and down. "Can you fix him?"

"Oh, you want me to snap my fingers and fix it, right? What do you think I am, a magician?" Rowena rebuked him. "Why don't you start telling me from the beginning and I will see what I can do." She sat down on the chair at the table.

Dean let out a breath he was holding before also sitting down at the table, quickly getting Rowena up to speed with what he knew. He also told her about their little mishap with the African Dream Root.

"May I see it?" Rowena asked looking up at Dean, holding out her hand.

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked over to his bed where he stacked all of Bobby's research books, including the grimoire. He took his seat opposite Rowena again and carefully placed the book in front of him. Like a little girl on Christmas morning, Rowena eyed the book and anxiously waited for Dean to let her have a look.

"No funny business, you only read what you need to, to help Sam." He said before pushing the book towards her.

"Off course, dear." She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with excitement before reaching out. Her eyes briefly glowed purple as she laid her hand on top of the cover page.

Some sort of energy shockwave pulsed out from below her hand, engulfing her entire body with a blue purple shimmer, and then her eyes glowed purple once more, fearfully stretched open as it appeared some sort of magic has taken her body over. Her head snapped back, her mouth ajar. She seemed to be in some sort of a trance.

Dean launched forward, trying to grab the book away from Rowena but a very powerful force knocked him back into the chair and shoved him away from the table, creating a shimmering barrier between them. He could only watch as Rowena's body convulsed while she remained in the trance.

_ROWENA'S VISION_

_The sensation of being pulled back through time made her head spin until everything stopped. She slowly opened one eye, too afraid to look but being met with complete silence she curiously opened the other one as well and noticed she was in a strange room._

_The walls were made out of solid rock blocks, completely void of decorations or even paint. The floor smelled oddly familiar but everything else felt rather cold and unfriendly and very old. Rowena tried to glance around but found she couldn't really move. It was like she was trapped somehow._

" _Hel…lo!" She called out into the quiet, but her voice only echoed in her own ears. "Anybody there?" she tried again._

_She willed her body to move but found it impossible. Then suddenly she looked down, or rather, her head moved at a downward angle, completely involuntarily. She was clutching something in her hand. It was a tiny bottle with something red and blue inside that seemed alive. But wait, that wasn't her hand. Rowena frowned._

_Then she heard a sigh. But it wasn't her sighing. It was strange. There was a woman's voice inside with her. It echoed right next to her but she couldn't turn her head to look. Rowena closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, following the sound she heard, trying to pinpoint it. She whispered a spell to make the unseen known, but nothing happened._

_Suddenly her body moved and she felt herself walking down a dark passage until she came to a room. Dimly lit by 2 candles in a corner, she noticed the bed. Moving closer, she saw a man lying on the bed. His shoulder was wrapped in cloth and his breathing was labored._

_Instantly she was overcome with incredible feelings of love and adoration. It was familiar. Too familiar. The kind of feeling she had for Oskar. Poor soul, bless his heart. It clenched inside her, twisting her insides, making her flinch. True love; soul mates. Yes. That was what she was feeling. Taken aback by the intensity, Rowena realized that her actions were not her own and she was clearly not in her own body._

_The person who she was occupying reached out to help the man sit up and then it happened. Tattoos appeared all over his body, faintly glowing blue under her touch. Rowena inhaled sharply. This was no ordinary man. He was a Djinn!_

" _ **Gu mall, a ghràidh, na dèan cus ort fhèin.**_ _" ("Slowly, my love, do not overexert yourself.") Rowena froze. The language was so familiar she realized shocked. It was_ _Gàidhlig_ _also known as Scottish Gaelic. It was old and beautiful and something she had not heard it in a very long time, much less spoke._

_The man smiled widely, showing off his perfectly white teeth. He didn't look dangerous like the ones she met in the past._

" _ **A bheil e air a dhèanamh a-nis?**_ _" ("Is it done?") He asked slowly. She nodded. His eyes became sad and she felt an alarming amount of grief ripple through her body. Her heart shattered. They shared a profound loss. Something that must have happened quite recently._

 _The voice whispered again. "_ _**Tha an t-àm ann.** _ _" ("It is time.")_

_Rowena felt her insides clench just a little bit. It was something exciting she always enjoyed just before a large spell was to be performed. The words were so few but the intensity, the implications was almost overwhelming. She could not have prepared herself enough for what happened next though._

_She stood up from the bed and moved out of the room. She quickly entered another room with a table against the wall on the far side of the room. On top of the table a large wooden bowl, some herbs and a large brown book with golden edges awaited her. Looking down she noticed her hands preparing some of the herbs for a spell, grinding them and carefully mixing them together in the bowl._

_Once it was done, she picked up the book together with the bowl and carried it back to the man's room. There was another person present in the room. She looked like a nun. She curiously watched the woman entered the room but didn't leave. A table was moved next to the man's bed and Rowena felt herself sitting down next to the man who had great difficulty keeping himself upright._

_She placed the bowl on the table next to the book and also placed the bottle with the glowing liquid in front of her. Looking down once more, Rowena inhaled sharply as she recognized the book she briefly saw in Dean's hands. On the top of the front cover, a rather large shiny coin was slotted inside the space in the middle of the book. Rowena watched as her hand reached out and unclipped the coin from the cover. She took the man's hand and cut into his palm with a dagger before placing the coin in his hand. He held on tightly, letting the blood drip over the coin into the bowl over the ingredients, while slowly saying:_

" _ **Tha thu an-còmhnaidh nam chridhe, tha sin ceangailte ri mo ghaol,**_ _**gu bràth."**_ _("You are always in my heart, that is bound to your love forever.")._

_He was still very weak. The nun helped him lay back on the bed, making him comfortable. Rowena checked him over once, making sure he was okay before she too cut her hand with the dagger, grasped the coin tightly, letting the blood flow over the coin to mix with the man's blood in the bowl, repeating the phrase._

_She placed the bloodied coin back into its place on top of the book before she turned to the desired page and started to chant. It sounded familiar though Rowena couldn't quite make out all the words. It was a mix between Latin and Gaelic. Instantly the mixture caught alight, burning brightly with a red flame. Rowena could feel how the woman's strength was faltering._

_She reached out for the last ingredient but she was so weak, she could barely lift her arm. The nun stood closer, handing her the bottle with the liquid inside. Her hand trembled as she slowly poured the liquid clockwise over the fire. The blue liquid swirled around, mixing with the other ingredients. The flame turned blue, the intensity was unlike anything Rowena has ever felt before as powerful energy pulsed outward from the bowl, killing the flame and throwing her backwards onto the bed next to the man._

_Rowena watched through half mast eyes as the nun slowly got up from the floor where she too had been thrown. She blinked once and the nun reached up for the book on the table, unclipping the coin from its place. She blinked again and she saw the nun place the coin inside a tiny box which appeared to seal shut on its own. She closed her eyes one last time and let the darkness enfold her._

_END OF VISION_

It felt like hours but it was actually only a few minutes before her body slumped forward, the shimmer disappeared and Dean was able to reach her. He carefully removed the book from underneath her and carried the witch to his bed. She was entirely limp.

After making sure she was still alive, Dean quickly checked on Sam. Satisfied that they both seemed to be okay, Dean sent another desperate prayer to Cas before phoning Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed the use of multiple languages.  
> For those interested, Andrea & Isabeau speaks Afrikaans to each other. It's one of the 12 official languages in South Africa.  
> You might have also noticed some Sesotho in this chapter. That's also a South African language mainly used by the Sesotho people.  
> I used Google Translate for some of the translations and if you pick up some incorrect translations, please let me know.  
> The third language used in the second part of this chapter was entirely translated by Google Translate. Apologies if that is completely incorrect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many exciting things happening in this chapter. I hope you're strapped in because this ride is about to get wild. As always, Supernatural does not belong to me. Any and all characters you recognize are from the CW hit TV show, Supernatural, (created by Erik Kripke). I only play in their sandbox for a little while. All OCs belong to me.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by. Let me know what you think. Fluff always welcome, reviews are the fuel that keeps me writing.

Isabeau became aware of something tickling her nose. She scrunched up her face to try and get rid of the little annoyance but it continued to brush up against her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as the little hand of the elephant's trunk reached past her to pull some juicy leaves from the low hanging branch of the Willow tree they were sleeping under. Sam must have felt the change in her body since he tightened his arm around her and mumbled something about Dean.

"Sam, Sam!" She called to him softly with a hint of hysteria in her voice, while watching the elephant lazily continued chewing, not at all phased by the movement below him.

Sam stirred and then jolted awake when Isabeau pumped him in the ribs with her elbow. His eyes got big as he realized the predicament they were in and as quietly as possible, he pulled Isabeau with him, around the tree, reversing on his butt to get away from Tantor, towering over them.

"Phew, that was close!" He said while getting up off the ground, brushing leaves away before extending his hand for Isabeau to pull herself up. They managed to crawl quite a distance away from the tree without the elephant noticing them further.

"I'm just glad I didn't imagine any lions here – can you imagine waking up with big cat's breath in your face?" Isabeau giggled while also brushing some excess leaves from her clothes. Looking around her, she saw they were no longer near the stone path but with Sam there by her side, she wasn't too concerned. She felt safe with him and something more. Could it be bliss? She wasn't sure. With the illuminating light in the forest, it was difficult to determine what time of day it was. There was no sun to follow, no shadows to track. The forest and lake was beautiful, exotic even and she found herself mesmerized again, taking it all in. The air was crisp and clean. No pollution, no funny smells.

"Shall we continue a bit more or do you want to go back to the library?" He asked, breaking her train of thought. Sam held out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it.

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his; a familiar touch by now. "Let's see where the stone path leads, unless you're tired," she smirked up at him.

He chuckled as he pulled her closer. "Nope, not tired at all. I actually haven't felt this great in a very long time. It's like I have way more energy here than anywhere else or at any given time. And this nap was just what I needed. You?"

"Same." She smiled looking up. His head was bowed low to look her in the eyes. There was a sparkle in them she's never noticed before. Her hand reached up to cup his face. She never actually noticed it, but he looks quite handsome with a beard. Her thumb rubbed over the spot where she knew his dimple was and he leaned into her touch. Time stood still as they gazed into each other's eyes. The world fell away and it was only them in the moment. It was beautiful and enchanting. He's not quite sure when he let go of her hand but both hands were roaming over her hips and back, rubbing circles, getting heated through the dress she was wearing. Her arms reached up behind his neck, playing with his hair. The things it did to him were exhilarating and he drew in a sharp breath as he felt his body respond to her touch.

Leaning in closer, their faces only inches apart, his heart beat faster and faster as he anticipated the first touch of his own lips against the soft plump lips below him. He could already taste her. It became more and more difficult to concentrate as her hand tangled in his hair while their faces inched closer. Would his beard tickle her mouth? Would she pull away? The thoughts raced rampant through his mind, imagining all things that could go wrong in this one single moment. It was happening, the moment was right, the atmosphere was thick with want; with need and then a high-pitched snort was heard from the side, disrupting the moment. Isabeau flinched and pull away from him. Looking to the side, the Springbok was standing there, looking at them with its tiny demon-black eyes, chewing slowly. The moment was lost and Sam groaned in disappointment. The black eyes looked at him, looked through him as if it needed to convey a silent message but Sam did not understand. He couldn't comprehend what the animal wanted. It stared at them a moment longer before lazily bowing down to pluck more succulents from the groundcover, his white face disappearing in the thick cover as he searched for the sweetest treat. Sam silently cursed it for killing the magic. Without a word, he took Isabeau's hand and led her back towards their earlier napping spot to find the stone path again.

The path continued straight ahead. It seemed to lead them around the lake with the forest on the left. It was easier to walk on it than to try and walk through the moss clad forest floor. As far as they continued, curious little critters peaked out from the forest undergrowth, following them as they explored further. The lake was extremely large, which seemed to continue for miles and miles. The water was quiet and in the distance they could hear the extinct sound of a waterfall getting closer. Suddenly the trees became very thick around them, almost as if it was anticipating something hidden. It became more difficult to walk with ease, though the path continued leading. Sam actually thought about asking Isabeau for a machete or something to cut through the thick branches that seemed to have doubled in the last ten minutes of their journey but then he suddenly stopped. There was a clearing in the thick foliage. He noticed Isabeau was no longer by his side and he looked back to see where she might be. A couple of bunnies have made themselves known along the path and curiosity took over. She was sitting down, flat on the ground, playing with the family of fluff. Sam looked to her with compassion before he continued a few steps more, pushing the last branches out of the way when he suddenly stopped and gasped, staring straight ahead.

"Uhm, Isabeau?" He called out to her. "Did you make this? It's beautiful!"

"What?" She asked as she hurriedly came up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

A large wooden cabin majestically stood in the clearing next to a large willow tree that towered over it, next to the lake while the stone path led right up to the porch steps, ending there.

"It's a cabin." She said confused.

"Yeah," Sam looked at her, expecting her to smile but instead she frowned looking at him.

"What? You think I did this? It wasn't me."

Sam frowned.

"You didn't conjure up this cabin?"

"No, I did not."

Sam's whole demeanor changed. He straightened up, his body going into full hunter mode as he eyed the cabin suspiciously. The change was so sudden that even Isabeau looked surprised at him. He realized he was getting lax. Somehow this dream world made him forget to be careful and cautious and aware. He could kick himself for not scoping out the place earlier. He just took it on faith that everything was safe and beautiful and dare he said, magical. If Dean was here he would surely have given Sam an earful by now for being stupid. He got used to things popping up because of Isabeau's wild imagination (because her mind was an absolute wonderful place) but if she didn't conjure up the cabin, then that meant they were not alone. This was a totally random occurrence that stood before them, out of place and time, maybe even out of order, which doesn't really fit in with the surroundings and yet it did. Sam cautiously walked closer, keeping Isabeau behind him. The cabin appeared old, even ancient, as if it's been there since forever but it also looked almost brand new. The dark wooden frame was intact, there were no signs of it being worn away by weather conditions or even insects like termites. It appeared to be well looked after, well preserved and yet they could sense it was full of very old memories.

When they reached the front steps leading up to a little porch, Sam immediately noticed the patterns on the wooden railing next to the steps, similar to the patterns on the book in the library. He ran his hand over the pattern, looking at Isabeau. The pattern followed the wooden frame of the porch, leading around the cabin. When they reached the front door, the patterns extended over the walls and a very specific pattern was in the middle of the front door.

"This is different," Sam said as he touched the new pattern on the door.

"It's the same as on the coin!" Isabeau said excitedly, leaning in to the door to trace her fingers over it.

"Wait a minute, I know this," Sam said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm sure ….it looks more like a symbol though," he said tracing his fingers over the grooves in the door. "Bobby was right, it's most definitely Celtic. It's the Tree of life." Sam said excitedly.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Isabeau said looking up.

Sam smiled at her. "I've seen this in one of Bobby's books. The Tree of Life was an ancient mystical symbol appearing in various cultures from the Mayans to the Celts, Buddhism to Nordic mythology. The symbol is commonly depicted as a large tree with roots that spread inward to the ground, and branches that spread outward to the sky. They believed the Tree of Life serves as a reminder of our universal connection to the Mother Earth, and our dependence on her to grow and flourish." Sam excitedly babbled while Isabeau listened intently to him, mouth slightly agape.

He took her by the hand and together they walked over to the large Willow tree between the cabin and the lake. "Look at this," he said. "See how the branches of the willow cover the body of the tree and the roots reach deep within the earth?" She nodded before he continued. "We often use the term 'family tree' in relation to our ancestry. Through its intricate layout of branches, the Tree of Life symbol represents a connection to family, these shared roots linking us to our past and future generations. The life of a tree can be seen to symbolize the growth of family - a tree sprouts from a seed and as it grows and branches out, it gives new fruit and life to the next generation."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked astonished at his knowledge. "You're like a walking talking Wikipedia!"

He chuckled. "I told you I love reading," he said almost shyly. "Bobby has a lot of books that not even I have had the privilege to read through. But I can only hope that someday I can." His smile broadened.

"So the Tree of life is a symbol not just a pattern?" She asked.

"Yes. A pattern can be repeated to develop a theme while a symbol represents something." For a moment he was lost in thought as he looked back towards the cabin, noticing for the first time that the Tree of Life symbol on the door blended together with the patterns on walls of the cabin.

"What about the other pattern…uhm, symbol I mean?" She asked.

"Show me." Sam said as they walked back to the porch.

There, edged below the door knob was a smaller symbol around a hole in the wood. It looked like three leaves woven into each other inside a circle. Sam's smile broadened again, as he excitedly touched it and looked at Isabeau.

"It's a Triquetra!" he said.

"A tricky what?" she giggled at the funny word.

"A Tri-que-tra," Sam said it again slowly, laughing at her mispronunciation. "It's also known as the trinity knot or Celtic triangle. Representing unity in spirit. The unbroken circle, in this sense, provides protection to ensure the spirit does not get broken and also means eternity. The Triquetra symbol has many different concepts throughout time. It's been used to represent mind, body and soul; past, present and future; life, death and rebirth; creation, preservation and destruction; thought, feeling and emotion as well as earth, air and water. It was also used to symbolize eternity and equality. Come to think of it, it's very similar to the Valknut, the symbol of Odin."

"Odin? As in Thor's dad?"

"You know Norse mythology?" Sam was amazed at the many things he still had to learn about Isabeau.

"Uhm…no but I do know Marvel movies." She frowned at him.

"Oh," Sam chuckled. "Right, I forgot about that."

"So what is the Valknut?" Isabeau asked, touching his hand, moving closer to him.

"It looks like three interlocking triangles. While the word 'Valknut' means 'knot of those fallen in battle', nobody really knows what their purpose was. Odin was a powerful magician or god, if you will, and had the power to confuse men's minds to make them helpless in battle, and he could also loosen the tensions of fear and strain by his gifts of battle-madness, intoxication, and inspiration. But that aside, this symbol is definitely the Triquetra and that means we might have our real first clue as to what is going on." He excitedly smiled while pulling Isabeau closer for a hug.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him, instantly missing the warmth of his body against hers.

"The book and coin, this cabin, this world …" he waved his hand around to include the entire dream world, "…was created by powerful magic which can only mean Celtic witch, judging by the symbolism used."

"What? A witch did all this?" Isabeau looked around her until her eyes landed back on him. "Aren't witches evil? I mean, I know the stories of how they eat children, have black cats and ride on broomsticks."

Sam laughed out loud and cupped her cheek. "I love the way you see the world." He smiled at her, letting his thumb slide over her cheek for a moment. "While what you say is true in the sense of how witches have been viewed for centuries, depicted in stories and such, they are much more than that. I actually know one personally and she's not all that evil. Though some witches really try to do good, though for selfish reasons mostly, you do get the ones that have bad intentions and eat children. But I think we should find the reason behind this spell."

Isabeau scrunched up her nose, frowning at him before shaking her head. "No, you're wrong." She ran down the porch steps unto the stone path. Stopped and turned around, looking at Sam, flinging out her arms, twirling around. "This place is too beautiful, Sam. Just look around you!" She said, twirling around in one spot.

Sam watched mesmerized as she moved as if in slow motion, light as a feather, almost floating through the beauty of everything around her. He slowly moved towards her, drawn by her beauty and grace.

"It's magical and good!" She raised her hands to the heavens and closed her eyes. Sam felt his heart beating faster. Seeing her so carefree was almost magical. She danced to the beat of her own rhythm before stopping abruptly, catching her breath. She looked over to Sam again.

"How can you say this is done by a witch? We are literally standing in paradise." The forest suddenly came to life at her words. Colorful parrots and other birds flew over head while Zebras and more Springboks lazily walked past the cabin, unconcerned about the humans nearby. They could hear the leaves rustling in the forest; the monkey's swinging in the trees. It was as if it was all connected to Isabeau. Her happiness brought everything to life.

She quickly ran up to him, grabbing his hand, almost out of breath she held his hand to her chest, looking up into his hazel eyes. "I think you're wrong. Maybe we are just trapped in the land of _Once upon a Time_ and that is the magical door we should open to return to the real world, like _Alice in Wonderland_." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the cabin door before she looked back at him.

"It's possible, but I seldom am wrong." He said before also looking at the door, deep in thought. What she said sounded plausible but he couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt. Her steady heartbeat pulsed below his fingers resting against her chest. He needed to protect her, wanted to keep her safe. He couldn't quite find the right words for what he felt but he knew it went beyond obligation and responsibility.

"We don't know what lies beyond this door, Iz." Isabeau looked up to him. It was the first time he called her by the nickname Andrea gave her so long ago. It didn't seem like Sam realized it though.

"Who knows, maybe it is as you say, that this is where we wake up for real, like Alice or this can just be what it is, a cabin. Whichever way this goes, I'd feel better if I have some sort of uhm…a weapon with me. You think you could create something, like a gun, maybe?" He looked hopefully at her but she frowned at the mention of the gun.

"Why would you need a gun?" She felt uneasy about the idea of a weapon.

Sam noticed her hesitance. "Okay, maybe not a gun, what about something to hit with, like a bat?" He tried again.

Isabeau signed. "All fantasies aside, I'm sure this is just a cabin, Sam. Look at it. It's like a real life fairytale, like _Hansel and Gretel_ , standing here in this fairytale forest. I actually expected it to be made of chocolate and cookies." She giggled. He opened his mouth to argue against the fairytale idea, knowing full well how each and every one of those stories actually went, but he kept his tongue as she continued.

"I don't see the point, but if it will make you feel better, here." She said, opening his palm facing up and then spoke: "BAT". A long wooden shape appeared in his hand. It was flat on the one side and ridged on the other with a long handle at the end. He looked it over and frowned.

"What is this?"

"It's what you asked for; a weapon." She said, frowning at his inability to recognize it for what it was.

"Funniest looking weapon I've ever seen. How is this going to protect us?" he asked incredulously, gripping the handle to feel the weight of it in his hand.

"It's a bat. You swing and hit. Not difficult."

A full out belly laugh rumbled from Sam. "A bat? This is not a bat."

"Off course it is."

"No it's not." Sam said holding the wood out to her.

"Yes it is." Isabeau shoved it back into his hands.

"I know I might be old," Sam said, "but this is the funniest looking baseball bat I've ever seen." He pushed it back into her hands again.

"Oh Sam," Isabeau shook her head. "It's a cricket bat, not a baseball bat."

"Cricket bat? How do you hit a ball with this thing? It's so heavy."

"You swing and smack, easy." She held it out to him once more, expecting him to take it. Given the circumstances, he had to hand it to her; she was surely full of surprises.

"Fine," he said as he took hold of it once more before turning towards the cabin. Hand in hand they walked back up the steps to the door. He glanced to Isabeau, unspoken question in his eyes. She nodded and he pushed against the door, but it didn't open. It appeared to be locked. Frowning he tried again, even put some effort into it, but still the door remained unmoved.

"You want to try the key?" He asked stepping aside. Isabeau pulled the chain from around her neck and nudged the key inside the tiny hole she noticed earlier in the Triquetra symbol. It fit perfectly. Holding her breath she turned the key once. There was no resistance as it made a perfect one eighty degree turn. She pulled the key from the hole and slipped the chain over her neck again before lightly pushing against the door. There was no sound as it swung open, revealing darkness inside.

"Gosh it's dark in here," Sam said as he gripped the bat tighter while he ducked his head low and cautiously stepped inside. Isabeau grabbed his hand again, trailing behind. It was so quiet, the silence was deafening. The darkness was thick with feeling but an overwhelming sense of love & peace flooded over them.

"Let me fix that." She said as she held out her hand and said "LIGHT" but nothing happened. She frowned and tried again "LAMP", still nothing; "LIGHT SOURCE", "RAINBOW", "FIRE", "LANTERN" but it remained dark.

"Why is it not working?" She asked, letting go of Sam's hand she turned around and stepped back outside the door. Once outside she took a deep breath while frowning. She looked at Sam as the darkness hovered around him, held out her hand and tried again "LANTERN". Still nothing happened.

"Isabeau?" Sam followed her and stood just outside the doorway, watching.

"It's so weird. It doesn't seem like the magic works here at the cabin," she said.

She turned around and quickly skipped down the few steps until she was standing on the ground, a few feet from the cabin. She pointed to the ground saying "LANTERN". This time a lantern appeared on the ground in front of her feet. It looked similar to the camping lanterns she remembered her father used to hang outside their tent whenever they went on holiday at the _Kruger National Park_. She picked it up, opened the tiny door and said "FIRE" as she blew inside. A tiny flame filled the void and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She held out the lantern to Sam who confidently took it from her. "Shall we try again?" She asked as she walked past him to the door, waiting for him to follow.

The light of the lantern was enough for them to see comfortably inside. To their right there was a table with two chairs, to the left something that could be identified as a kitchen, maybe. In the middle of the room was a large fireplace with a soft cushion type seating in front of it. Not quite a couch but it looked comfortable to snuggle there in front of the fire.

"It feels so familiar here, almost like in the library." Isabeau whispered, looking at Sam. He just smiled at her, moving towards the fireplace. Wooden logs were already stacked, ready to be lit. Taking a tiny piece of wood that was lying to one side, Sam lit it from the fire inside the lantern. Immediately it caught alight. He gently pulled it out and placed it between the logs and watched as the fiery tongues lapped at the dark wood, filling the space with light as the fire happily danced around and filled the cabin with warmth and a sense of coming home.

Sam placed the lantern on the table, picking up the cricket bat again he proceeded to a door he noticed on the left side of the fireplace. Isabeau watched as he pushed against the door and it slowly swung open revealing darkness once again. Isabeau quickly walked back to the table to pick up the lantern and handed it to Sam once more.

It was a tiny room with a lot of shelves stocked with dried meat, similar to beef jerky and dried fruit which appeared almost fresh, like it was bought yesterday, not like it's been here for how many years. There were also small glass containers filled with dried herbs and spices, other containers with things she could not identify. Some looked like bugs and spiders, others looked like bones and some even had liquid with solid objects drifting inside. Sam didn't want to draw Isabeau's attention to it too much as he recognized it for what it was, a witch's pantry, similar to Bobby's pantry back home.

Quietly they retreated and closed the door, then moved towards the door on the right side of the fireplace. By now the cabin was nice and warm and a sense of belonging has settled over both of them. Taking a chance, Isabeau pushed against the door at the off chance it might also be unlocked. It slightly moved, opening without a sound. She turned around and looked at Sam, waiting for him to bring the lantern.

He came over and moved in front of her. "You okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Sure, yeah, I'm okay." She said, holding her breath again because she was a little scared for what they might find inside.

Sam must have sensed it because he gave her the lantern while smiling at her. "Here, you man the light while I fend off the unknown." She giggled and waited for him to push the door open further.

Inside was something that could resemble a dresser but without a mirror and a large double bed, covered in crisp white mesh that reached from the ceiling to the floor, very similar to a canopy bed. Not a speck of dust could be seen anywhere. It appeared as if the room was made just that morning.

"Wow!" Sam gasped softly.

Isabeau was in awe of the beauty of it all. The intricate patterns on the wall were very similar to the ones they found outside the cabin and the book and it blended perfectly with the wooden frame of the door. It was beautiful how it all fitted so perfectly, like it was a puzzle.

Realizing that there was no danger, Sam placed the bat against the wall just inside the room and took the lantern from Isabeau who stepped to the one side of the bed while Sam looked at the various things on the dresser. The material that covered the space over the bed was intact and you could see through it, almost like a modern day mosquito net. She reached out and touched it. It felt soft like cotton candy under her fingertips. The Celtic patterns were repeated here once more and she traced her finger over the fine decoration until her eye caught something through the mesh. Looking down, it appeared there was something on the bed.

"Sam?" She quietly called to him. He turned around from looking over at the dresser and slowly walked over the other side, looking down to where she pointed on the bed. "There's something here, look." She said as she started searching through the curtain for an opening. She felt an urgency to know.

"You suppose it's a person?" he asked, looking at her for a moment before helping her search. Eventually they found the slit and drew the curtain aside. There, lying on the bed were skeletons. It looked complete as if they were holding one another for all eternity. Isabeau drew a sharp breath but didn't scream. Having never seen dead people or even skeletons of dead people up close and personal before, she should have actually been appalled by it but she was too stunned by the beauty of it since it appeared they were just sleeping in their clothes, peaceful and content with each other. An overwhelming sadness washed over Isabeau and she could feel tears just behind her eyes.

"Sam," she said softly, looking up at him. "Who were they?"

Sam just shook his head, looking at her. "You okay?" he asked, lifting the lantern a bit higher to see her face.

The tears have spilled over. She was crying for these two people she didn't even know; who died together in each other's arms. She could actually feel the love they had for each other, the tenderness in which they held on to one another until their bodies rested together, forever.

"How can this be real, Sam? How can they be here, dead? It seems like this happened a long time ago. Just look at the bones, look at their clothes. It's so old. Like hundreds of years even." She started breathing heavily again. Sam quickly moved around the bed to take her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.

"They were trapped here! Like we are, Sam! Is this our fate too?" She looked up at him through her tears. His face was concerned, his heart breaking for her sorrow. He didn't have the answers she needed and all he could do in that moment was hold her tight, as his hand glided over her back, rubbing circles as she calmed down while the other still held on to the lantern.

They stood like that for quite some time, looking at the skeletons on the bed when something caught Sam's eye. It appeared there was something stuck in the one skeleton's hand. He gave the lantern to Isabeau who held it up when he slowly bent down and tried to pry the tightly gripped fingers apart. He used a bit more force and then the sudden cracking sound of bone breaking echoed for a moment through the cabin, making Isabeau flinch.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Mr Skeleton." Sam apologized as he dropped the finger on the bed. But it was a good thing actually because it revealed what was inside the hand. Sam pulled the object free.

"What is it?" Isabeau leaned closer to have a better look, shining the light of the lantern over the bed.

"I'm not sure. Could be cloth or maybe a piece of skin." Sam said, rubbing it between his fingers. This caused the layers to separate and he realized it was folded. He carefully opened it up and noticed writing inside but due to the poor light from the lantern, he couldn't make it out.

"There's something written here, but we should look at it outside where there's better light." He said before carefully folding it closed again and tugging it into his jeans' pocket.

"We should bury them." Isabeau said quietly while letting the glow of the lantern glide over the bodies when something shiny between the skeletons caught Sam's eye again.

"Wait, hold up, there's something else there between them," Sam said as he reached his hand between the bones once more to try and reach it. His hand touched what felt like cold metal and he curled his fingers around it as he slowly pulled his hand back. Isabeau inhaled sharply, afraid the skeletons might break more when he touched them but then nothing happened and she breathed out slowly. The chain seemed to be stuck around one of the skeleton's necks so Sam carefully lifted the skull in order to free the chain and as he pulled it out more to sway it in the light of the lantern, Isabeau gasped because right there, dangling at the bottom of this shiny chain, was a very large, very family golden coin.

Hypnotized she reached for the coin and as her fingers brushed over the metal, she felt her body being pulled through time and space at an alarming speed until everything stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously _: Hypnotized she reached for the coin and as her fingers brushed over the metal, she felt her body being pulled through time and space at an alarming speed until everything stopped._

Isabeau opened her eyes and blinked. It was raining hard and it was dark outside. In the distance a light was swaying back and forth as the wind blew hard and the rain fell harder. She felt herself running, half carrying, half dragging something heavy along. She didn't know what was going on and she tried to stop her body, to look around, but somehow she was unable to do so.

" **Fuirich còmhla rium Thòmais, dìreach beagan cheumannan a bharrachd. Thig air adhart, feumaidh tu mo chuideachadh."** ("Stay with me Thomas, just a few steps more. Come on, you have to help me.") A voice called out through the storm above her head. It sounded like a woman and she had a thick heavy accent. It sounded Irish, maybe Scottish. Isabeau wasn't really good with guessing accents. The words were foreign and yet she understood it. She doesn't know how, but she understood what was being said.

She tried to look around but her head didn't move. She was still looking straight ahead at the light that seemed a lot closer now. To her side she heard someone groaned. She looked down and this time she saw him. There was a man next to her. His face and arms were covered in tattoos that seemed to glow blue where she gripped him tight around the arm, dragging him along. He was wounded because every step he took caused blood to seep out from below the cloth he held in place over his shoulder, just below his collar bone. He was breathing hard.

Shocked Isabeau stared at the scene that seemed to play itself off in front of her. She didn't understand where she was or what she was doing there. _What the hell happened? It's that damn coin again!_ She chastised herself as the memory of Sam holding up the chain flashed through her mind. Every time she touched the damn thing something happened to her. She missed Sam and wished to be with him, anywhere but in the pouring rain.

She closed her eyes to think and when she opened them she was standing in front of a large wooden door, knocking. Knocking until her knuckles bled, calling for help. She couldn't make out the words as the wind blew them away. Eventually, after what felt like hours, the door was opened by someone wearing a thick robe that covered him from head to toe, almost like a large hoodie.

He spoke softly and slowly. Isabeau saw the person's lips move but she couldn't make out what was being said. Again the women voiced an unheard reply. The robed person nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Willing hands came from nowhere, to help with the wounded man and then she saw the floor coming closer very quickly. The body she was in, fainted.

" **Na leig le mo phàisde bàsachadh, mas e do thoil e. Feumaidh tu a shàbhaladh! Feumaidh tu...aaaarghhhhh!"** ("Please don't let my baby die, please, please. You have to save her! You have to…..aaaarghhhhh!") Isabeau heard the woman plead. The heavy accent coming through again. She was delirious with pain as the labour pains rippled through her every few minutes, getting closer and closer.

 _Baby?_ Isabeau thought. _I'm pregnant?_ Well, she – her – the woman. She tried to look down to her body but couldn't. Isabeau has never been pregnant…virgin, remember, so she didn't have a clue as to what to expect. All she could hope for was that it would soon be over.

Every now and then the woman let out a horrific scream and then moaned Thomas' name over and over, begging for him to hang on, begging for him to stay alive one more day. There where nuns or at least, Isabeau thought they were nuns, working around her; bringing hot water and clean towels.

The struggle inside was unlike anything she's ever felt before. Fearful thoughts kept spilling through her mind. Fear for the unknown life of this child. Anger because she would grow up without a mother and father. _Wait. What? Is the Thomas guy the dad?_ Anguish for abandoning her but love, such incredible love for the dying man with the glowing blue tattoos.

One last horrific scream ripped through her mind as the woman screamed and pushed. She felt the body contract and let go. The pain was intense. Isabeau also felt an incredible surge leave the body as the distinct sound of newborn crying could be heard. It almost felt like an energy surge tearing straight through her. The woman must have felt it too. The baby cried. It was so tiny in the nun's hands. Must be premature, she thought as she remembered reading about that once.

Premature babies rarely, if ever, survived without modern day technology and science. It didn't seem like there was any modern day equipment in the place where they were. In fact, everything seemed really, really old, maybe even ancient. The walls were made of giant blocks of rock. The room was cold and their voices kept echoing. She hasn't seen the man with the robe again. Isabeau wondered. If there were nuns and men in robes…it reminded her of monasteries in old movies. _Crap!_ _What if she travelled back in time and become stuck there forever?_

She closed her eyes and wished for home, for Sam but nothing happened. _Damn coin!_ Soft sucking noises could be heard. Isabeau opened her eyes and found herself staring into the beautiful face of a tiny angel looking up at her as tiny hands try to grasp the breast it was drinking from. Thoughts of love and tenderness washed over her and she realized it was not her thinking these things, it was the woman.

The child had big blue eyes, staring intensely up into her own. There was another surge of energy felt. The child's eyes glowed blue for a moment, before she let go of the breast. Startled by the sudden intrusion, she started crying but the woman gently rocked her to sleep. _'_ _ **Cadal a-nis am fear beag agam.**_ _' ('Sleep now, my wee little one.')_ The woman softy whispered.

The thoughts echoed all around Isabeau. The accent was not so heavy this time. She found herself walking towards another room. Thomas was lying on a bed. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages and he looked weak. She could see the tattoos on his body but they were not glowing this time. _Does it only happen when he's touched?_ Isabeau wondered.

He looked up from where he was resting. A smile graced his face and his eyes sparkled when he saw the woman. **"Mo aingeal brèagha."** ("My beautiful angel.")

He reached out his good arm to her. She leaned into his touch and Isabeau watched as his tattoos lit up at the skin on skin contact. It occurred to her that he might not be human but the love between them was so intense, that she barely had a chance to take a deep breath.

" **Ciamar a tha i?"** ("How is she?") The man asked between labored breaths.

" **Tha i beag, ach trodaiche."** ("She's small, but a fighter.") She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before she continued. **"Feumaidh mi an ceangal, a-nochd. Thig na sealgairean; gheibh iad i."** ("I have to bind them, tonight. The hunters will come; they will find her.)" She whispered to him. Fear flashed in his eyes.

 _Wait. What?_ Isabeau frowned. _Hunters? Why would they want to harm them?_ Isabeau was confused. _And the child? The hunters will find the child?_

With much difficulty the man sat up straight in the bed. **"No Thòmais, feumaidh tu fois."** ("No Thomas, you must rest.") The woman tried to calm him down, but he looked determined to help her against the hunters. Isabeau tried to pinpoint what was going on. Somehow she knew that she had to be here and witness this but she wasn't sure why.

" **Feumaidh tu … gabh mo … lùth."** ("You have to….take my…. energy.") Thomas had difficulty breathing. Just that tiny bit of exercise was too much for him.

" **Thòmais, chan urrainn dhut. Feumaidh tu do neart!"** ("Thomas, you can't. You need your strength!") She called out. Trying to argue with him but he was stubborn. He just shook his head.

" **Feumaidh tu an gheasaibh a dhèanamh"** ("You have to do the spell.") He urged, unfazed about her protest.

 _Spell? What is this? Spells? Witches?_ Isabeau was shocked. Realizing for the first time that she really had no clue about the supernatural world. _Maybe Sam was right._

She begged, leaning into him, sobbing, repeating over and over, **"Chan e, Thòmais!"** ("No, Thomas!") Isabeau felt her anguish, her pain. The thought of losing Thomas, was driving her mad.

But he took her hand in his, raised it to his lips and whispered. **"Tha gaol agam ort, Aryana."** ("I love you, Aryana!")

 _Aryana._ Isabeau was in awe and she instinctively knew Aryana loved him too. She could feel it. But it was more than just love. It was forbidden love.

 _Forbidden love? Why would they not be allowed to love one another? Just because they are not the same? Is that it?_ Isabeau wondered. The words repeated in her head over and over. She still didn't know the language they spoke but it was beautiful, almost sacred and old, very very old. But the beauty was that she understood it, like it was her mother tongue or something though she was an Afrikaans born **boerenooi** (farm girl) from South Africa. In a country with twelve official languages, she only understood two of them. How was this possible that she was able to understand this? She was stumped.

Aryana pulled herself from his embrace. He let her go. Isabeau watched as she pulled a tiny bottle from the dress she was wearing and gave it to Thomas to hold. Thomas took it and spoke some words while his eyes glowed blue. This time Isabeau didn't understand what he said as he tilted his head back and exposed his throat. She watched in horror as Aryana pulled a dagger from her dress and made a tiny incision on the bottom of his throat. She yelled for Aryana not to kill Thomas, but Aryana couldn't hear her. Blood flowed freely from the cut. Thomas gurgled more words and tried to hold the bottle close to his neck but his arm kept falling back down. Isabeau was shocked at what she was witnessing. Thomas willingly bled for the woman he just professed his love to?

 _Wait, what is that?_ Isabeau was astonished by what she saw. Something blue escaped the cut. It was glowing, like his eyes, mixed with the blood. It shimmered over his entire body. All his tattoos lit up like a Christmas tree. But he was so weak he could not bring his arm high enough to hold the bottle in place. Aryana gently supported his arm closer to the cut, careful to not touch his hand as the blue glowing substance spilled into the bottle. She kept his arm in place until the bottle was full. Thomas whispered more words and the blue shimmer disappeared. Aryana took the bottle from him and pushed a small cork inside to keep the substance from spilling out before she covered the cut with a soft cloth. The liquid inside was dark red with a blue glowing hue. It was swirling around in the bottle, as if alive.

Inside her head, Aryana's mind was all over the place. She kept seeing the baby's face, kept thinking about the hunters closing in and the wound on Thomas' shoulder. Thoughts of the healing that should have started showing by now kept getting mixed with the crying baby, weaving the worry she felt right through Isabeau and then she reminded herself, he would not heal now because she just took the last of his essence, his life force, his magic. In order to create more he would have to feed. But Thomas didn't do that anymore. He wasn't like that. He didn't feed off humans and that's why she loved him so damn much. He found other ways to quench his thirst. Djinns didn't have to live off human blood alone.

Isabeau inhaled sharply. _Djinn? What does that mean? He's not human but he's not witch? Wait…djinn …the name sounded familiar…almost Disney-like…like Aladdin…holy cow, Thomas is a genie?_ Isabeau's eyes grew wide with the realization. Thomas & Aryana – djinn & witch…so that means the baby had powers? Isabeau shook her head once more, trying to clear her thoughts of all the devastating truly terrifying images!

She heard Aryana humming. The baby was lying in front of her, crying her poor little head off. Aryana had made a small cut on the heel of her right foot with the tip of the dagger to draw some blood and she was holding the baby's foot over the bowl, letting the blood drip onto the hard wooden bottom while chanting:

" **Tro fhuil m 'fhuil, na cumhachdan a tha mi a 'ceangal."** ("Through blood of my blood, the powers I bind.")

She added something that looked like leaves and powder; perhaps it was herbs & spices. Isabeau was not fond of cooking, so she didn't really know the difference. She watched in awe as Aryana blended the ingredients with the blood while she continued chanting the spell.

" **Bho mhàthair gu nighean, cha lorg sealgair."** ("From mother to daughter, no hunter shall find.")

Suddenly everything was set ablaze. While the fire was burning brightly, she took the dagger once more and cut into her own hand. There was so much blood. She reached over to the now familiar book that Sam showed her and pulled something from the front cover, holding it tightly in her bloody hand, she let the blood flow over it, dripping into the bowl. Isabeau looked on in horror as she recognized the coin in Aryana's hand. The blood dripped over the symbol of the Tree of Life, into the bowl.

" **Gus an àm sin nochdaidh an geasag, mura tro m 'fhuil, gu bràth fuireach seulaichte."** ("Until such a time the spell be revealed, unless through my blood, forever stay sealed.")

She chanted one final time before the blood and fire mixed and dissipate in a puff of smoke. The baby's cries became quiet sobs until everything was quiet. She was sleeping again, Aryana was exhausted and Isabeau was very, VERY confused. But it wasn't over yet.

Two nuns appeared in the room with her. They must have walked inside without Isabeau noticing. Her heart ached for the baby as a few lonely sobs escaped her in her sleep. Aryana leaned over and brushed her lips over the little ones face one last time before the one nun took her away. Isabeau felt her heart shattering in a million pieces as she watched the nun disappear from sight but she composed herself, turning to the second nun, while holding out her hand. In the palm of her hand was a tiny box with similar patterns as the book. Isabeau frowned as it seemed oddly familiar.

" **Feumaidh tu dealachadh riutha nuair a tha mi air falbh. Tha e ro chunnartach còmhla. Bidh am bogsa seo ga dhìon."** ("You have to separate them when I'm gone. It's too dangerous together. This box will protect it.") She whispered, while cutting her finger with the dagger once more and daubing the blood on the sides of the tiny box. **"Cumaidh an geas seo e sàbhailte. Is e dìreach m 'fhuil as urrainn a dhì-ghalarachadh."** ("This spell will keep it hidden. Only my blood can unseal it.") She said before whispering some words Isabeau did not understand.

" **Tha mi a 'mionnachadh nì mi mar tha thu ag ràdh."** ("I swear to you I will do as you say.") The nun carefully took the box from Aryana but didn't leave. Isabeau had the sense that she could be trusted as an ally; even a friend.

" **Bidh mi air falbh a dh 'aithghearr agus thig na sealgairean ach tha am fear beag sàbhailte. Ha fios agad dè a nì thu a-nis."** ("I will be gone soon and the hunters will come but the little one is safe now. You know what to do.") The nun nodded again before slipping out the door. Aryana took the tiny bottle with the swirling liquid from her dress and stared down at it. _There was only one thing left to do_ , it echoed in her mind before everything went dark.

ooOoo

" **An toil leat e?"** ("Do you like it?") The woman asked. Sam felt his head move, looking in her direction. She was beautiful. Her long black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, reaching to her hips. Her lips were red and plump and he had a very intense desire to kiss her until she gasp for breath. He heard the translation in his mind but he knew they were speaking a different language.

" **Tha i breagha,"** ("It's beautiful,") he heard himself say. **"Dìreach mar a bhruidhinn sinn mu dheidhinn, mar ar bruadar."** ("Just like we spoke about, as we dreamed.")

Images flashed through his mind. Little moments they were together previously, quietly whispering about the things they would love to be one day, getting married, start a family. Sam's heart swelled at the thought. Realising it wasn't his desires but the person he seemed to be possessing at the moment. It was a similar feeling to when Lucifer was inside of him. Fleetingly he wondered if the man would be able to hear him call out. He tried.

' _Uhm, hi, my name is Sam.'_ But it remained quiet inside his head. Nobody greeted him back. And he kept having flashback images of conversations they had, discussing their dreams and desires. It really was an odd feeling to be a passenger in someone else's body.

" **Tha, mar a bha sinn a 'bruadar."** ("Yes, like our dream.") She smiled at him. **"Agus chan eil draoidheachd taobh a-staigh a 'chaban."** ("And there's no magic inside the cabin, just like you wanted.") She took his hand and pulled him up the porch step. Looking back, Sam noticed the stone path stretching into the forest, disappearing into luscious greenery. He looked back towards the cabin and stepped inside. It looked exactly the same as how Isabeau and he found it, except everything seemed brighter, full of life. Intense happiness washed over him as he felt himself being pulled towards the middle of the room, her hand warm in his.

" **Coimhead, faodaidh tu am fiodh a ghearradh airson an teine fhad 's a nì mi dinnear. Faodaidh sinn suidhe agus ithe aig a 'bhòrd. Air an oidhche is urrainn dhuinn blàthachadh air an raon-laighe air beulaibh an teine."** ("Look, you can cut the wood for the fire while I'll make dinner. We can sit and eat at the table. At night we can warm up on the couch in front of the fire." He laughed and pulled her closer.

" **Cha bhith e dorcha a-chaoidh tuilleadh, a ghràidh."** ("It will never be dark again, my love.") His arms instinctively pulled her into his embrace. He felt such intense happiness and he just wanted to share it with her. **"Dè mu dheidhinn an seòmar-cadail?"** ("What about the bedroom?") He asked, looking down into her beautiful eyes.

She giggled and skipped towards the door on the right. **"A-steach an seo!"** ("In here!") She called to him. Sam walked towards her. Felt like he was gliding over air. The room was beautifully lit with candles placed in strategic places. He briefly closed his eyes and ground his teeth together as a heavy surge in his loins threatened his self-control. **"An e sin loch a chunnaic mi a-muigh?"** ("Was that a lake I saw outside?") he forced his thoughts in a different direction.

" **Tha!"** ("Yes!") She giggled again. Her bright laughter filled his heart with joy. **"Gu dearbh, dìreach mar a bhruidhinn sinn mu dheidhinn; eis na craobhan seileach agus an eas - uile air do shon, mo ghaol."** ("Of course, just like we spoke about; with the Willow trees and the waterfall - all for you, my love.") She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips. She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. Sam's mind was reeling as the familiar aroma fully hit him. She smelled like Isabeau. He closed his eyes once more.

" **A bheil thu a 'tighinn?"** ("Are you coming?") She called out to him. They were outside under the Willow tree. **"Feumaidh tu sealltainn dhomh mar a ghlacas mi an t-iasg!"** ("You have to show me how to catch the fish!") She called as she moved closer to the edge of the water, lifting her dress up to show her white ankles as she slowly dipped her toes in the lake.

Sam walked closer to join her, looking out over the beautiful lake. The most colourful fish could be seen just below the surface and he smiled, feeling himself reach out with the speed of lighting, catching a fish by the tail, holding it up for the woman to see.

" **Sin mar a nì thu e."** ("That's how you do it.") He laughed at her big eyes.

It was a true skill, passed down from father to son. He was proud of this fact. But he also remembered how they excommunicated him when they found out about the relationship he had with her. It was unheard off. Djinns kept to their own, married their own. They didn't mix with other races, creatures or heaven forbid witches.

Sam shook his head. Was he riding a djinn and the woman? Was she a witch? Why else would these thoughts keep repeating over and over? And yet, it somehow made sense and slowly the pieces fell into place. The witch created the cabin, the woods and the lake, just like Isabeau. But inside the cabin was no magic.

He could feel the overwhelming desires of the djinn. He always wanted a normal life, be a normal person. Free from this bond forced on him through birth. He wanted to love whom he wanted and not be bound by his obligations to his family, to his clan. He loved her with an intensity that was beyond measure. He needed her like the air that he breathed.

Since his family banned him from the clan, he's tried to change his ways. Tried to live alternatively; not kill humans just to survive. There were other ways to build up and replenish his magic. Sure it took a bit longer but animal blood was not that bad. Sure, he wasn't as strong as other djinn but he was still strong and it was enough for him.

Sam could feel the strength within, the underlying power. He wasn't completely powerless in this world but there was a sense of not needing it, not wanting to use it. He was content with being just a normal guy. Her love sustained him in some strange way more than what blood ever could. She was good for him.

He watched her run back to the cabin with the fish in her hands. Sam leaned over and stared at his reflection in the lake. He had dark hair and there were tattoos present on his arms and neck. A couple also stretched up the side of his face, over his temple, resting above his left eye. This was surely an experience for the journal, Sam thought as he briefly closed his eyes and thought of Isabeau.

A deep sadness washed over him and he quickly opened his eyes to find himself sitting at the table in the cabin, writing a love letter. He felt such intense remorse for what he was and what his magic did. This world was his idea, to escape their fate. They needed to be free to spend eternity together and it was the plan. Once the baby was born, this was going to be their new home.

He knew there were spells to place their bodies in stasis. This was supposed to be a safe haven to raise their child but now that child would never even know how powerful she could be. He felt guilty for robbing her of her potential for greatness. He understood why her powers needed to be bound. This way nobody would know what she was, not even the best hunters out there.

Sam understood the implications. That the spell was carried through the blood of the child, entwined with her DNA, through the bloodline until a time would come to break the spell which could only be accomplished with both book and coin. But he didn't have long to ponder on these things as his focus was brought back to the letter.

The man poured his heart out, he declared his undying forbidden love. He apologized again for luring her into this trap. He never meant for her to get hurt. He realized they've been in this world for months while their bodies were surely dying. All he could wish for her was a quick painless passing. His heart ached as his hand started to tremble on the last line of the letter.

 _**Bha mi dìreach airson an saoghal a thoirt dhut agus seo e. Thug mi seachad an canabhas agus pheant thu an dealbh as brèagha dhuinn airson sìorraidheachd a chaitheamh a 'gràdhachadh a chèile.** _ _(I just wanted to give you the world and this was it. I provided the canvas and you painted the most beautiful picture for us to spend an eternity loving each other.)_

But he knew full well that in the remaining hours, if not minutes in the real world, they would soon die and then death would find them here as well.

Sam didn't understand what he was writing. It looked like a very old, perhaps long forgotten language that he didn't understand. But from the thoughts swirling around in his head, he got the full picture.

The dream world wasn't meant to last. It was only a magical place for a little while. Sam realized what that meant for him and Isabeau and suddenly it made sense. Why he was so tired every time he woke up at the motel. Why his arms felt so heavy that he couldn't carry the grimoire. Why it weighed him down, why his legs didn't seem to work the last time he woke up.

The dream world was djinn related. It needed energy to be sustained. Since the djinn was not around the dream world used their bodies as a generator to keep going. As long as they were still alive in the real world, they would be alive in the dream world.

Sam needed to get home to Isabeau. He needed to take her in his arms and kiss her before there will be no more him and no more her. In his desperate state he pounded and shouted inside the djinn's mind but he was simply not heard. He needed to wake up now. He needed to see her. The urgency inside him overwhelmed him and he felt his body fall.

" **Thòmais!"** ("Thomas!") The woman's voice called somewhere above him! **"A Thòmais, na fàg mi!"** ("Thomas, don't leave me!")

" **Tha mi duilich mo ghaol, m 'aingeal brèagha."** ("I'm sorry my love, my beautiful angel.") He whispered, trying to sit up but his body was too weak. Sam realized he was dying. He could feel how the body was shutting down. That meant that his real body was either close to death or most probably dead already and this was just the last echo of that life holding on.

She cradled his head into her lap. They were on the bed and he reached up his hand towards her to wipe the tears falling down her face but he was so tired that his hand kept falling back against his chest. She bent forward and peppered his face with kisses, then moved down and lay down with him, the necklace with the gold coin between them.

The coin held the promise that their child was taken care of, that their love was strong and that they would be together for eternity. Or at least, that's what she believed, but he could no longer keep the truth from her. He knew he only had a brief moment left before he would be gone forever.

"Aryana," he whispered her name. **"Feumaidh mi rudeigin innse dhut."** ("I need to tell you something.")

She reached out and took his hand in hers. Looking down, she saw there was something inside his clenched fist. **"Dè tha seo, a Thòmais?"** ("What is this, Thomas?")

" **Litir dhut. Geall mi gun leugh thu e nuair a dh 'fhalbh mi."** ("A letter for you. Promise me you will read it when I'm gone.")

" **Chan eil Thòmais, chan eil thu a 'bàsachadh. Feuch nach fhàg thu mi!"** ("No Thomas, you are not dying. Please don't leave me!") She clung to him, willing him to open his eyes once more.

" **Mìnichidh e a h-uile dad, mo ghaol. Feumaidh fios a bhith agad. Tha mi cho duilich."** ("It will explain everything, my love. You have to know. I'm so sorry.")

She wiped his tears away and then her own, determination flashed through her eyes. **"Shhh, na bruidhinn, sàbhail do neart."** ("Shhh, don't speak, save your strength.") She whispered then smiled at him. **"Chan fheumar a leughadh, tha fios agam mu thràth."** ("No need to read it, I already know.")

" **Chan eil. Tha rudeigin ann a dh 'fheumas a bhith agad mun t-saoghal seo. E…."** ("No you don't. There's something you need to know about this world. It…." But she pressed her finger against his lips and kissed him on the cheek.

" **Tha fios agam mu thràth."** ("I already know.") Her eyes stared intensely at him and he realized she did indeed know. He understood that their love was so strong and powerful she was committed to die alongside him because she couldn't bear the thought of being without him, even for a second. He also realized that perhaps her spell kept them safe inside.

Knowing full well this was the end for both of them Sam wondered if they died together or if Thomas was first. He wondered if Aryana died soon after, perhaps from a broken heart. He knew that feeling all too well. If it wasn't for Dean, he would have died of a broken heart over Jess. Sam closed his eyes once more and this time the darkness engulfed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to keep things moving along. Things are about to reach a breaking point.  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me so far! All you fangirls (you know who you are) are awesome! Thank you so much for all the encouragement and cheering me on. This story is really close to me heart.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Supernatural; I just get to play in their sandbox for a while. All OCs are mine.

Dean was pacing up and down. He hasn't panicked this much in a while. If a very powerful witch like Rowena could be knocked on her ass by a book what did that say about Sam? Sam was still sleeping. The dream root didn't work, what else could be done since Cas seemed to be AWOL again.

"Bollocks!" Rowena moaned pressing her palm against her head as she tried to sit up on the bed. It only took a couple of seconds before Dean was by her side, aspirin and water in hand, gently helping her up.

"Easy there." He coached her. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up to him with one eye, flinching at the light in the room. If looks could kill, he'd probably be a puddle on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked, shaking her head slightly before popping the pills in her mouth, chasing it down with water.

"Uhm, I was hoping you would tell me. The one moment you reach for the book, the next moment you stiff as a doll with freaky purple eyes and I tried to wake you up and grab the book from you but there was this invisible force field or something that threw me clear across the room. What the hell, Rowena?"

"Force field? Are we in some kind of science fiction show or something?" She grunted before swinging her legs off the bed.

"Well, how else would you like me to explain it? You looked like a statute and the next moment you slumped forward, lights out."

Rowena closed her eyes, resting her tired head on her elbows while pinching the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. The vision momentarily flashed before her eyes. She remembered every detail. _So it wasn't just a dream_ , she thought.

"Yes, alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch, boy." Feeling the bed dip next to her, her eyes flew open as the weight of something else land next to her. Dean brought the grimoire over to the bed and placed it next to her.

Rowena couldn't scramble off the bed fast enough. She grabbed her chest to calm her breathing down while her eyes frantically darted between Dean and the book.

"Something wrong, Rowena?" Dean frowned at her.

"You keep that thing away from me, Dean Winchester."

"But it's a grimoire, I thought you loved these? Don't you collect them or something?" He snorted.

Rowena threw him a bitch face but kept her distance. "I…ugh, no…yes yes, fine. I do collect them but this one, I don't know. I … I can't touch it again."

"And why the hell not?"

"It made me see things," she said, lowering her eyes briefly to stare at the floor. Dean picked the book up again, carried it over to the table but Rowena didn't move a muscle. She stayed in her spot, while only her eyes followed Dean. "Very powerful magic. Old magic." She said with big eyes.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked impatiently but before Rowena could reply, his phone started ringing and he growled briefly before answering.

"Bobby, hey. How's the hunt?"

" _Don't you start boy. I'm on my way back."_

"That bad, huh?"

" _Yes. Did you contact Rowena?"_

"She's here."

" _Good. Listen, I was thinking we should all go back home. It's much …"_

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said, half listening as he watched Rowena move over to Sam's bed, pulling the blankets all the way back to examine him more closely. He was still in his boxer shorts and t-shirt Dean helped dress him in after his shower mishap. From where he was standing, something seemed off but he wasn't too sure what. Looked like she was touching him in different places, and he knew he wanted her help, but leaving Sam so vulnerable in her sights, he couldn't just let her touch him like that without supervision…it just didn't sit right with Dean. He also couldn't let her be alone with Sam, even if she wasn't touching him. Dean knew she had a softer spot for the big giant and while he knew she would never hurt Sam, she was still a witch and everyone knew how Dean felt about witches.

"… _you listening ya idjit?"_ Bobby's voice broke through to him.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby. I'll pack the room and we'll head out."

" _Sure, see you in a couple of hours."_

Dean looked down at his phone for a moment before he walked over to Sam's bedside.

"What's up Row….?" But Rowena interrupted him.

"Samuel is very sick, Dean." He frowned at her and tried to say something but she held up her hand and moved towards Sam's feet. Dean's eyes grew big as he noticed how grey Sam's feet looked against the crisp white motel sheets.

"What is going?" He demanded suddenly. "What did you do?"

He quickly bent over, touching Sam's feet and legs, but quickly pulled his hand away, looking up at the witch. His legs and feet were almost ice cold to the touch.

"I don't know but this boy is fighting a harsh battle and we need to figure out how to help him and fast or he might be lost to us forever."

"What do you mean? Tell me dammit!" Dean urged.

"He's body is dying, Dean. Just look at him. I bet if he was awake he'd tell you he already lost all feelings in his legs."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean called out, looking Sam over for other grey areas. It seemed that his finger tips had a slight discoloration as well.

That was enough to spur him into action. Grabbing his duffel, he started piling clothes and books inside. Rushing to the bathroom, he grabbed whatever was there in one go, shoving it in wherever he found a spot for it. He didn't need to tell Rowena to move her ass. She understood and she helped carry Bobby's books to the impala while the grimoire stayed on the table, untouched. Dean carefully picked his brother up and with Rowena's help they carried him to Baby's backseat. Dean quickly did a sweep of the hotel before he picked up the grimoire and headed to the office to hand in the room keys.

"Get in, Rowena." Dean motioned to the passenger side. He wasn't too pleased about the turn of events and under normal circumstanced, he would never allow her to ride shotgun, but this was a situation beyond his control. Since she arrived via taxi, there was no place else for her to go and they needed to fix Sam. If it wasn't for her reaction to the book, he would have ditched her and made another plan to help Sam but the discoloration of Sam's feet spooked him into action.

"Dean, I…ugh."

"Rowena, get in the damn car. I don't care if I have to strap you and chain you to the door. You're coming with me and you're gonna help me find a way to save my brother."

Rowena chew on her bottom lip for a brief moment before she flung her hair over her shoulder and opened the door, sliding into the front seat. Sliding in behind the wheel, Dean dropped the grimoire next to him on the seat. She shifted against the passenger side door, eyeing it with fear but didn't flee the car. Dean put the car in gear and drove away from the motel.

"We've got a long road ahead of us," he smirked. "So I suggest you tell me what you saw." He said while keeping one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on the book.

"Aye, Winchester." She let out a shaky breath before she started telling him about the vision she had.

ooOoo

Nelle was concerned about Sam who, like Adam, was like a brother to her. She's never had this kind of family union so this was a very important part of her life now and she was concerned for all of them. Sometimes she felt all out of sorts. She's never had the responsibility of carrying the wellbeing of others on her shoulders, being there for someone, so given this opportunity, she's taken this very personally that she couldn't supernaturally be there for Dean or Sam. All she could do was assist Bobby with the phones and hunters.

Needless to say she felt an unwelcome knot in her stomach after getting off the phone with Dean. He and some woman named Rowena was on the way back. She already knew Bobby was on his way since she also spoke to him earlier. Dean sounded much stressed and what he said made no sense. Something about Sam going grey and dying and some vision the woman had. She didn't really understood much and she felt a little useless. Knowing that she really had no knowledge of the supernatural world and she didn't really know how she could help Sam so she did the only thing she could. She changed the sheets on Sam's bed and started on baking pie. At least that was the best thing she could do for Dean.

ooOoo

" **Ek gaan vir Nelle bel!"** ("I'm phoning Nelle!") Andrea said, after her pacing was briefly interrupted by Pieter, asking her to stop.

" **Wat gaan dit help, Dré? Jy hou aan terughardloop na mense wat aan die anderkant van die wêreld bly. Hoe weet jy ooit of jy hulle kan vertrou?"** ("What good will it do, Dré? You keep running back to people on the other side of the world. How do you even know if you can trust them?") He asked concerned. He's never seen Andrea panicked like this. She was always level headed. She could think on her feet, make decisions at a moment's notice but watching her lose her best friend to some unknown impossible something, that was too much for even him to bear.

She looked at him in disbelief, snorted and continued pacing.

" **Fokken luister jy na wat jy sê? Was jy daar toe ek die droomwortel gedrink het en vir Sam op die kamera in Sioux Falls gesien het? Of het alles net verby jou gegaan? Dink jy almal is daarop uit om vir ons te lieg?"** ("Are you even fucking listening to yourself? Were you there when I drank the dream root and found Sam on the video in Sioux Falls? Or did all of this just pass you by? You think everyone is out to lie to us?") The fight was pointless but Andrea was out of ideas and options. She needed to take it out on someone and Pieter was just, well, there.

" **Dis nie wat ek sê nie! Sal jy net ophou en vir 'n slag na my ook luister? Jy fokus so op wat hierdie vreemdelinge jou vertel oor iets wat dalk nie eens die regte probleem is nie. Kan ons haar nie net na 'n dokter vat vir 'n tweede opinie ni?"** ("It's not what I'm trying to say. Would you just stop and listen to me for once as well? You're relying on all these strangers for something that might not even be the real problem. Can't we just take her to a doctor or something, get a second opinion?")

Pieter didn't like fighting with Andrea. He hated it. He knew what she was saying and he understood her desperation but he wanted to stay level headed. Keep head above water and not drown in all things weird and supernatural. He didn't understand it and frankly, he didn't really want to.

" **Gaan jy vir die dokter verduidelik sy is vasgekeer in 'n droomwêreld, huh?"** ("So are you going to explain to the doctor she is trapped in a dream world, mmm?")

" **Ugh, ons hoef mos nie in detail in te gaan nie, ons kan net verduidelik sy wil nie wakker word nie!"** ("Ugh, we don't have to give so much detail. We can just explain she doesn't want to wake up!") Pieter threw his hands in the air headed for the door. He needed some fresh air and space. This was going in circles and he needed time to think.

" **Dis reg, hardloop weg! Lafaard!"** ("That's right, run away coward!") Andrea called after him before stroking Isabeau's face and sighing deeply. It pained her deeply seeing her friend like this. With a determined look, she took her phone out and dialed Nelle's number. It only rang twice before it was picked up.

" _Mmm, hello?"_ A sleepy voice greeted her.

"Oh gosh Nelle, I'm so sorry. Shit, I didn't even look at the time."

" _Its fine Andrea, what's up?"_

"I…uhm, I can call back."

" _No, no. It's fine. I'm awake."_

"It's Iz. I…ugh, it's Pieter really, but it's Iz. She's still out. She's not woken up yet. It's the longest yet and I've tried everything. It's not helping."

" _What's wrong with Pieter?"_ Nelle sat up straight in her bed, eyeing the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was just after two in the morning. She felt like she hasn't slept in a really long time.

"He's being an ass. Says we should take Iz to a doctor – a human doctor. I can't risk it. They will think we're nuts. He said we should lie and just say she doesn't want to wake up but I don't know. I don't think I can do that. What should I do, Nelle? Has any progress been made on your end."

Nelle stood up and stretched her tired body before glancing out of the window. It was a quiet night. The moon was shining brightly and she could see a lot of stars. It always calmed her down looking over the sea of metal stretched out in front of her. Smiling to herself she turned to stand with her back against the window.

" _Dean got somebody to read the book. I'm not sure what was actually being accomplished because the person only had a vision and passed out. But they're on their way. Should be here by morning."_

"So no news then?" Andrea sighed.

" _Sorry, Andrea. I wish I could tell you more but I'll only know more once I've actually seen Sam."_

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to have woken you for nothing, really I am. Gosh I hate this time difference."

" _Its fine Andrea, don't worry about it. Hunters phone all hours of the day here all the time and since I'm on phone duty, I kinda got used to it."_

"Yeah well, didn't want to add to your pile of worries." Andrea said guiltily.

" _Nah, I'm not worried about the hunters. And I wasn't really that asleep either. Had to wait for the pie which I made for Dean."_

"Pie?"

" _Yeah. Cherry is his favourite."_

"Oh." Andrea said frowning. Not entirely sure what pie was since the only pie she knew was the one she bought every day at the cafeteria on campus and that would be cheese and mushroom. Extra cheese, very little mushroom. But it was not the time to talk about pie. She already felt too guilty for waking Nelle up.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll talk to you later. You should get some rest."

" _Thanks Andrea. Ooh, before I forget. Dean mentioned something about a discoloration on Sam's legs. Perhaps you should just check if Iz shows the same symptoms. Maybe Pieter is right; maybe a second opinion is not such a bad idea, you know."_

"Discoloration?"

" _Yeah, he said something about Sam's feet turning grey or something. Anyways, I'll speak to you later?"_ Nelle said between yawns.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Nelle. Have a good night."

" _Night."_ And then the line went dead.

Andrea stood quiet for a moment, looking at the phone in her hand before she slowly turned towards Isabeau. Dreading for what she might find, she slowly pulled the blanket off her friend, all the way down to her feet.

"PIETER!" She yelled at the top her lungs while running out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave some love. Reviews fill my heart with joy and help write more chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Supernatural; I just get to play in their sandbox for a while. All OCs belong to me.  
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave some love.  
> Reviews fill my heart with joy and help write more chapters!

Sam was the first to open his eyes. The gold chain still dangled from his fingers where he stood next to Isabeau who was holding the coin between her fingers, while holding the lantern up in the other hand. It was mere seconds since he picked up that chain but it felt like a lifetime had flashed before his eyes. Time stood still as he looked down at her. She looked so soft and beautiful.

The feeling hit him like a freight train. Everything that Thomas felt for Aryana rushed through him and he gasped for air and while the emotions gushed over him like a tsunami, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to him. He let go of the chain and reached for the lantern, gently taking it from her hand, he placed it on the floor behind the bed. Isabeau looked at the coin in her hand. It was still light to the touch, like a feather. The only weight added to it was the chain.

She was still waking up from her vision as she watched the lantern move past her. Sam seemed so confident and strong; his movements flowing and graceful. The strangest sensation bubbled up inside of her. She's never felt anything like it before. Focusing beyond the coin, she noticed the skeletons on the bed and an immense sadness briefly washed over her. They loved each other till death. Movement next to her interrupted her thoughts and she looked up into hazel heaven staring down at her.

Her heart was racing as she stared into Sam's eyes, her breath catching as she noticed how beautiful they were. The coin slipped from her hand and softly landed on the bed. Not taking his eyes off Isabeau's, Sam moved forward without hesitation. He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone as Isabeau leaned into his warm touch. She placed one hand on his chest. His strong heartbeat pulsed underneath her fingers and only one word kept flashing through her mind _'Just breathe'._ Her other hand found its way into his long, soft hair, tangled through them slowly and gripping him ever so tightly. His other arm wound around her waist, and time stood still again. He crowded her space and enveloped her body with his as he leaned down and tenderly placed his lips against hers. It was chaste and sweet and so stunningly perfect.

His body was warm and welcoming. She kissed him back softly, letting the tingling euphoria he had set off in her spread to the ends of her limbs as butterflies erupted inside her lower regions. He pulled back for a moment; both gasping for air before Sam surged forward, kissing her again with no more hesitation. It started out so pure and Isabeau's lips were so soft and warm and perfect, she got lost in the motion of it, thinking absolutely nothing of it when he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and she moaned as his tongue swept past her lips and into her mouth.

He deeply kissed her in slow motion, exploring every inch before committing to it. Isabeau frantically tried to remember how to breathe as Sam's kisses deepened. He was everywhere, occupying every part of her. She tried to kiss him back just as feverish, grabbing onto his shirt, just in case he might let go.

"So sweet," Sam moaned, brushing his hand over her hair, feeling her melt further into his side. His words lit something inside her that she could not explain. Waves of satisfaction and gratification washed through her and pooled between her legs. A small cry escaped her lips as she broke from his kiss, trying to catch her breath, and to understand what was happening.

"So beautiful," Sam's voice was hoarse and breathy, and he smiled as his hands found her cheeks again and he ran his thumb along her bottom lip, slightly swollen from his kisses. Isabeau closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her.

She's been kissed before but never like that. This was something new. This was heaven. Maybe the previous attempts were simply boys in training. Sam was more than just a boy. She could tell by the way he handled himself; by the way he held her and kissed her. She wanted more. She needed more. She never understood what everyone was going on about, even Andrea. The way she tried to describe kissing Pieter. Isabeau could never grasp it but suddenly everything seemed crystal clear. And it was like a drug she could never get enough of. She needed to taste him again.

Sam's thumb lingered on her lips and she looked up through her eyelashes at him. His eyes were dark and intense staring down at her. Her lips were tingling. It felt unreal. Everywhere his hands touched her, the same tingling sensation lingered. It drove her crazy. She needed more.

"Sam," she whispered, laying her palm against his cheek. His skin was warm to the touch and the tingling sensation ran through her fingertips up her arms.

"Iz," he breathed out, not taking his eyes from her.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, not moving her hand.

"What do you feel?" he replied softly as he held her in the circle of his arms.

"Everything feels alive. My face, my lips, my entire body. It feels like electricity is dancing on my skin." She breathed out.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's an awesome feeling."

"Is it magic?" She quickly glanced around the room. They were still inside the cabin and since she knew her magic didn't work inside, she was slightly confused.

"You never felt this before?" He asked, curiously looking at her. Though he's been in love before, this sensation was not completely foreign to him. He's felt it before with Jess, though it was never this strong.

"No." She shook her head, a slight frown appeared between her eyes and Sam couldn't help himself. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed into his touch. He brushed his lips over the side of her face, past her ear, down her jaw and neckline, stopping at the V of her dress. Isabeau groaned when he lift his head and softly kissed her on the lips again.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." He said softly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Will you teach me?" She asked. He simply smiled as he pulled her closer to him, leaning against the bedpost, crashing his lips against hers once more.

It felt like hours have passed before they broke apart yet again. They've moved to sitting on the bed. Careful to not disturb the other two people occupying the space, they were neither tired, hungry nor worn out. Isabeau was straddling Sam. Her dress spread out like a tent over her bent legs. Sam growled as the pressure in his pants grew by the minute. Their bodies were flushed against each other, heated through their clothes as they held each other close. Sam's hands roamed over her back, sliding up and down her bent legs and once or twice his one hand would dip under the seam of her dress, sliding up her leg. Isabeau became aware of his warm hand against her lower back, skin on skin. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Uhm, Sam…I…"

"Shhh," Sam moaned against her mouth.

She let him kiss her some more and his thumb moved over the rim of her underwear, gently pulling down.

Isabeau pulled away again, blushing furiously.

"Sam, wait."

Bending her arm back she pulled his hand away from her dress. Not quite knowing what to say, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his broad chest. It felt like home. Safe and warm and everything she never knew she needed.

Sam sighed deeply for a moment but held her close. He was so caught up in the feeling that he completely forgot where they were. Yes, he wanted her but he also wanted to savor everything about her. He wasn't mad about her stopping him. He actually respected that.

Thoughts of Aryana and Thomas suddenly flashed through her mind and she pulled away from Sam and looked over her shoulder.

"We should bury them, Sam. They deserve to be buried together." She slid off his lap and stood next to the bed, pulling on her dress to make sure everything was covered as it should be. But she avoided his eyes.

"They're not hunters, but I think a hunter's funeral would be fitting." He said, standing next to her.

"Hunter's funeral?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Uhm, we build a pyre with wood and then we prepare the bodies in linen and place them on top and burn it." Sam looked at her, knowing it might be a shocking idea to someone not used to this kind of thing. Her hair was out of place where his hands roamed, her face was flushed and she was biting her lower lip.

Lost in thought for a moment, Isabeau looked at the remains on the bed before shaking her head.

"What if we built a float or something on the lake and lay them on it. Isn't that more fitting? I saw it in a movie once." She said softly.

"You know, you're right. It would be more fitting. I think it's actually a Norse burial custom." Sam said, pulling her close. "I'm not sure if we have the right wood for the beams, though."

Hesitantly she looked up to him. She was still chewing on her lower lip. Sam gently bent down and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said, brushing his thumb over her lip.

"I…uhm…I." she didn't know what to say. How could she put it into words, after they just kissed each other senseless? She didn't want him to push her away or think bad things about her but she also couldn't lie to him.

"What's wrong?" Sam tilted her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"I-I'm still a …uhm…" she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "I haven't been with a uhm… a guy before."

Sam stared at her for a moment. His eyes wide with wonder. Could it be? That she was still a virgin? He couldn't believe it.

"Never?"

"Uhm, no?" she looked away blushing.

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled, turning her head back to him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful and smart and I will never force you to do something you are not ready for."

"Really? It's not a problem?" She bit her lip again.

Sam softly kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Not a problem at all."

"Okay," she smiled at him and let out the breath she's been holding before she turned around and stepped towards the door. "Come, let's go build that float outside, then we can come back for their bodies."

She led the way and Sam followed. Though everything seemed the same outside the cabin, Sam looked at it with new eyes since he's seen it through Thomas' vision. They stopped under the Willow tree where Thomas showed Aryana how to catch the fish.

"Here," he said, stopping on the shore looking out over the peaceful lake.

"Will you draw me a picture on the mud so I know what I have to make?" she asked.

He bent down and started tracing the outlines in the mud. Soon Isabeau held out her hand, closed her eyes and spoke "FUNERAL PYRE". The structure materialized before their eyes completely decorated with white and yellow lilies on the outer edges. Leaving the float, they walked back to the cabin with slightly heavy hearts. Standing on both sides of the bed, they gently folded the bedspread over the skeletons, wrapping the bones together. Since it was only bones left, their bodies were not that big. Before tying the ends together, Sam picked up the coin and held it out to Isabeau.

"I don't think we should bury this with them."

Hesitantly she reached out and took it from him. The worst that could happen was probably another vision. They haven't discussed what they've seen yet. She gently placed it around her neck. The coin hung securely against her chest, as if it was always suppose to be there. Isabeau held her hand over it for a moment before she looked up and smiled at Sam. No words were needed. They continued wrapping the bodies in the bedding and Sam gently picked them up and carried them outside. Not a sound could be heard. The birds kept quiet, not a cricket could be heard. It was as if the entire forest was holding its breath in anticipation for what was coming next. Sam placed them in the middle of the float and stepped back. Isabeau held out her hand and an unseen force pushed the float onto the lake. She kept her hand there until the water took it some distance from the shore.

"They loved each other very much." She said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sam came to stand behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"They did," he said. He knew very well how much. They watched a while longer as the float drifted further away from them when something magical started happening. The flowers on the float started sparkling and disappeared up into the air.

"Sam, look." Isabeau pointed out towards the lake.

In awe they watched as everything touching the wood evaporated. One after the other it crackled up like fireworks and vanished into the air until the bodies were the last to go.

"What in the world?" Sam asked looking out over the lake as the last of the wooden structure dissolved and all that was left was the water. Peaceful and calm as if nothing has disturbed it just minutes before. All at once the forest was alive again. The birds were chirping in the trees and in the distance they could hear the elephant.

"They just disappeared." Isabeau said, looking up at Sam and back over the lake. She walked closer and scooped up some water. It was cool and clear in her hand. It was real, as everything else in the dream world has been this time. Yet, they just witnessed something strange, wonderful, and maybe even a bit unsettling. "Did I…did my thoughts…Sam?"

"No Iz, I don't think this was your doing."

"But they… they're gone, Sam." She said despondent.

Sam frowned. It was a bit concerning but he didn't want to alarm Isabeau just yet. He thought back to Thomas' thoughts when he wrote that letter. Somewhere in the back of his mind something was itching. He just needed to give himself time to scratch it. He needed time to think about this. He needed to do some research and for that they needed to get back to the library. But he didn't want to rush Isabeau.

He looked back towards the cabin that stood proud and majestic in the clearing. Sam's heart ached. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and make a life with Isabeau right here. He smiled for a moment, imagining children's laughter and a very pregnant Isabeau standing next to him, watching the kids running around. Free, happy and safe. That's what he always wanted; a family and safety.

His thoughts were interrupted when her body shivered against his. "I know, Iz. I'm not sure what just happened but we can find out." He bent down and kissed the top of her head while he held her close.

She turned around in his embrace, looking up at him. "You mean back at the library?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. There's not much we can do here now, but we can stay a little while longer, if you wanted to."

"No, you're right. This was their home." She looked towards the cabin, then the forest and back at the lake. "They wanted this and I'm not sure how, but they got it, even if it was only for a little while." She stepped out of his embrace towards the cabin.

"I was thinking," Sam said. Maybe we can take some of the herbs and spices with us. Perhaps I could see if I can find a spell that can free us from this world." He looked at her and she nodded.

"Here, you'll need this," she said holding out her hand, "BACKPACK". A brown leather backpack appeared before his eyes. There were pockets on the side and zip at the top. "Will this be big enough?" she asked, holding it out to him.

"Sure, thanks Iz." He wrapped his hands around the bag, his fingers momentarily brushing over hers. A soft sigh briefly escaped her lips but she didn't linger and started walking back to the cabin.

It didn't take long for him to clear out half the pantry. Sam figured they could always come back or Isabeau could just conjure up some more ingredients, if they needed any. He wasn't even sure if this would work, but he felt bad for taking the stock already. It belonged to Aryana and as much as he and Dean hated witches, with the exception of one particular redhead, he felt uncomfortable taking from Aryana since he knew how Thomas felt about her and he was privileged to their love for a little while. They felt like old friends and he didn't like the idea to take from them. He knew it was silly since they were both gone now. So he shook the feeling off and zipped the bag close before he joined Isabeau on the porch.

"You've got everything you need?" He asked her, looking out over the lake one last time before cupping her face.

She stared into the cabin and then her hand came up, holding on to the coin. "Yip, I'm good."

"Good," Sam said leaning down and gently brushing his lips over hers. She melted into him and closed her eyes. It was as sweet as before.

Isabeau gently closed the cabin door but didn't bother to lock it. Knowing that they were the only people there and yet, as strange as it may seem, she knew they would not come back. She traced her finger over the symbol on the door and then joined Sam on the stone path. Looking back one last time, she slipped her hand into his and they started their journey back to the library.

Her happiness extended beyond herself, as far as they wandered, hand in hand. The leaves on the trees were a brighter while the animals were more content and grazed closer to the wandering couple, not afraid of the humans. The birds sang in the trees, and the overhanging branches of the trees previously in their path, parted for them as they followed the stone path.

It was as if the forest knew that they kissed. Isabeau watched in amazement, as if seeing everything for the first time. The knot in her stomach has erupted in a thousand butterflies, dancing around and she felt giddy and happy and she just wanted to skip and run and be free but Sam's large hand over hers kept her grounded, the feeling was soothing. His hand was warm and comforting and she melted into his touch. Although he was much taller than her and therefore his steps were much larger, he held back a bit and she kept in step with him. Not once trailing behind. The emerald greenery mesmerized Isabeau and as far as they walked, she let her fingers brushed over leaves and overhanging branches, leaving a trail of glitter and sparkles behind to dance on the leaves, floating behind them like bubbles. Sam could only stare at her in awe, not believing what he was seeing as it didn't seem that she noticed the effect she had on the environment around her. Everything came to life and it was like they were walking in a fairytale forest. Like she was a comet and behind her lingered a tail of stardust.

As they reached the edge of the forest, a clearing of open veldt stretched in front of them and in the distance Sam could see the library. The building was rather large, edged into a hillside and though he couldn't see beyond the hill he knew it was all beach and ocean. He couldn't help but smile. Isabeau has captured him and locked him away in a dungeon of love he would happily live for the rest of his life. His heart felt like bursting. He stopped on the edge of the forest and pulled her into him. Isabeau looked up into his hazel eyes. Sam couldn't help but smile down at her. Her eyes sparkled ocean blue as she shyly smiled up at him. He didn't say anything, just bent his head down low and captured her lips. They were intoxicatingly soft and warm. Her arms crawled around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled her flush against him. Her body was so small and warm and he couldn't believe they waited this long.

"I love you, Iz." he said, taking a breath, cupping her face, drowning in her ocean blues. "I love you and I want you with my entire being. I want to be with you, forever!"

"How do you know this is love, Sam?"

"Because I cannot help but love you. It's consuming me and exploding inside of me all at the same time. Of all the times I've been in love, it's never been this intense. It's like I cannot breathe without you. You consume my thoughts, my heart, my entire being. I have to be near you. My need to love you is so strong, I cannot fight against it, even if I wanted to but I don't. All of me loves you."

He kissed her again. Losing himself in her smell. It was exhilarating. He felt like floating and screaming her name at the top of his lungs all at once. It was unlike anything he's ever felt before. It was such a natural high, such an overwhelming sense of belonging. Like this was always supposed to be; like they were made for each other but more than that, like they were one soul in two bodies.

She broke away from him, touching his lips with her fingers; let them linger on his swollen, well kissed lips. Sam closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Her hand was small and soft against his face. She run over his beard which has grown to fullness. It was beautifully dark brown, like his hair and it completed his face. Like a forest god. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down towards her, ghosting her lips over his forehead, down the sides of his face. She kissed down his neck, to his collar bone. Sam growled. She broke away and looked up to him again.

"That's exactly how I feel. Everywhere you touch is on fire and inside of me there's a hunger to have more of you. Not just your kisses, but your touch, your body against mine. For the first time I feel complete, like I've found a piece of myself I didn't even know was missing. If this is what love is, Sam, then I...I love you too. I've never said this to anyone but I know I should say this to you because you make me feel alive; like I have purpose. Thank you for showing me what butterflies feel like." She whispered against his lips before kissing him.

At first it was slow and hesitant but his lips pushed lightly against her own and she parted them, giving him access. She tasted sweet, like oranges, liquid sunshine exploded in his mouth as they kissed, their tongues playing together. It was different than at the cabin. It was slower, yet more intense.

Isabeau's kisses left Sam delirious with want. He couldn't get enough of her and her love confession, much like his own, was unexpected and a bit overwhelming. Movement behind her caught his eye and he looked past her into a sea of flowers. A yellow, white and orange carpet of colour stretched behind her, covering the entire field that was only mere grass a second ago. Butterflies happily danced over a sea of blue and purple, sparkling rainbows wherever they touched down.

There were smaller flowers in between dominant bright ones. Some had only one flower and extremely small leaves while others stood knee high as proud bouquets of beauty. What a truly wonderful world this was. He's never experienced something so magical.

Along with the happy chirping birds and illuminating light, it was one of the most enchanting confirmations of their love. The entire dream world was bursting forth with the evidence of it. Bright red poppies littered the outer edge of the field following vibrant yellow and white lilies for as far as the eye could see, straight out of a Hollywood movie. Thousands of baby blue Forget-me-nots dotted the inner circle while pansies, violets and sunflowers filled up everything else in between.

"Isabeau, look!" he nudged her to turn around. Her eyes grew wide at the glorious sight in front of her. Walking closer she carefully bent down and inhaled deeply. Sam followed closely behind as she ventured off the stone path into the field of beauty. He watched as she gracefully glided through the sea of flowers. It was hypnotic.

Looking down he noticed that even the ground was covered by a bed of soft green moss and at closer inspection he noticed a couple of mushrooms and friendly garden bugs roaming about. Staying on the path he walked in line with Isabeau as she danced through the field, happily singing and twirling around. His heart burst with happiness as her delight and cheerfulness washed over him in waves. Movement behind him drew his attention back to the forest where some of the animals have come out to look at the sight as well. The squirrels and monkeys chased each other in a nearby patch of flowers while a zebra and few springboks lazily grazed about.

They were close to the library now; only mere steps away. Sam patiently waited for Isabeau to look for him. Her face was pure sunshine, her eyes sparkled and she couldn't stop smiling. She was happily skipping through the field, swinging a flower basket in her hand, filled with flowers. Seeing him watching her, she let the basket fell down and ran towards him.

"Dance with me!" She sang and pulled him along. He didn't dance but held fast as she let herself swirl and twirl around him. Ecstatic! He caught her in his arms again, holding her close before dipping her back. She arched beautifully; bending her head back into the flower bed, not minding her hair in the flowers. His one hand supported her back while the other gently slid from her neck to her navel before he gently pulled her back up, careful not to drop her. Out of breath she looked up at him.

"Hey," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Happy!" She laughed. Her laughter echoed through the forest as she broke free and skipped over to pick up the basket of flowers she dropped earlier. She stopped and stared over the field of flowers, taking in the colours, breathing in the scent. Her eyes momentarily skipped over the animals and the forest before she glanced over to Sam. He stood next to the kitchen door, looking back at her. He was her strong beacon, her shining light. What a magnificent sight it was to see him there, waiting for her. She bit her lip and smiled. This was it. This was her happily ever after. Her true love. She couldn't deny it any longer. She needed to be with him, have him consume her. She couldn't wait to feel him all around her, inside her and part of her.

She ran, full speed towards him. Sam saw her coming and he straightened his back, ready to catch her. She jumped into his arms and he held her tight. Her feet were a few inches from the ground. He held her tightly around her legs as she threw her head back and let him twirl her around once more. Dizzy with overexcitement she threw her arms around his neck as he gently let her feet back on the ground before she snuggled into him.

"I love this place so much, Sam. I never want to leave." She said softly before looking up at him.

He just smiled. He knew they couldn't stay but for now, she could have her happiness, she could smile and dance and be free a little while longer. It warmed his heart and he felt a peace he's never experienced before. It was soothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Supernatural; but it's so much fun to play in their sandbox for a while. All OCs belong to me.

Dean was pacing the kitchen floor, holding an ice cold beer against his head, lost in thought. Their last conversation looping through his mind while memories of a much younger Sammy flash in short spurts in front of his eyes. He was worried. It's been nearly a full day since Sam woke up last. He looked so peaceful, sleeping on Bobby's couch, with his long legs almost hanging off the side. Dean knew it would be more comfortable on the bed but at least here everyone could keep an eye on the big guy.

"Would you stop messing on the book you ill-mannered boy?" Rowena complained, wiping the crumbs off the table once again, careful to steer clear from touching the grimoire that lay between them.

"I wasn't messing on the book, geez, can't help that I'm hungry, okay." Adam mumbled agitated, rolling his eyes before taking another bite of his sandwich, muttering under his breath. They were sitting together at the kitchen table with Adam turning the pages so that Rowena could read the grimoire.

"How on earth could you be hungry? We just had lunch!" Rowena scolded him.

"Bah! That was nearly two hours ago." Adam said as he shoved the last piece into his mouth and wiped his hands clean on the side of his jeans. Rowena pulled a disgusting face as he carefully took the corner of the page between his fingers and slowly folded it over to the other side.

"You don't have to turn it that slow, you know." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, you know it would go a lot faster if you just turned it yourself. You're reading too damn fast. My hand is cramping."

"Oh what is the world coming to? You know when I was your age…."

"Would you two stop it?!" Dean glared at them, irritated by their squabble. "Are you at least halfway yet, Rowena? You know we don't have all day!"

"We're making progress, but I cannot help it if some people are not keeping up." Rowena smiled and batted her eyes at Dean. He just glared at her.

"Have you found anything useful?"

"Oh yes, there are a lot of very nice spells in here. I wouldn't mind, if this is all over, to take a closer look and…uhm"

"Dammit, Rowena!" Dean slammed his hand into the table, causing both Nelle and Rowena to flinch.

"Balls!" Bobby called out as he was rudely pulled from his book as well. Adam just looked at the commotion and shrugged his shoulders, unfazed.

"I need more time. There is simple too much to read all at once and it's been so long and some of the phrases are in Latin. There is a lot of old magic in this book, Winchester. This witch was powerful. It might take me longer than expected to find what we are looking for."

"All I hear are excuses. Sam is dying and you want to play around. Think Rowena, go back in your memories and find that damn spell!" Dean shouted, throwing his arms up in the air before storming into the living room to check on Sam.

"Poor Djinn bastard," Adam muttered under his breath. "Why would he willingly work with a Witch?" Adam shrugged as he turned the next page. "Aren't they like mortal enemies or something?" He asked a bit louder.

"Maybe he was her prisoner?" Nelle replied without looking up. She's been quietly helping where she could but some books were written in languages she didn't understand and some were so old, and the letters so faded or the handwriting so difficult, she's just about given up on trying to decipher it.

"Well, dearies, we are not all the same." Rowena frowned at them. "Though there are good ones and bad ones, like in every corner of society, we each keep to our own. What would I need from a Djinn or he from me?" Rowena looked up frowning.

"But didn't you say they were in love or something crazy like that? Is that even possible? Aren't Djinns like another specie altogether? Not even human? Like ghouls?" Adam shuddered at the thought as painful memories briefly flashed before his eyes.

But Bobby was the one to answer. "If it's meant to be, you cannot stop love. It's unheard of but I wouldn't say it is impossible. Clearly she needed something from him, we would never know."

"Don't witches have like a hub of information or a club they belong to where they learn about other witches, like older and powerful ones?" Nelle asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's called the grand coven, my dear." Rowena replied slightly agitated. "But there's no hub of information. We don't keep libraries. You learn from your coven, you keep your spells in your grimoire but you do not share." She said proudly but her face grew somber as she noticed Dean coming back into the kitchen.

Tense, he leaned over the table next to Nelle, placing both hands in front of him, straightening his arms. "Look," he said sternly, "we know they lived about five hundred years ago, right?" he looked at Rowena for confirmation. She slightly nodded. It was already clear from the grimoire that it was written in old Scottish Gaelic, a language she hasn't spoken in about three hundred years. "So there should be something written about her, wouldn't there?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby, hopeful for an answer.

"You mean like a legend of sorts?"

"Exactly!" Dean stood up straight, stretching his back. He hasn't slept in at least twenty four hours and he could feel it. He knew sitting down would be a bad idea.

Bobby thought for a moment before he disappeared to his study to get his journal. He quickly flipped through it, looking for a specific contact.

"So what do we know then?" Nelle asked curiously.

"Well, this dream world is the result of a very powerful spell, I am sure." Rowena said.

"Created by the Witch in your vision?" Nelle asked.

"Aye, no doubt." Rowena said. "Her name was Aryana."

"But her spell involved an ingredient of unknown origin. You said it looked like angel grace." Dean frowned, thinking about Cas. Silently swearing at the angel for not answering his prayers.

"Yes, but there was something more in the bottle, like red liquid. It could have been blood maybe."

"But that aside, what do we know. They were in an old building you said?" Bobby asked not looking up from his search.

"Yes, with nuns, I believe. I think it might have been an old monastery. There are still many ruins in Scotland."

Bobby grabbed his phone, dialing a number.

"Bobby?" Dean cocked his head to the side but Bobby just closed his eyes for a moment before stepping out of the kitchen.

"Right, what else do we know?" He asked, looking back at the three people remaining.

"You said they had experienced a great loss. What did you mean by that?" Nelle asked Rowena.

"They were extremely sad. I'm not sure. It must have been recently. The man was injured. Perhaps they were running and lost someone along the way, I'm not sure."

"But you said he asked her if it was done, so clearly something must have happened just before your vision."

"I…ugh, I'm not sure." Rowena frowned, trying to recall the vision. The feeling was so strong at the time but now she had difficulty just keeping the memory alive.

"What about the coin you saw?" Adam asked as he quickly reached for a book about ancient coins, medallions and other treasures from the pile of books in the middle of the table, the grimoire temporarily forgotten.

"That's a good point." Dean snapped his fingers towards Adam. "How big was it, Rowena?"

"Ah, well, I'd say it would fit in the palm of your hand. It was gold and it had pictures on it, or perhaps patterns. It was very similar to the book but I didn't really get a good look as it was all bloodied, you know."

"That's right, but you think you could identify the pictures, maybe draw it?" Dean handed her a notepad and a pen which Rowena reluctantly took. "Just try." He asked. Breathing in deeply Rowena closed her eyes once more to picture the coin in her vision.

Nelle pulled her phone out. She opened up her chat with Andrea and quickly typed out a message. It was quiet for a few minutes before her phone dinged and she gasped audibly.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Dean knelt down beside her, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't realize it at the time. I just asked Andrea and she sent me a picture of the coin, look." She held out the phone to him. The photo was of someone's open palm with a fairly large golden coin resting in the middle.

Dean took the phone and held it out to Rowena. "Is this it?"

Rowena's eyes instantly shimmered upon looking at the coin. "Oh yes." She looked up to Dean. "We will need that to break this spell." Dean groaned, handing the phone back to Nelle after sending the picture to himself.

Bobby stepped back into the room, a concerned frown between his eyes.

"I've just spoken to one of the guys up north. He has a larger research library. He checked on lores and legends for me. Apparently there were whispers of a very rare grimoire that belonged to a powerful witch some four to five hundred years ago. It was rumored that she experimented with other creatures' magic and then locked it away in her grimoire to retrieve again and again to use as she pleased but as I said, rumored. The legend was constantly changing as it was passed on through the years through word of mouth. Very few details were written about the witch itself but he did mention some remarkable art work that could be found on the grimoire. It's not clear what happened to the book or the witch."

"Could it be this grimoire? Nelle asked excitedly, looking at the book.

"It sounds like it. If it's true about her power and the grimoire, you suppose the coin had something to do with it?" Dean looked at Rowena who in turn frowned, looking back at Nelle who still held the phone in her hand.

"The coin Sam mentioned?" Bobby asked, scratching his head.

"That would be the one. I forgot he mentioned it." Dean scratched his head for a moment. "Show him the picture, Nelle." He motioned to her.

Nelle gave Bobby a view of the coin.

"Balls." The old man lifted his cap to scratch his head, looking over to Dean.

"And how are we getting that here to break the spell?"

"We can search for a spell to open a porthole." Rowena chimed in, getting excited. She was itching to do some magic.

"A porthole? To what? Time travel?" Dean lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you poor, sheltered boy. There are many different kinds of portholes. I know of some in the Book of the Damned that opens up to other worlds but we'll only need one to travel to Africa to retrieve the coin."

"No!" Dean pointed a finger at her. "You are not getting a peek at that damn book again. We'll find another way to get the coin." He said before he started pacing again.

"I tried." Rowena said, looking at Adam. "Perhaps there is something in here that could help. If this book is as powerful as the legend says, there should be a similar spell in here for that at least."

Bobby suddenly stood tall and stretched his body out before he yawned.

"I'm taking a break, going for a beer run." He said to nobody in particular as he grabbed his keys and coat and walked out the door. He needed to punch or shoot something soon or he'll lose it on the witch.

Nelle's eyes followed Dean as he walked the length of the kitchen back and forth, frowning slightly she got up from her chair and gently lay her hand on his arm. "Come with me," she whispered, leading him outside through the kitchen door.

Dean willingly let himself be lead. He was distracted and worried. Nelle walked all the way to the Impala before stopping and wrapping him in a hug. Being shorter than him she fit quite nicely in his larger frame. His arms encircled her, pulling her closer.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered into his neck, her breath warm against his skin.

"You don't know that, Nelle. I don't know that. I'm losing my brother and there is literally nothing I can do." He sighed above her.

Nelle pulled back to look up at him. "I know, I know, but you've faced worse than this before. It will be okay. I just know it will be." She rubbed his arm distractingly, resting her head on his chest again. They stood against the driver's side of the car. Dean's breath hitched in his throat as he slowly let out a breath he was holding. She always managed to make him feel better, whatever was going on. They stood like that for a while. It was already late afternoon, judging by the shadows cast over the yard. Soon it would be dark.

She breathed in his scent. Whiskey and leather and a hint of old spice. She didn't say anything, just held on to him, letting him know she was there.

"It is hard seeing him like that, Nelle." He spoke softly into her hair. Her heart ached for him.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled back a bit and then brushed her lips against his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and let her warm breath shimmer over him. It was an exciting sensation. He turned his head towards her, chasing her kiss. There hasn't been time yet for a proper kiss. Since they arrived back at Bobby's it was rushing to get Sam comfortable, to get the research books out, to eat, to bring everyone up to speed. He missed being alone with Nelle. Felt like it's been ages since he's seen her.

Without hesitation, his mouth found hers and he gave her a soft, tentative kiss. Nelle's body leaned into his as she deepened the kiss, her hand moving from his arm to his shoulders and then his back as she enjoyed the warm, familiar feeling of Dean being so close. He closed his eyes. Her skin was soft against his and she smelled so good.

She melted into his touch as his lips brushed over hers. Dean cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing hard. The distinctive roar of Bobby's truck interrupted their moment. Coming to a stop next to the Impala, Dean allowed the feeling of safety to linger a moment longer before he let go of Nelle to help Bobby unload the truck.

Bobby handed the pizza boxes to Nelle who expertly carried them up to the house while Dean and Bobby followed with the beer and other shopping bags.

Nelle quickly placed the pizza on the counter next to the kettle before stepping back to hold the door open for Bobby and Dean.

Without a word, Bobby placed the bags on top of the table, next to the grimoire.

"Careful, old man!" Rowena frowned up at Bobby who only rolled his eyes at her.

"Hag," Bobby mumbled under his breath, earning him an eye roll from the Witch which he ignored. "Any progress?" He asked, looking at everyone present.

"Nope." Dean said, popping the 'p' before reaching over for some beer which he passed out to everyone.

"It's sweet of you to get us some Pizza." Nelle said to lighten the tension that seemed to have came in with them.

"Ah well, thought I'd get supper, give you a break, darling." Bobby smiled at Nelle who quickly walked closer to lend a hand at unpacking the bags.

"Thanks Bobby." She kissed him on his cheek, causing the old hunter to blush slightly.

"Clear the table, boy, we ain't got all day. Need some food to do more research." Bobby snapped at Adam who promptly did as he was asked. Rowena stepped away from the table, glancing around for something to do. She slowly walked over to where Sam was lying on the couch. She bent down to tug the blanket more securely behind his back when she noticed something disturbing. Pulling the blanket back she let out a cry. Dean came rushing into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"Look on his arms. They are all grey. It's happening faster now." Rowena pointed down to Sam's arms, upset by what she saw.

Dean carefully pulled the sleeves of Sam's t-shirt up, revealing the grey discoloration of his arms, up to his biceps.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled to the ceiling before kneeling down besides his brother.

"Cas, you dick, where the hell are you?"

Nelle let out a scream and jumped back as the angel appeared next to her. Luckily Bobby was just behind her and stopped her from falling.

"Hello Dean."

Dean was up in a flash, rushing towards Cas, he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I told you not to do that! What the hell took you so long? It's been days!"

"I'm sorry Dean. I was tied up with some unforeseen complications in heaven. I could not come sooner, but I'm here now."

Dean dropped his head for a moment, still holding on to Castiel's shirt and coat. He took a few deep breaths before looking up.

"Sam is dying, Cas. I need you to fix him, please. Please save my brother!"

Cas turned his head to the side, looking from Dean to Sam and back to Dean again. Nelle stood frozen watching the interaction while Bobby's arms held her up. She was slightly trembling. She flinched again when he rushed past Dean towards the couch, looking down at the sleeping man.

"How long has he been like this?" The angel asked without looking up.

"He hasn't woken up now for at least a day, maybe a bit more. He's stuck in some dream world. All I know is that it's Djinn and Witch related. Some spell. Look, it doesn't matter. Just do you finger thing, man." Dean motioned towards Sam.

Without another word Cas leaned down and pushed two fingers against Sam's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and fluff. They constantly fill my heart with joy and help inspire more chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm still enjoying my time in the sandbox of the CW's hit TV series, Supernatural. Supernatural and all its elements do not belong to me but the OCs are mine.
> 
> So glad you're still sticking with me. It's been a great journey so far and I really enjoy all your comments and fluff. Makes me feel good all over. Thanks for reading again. Your thoughts and feelings on these chapters are so vital for my heart. Like feel good drugs.

Isabeau giggled as she tried to push the key into the kitchen door. Sam was distracting her with kisses.

"Stop, stop," she shrieked out of breath, trying to look for the keyhole while Sam's body was pushed into her back.

"But why, it's so much fun," he mumbled against her heated skin. She felt him smile and then he bit into her neck, sucking at the spot. Isabeau melted into him. This was the third time he was leaving his mark. She groaned deeply as he let her go and gently blew over the mark before moving on, taking her earlobe between his teeth, sweeping his tongue back and forth. Isabeau giggled and shuddered at his touch, turning around to try and break free from his hold but his arms were circling her and she could not escape. Eventually he came up for air, lightly brushing his lips over hers, smiling into the kiss. He reached behind her with his one hand, freeing the key from her grip and gently slipped it into the door.

"That so unfair, you were not even looking," she said, lightly smacking her hand against his chest but he just took it into his as he pushed the door open and walked her inside.

"It's because I'm good with my hands." He smirked before turning around to pick up the backpack and the basket with flowers she dropped outside the door.

Looking up he frowned. Something has shifted in the air. His hunter's senses were tingling and his body responded, high on alert. Sam looked out towards the forest. His sharp eyes scanned through the trees and animals that were lazily grazing about in the field of flowers. Frowning Sam stood for a moment, just looking for whatever it was that got him all aware, but he couldn't see anything. Shaking his head, he closed the door, making sure to lock it before turning around and finding himself alone in the kitchen.

What he failed to notice was the outline of a man standing beside a tree before disappearing.

ooOoo

Cas let go of Sam's head and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Dean. I cannot seem to reach him."

"What? Reach him? I don't need you to reach him; I need you to heal him. Look at him, man!" Dean shouted. He couldn't understand what Cas was trying to do so he shoved him away and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, shaking him while shouting at his brother to wake up.

"You gotta try again, please." Dean never begged for anything but he was desperate.

Shaking his head sadly, Cas urged. "Tell me what happened, Dean."

But Dean was too distraught to talk. Rowena stepped up and laid her hand on Castiel's arm.

"Samuel touched a grimoire and somehow activated a spell that transported him to a dream world when he falls asleep here. He hasn't woken up since the last time - which was about a day ago. The spell is strong, it has unique properties which might include angel grace, but I'm not sure."

ooOoo

The moment Sam turned back towards the door Isabeau sprinted through the kitchen into the library. She was in desperate need of the bathroom. She couldn't quite remember the last time they ate or drank anything but she just knew she had to go. Quickly looking over her shoulder, she noticed Sam looking out over the forest they just left before losing sight of him as she rounded the corner to the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed, Isabeau set out to look for Sam. She found him huddled over one of the library tables, carefully unpacking the content of the backpack. The cricket bat was the first thing he had taken out. She was surprised to see he brought it along since he was so hesitant to use it as a weapon. Walking quietly on her toes she stalked closer to Sam, careful not to make any noise but just as she was about to tickle attack him, he turned around and caught her up in his arms, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me," she giggled. "How did you know I was there? I didn't even make a noise!" She gasped at him as he pulled her closer for kiss. Letting go he just smiled naughtily, wiggling his eyebrows, walking her backwards towards the nearby couch that was situated in the middle of the library between some pillars. Careful not to fall on her, he gently let her fall down on the couch before settling next to her, lifting his long legs over her lap, pinning her under him.

"Ah, this is the life!" He said, leaning back against the armrest, looking at her. "Massage please." He wiggled his feet, indicating what he meant. She slightly frowned at him and shook her head.

"Oh no, mister, we've been walking all day. I'm not touching your smelly feet, not until you shower first." She said, running her fingers over his thighs, up to his torso, trying to find his tickle spots.

"Ha-ha," he mocked laugh. "You're gonna have to try harder than that. Not even Dean knows where my tickle spots are." He caught her hand, bringing it closer to his mouth before placing a soft kiss at the back of her hand.

They briefly stared at each other, enjoying the moment. It felt so natural, comfortable even like they've always done this, since forever.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"I could eat." He nodded.

"Okay, I will go fetch us something to chow and call when it's ready while you will be doing what exactly?"

Sam sighed, looking back towards the table. "We have to dig into some research," he said, patting her arm. "But don't worry, I'll show you. We have to figure this out. I already have a few theories, but let's eat first before digging into that."

Sam quickly swung his legs down from her lap and stood up. With one smooth move he pulled her up, flush against his chest. Her arms circled automatically around his neck, pulling him down. Their foreheads touched and they stood like that for a couple minutes more though it felt more like hours. It was so comfortable, they just didn't want to let go. Eventually Isabeau stepped back, patting him against the chest before walking towards the kitchen, swaying her hips as she left.

ooOoo

"What do you mean angel grace?" Castiel looked between Dean and Rowena, completely ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

"She had a vision." Dean breathed out defeated, standing up from where he was crunched down besides his brother. "She also touched the grimoire and had a vision of what happened when the Witch did the spell."

Castiel looked up at Rowena, reaching towards her head. "May I?" he asked. She nodded and he pressed two fingers against the side of her head, closing his eyes. It was mere seconds that passed before his eyes opened, glowing blue for a second before he nod. "I see."

Rowena stood dazed for a moment, lightly swaying on her feet but came to her senses in time to keep herself from falling.

"What does that mean? What did you see?" Dean urged but Cas ignored him as he knelt down next to Sam and took his head in both hands before closing his eyes again.

ooOoo

Sam stood there, shell shocked, staring after her. It was the best feeling in the world. Knowing they had each other and they were figuring this out, together. He turned back to the table to finish unpacking the backpack.

Isabeau hummed while she placed the wine bottle on the counter next to the ingredients, closing the fridge with her elbow. Turning back around, she reached for the wine glasses at the top shelf. Holding them by their stems between her fingers, she turned back to place them on the counter top behind her when a man suddenly appeared on the other side of the counter, in front of the kitchen window.

Isabeau let out a startled screamed and dropped the glasses. They shattered on impact. It was only a second before she blinked and he was gone.

Sam was just about done with taking inventory of the witch's pantry content when he heard Isabeau's distraught scream. He grabbed the cricket bat from the table and rushed towards the kitchen.

Isabeau stood next to the fridge with a pale expression. Sam assessed the situation. Nothing seemed to be out of place and no threat could be seen.

He placed the cricket bat against the doorframe before walking around the counter to ask her what happened when he heard the crushing sound of glass below his feet. Looking down he saw what remained of the wine glasses.

Isabeau has not yet moved. Her eyes were staring towards the window and she was trembling from head to toe.

"Iz?" He touched her face, briefly checking her over for injuries but found none. He looked towards the window she was staring at and back at her. "Isabeau, what's wrong?"

She turned her head to look up at him, wide eyed. "T-there was a …a man, Sam." She said softly.

"A man? Here in the kitchen?" He quickly walked towards the window, looking out over the flower field and forest but there was nobody there. Making sure the door was still securely locked, he turned back to her.

"H-he was standing right there where you are." She pointed towards him.

"Are you sure? Did it look like a real man or was it see-through like a ghost? Was it the man of the vision?" She shook her head.

"No, uhm…not a ghost and not Thomas. Definitely not Thomas. He-he was…different." She looked up at Sam, shaking her head before closing her eyes, inhaling sharply.

"What did the man look like, Iz?" Sam walked back towards her, pulling her closer for a hug. Isabeau leaned into him. His body was warm and strong against her trembling form. She let out a shaky breath and enjoyed their closeness.

They stood like that for a bit before Isabeau pulled away, reaching up she cupped the side of his cheek. "I'm not sure, Sam, maybe I'm just tired. Don't worry about it. Maybe its just m-my imagination playing tricks with me."

"You sure?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I scared you. It's been a long day." She looked down at the mess before waving her hand over the broken pieces. Sam watched in awe as the shattered glass puzzled itself back together again. He bent down to pick them up and placed them on the counter next to the wine bottle.

"Didn't know you drink wine." Seeing her still a bit dazed, he steered the conversation in a different direction.

"Yeah, occasionally, but only rosé. I don't like the taste of red or white." She smiled up at him before she reached out for the ingredients to make some sandwiches. Sam stayed in the kitchen while she worked, making casual conversation while watching her closely as her eyes kept flicking to the window; he slightly frowned, wondering what she saw.

ooOoo

"It's too strong." Cas said sadly, letting go of Sam's head once more as he slowly stood up. "His body is failing rapidly. The magic is too strong, even for me. I cannot get through to him. But I do wonder." Cocking his head to the side he seemed lost in thought before looking back at Dean.

"Cas! CAS! What does that mean?" Dean looked up at the angel but Cas only stared at him with sad eyes. A faint rustle of feathers could be heard as he blinked out.

"CAS, YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Dean called out into thin air. The devastation ran rabid over his face as he stared down at his little brother's still form. The only sign of life was the slight movement of his chest going up and down.

Sam was still alive, but for how long? How long before the discoloration reached through every part of him?

ooOoo

Andrea took the warm beverage from Pieter, briefly smiling up at him. It's been a couple of hours since they brought Isabeau to the hospital. Somewhere in the afternoon she briefly chatted to Nelle regarding the coin which she sent a photo of. It was a good thing she brought her handbag with her as it contained her whole life and also the coin, since Mama Mietha told her to keep it in a safe place.

Pieter watched her closely. He was more worried about Andrea than he was about Isabeau. He could see the devastation has started setting in. She was losing hope, though she would have fought him tooth and nail, never admitting to it. She tried very hard to stay positive but Pieter didn't know what to think. He's never been in a situation like this, and he was not sure how to act or be there for his girlfriend while her best friend seemed to be dying right before their very eyes.

The doctors had no answers to the discoloration of her arms and legs and while they also had no explanation for her condition, it appeared she had fallen into a coma. She wasn't on life support yet but she was being closely monitored.

Suddenly the flutter of wings could be heard and a man in a beige trench coat appeared between Pieter and the door. Andrea shrieked and dropped her coffee on the floor before jumping against Pieter who in turn crushed his take-away cup with one hand, spilling the burning beverage on his arm.

They stared at the stranger who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

" **Wat de hel!?"** ("What the hell!?") Andrea yelled as she clung to Pieter who just stood there with his mouth open, catching flies.

" **Ek vra omverskoning vir my onderbreking."** ("I apologize for my intrusion.") The man said as he quickly walked past them towards Isabeau's bed.

" **Wie…of liewer WAT is jy?"** ("Who…or rather WHAT are you?") Andrea cried out, looking at him.

" **My naam is Castiel; ek is 'n engel van die Here."** ("My name is Castiel; I'm an angel of the Lord.") Cas said, looking at them briefly before turning his eyes back to the bed.

"' **n…Uhm 'n wat?"** ("A…uhm a what?") Pieter asked; his voice hoarse.

" **E-ek dink hy't gesê hy's 'n E-engel."** ("I-I think he said he's an A-angel.") Andrea whispered against his chest, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Despite the sudden fright, Pieter's heart kept a steady rhythm which Andrea found soothing. Breathing deeply she counted with his heartbeat underneath her fingers to ten and when she opened her eyes, Castiel was still in the same spot. Dark hair, piercing blue eyes and beige trench coat.

Gathering all her confidence, Andrea stepped closer to the bed, leaving the safe embrace of her boyfriend. **"Wat soek jy?"** ("What do you want?") She demanded.

Castiel ignored her for a moment; staring intently at Isabeau as he assessed her body. It was the same as Sam's. The discoloration had started to take hold on her arms and legs, though not as severe as Sam's. Castiel reached his hand towards her hesitantly. There was something different about her. He could feel it pulsing strongly from her body. He was not yet sure what it was but he had to find out.

" **Daar's nie tyd vir 'n verduideliking nie, ek moet met Sam en Isabeau praat."** ("There's no time for an explanation, I have to speak with Sam and Isabeau.") Castiel said as he bent over the bed, reached out and placed his hands on either side of her head, closing his eyes.

ooOoo

Hand in hand Sam and Isabeau strolled back to the library. Good food, great conversation and a bit of wine was enough to lift Isabeau's spirits and temporarily make her forget about the incident earlier. But Sam did not forget. He hasn't stopped thinking about it and he also kept thinking about the uneasiness he felt before he closed the kitchen door.

They reached the table and Isabeau took a seat opposite Sam, looking at the pantry ingredients in front of her. She picked up one of the bottles, studying the content.

"Sam," she said frowning.

"Iz," he smiled at her but his face fell when he noticed the frown. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I'm no expert in cooking and herbs and whatnot, but this looks uhm…gross." She held the bottle out towards him.

Sam reached over the table and took the bottle from her, inspecting it. The content appeared to be of brown and yellowish slimy color. He pulled a face in disgust.

"This is new. It didn't look like this earlier."

"What did it look like?" She asked, picking up a second bottle, noticing some black goo with white spots.

"Well, they were different herbs. This one used to be Rosemary, that one was Basil. Oh God!" Sam said as he quickly looked at all the bottles present.

"What? What is it?" Isabeau asked concerned.

"Oh no, this is bad, really, really bad." Sam scratched his head for a moment, considering the implications, fearing the result.

"Tell me, Sam, what is wrong?" Isabeau urged, looking at him with concern.

He took a deep breath before looking at her.

"The herbs decayed because we took them out of the cabin."

"Decayed? Why would they decay? There's no death here." Isabeau looked around her.

"I-I have a theory." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck before taking a deep breath. Isabeau looked at him expectantly.

"Remember what happened to Aryana and Thomas' bodies on the lake?"

"Yes, they disappeared or well, they crackled and sparkled and something, I'm not actually sure what."

"Yes, well, I think they were absorbed by the dream world."

"What do you mean?"

"When we exposed their bodies to the dream world outside the cabin, I think the dream world absorbed them because it was meant to have happened when they died in the real world."

Isabeau gaped at him, not sure what to say. Sam's mouth was pulled in a thin line before he continued.

"I think the dream world was meant to cease existing and everything inside of it was supposed to disappear with it but it didn't happen because their bodies were trapped inside the cabin, which is void of magic. So the cabin created a paradox. The dream world could not fulfill its purpose after their death and stayed in limbo. So when you and I somehow reactivated the spell, the dream world was reactivated because we are the new power source it feeds off now."

"So what? Are you saying our bodies are like a battery that keeps the dream world powered?"

"Well, yes, that is the conclusion I come to."

"But batteries don't last forever. What happens when the battery go flat? Are we actually dying?" The realization hit Isabeau and she closed her eyes, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I'm sorry Iz, it looks that way. It would explain why we are tired every time we've woken up in the real world. Why we started to forget in this world. Even now, I think of my life and I'm a bit hazy on details. I can't seem to remember a whole lot. "

"But we have been here a long time." Isabeau noted worried, her hands clasped together in front of her, a slight frown between her eyes. "Why have we not woken up in the real world again, Sam?"

Sam rounded the table, kneeling next to her. She looked at him, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I don't know for sure, Iz." He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced for a while before Isabeau pulled away, wiping away some tears.

"So we are trapped here until we die there and then we'll die here as well?" She asked upset.

"Yes, unless we can find a way out."

"How, Sam? How are we finding a way out?" Isabeau jumped up from the table, briskly walking up and down, her hands in her hair.

"We are stuck here. I can't just magically open a door for us to step through, back to reality!" Sobs wracked her body as she realized there was no way out.

Sam stepped over to her and pulled her into his arms. She fought against him, hitting him with her fists but it was no use. He was a rock against her attempts. Her tears soaked his shirt but it didn't bother him. All he wanted to do was hold her tight and keep her safe. He didn't like seeing her unhappy; he already missed her laughter, the twinkle in her eyes. So he held her close & let her cry herself out against his chest while he soothingly rubbed her back.

They stood like that for awhile before Isabeau pulled away. Wiping the leftover tears with the back of her hand she looked up at Sam.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No need," he shook his head, lifting her chin with his finger. "You have every right to be upset. This is not something you asked for and I'm sorry that it has happened to you. You don't deserve this fate."

"But if it didn't happen, we would not have met." Her eyes searched his for confirmation and she smiled when she saw it. He felt the same way. These unfortunate circumstances have brought them together. If it wasn't for the dream world, they'd both still be alone.

He bent his head and lightly kissed her before pulling away, looking at the decayed herbs on the table. She followed his gaze before speaking.

"So getting back to this decayed mess, you're telling me that when we took the bodies out of the protection of the cabin and exposed them to the dream world, it did what it was suppose to do – absorbed them or make them disappear. Same thing with the herbs. Inside the cabin they stayed protected from the dream world but since we brought them along, we exposed them to the dream world's original purpose?"

"Exactly." Sam said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"If you tell me what you need, I'll make more for you." She stepped out of his embrace, closer to the table. "I mean, I don't exactly know what I'm doing but everything seems to have worked out so far. If there's even a slight chance…" her thoughts trailed off as she looked towards the library.

"You're right, if there's even a slight chance, I'll take it." He bent over the table to gather the herbs together, feeling hopeful.

Movement to the left of the table caught her attention. Turning her attention towards it, she shrieked. A man in a beige trench coat stood between the library shelves, looking at them, his head slightly cocked to the side. Sam instantly looked up at her and then turned in the direction she was staring, wide eyed at their visitor.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Sam." Cas said, looking at the pair. His eyes briefly flicked over Isabeau. "I apologize; I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sam's arm instinctively moved around Isabeau's shoulders, grounding her. "It's okay, Iz, this is Cas."

"What? You know him?" she asked, looking from Sam to the stranger.

"Yes. Is this who you saw earlier in the kitchen?"

She just nodded but didn't say anything.

"How are you here, Cas?"

"With great difficulty," Cas said, stepping closer. Isabeau stiffened next to Sam.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing her arm, looking down at her. "He's a friend and I think he's here to help."

She glanced briefly at Cas, frowning at his appearance. Though startled by his sudden intrusion she got the sense that he was not dangerous and she visibly relaxed against Sam.

Cas walked closer to the table. He glanced over the table, frowning at the decayed content before looking up. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"The herbs were exposed to the dream worl…" Isabeau started but Cas interrupted her.

"No, I meant how you got stuck here." He looked at her apologetically. His eyes were kind and Isabeau knew she could trust him. It was the strangest feeling. It's been mere minutes but she wasn't afraid anymore.

"It's a long story, Cas. I'm not sure how much time you have." Sam said, looking at the angel.

"I'm afraid you are correct. Time is of the essence. I can get the information faster, if you allow me." Cas said, looking hopefully at Sam.

"You mean read my mind?"

"That is the quickest way, yes. I need to know what you know."

Sam looked down at Isabeau who was slightly frowning at the angel's words. Knowing what she must be thinking, he let go of her shoulders and took her hand in his, weaving his fingers through hers. "It won't hurt, I promise. He's just going to touch the side of your head."

"How is mind reading even possible?"

Sam smirked. "I'll explain later."

Cas stepped around the table to stand in front of them. He placed two fingers against Sam's head and two against Isabeau's, closing his eyes.

ooOoo

" **Uhm…hi …hello? Mnr. Engel…Castiel?"** ("Uhm…hi …hello? Mr Angel, Castiel sir.") Andrea waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't notice it. She hesitantly reached out and poked his shoulder but it was hard as steel and he didn't even move an inch. She pounded on his back until her hand hurt but still there was no movement, not even an indication that he was aware of her attempts. Looking up at Pieter she motioned to him to help her. He just shrugged his shoulders. What could he do? But he walked closer in any case.

" **Hey my ou, vertel ons wat doen jy?"** ("Hey buddy, want to tell us what you're doing?") Pieter tried to push him but it was like bench pressing a ton of bricks. Then he pulled on one arm while Andrea pulled the other arm, holding his foot against the wall for extra leverage but all he managed to do was leaving a dirty shoe print on the paint.

Guardedly Pieter reached out and touched Castiel's face. It was hard like marble yet warm.

" **Versigtig, Pieter, netnou byt hy jou!"** ("Careful he doesn't bite you, Pieter.") Andrea whispered anxiously.

Pieter just frowned at her before he carefully reached for Castiel's eyes. Placing his trembling forefinger and thumb on either side of one eye, he slowly pulled the eyelids apart. Castiel's head turned; both eyes opened and were glowing blue like neon lights. Pieter jumped back in fright as he pulled his hand away and bumped into Andrea who in turned shrieked for his sake. They both fell back onto the floor, scrambling away from the scary angel. But Castiel didn't say anything. He just turned his head back towards Isabeau and his eyes closed shut.

" **H-het jy d-dit gesien? Hy lyk soos 'n android of 'n robot; s-soos 'n** _ **transformer**_ **."** ("D-did you see t-that? He looks like an android or a robot; l-like a transformer.") Pieter helped Andrea up as he kept an eye on the angel before steering her towards the door.

" **Wat maak jy? Ons kan haar nie so los alleen saam met hom nie, Pieter!"** ("What are you doing? We can't leave her alone with him, Pieter!")

" **Ek gaan hulp soek. Wie weet wat hy besig is om met haar te doen, Dré!"** ("I'm getting help. Who knows what he's doing to her right now, Dré!") Pieter reached for the door to pull it open but found it to be locked or stuck. He wasn't quite sure. He pulled again, harder, but nothing happened.

" **Wat's fout?"** ("What's wrong?") Andrea looked up at him, for a moment ignoring the scene on the bed.

" **Die deur sit vas, ek kan dit nie oopmaak nie."** ("The door is stuck, I cannot open it.") He breathed between clenched teeth as he tried again. Eventually he sagged against the wall, tired and defeated. Looking over at Andrea with big eyes. She realized they were stuck inside the room with potential robotic threat in their midst.

ooOoo

It didn't take long before Cas opened his eyes and let go. "I understand better now."

"What? What do you understand?" Isabeau asked confused, looking up at him.

" **Ek is jammer dat dit met jou gebeur het, Isabeau Fourie."** ("I'm sorry this has happened to you, Isabeau Fourie.") He sincerely said.

" **W-wat? Hoe ken jy my naam? Hoe…uhm…praat jy Afrikaans?"** ("W-what? How do you know my name? How…uhm…can you speak Afrikaans?") she asked astonished, frowning at him.

Cocking his head to the side, he frowned. **"Ek vra om verskoning."** ("I apologize.") He said, understanding instantly that she was still new to the supernatural. **"Ek is 'n engel. Ons praat en verstaan al die tale van mense en diere."** ("I'm an angel and therefore I speak and understand all the human and animal languages.")

"' **n Engel? Soos in die Bybel?"** ("An angel? Like in the Bible?")

" **Korrek."** ("Correct.")

Sam, who has been listening to their conversation in slight confusion, cleared his throat. Castiel looked up at him. "Dean is very worried about you, Sam. I'll take this information to him. Perhaps Rowena can use it to create a spell to get you back."

"So you can't do anything?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately not," Cas looked down. "I'm not strong enough. There is very powerful magic at work here. But I believe the others are working on the solution as we speak."

Sam nodded and Isabeau just looked at Cas. She felt a bit overwhelmed by everything that just happened and needed time to process it all.

Taking a step back, Cas looked at Isabeau one final time. **"Waar is die muntstuk se boks?"** ("Where is the coin's box?")

Confused she looked at him. "I…uhm."

" **Dis belangrik. Wat het jy met die boks gemaak nadat jy die muntstuk uitgehaal het?"** ("It's important. When you retrieved the coin from the box, what did you do with it?")

"What are you saying, Cas? I don't speak Afrikaans." Sam said, slightly annoyed, frowning at the angel.

"I apologise, Sam." Cas said without taking his eyes off Isabeau.

"What box? I don't understand." Isabeau frowned. Switching back to English like she didn't just speak in a foreign tongue moments before.

Cas turned his head to the side, looking at both of them. "You don't know how you got here, do you?"

"No. I mean, we know it's a spell, I'm just not sure how we activated it." Sam said, slightly confused that Cas didn't know. "Didn't you just read our minds?"

"I only searched for the information of what you've seen. Rowena had a similar experience and I was able to gather the information of the spell from her, but I needed to know the rest. Thanks to your visions I can now give a full report that will help them find the correct spell to free you from this prison world." Cas said.

"I…uhm…I'm not sure what happened. I thought it was because I touched the coin." Isabeau said, before pulling the coin free from around her neck, showing it to Castiel.

He stepped closer and took it in his hand. It didn't have any effect on him. He rubbed his thumb over the symbols and patters before giving it back to her.

"Rowena's vision revealed the sealing of this coin in a small box. Similar patterns were etched into the side of the box. You don't remember taking it out of the box?"

Isabeau stared at the angel. Glimpses of memory flashed through her mind, trying to piece through her subconscious but not enough to even make a full picture. She remembered finding a small box on her desk the last time she went to work. It seemed like ages ago that she's been there.

"If what you say is true and the coin did indeed come from a box that I opened, then it would be at work." She slightly frowned, trying to remember. Everything from her real life seemed a bit vague at this point. "I do remember a small box I found at my desk. If this is the one you speak of, you will find it on the shelf above my desk in my office. Oh wow." She inhaled sharply as the image of her bleeding finger momentarily slid past her mind's eye.

"Thank you." Cas smiled at her, tipped his head towards Sam before he blinked out.

It took a few seconds for Isabeau to realize they were alone again. She looked around, trying to see the angel but then heard a chuckle above her. Looking up, she saw Sam smiling amused.

"What? What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry. Your reaction to Cas' disappearance. It's priceless. I love it!"

She lightly smacked his stomach with the back of her hand but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Letting out a breath she held briefly, she looked up and smiled. "Weirdly enough, yes. I was completely surprised by his sudden appearance and yet I'm not scared of him. I feel like I can trust him. Is that weird?"

"No, not weird at all. Cas has been a dear friend to us for many years now. You can trust him."

"Good to know." She said. "So what now? Do we research or just wait for him to come back?"

"Ah yes, research sounds like a great idea." He smiled, a naughty glint in his eye.

"Oh I recognize that look. You're up to something?" She smiled back.

"Who, me?" His grin widened.

She poked her finger into his chest. "I'm onto you, mister."

Grabbing her finger, he brought it up to his lips, gently kissing the tip. Her hand trembled slightly as she stilled her finger over his lips. He let go of her hand, sliding his arms around her waist but her fingers stayed, tracing the lines around his mouth and dimples, until coming to rest on his jaw.

"I love you Sam Winchester. And whatever we need to face, whatever we need to do, I will do it with you until I breathe my last breath." He leaned into her touch, briefly closing his eyes as he pulled her closer and crashed his lips against hers.

"I like the sound of that, Isabeau Fourie." She giggled as he mispronounced her surname again. "Shall we do some research now and I do mean real research." He winked at her.

Still giggling she wiggled out of his embrace to slip her hand in his, pulling him towards the table.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's fun to play in the sandbox of the CW's hit TV series, Supernatural. Supernatural and all its elements do not belong to me but the OCs are mine.

Andrea let out a gasp as the robotic angel let go of her friend's head and stepped away from the bed towards them. Cringing for the interaction that's about to take place, she stared with wide eyes as he came to stand in front of her, reached out and pulled her up from where she and Pieter was sitting on the floor next to the door.

**"Andrea Strauss, die Hemel benodig jou hulp."** ("Andrea Strauss, Heaven needs your help.")

**"Wa...wat?"** ("Wha...what?") She looked up at him, a deep frown between her eyes.

**"Jou vriendin is in ernstige gevaar en die tyd is kosbaar. Jy moet na haar werksplek gaan en 'n klein boksie by haar kantoor gaan haal. Ek glo dit is op 'n rak naby haar lessenaar geleë. Dit het dieselfde patrone as die muntstuk wat jy het."** ("Your friend is in grave danger and time is off the essence. You must go to her place of employment and retrieve a small box from her office. I believe it is located on a shelf near her desk. It carries the same patterns as the coin you have.")

**"Maar...ek is...wag, wat?"** ("But...I'm...wait, what?") Andrea tried to comprehend what he was saying, but it was as if her brain could not catch up with her mouth.

**"Geen tyd vir argumente."** ("No time to argue.") Cas ordered, staring her down with his baby blues. **"Gaan asseblief nou. Ek sal spoedig terugkeer."** ("Please go now. I will be back soon.") A faint flutter of wings could be heard and then he was gone.

Andrea and Pieter shared a confused look. Before any of them could say anything, a nurse entered the room and merely glanced over them before she checked Isabeau's vitals, nodded a few times and left.

Lingering a moment longer as she glanced towards her friend, Andrea picked up her handbag and headed for the door.

**"Waarheen gaan jy?"** ("Where are you going?") Pieter asked, looking earnestly at her.

**"Ek gaan die boksie haal waarvoor die engel gevra het."** ("I'm going to retrieve the box the angel asked for.") She shrugged her shoulders.

**"Wag wag wag, hang so bietjie aan. Is jy nou ernstig? Hoe kan jy hierdie ou net blindelings vertrou? Hy's a flippen robot!"** ("Wait wait wait, hang on one second. Are you for real? How can you just trust this guy? He's a freakin robot!") Pieter grabbed her arm, holding her back as she stepped towards the door.

Looking down, she frowned and slowly pulled her arm free from his grasp. He's never been rough with her before, and she was quite surprised about his sudden strange behavior.

**"Ek kan dit nie verduidelik nie, okay. Ek vertrou hom net. Sal jy hier bly en 'n ogie oor haar hou? Ek is nou weer terug."** ("I can't explain it, okay. I just trust him. Will you stay here and keep an eye on her? I'll be back soon.") Andrea said as she headed for the door, leaving a baffled and somewhat distraught Pieter behind.

ooOoo

Dean cupped Nelle's face before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, letting his lips linger longer. She sighed quietly because she was still a bit shaken up by Castiel's brief visit. It's been at least an hour since he popped in and then popped out. Dean was still pissed off that he wasn't able to wake up Sam and then left without explanation.

Bobby, Adam and Rowena were back at the kitchen table, looking for information. They've each grabbed some plates and pizza sliced before digging into the research again. Rowena had found part of the spell but the words didn't exactly match up with the ingredients. Bobby tried to find more information on a grimoire or witch that could steal or absorb powers from other creatures. He even reached out to some of the other hunters he knew for in case some of them have dealt with something like this before.

Nelle wasn't very hungry. She had been nibbling on her slice of pizza for a while now. Looking to the side she watched the slight movement of Sam's chest going up and down. It was the only hope they had that he was still alive. The discoloration had progressed to his shoulders and she swallowed past the lump in her throat, knowing that if something isn't done soon, Sam would indeed die.

A sudden flutter of wings drew her attention to the kitchen when Cas suddenly appeared in her vision. Nelle shrieked and cowered into Dean's side. Dean, of course, held her for a brief moment before he quickly jumped towards Castiel.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell, Cas?" Dean shouted as he shoved Cas' shoulder with full force. He knew he couldn't really hurt the angel but he needed to punch or shoot something soon or he'll lose it on someone else.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel stood where he appeared, unmoved by Dean's angry outburst. Waiting for him to calm down a bit, he continued.

"I've contacted Sam and the girl. They are both fine."

"You ….wait, what? I thought you said you can't reach him?" Dean looked suspiciously at Cas.

"Sam's body is not strong enough to allow me access but Isabeau's body is." Cas said. Bobby, Adam and Rowena have since left the kitchen and gathered in the living room as well.

"Time is of the essence, I cannot stay long." He looked at Bobby. "Please move Sam to a bigger bed, it will be easier to allow me access." Bobby frowned but nod.

Looking at Rowena, Cas said. "It was never angel grace. The ingredient you are looking for is Djinn essence." Rowena opened her mouth to reply but Cas didn't allow her a chance as he continued.

Turning back towards Dean and Nelle, Cas glanced over Nelle for a moment, frowning, before he continued. "The coin is the key to unlock the grimoire. I shall fetch that now and be back soon." Before anyone could react, he was gone again.

"Well that's great." Dean said, throwing his hands in the air before returning to Nelle's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as she held her hand over her heart, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. He just startled me." Looking up she smiled to reassure him. "How do you not get a fright every time he appears?"

Dean rolled his eyes but took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of her hand. "He's done it so many times that I've gotten quite used to it by now."

Silence fell and everyone was lost in thought for a moment before Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, you heard his highness, let's get cracking. Dean, you gonna help me with Sam? Let's move him to the first bedroom. There's a lot more space and at least there is a double bed." Dean nodded and gently hooked his arms around his brother to lift him in a fireman's carry before following Bobby towards the bedroom.

Nelle took a deep breath as she watched Dean carry Sam out of the room. Rowena quietly returned to the table while Adam slowly walked over to Nelle.

"You okay, Nelle?" She wiped a stray tear that has rolled over her cheek, sighing deeply before smiling up at Adam.

"Yes, I'm good. Let's go help Rowena."

Adam held his hand out for her which she gladly took and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. They found Rowena bent over the grimoire, holding chopsticks in her one hand with which she attempted to turn the page.

"What are you doing?" Nelle asked, doing her best to keep from laughing.

"I'm looking for the spell." Rowena said, not looking up as she concentrated hard on keeping the page pinned between the sticks. But the angle was wrong and the page slipped out of the hold. Frustrated she threw it on the table and mumbled incoherently, her eyes briefly glowing purple.

"Why don't you try touching it again?" Adam asked.

Rowena glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been an instant wet spot. "And stand a chance to die?" She asked annoyed.

"You didn't die the first time." He mumbled under his breath, reaching for another slice of pizza which he quickly shoved into his mouth.

"What if you hold one of our hands?" Nelle asked as she stepped closer to the table and pulled a chair out to sit down. "Could it help or is it too dangerous."

"I don't know," Rowena glanced at Nelle. "I've never had a problem with a grimoire I cannot read. I don't know what will happen with this one."

"I will help you, if you want. This is for Sam, after all and I want to help, maybe this is how." Nelle smiled up at her but Rowena only frowned.

Glancing towards the stairs where she knew Dean would come from any moment now, she took a deep breath before nodding. "If something happens to you, Dean will not hesitate to kill me."

"I will be fine." Nelle said holding out her hand. "Come on, what have you got to lose? This is for Sam."

"I…uhm, alright, we can try."

Rowena sat down at the table opposite Nelle and hesitantly took her hand. Taking three deep breaths, she lowered her right hand over the open book. For a second or two nothing happened but then both Nelle and Rowena's eyes glowed purple and the pages of the book started flipping at an alarming rate just as Dean and Bobby entered the kitchen.

ooOoo

Andrea awkwardly greeted the bookshop manager where Isabeau worked. She was no stranger to the people there as she has visited Isabeau there many times but today was different, awkward and strange. She quickly stated her reason for the visit, asking for permission to enter Isabeau's office. Everyone was super friendly, quite concern about Isabeau and after reassuring them that she was fine and resting at home, she quickly walked over to the office.

Looking straight ahead, the little box was the first thing she saw when she entered the receiving area. It was obviously out of place as she recognized the beautiful but intricate artwork on the side. She took the coin out of her purse and held it over the box. It was indeed a match. Quietly she slipped both back into her handbag before she made a hasty exit.

ooOoo

Dean was the first one to see that something was wrong. "What the hell is going on here? Adam?" He looked at his younger brother for answers before launching towards Nelle, grabbing her arm to pull her free from Rowena's hold. But as soon as he touched her arm he was flung back into the kitchen cupboards. Bobby tried as well and by now Adam realized something was really wrong as he too tried to pull the women apart.

The pages were flipping so fast that it created a whirlwind in the kitchen, blowing loose papers and napkins all over the place. The boys struggled against the wind as they tried to get to the table again but it was too strong. They also kept shouting at each other but the noise created by the flipped pages was so loud it drowned out any communication. Abruptly everything stopped as the pages came to rest. The wind stopped and everything that was still up in the air, fell down to the ground. The purple glow disappeared and Rowena and Nelle blinked a couple of times before letting go of each other.

"Well, let's not do that again!" Bobby said as he pushed himself off the ground before helping Adam up.

Dean rushed to Nelle's side, checking to make sure she was okay before grabbing his gun out of his pants and aiming it at Rowena.

"Whoa Dean, hang on!" Nelle unexpectedly jumped up and laid her hand over his gun, gently forcing his arm down. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him.

"She…you…dammit, Nelle! What were you doing, touching Rowena like that? Almost gave me a heart attack!" He said angry. Nelle flinched at the harshness of his voice but didn't take her hand away until his arm with the gun was hanging next to his side.

"I chose to help her, Dean, it was my idea. Don't get angry with me or her." Looking over at Rowena she smiled. "Wow, that was intense but did it help?"

Rowena hesitated for a moment, quickly glancing between Dean and Nelle, before she slowly looked down at the book. A coy smile tucked at the corner of her mouth. "Aye, I believe we found the spell."

ooOoo

Andrea slowly opened the door to Isabeau's hospital room. Pieter stood staring out the window but didn't turn around when she entered the room. She slowly closed the door behind her before walking to the bed to check on Isabeau.

A brief flutter of wings was heard as Cas appeared next to her. Andrea jumped in fright but didn't call out this time.

" **Jy sal ander maniere moet vind of jou aankoms aan te kondig, my ou."** ("You should find other ways to announce your arrival, dude.") She said to him, rolling her eyes. She felt quite safe with him so close to her. Pieter turned away from the window, the expression on his face unreadable.

" **Het jy dit gekry?"** ("Did you find it?") Castiel asked.

" **Jip, dis hier in my handsak."** ("Yip, it's here in my handbag.") Andrea said as she held the bag close to her body.

" **Gee dit vir my. Ek moet dit dadelik na Dean toe vat."** ("Give it to me. I must take it to Dean immediately.")

" **Nee,"** ("No,") Andrea shrugged away from Castiel. **"Ek sal die muntstuk self vir Dean gee nadat jy ons soontoe gevat het."** ("I'll keep the coin and give it to Dean myself after you get us out of here.")

For a moment Castiel stared down at her before he slowly shift his eyes to Isabeau.

" **Ek kan nie."** ("I can't.")

" **Wat bedoel jy jy kan nie? Jy is dan 'n engel, is jy nie? En natuurlik kan jy teleporteer. So teleporteer ons na Sioux Falls."** ("What do you mean you can't? You're an angel, aren't you? And you can obviously teleport. So teleport us all to Sioux Falls.") She said agitated, rolling her eyes.

" **Die hoeveelheid krag wat benodig word om julle almal te teleporteer, is meer as wat ek het."** ("The amount of power required to teleport all of you are more than what I have.") Cas said as he quickly closed his eyes.

" **Wel, dan kan jy vir Sam en Dean gaan haal en hiernatoe bring."** ("Well, then you can bring Sam and Dean here.") Andrea said stomping her foot into the ground.

Cas stood away from the bed for a brief moment, deep in thought.

" **Daar is een manier, maar dit vereis die aanraking van 'n siel en dit kan redelik gevaarlik wees as dit nie reg gedoen word nie."** ("There is one way but it requires the touching of a soul and it can be quite dangerous if done incorrectly.")

" **Hoe doen 'n mens dit?"** ("How do you do that?") Pieter asked for the first time.

" **Ek moet my hand binne-in jou liggaam indruk en aan jou siel raak. Dit is nogal pynlik."** ("I have to put my hand inside your body and touch your soul. It is rather painful.")

Both Andrea and Pieter frowned at the thought. But Cas looked over at Isabeau for a moment before stepping closer to the bed again.

" **Natuurlik kan ek haar siel aanraak. Sy sal dalk nie die pyn voel nie."** ("Of course I can touch her soul. She might not feel the pain.")

Without thinking, Andrea touched Castiel's arm, causing him to look at her, his eyes warm but intense. **"Doen dit."** ("Do it.") She said.

Without blinking, Cas took off his trench coat and rolled up his sleeve while Andrea pulled back the blankets from Isabeau's body. Castiel looked at Andrea one last time before he gently placed his fingers just below Isabeau's sternum and pushed his hand inside. Pieter's eyes nearly popped out of his skull while Andrea held her breath in concern for her friend. A faint light shone out of her body where his arm was pressed in up to his elbow and became brighter until Andrea had to shield her eyes.

"Aaaaargh" Both Andrea and Pieter called out as the bright light hurt their eyes and then suddenly everything was normal again. The light was gone and Cas was fully dressed.

" **Hou aan Pieter vas."** ("Hold on to Pieter.") He said to Andrea and waited for her to touch Pieter's hand. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and placed his other hand over Isabeau's arm and then they were gone.

ooOoo

"Ugh," Isabeau said as she dropped the books in her arms, grabbing her stomach. She doubled over in pain, sinking to the ground.

Sam looked up from where he was writing down some vital information, just in time to see Isabeau double over. He quickly sprinted over to her side, checking her over for visible injuries.

"Iz? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Aaaargh," she screamed as the pain intensified. Sam, not knowing what was happening, quickly picked her up and carried her over to the couch nearby the library tables.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, looking for wounds or anything out of the ordinary. It was not like he could strip her bare and look at her skin. Though that wasn't a bad thought. But Sam shook his head to clear his mind.

"M-my stomach." She screamed, curling up into a ball. Sam was confused. Not knowing what to do, he sent a silent prayer to Cas, hoping the angel could hear him. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as she cried and moaned between sobs, pressing his large hands over the spot where he thought the pain was and hoped that it was not the end, not yet.

His heart clenched as he remembered Thomas' last moments and how Aryana held on to him. He knew that this would be their fate soon and he wanted to put it off for as long as possible. It grew quiet. Isabeau stopped whimpering and simply lay in the circle of his arms as he rested his head against hers.

"Sam?"

"I'm here, shhhh, everything is gonna be okay." He whispered into her hair.

She patted his arm and tried to wiggle out of his embrace. "The pain is gone, Sam. I'm fine now."

He lifted his head and opened his arms to let her get out of his embrace, sheepishly sitting up next to her, cupping her face and turn it so she could look at him.

"Are you sure it's gone?"

"Yes, it's completely gone. Feels like before. I'm totally fine now."

"What was that?" He asked. "Can you describe the pain?"

"That was intense! Felt like a kidney and gall stone ripping through me all at once."

Sam frowned at that. He's never experienced anything like that before.

"Has this happened before?" He asked concerned, wondering how something like this could manifest in this perfect dream world.

"It has, that's why I don't have the gallbladder anymore and I can't eat normal chocolate otherwise my kidneys hate me and spews stones at me."

"So no chocolate?" He grins at her though still concerned.

"Well, I do love dark chocolate now and white is also welcome any day." She giggled.

"Good to know," Sam smiled back at her before he leaned in and gently kissed her tear stained cheeks.

She melted into him for a moment, wondering silently what the pain really was. Though her initial thought was kidney stone, this world had been nothing but kind to her and she was sure it must be something else. She relaxed against Sam's body. It was nice to just sit together like this. He was so warm and smelled so good. She could live in his embrace forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all you fangirls that is so faithful in reading & commenting. You know who you are! Please take a moment to check out their awesome SPN stories: vrskaandrea, secretwrittenword, blondie20000, Lokis_Mischef79, beccalightwood and GrammarDemon
> 
> Your thoughts and feelings on these chapters are so vital for my heart. Like feel good drugs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its elements do not belong to me but the OCs are mine.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. I really didn't intend for this chapter to be so long and it had a completely different look two days ago, but this is what happens when the characters take over and write their own story. Let me know what you think or feel about this chapter. I love your reviews and thoughts, as always.

Isabeau wiggled out of Sam's embrace.

"I think I need to go soak up some bubbles, wanna come?" Isabeau asked as she struggled out of Sam's embrace. Standing up, she held her hand out for him to take but he shook his head.

"I'd love to but I need to get to the bottom of this right now. Why don't you go and relax with the bubbles while I wrap my head around some research and maybe join you later?" He smiled up at her as he took her hand and stood up.

"Your loss," she giggled as she slowly pulled her hand out of his. Their fingers lingered a moment longer, neither wanting to let go but then Isabeau pulled out completely and skipped past the library tables in the direction of the bathroom.

ooOoo

"Fudge!" Andrea shrieked as her feet touched the ground. The crisp white hospital room was gone and she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be someone's living room. She glanced around the room, taking in the strange living space that has abruptly entered her view, faintly aware of Castiel letting go of her shoulder.

A sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her so she clasped her hand over her mouth to calm her breathing while forcing the bile back down. Pieter too, felt a bit unsteady after the sudden shift in the air which, if one could guess, would be described as the same motion your stomach makes when you take a ride in an elevator, except that this was much, much worse. Concerned he rubbed Andrea's back and she leaned into him, snuggling into his embrace. Pressing her ear over his heart, she listened to his steady heartbeat while finding her centre which was her happy place.

Unfortunately her peace was abruptly interrupted when Dean barged into the room, gun aimed in front of him, ready to shoot the intruders, and he very well would have if Cas didn't step in between.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean shouted as he crashed into Castiel's solid chest. The hand that held the gun twisted at an odd angle when Cas blocked his sudden appearance.

"Put the gun away, Dean. I brought the girl and the coin."

Confused Dean stepped back, slipping the gun back in his pants while nursing his hurt hand. Castiel didn't ask permission before he gently hovered his hand over Dean's, emitting a soft glow which Dean didn't even notice since he was distracted by the movement behind Cas.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing over Castiel's shoulder.

Cas almost rolled his eyes for a brief moment before stepping out of the way to reveal the newcomers. Behind Dean, the rest of the house dwellers have filtered into the room, staring curiously at the new arrivals.

Andrea stepped out of Pieter's embrace, glancing over the people behind Castiel. Her eyes got big when she noticed the gun in Dean's hand and she visibly stiffened against Pieter who still had his arm slung around her shoulder.

Cas turned to look at Andrea and Pieter when he said, "These are Isabeau's friends from South Africa. They are here to help."

Nelle excitedly stepped forward to welcome them when she realized who they were but Dean saw it and stopped her in her tracks, shaking his head at her. Frowning, his eyes flicked between Cas and the strangers.

"So you just decided to bring them here, unannounced? This is no place for civilians, Cas." He said a bit louder than intended. Nelle and Andrea both flinched at the sound of his voice.

" **Dis nou nie asof ons heeltemal onkundig is nie."** Andrea said as she cautiously stepped forward, smiling at Nelle while Pieter snorted behind her. It wasn't difficult to understand where they were. She did, after all, told the angel in no uncertain terms that he was not to leave Isabeau behind and teleport them all to Sioux Falls.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked confused, taken aback by the sudden foreign language spoken. He frowned at Andrea before looking at Cas. "You can't fix my brother and now you bring a person who speaks some foreign mumbo jumbo?"

Andrea rolled her eyes before clearing her throat. "I said it's not like we are completely ignorant."

Dean glared at her. "Oh, and what exactly do you think you know, huh?"

"Maybe not as much as you, but I know stuff, okay. Besides," Andrea said as she suddenly turned around, looking at the couch before quickly stepping over to Castiel, shoving her finger under his nose, "what did you do with Iz? Where is she?"

"She's with Sam." Cas said looking down at her, his blue eyes staring into hers. Andrea lowered her hand but didn't take her eyes off him. His eyes were beautiful and she couldn't top staring. Dean raised an eyebrow looking at the girl staring at the angel.

"That's not good enough. Cas, erase their memories and send them back, we have work to do."

" **Askies, wat?"** ("Sorry, what?") Andrea said shocked, gaping at Dean before shoving her finger at Cas again, **"Jy sal dit nie waag nie, Robocop."** ("Don't you dare, Robocop.") Cas didn't make a move. In fact, he seemed quite amused by her bravery.

Andrea turned to look at Dean, putting her hands on her hips, taking a defiant stand. **"Ek gee nie om dat jy my nie kan verstaan nie, niemand gaan niks erase nie, verstaan ons mekaar nou mooi?!"** ("I don't care if you can understand me or not, but nobody is going to erase anything, am I making myself clear?!")

Dean frowned and stepped closer towards Andrea. Towering over her, he looked down before shoving his finger in her face, "You can hiss all you want in your German-Dutch, whatever. I am not exposing you to this world any more than you need to and that's final."

"Children, play nice." Rowena said as she stepped around Nelle, working her way in between Dean and Andrea. Turning her back on Dean she reached out a hand towards the girl. "My dear, you are quite feisty but let's not upset the boy anymore than necessary, aye?"

"Gmph, boy?" Andrea asked looking at Dean over Rowena's shoulder. "It's more like a grumpy bear, if you ask me."

"Well, yes, he can be forceful sometimes but why don't we sit down for a moment?" Rowena steered Andrea over to the couch and took a seat opposite her on Bobby's favourite chair. Bobby growled and grumbled as he took a seat next to Rowena, followed by Nelle and Adam. Pieter sat down next to Andrea while Dean stayed standing. Cas awkwardly stood off to the side, watching everyone.

ooOoo

Sam watched Isabeau until she disappeared from sight. Sighing deeply he turned towards the table where the research books were stacked. Smiling to himself, thinking of Isabeau, he sat down to dig into the research.

To his amazement, there were quite a collection of lore books in the library that would even put Bobby's collection to shame. The more he searched for spells, the more he stumbled on information regarding djinns and their families. Knowing from what he saw in the vision and reliving the intense emotions Thomas had when he thought back about his family, he knew they must have been a tight knitted community.

He was amazed by the amount of lore he found in the library on Djinn specifically. As a rite of passage, young Djinn boys would go out into the world, to develop and enhance their abilities. Discovering the power within themselves and roam the earth before they would return to the mother ship so to speak. _But Thomas didn't return._ Sam thought to himself. _He must have found Aryana and fell in love._

Relationships outside their clan were strictly forbidden. The Djinn are a proud and pure race with a few deviant strands causing some variant powers among them, as Sam well knew since he and Dean had discovered this over the years. But all in all, families stayed together and kept all relations within the family. That is why the wayward Thomas must have caused such uproar when word found its way to his family about his relationship with a witch of all creatures.

Sam studied the letter Thomas wrote. He almost forgot about it in the back of his pants. It was pure Winchester luck that there was a Scottish / English bilingual dictionary in the library as well. Though it seemed really old and probably outdated, it was enough to help him translate most of the letter.

_My Dearest, Aryana_

_It is with great sadness that I have to convey my thoughts in writing. You have done so much for me; for us. We've known each other but a few years and yet it feels like a lifetime. And even here in our beloved other world, time is not enough. I'm deeply saddened by my near passing. I'm afraid that I will not be able to tell you all in time._

_As time passes different here, due to the light source you have given this world, by all normal standards, it should be early morning hours now and I cannot close my eyes and drift off with you. I'm afraid the night terrors have followed me, even here. Still to this day, I can feel my family's wrath for my betrayal was great. But I do not need the slumber as you do; therefore I take great pleasure in watching over you for I know you often dream of her. I wish I could visit with our daughter too. Though I didn't see her face, I know, she must be beautiful like her mother. Your beauty extends beyond worlds, my love, and I know our daughter would grow up to be exquisite as well. I love it here with you but I miss her with all my heart._

_I dread, the time is nigh for my body to give up its final breath. I realize that time must have passed in mere hours for the humans but here we've spent many lifetimes already. If you do the spell again, you can go back and find her. Raise her right. She will be powerful and in need of a steady guiding hand. She could rule the world._

_We robbed her, my love. They robbed her. The world owes her so much. My heart aches for I know we had to hide her from the evil that hunts to kill all beings like us. I am so thankful that you have done right by her. I know she is strong enough to carry the spell until such a time she can be released. I pray the gods protect her from all harm._

_We were always meant to be, you and I. Both shunned by family and life. Destined to be together to the end but I must be selfish now and let you live, my love; for our daughter's sake. I have extracted enough of my essence for you to make an antidote. The reversal spell will set you free from this world so you can unite with her and be at peace. I need for you to live. I know you will deny it but I know you've hidden the book in this world. This world will keep on feeding off your body unless you stop it now. I beg of you, before it's too late; go find it and use the spell to reverse this curse._

_My deepest regret is luring you here, with the promise of blissful ever after. This is not how I envisioned it. I truly wanted to give you the world and here it is. While I merely provided the canvas, you painted the most beautiful picture for us to spend an eternity loving each other._

_Do not shed your tears over my passing. I will spend forever watching over the two of you._

_Yours truly, Thomas_

Taking a deep breath, Sam let it out slowly. The letter was so much more than he understood in the vision. He was very excited too, as he realized there was a way to undo the spell. All they needed was Djinn antidote and he was sure Bobby still had some. He looked up from the letter as Isabeau wandered into the library, wearing the bathrobe again, absentmindedly drying her hair with a towel.

ooOoo

An awkward silence fell over everyone as they waited for Rowena to continue talking but the witch had nothing more to add after diffusing the heated conversation. Nelle cleared her throat as she looked up at Andrea.

"I'm so glad you're here, Andrea." She smiled warmly at Andrea before she continued. "I'm sorry about Dean's behavior; he's all about protection first, asking questions later. Are you okay?"

Andrea took a deep breath, leaning into Pieter who has, up 'till now, not said one word.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled back at Nelle before addressing the others. "It's great to meet you all. This is so much better than chatting over the phone. I just wish our meeting could have been under better circumstances."

She quickly looked at Dean but didn't let her gaze linger long. Movement behind him drew her attention as the sound of feathers could be heard and she could no longer see Cas.

Awkward silence fell again.

"So you came via Castiel Airlines?" Adam asked suddenly, looking at the couple on the couch.

"Be nice boy," Bobby growled next to Adam.

Andrea started giggling. "Castiel Airlines, that's so funny." Her laughter had a chain reaction as Nelle started giggling too and soon Pieter, Rowena and Adam had a full out belly laugh while Bobby just snorted, much to the irritation of the older Winchester.

"Yeah," Andrea said after wiping the tears from her eyes, "I suppose you could say we came via Castiel Airlines. Cheapest flight ever, but I would not recommend it."

"How come?" Nelle asked curious.

"Because I got so nauseous after that trip."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize, let me get you a glass of water." Nelle jumped up quickly to fetch the water.

"No, don't worry about it." Andrea waved her hand at Nelle. "I'm fine now, it was just so sudden, you know, like riding the roller coaster from hell."

"Okay," Nelle said, nevertheless walking over to where Dean was standing, "if you're sure." She took his hand and glared at him. "You should apologize to our guests."

"Why?" He frowned slightly, looking at Nelle.

"You can't just suggest people's memories to be erased. This is Andrea. We've been chatting this whole week about everything. She really does know stuff." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the room.

"I'm going to make coffee. Please be nice to my friend." Smiling again at Andrea, Nelle disappeared into the kitchen.

ooOoo

Castiel stepped in the room where Isabeau was lying next to Sam. The double bed was a bit too short for Sam's long legs, but he seemed comfortable. Cocking his head to the side, Cas observed their sleeping forms. Their bodies were still discolored and he knew that they didn't have a lot of time but that was not what drew him to look closer.

Looking past the flesh and bones, Cas saw the innermost parts of their beings. Their souls were resonating with a low hum that only angels could hear. What was interesting was that it was humming at the same frequency. Cas smiled as he realized what he was witnessing. In all his millennia of existence he was only privileged to it a couple of times but never to this extent, never so bright and with the colors so vibrant and energetic, complementing each other and interweaved together. He couldn't tell where one began and one ended.

There was something really special about their union and even more so, complimentary to their aura's, he understood what that meant for Sam and Isabeau. While still staring down at them, he noticed something else about Isabeau; there was another light glowing from within her centre. It was a presence of purity and innocence, something that was quite uncommon for someone at her age. Cas frowned slightly at the thoughts rushing through him. Considering different scenarios, he tried to determine the impact it could have. He moved closer to the bed to get a better look. He needed to be sure.

Coming to stand right next to her, he was distracted though by the same strange pulse he felt in the hospital room, emanating from her body but even stronger now that she was with Sam. Closing his eyes, Cas felt the air around her, thick with something so strong, he could feel it pushing against his grace. He concentrated hard to reach through her aura, searching her body for the point of origin. He gasped when he found it, just above her heart, at the centre of her being it pulsed the strongest. It almost matched the rhythm of her beating heart but it was different; it felt older. He wondered what it meant and if perhaps Rowena would notice it as well. Opening his eyes he looked down. Frowning he decided to search out a second opinion.

ooOoo

"So that's all you know?" Dean frowned at Andrea. He didn't see a point to the conversation about things Sam already told him about. What good was their presence here if she knew less than him about the circumstances surrounding the problem at hand?

"She wouldn't know, Dean." Cas interrupted as he walked back into the room.

"And I guess you do?" Dean asked, looking annoyed. "Nice of you to show up again." He said agitated but the angel only nodded, annoying him even further.

"I apologize for my absence, I had to check on Sam and Isabeau and I will be with you in a moment but I urgently need to speak with Rowena." Cas said, looking at the witch.

"Castiel?" Rowena turned her head towards the angel, pursing her lips.

"May I speak with you?" Cas asked as he turned and left the room without saying another word. Wordlessly Rowena got up and followed him towards the bedroom.

Dean glared at them before he turned his attention back to the people in the room.

ooOoo

"Please." Castiel said as he stood to the side and waited for Rowena to enter the room before he followed closely behind her.

"What are we doi…?" Rowena started but then her attention was drawn towards the bed. She cautiously stepped closer until she was standing right next to Isabeau.

"Oh my." She whispered as she held her hand over the sleeping girl, her eyes briefly glowing purple. Looking over to Castiel she was about to speak when he held up his hand.

"You feel it too?" he simply asked.

Nodding her head, Rowena asked, "You think she knows?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we should establish that once they've woken up?" Cas replied, frowning slightly.

"And perhaps keep quiet for now." Rowena stated before turning around, heading for the door.

ooOoo

They quietly made their way back to the living room. Everyone was enjoying the refreshments and snacks Nelle served.

Rowena took her seat next to Bobby again while Cas stood beside Andrea.

"You gonna share with the class or should we guess?" Bobby asked, looking between Cas and Rowena but both just shook their heads.

Clearing his throat Cas said, "It's of no importance right now. What I can tell you about is the visions." He waited until all eyes were upon him before he continued.

"Isabeau witnessed the birth of the witch and the djinn's offspring. There was also a spell performed on the child to bind its powers using the coin and the book. I believe if it was not done, the child would have been quite powerful. Isabeau also saw the extraction of the djinn's essence which the witch used in the spell to send them to the dream world, as Rowena saw. Sam witnessed their time spent in the dream world through the eyes of the djinn. I believe the djinn was trying to send the witch back but he ultimately failed when he succumbed to his wounds." Cas looked at Dean. Not once did his tone of voice change and his expression remained stoic.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before everyone started talking at the same time. Each one tried to give his opinion louder than the next, creating a cacophony of noise until Bobby stood up, trying to calm them all down.

"I SAID, QUIET, YA IDJITS!" He hollered. A quiet buzz filtered through the room, everyone's eyes turned towards the older hunter.

"I can't hear my own damn thoughts and none of ya are making a lick of sense. Let's take this one at a time," he said, pointing at Andrea. "Girly, the floor is yours, speak your mind. Time is a wasting here, and we need ideas."

"Okay," Andrea said, clearing her throat. "When I asked for help from the Sangoma back home, she told me that the coin had some strong supernatural powers and that I should keep it safe. She also said that the dream world is protecting itself and Iz from intrusion. I don't see how we can get them out."

Nelle hesitated before raising her hand. "Darling?" Bobby asked.

"When I held on to Rowena earlier, I felt incredible power flowing from the book through us. My whole body felt alive with power coursing through my veins at incredible speed. It was exhilarating but also scary as it felt like the power was searching for something. I got the clear sense that the book wanted to help us somehow. Like it could think for itself. I know, I know. That's a really dumb thing to say." She looked down at her hands.

"You are quite correct." Rowena spoke up. "The first time I touched the book, it guided me through the witch's memories. I felt it pulling me towards something, urging me to see something important and then again earlier, when you helped me, Nelle, I could feel it search for the spell. It was pumping more power as it urgently flipped through the book. Perhaps the book has its own magic as well?"

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked, frowning between the women. "It sounds like you are saying the book is self aware – like that could be a thing."

"It's not unheard of." Bobby piped up. "If it operates like a cursed object it will act in self interest to keep itself protected."

"Are you saying the grimoire is alive?" Dean asked. "That's just crazy!" He shook his head.

Andrea giggled softly. "Ten days ago I would have told you there was no such thing as the supernatural and that you're all crazy, but yet, here we are." She waved her hand in the air.

"What does it mean then for the dream world?" Adam asked, leaning forward in his chair. He didn't have a lot of experience to bring to the table since he wasn't really a hunter but he found it intriguing to watch Andrea participate like she's been in this type of work her whole life.

"Well, it was trying to protect itself against the dream root." Dead said, rubbing his hand over his face. He could feel the exhaustion setting in. Sitting down was definitely a bad idea.

Bobby stood up from his chair, stretching his legs a bit before pacing to and fro. "You're right, Dean. It didn't allow you access either. So it seems like the dream world is then alive and self aware as well?"

"Wait, hang on." Andrea raised her hand to get attention. "Does it mean the book and coin are working with the dream world to keep it active?" Andrea asked, leaning forward again. "I mean, does the dream world need the power from the coin and book to keep Sam and Iz trapped?"

"It doesn't make sense." Nelle said. "If the dream world uses the power from book or coin to be active, then why was it not active all this time since the coin and book has been around all this time, has it not?"

"Perhaps it was in sleep mode?" Adam said.

"Perhaps," Nelle continued deep in thought. "I understand that the djinn died because of his injuries before he tried to get her out. So did the witch die too then? Does that mean they were actually trapped too?"

Cas cocked his head to the side, as if deep in thought. "What if it's not the coin and book keeping the dream world alive?" He asked. "What if Sam and Isabeau somehow reactivated the spell that was originally used to send the witch and djinn to that world?"

"It makes sense, yes." Rowena spoke up. "The dream world could be feeding off their life force to stay alive but as soon as they die here in the real world, they will die in the dream world too. It would explain the discoloration. Just like when a djinn feeds off his victims. The spell was created with Djinn essence after all and the essence replenish by absorbing other creatures' life force. If that world was in stasis as Adam suggested, it could mean that there could have been other bodies trapped or something else helped the dream world stay active all these years."

It was quiet for a moment again. The cruelty of the situation sinking in. "You think the book wanted us to find the spell?" Adam asked, breaking through the silence again. Everyone looked at him.

Bobby was the first to respond. "If that is so, that could mean that the book saw in Sam the potential to break the spell. Perhaps by trapping him in the world, the book thought that Sam had the power to break the cycle. That could even explain why it allowed Rowena to touch it too because it showed her the vision of how the dream world came to be. Perhaps it recognized her as a witch since it belonged to a witch."

"And it recognized Samuel because he always had great potential to become my successor." Rowena replied fondly, folding her hands together while smiling.

"That would the day," Dean growled lowly, earning a sharp look from Bobby.

"But that still doesn't explain how Isabeau fit into it." Andrea said.

"I think I know what happened." Nelle said as she quickly stood up from her chair and walked to the kitchen. Moments later she was back with the grimoire in hand. Pulling the coffee table closer, she placed the thick book in the middle. Everyone leaned closer to have a better look, especially Andrea and Pieter who had not seen it before.

"Nelle, what are you doing?" Dean asked cautiously, looking at her.

"Just trust me, okay?" She asked with a determined glint in her eye. "Andrea, can you give me the coin please?" She asked, looking expectantly at Andrea.

"Sure." Andrea grabbed her handbag and took the little box out. The lid was half open and she lifted it further and tipped the box over in her hand so the coin could fall out. Everyone stared in awe as she held out her hand to Nelle.

Without ceremony, Nelle picked it up and slid it into the designated place on top of the grimoire. It was a perfect fit, completing the picture of the Tree of Life on top. As soon as she let it go, a golden glow shimmered over the book. Everyone gasped.

"What just happened?" Dean asked, looking at Nelle.

"We joined it together, like in the vision." Rowena said shocked.

"But it can be taken out again, look." Andrea said as she pushed her fingernail along the sides of the coin and it popped out of the book with ease.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby slumped back into his chair.

"As it should be." Cas interjected.

Excitedly Nelle clapped her hands together. "Maybe Sam and Isabeau were destined to be together. Just think about it. Maybe the coin and book worked together to bring them together. Sam touched the book and Isabeau touched the coin, somehow reactivating the spell so they could meet, even if it is in another world?" Nelle asked dreamingly. She loved happy endings and she loved Sam like a brother. She wanted him to find the same happiness she found with Dean.

"That might be a cool thought, but they're trapped now. What happens if their bodies die here and they die there? Does the dream world die too?" Pieter asked, speaking for the first time. Andrea absentmindedly rubbed circles on his leg with her middle finger while her eyes flicked concerned towards Nelle.

"I-I don't know." Nelle looked down, feeling the hope of a happy ending slipping away.

Rowena cleared her throat. "In theory you are quite correct. The dream world will die too, unless it can find another power source to keep it active." Rowena said.

"But you got the spell right?" Dean rose from his chair. "Why are we still here talking around in circles, we should be doing the damn spell and get my brother back!" He urged.

"Aye." Rowena said. "But we still need the djinn's essence, Winchester."

Bobby quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen. Six pairs of eyes watched him leave and before long he was back, clutching something in his hand.

"Look, it's the last bottle of Djinn antidote. After this there is no more." He sighed aloud.

"Yes, yes!" Rowena clapped her hands together excitedly. "Of course, djinn antidote. We do the spell, exactly like they did the first time but to be sure it works, Sam and the girl must do it in the dream world too. I can get the ingredients ready now." She eagerly jumped up from her chair before briskly walking out.

A brief silence fell over the room again before Rowena returned with a bowl full of crushed herbs.

"We are halfway lads, all we need to do is add their blood and the antidote to finish the spell."

"Hey, what would substitute as a power source, powerful enough to activate or sustain a dream world?" Adam asked deep in thought.

"Well," Rowena said. "At this stage I'd say more djinn essence, virgin blood or angel grace, and well, anything along those lines I suppose.

"Wait, did you just say virgin blood?" Castiel asked, abruptly standing up.

"Aye." Rowena nodded.

Without another word Castiel bolted from the room, running towards the room.

Dean quickly followed as did the rest. They found Cas staring intently at Isabeau.

"What is the spell, Rowena? There is not much time. We have to do it now." Cas ordered.

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked, stepping towards the angel.

"No time to explain, Dean. I have to stop them and we have to hurry. Look at their faces. The discoloration already reached their necks. It won't be long now."

"Cas, do something, dammit! Can't you heal Sam from the discoloration?" Dean growled in frustration, clenching his fists by his side.

"No, Dean." The angel sighed sadly. "I told you this. This is out of my hands."

"Then tell me, dammit, what got you spooked?" Dean urged again but Cas ignored him as he walked towards Rowena.

"What is the spell?"

"Can you see it in my mind, angel?" The redhead looked up at him.

"Very well," Cas said, placing two fingers against the side of her head; his eyes glowing blue for a brief second before he let her go. He nodded towards her in acknowledgement before he stepped towards Isabeau's side of the bed, taking her head in both his hands and closing his eyes once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me, I just like to play in their sandbox for awhile while all OC's are mine.  
> A/N: You might want to consider not reading this at work…

Sam sat frozen, watching Isabeau walking closer. She looked so beautiful, innocent and he felt himself pulled towards her. She stopped a few feet short of the tables, leaning against a pillar to rub the towel over her hair once more before throwing her head back. He knew he was staring but he couldn't look away. She had a glow to her he's never noticed before, radiant even and he felt drawn to it.

The light in the library seemed softer as she moved towards him, it almost seemed like she was gliding in slow motion. He watched the bathrobe hug perfectly around her body and he felt uncomfortably constricted in his pants.

"Hey," Sam cleared his throat and smiled up at her. "How was your bath?"

"Great. I feel so refreshed," she replied before quickly walking around the table to bend down and kiss him on the forehead. Her breath was warm against his skin and he felt the loss when she pulled away. He wanted more.

Instead of sitting on a chair next to him, she shoved some of the papers and books on the table away before hopping onto it, facing him. "I mean, I don't bath often, I'm more of a shower-girl but those bubbles," she let out a soft moan, "it was divine!"

Sam gulped as she lifted her one leg onto the chair next to his. The bathrobe pulled up against her thighs and Sam held his breath. She wiggled her toes in her bunny slippers and watched for a moment as the bunny ears flopped up and down while her other leg hung down next to his chair, almost touching his leg.

As if in a trance, Sam watched tiny droplets run free from below the hem of the bathrobe over her knee, disappearing down her long slender leg. Mesmerized he followed the droplets as they raced down over her calves. He reached out to catch it before it completely slipped off her skin. Isabeau inhaled sharply when his fingers slowly curled around her ankle but he didn't look up at her. Her skin was warm and silky smooth and Sam enjoyed the feel of it under his finger tips.

Taking her leg in both hands, he expertly slipped one hand up her leg while the other hand gently massaged her calf. Isabeau groaned at his touch. Looking down through hooded eyes, she noticed his strong arms, the veins on his biceps and the muscles moving under his t-shirt. His hand moved up to her knee and his fingers curled around the back of it. Giggles erupted from Isabeau as he pulled his hand away. "What?" He asked hoarse.

"It tickles." She laughed.

"Really?" he said reaching out again, smoothing his hand over her knee as he carefully slipped on finger under the seam of the bathrobe while curling the rest of his fingers around the back of her knee again. She squirmed.

"Stop that." She swatted his hand away but smiled. He reached out for her knee again but she caught his hand and weaved her fingers through his, looking into his hazel eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other before she looked down to the table. There were papers and books scattered everywhere.

"What you got there?" she asked lazily, letting go of his hand, she reached out to pick up the translated letter. Scanning through it she looked up at Sam, frowning.

Willing himself to look away from her for the moment, he pulled the hand that was still on her calf away to fidget with the research before him. "That's the letter that was in Thomas' hand when I broke his finger off. He basically asked Aryana to save herself and he told her how to. He extracted some of his essence and instructed her to make an antidote and do the spell again to be free from this world."

"What? So he knew they were trapped here?" Isabeau felt devastated, wondering if the Djinn could be the bad guy after all.

"It appears so, yes, but he loved her and wanted to give her a safe world because they were not welcome in their own world. So this place was their dream and they both wanted it but at the end, when he realized they were both dying, he wanted her to go back, find their daughter and raise her."

"So how do we get out then?" She asked hopeful. Her eyes sparkled again as she leaned closer to him, supporting her weight on one arm.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see his essence back at the cabin or amongst all the herbs we brought back from the pantry." Sam sighed. "Maybe Cas will be able to help with that. I hope he comes back soon."

Isabeau let the letter slip from her fingers. "I'm confused," she said, looking up. "How exactly is he going to help?"

"Not sure but we've always figured everything out together. I'm sure between the three of us here and everyone back home, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this too." He reached out for her hand, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She responded by weaving her fingers through his and he brought her hand up to his mouth; softly kissing her palm.

Isabeau held her breath. His soft lips were like butterfly wings, gently brushing over her palm while sending shivers up and down her arms. Suddenly he let go of her as he swept all the research and papers away before pulling her closer until she sat in front of him, both legs hanging down on either side of his chair. He looked up into her clear blue eyes. She was beautiful.

Isabeau didn't say anything as he pulled her over the table. She bit down on her bottom lip as his warm hands started touching her calves again. It was intoxicating. She wanted more and shivered under his touch. The butterflies danced wildly in her stomach and she felt something warm explode inside her, just below her navel. His hands travelled up her legs, past her knees and disappeared beneath the bathrobe, kneading into her thighs. Nobody has ever touched her this way before.

Sam looked up as she softly moaned, letting her head fall back. Her chest moved up and down as her breathing increased. He couldn't stand it anymore; he needed to breathe her in, kiss her, hold her, and be completed by her. He stood up so fast his chair fell back, startling her. She looked up. Their faces were mere inches apart.

He could smell the conditioner in her hair. It smelled like cinnamon with a hint of vanilla and for a moment he could actually taste it too. A brief image of Aryana's face flashed before his eyes and he remembered tasting the vanilla on her lips. He shook his head to rid himself of the image but the cinnamon was slowly clouding his thinking. He needed Isabeau.

"You smell nice." He whispered hoarsely next to her ear as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of her head. Isabeau leaned into his touch, chasing his warm breath on her skin. Sam pulled away slightly to look at her. Her eyes sparkled like stars dancing in the moonlight. It was enticing to look at.

"Sam," she moaned as she closed her eyes and tucked on his shirt before slipping her hands underneath it. Her fingers danced over his rock hard abs, roaming to his back. He let out a soft moan as she traced patterns on his skin. Looking down, Sam noticed that her bathrobe showed a bit more skin than it should have. He gulped as his hand slowly reached for her face, tracing his finger over her jaw, lingering at her bottom lip. Her lips parted as she stared up at him, her breath hitching in her throat.

The air was suddenly very thick with anticipation.

ooOoo

For a moment everyone stood frozen, watching Castiel closing his eyes.

" **Net soos by die hospitaal."** ("Just like at the hospital.") Pieter whispered behind Andrea, effectively breaking the trance everyone was in.

"Right," Dean said, turning to Rowena. "You heard Cas, there's no time to waste. Get the book and the spell ready."

Rowena left without a word to retrieve the bowl with the crushed herbs. Nelle followed closely after her.

"What do you need, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure. Blood is to be spilled, right? So maybe something bigger than a pocket knife?" Dean said, scratching his head. Bobby nodded and quickly left the room.

"Wait, wait." Andrea said, stepping closer to Dean. "What do you mean blood is to be spilled? Whose blood?"

Ignoring her, he looked at Adam. "Will you please get the first aid kit?"

"Sure Dean." Adam said eagerly before leaving the room in a hurry.

Andrea pushed against his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her. "Are you deaf? I asked you a question. Whose blood are you spilling?"

Dean smirked down at her. A strange determined look in his eye. "You said you know stuff and yet you didn't listen when I said this is no place for civilians. You want to save your friend, right? So watch and learn. This is my world and this is the way we do things here."

Andrea gulped at the harshness of his words. She took a step back while Dean moved forward, still towering over her, staring her down. She didn't like the way he looked at her. "This is not in your control," he continued. "This is a blood spell, using real magic and you are now a part of it whether you want to be or not."

Dean continued moving forward while Andrea kept stepping back until she felt a solid chest behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Pieter standing behind her. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to get her breathing under control. Nobody has ever talked to her that way and she felt a deep seated need to punch him in the face as she became aware of her hands opening and closing into fists but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was right. She did insist to stay.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he stared at her a bit longer, before flicking them to Pieter. The guy didn't seem to be much of a boyfriend but Dean didn't have time to ponder long as a noise behind him distracted him. He looked over his shoulder. Nelle entered the room, carrying the book while idly chatting to Rowena who carried the bowl with herbs.

"Just stay out of the way." He growled at Andrea before he turned his back on them and walked over to Nelle.

Adam and Bobby also entered the room. Bobby gave the dagger to Rowena while Adam placed the first aid kit on the bedside table next to Sam, holding fresh towels in his other hand. "So how do we do this?" Adam asked, looking up.

ooOoo

"Iz," Sam breathed out her name before crashing his lips against hers. She leaned into his kiss, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him down, into her. He kissed her chin and cheeks as she softly moaned against him, letting her head fall back to expose her neck. Sam kissed down her throat, the cinnamon and vanilla driving him mad as he couldn't get enough. He needed more.

Wet strands of hair lightly touched his cheek as small droplets slipped down and glistened against her skin. Sam eagerly sucked them off her before they could disappear under the folds of the robe. Her pulse was racing, her vision blurred as an uncontrollable heat travelled through her, seeping through her skin, meeting his hungry lips. Sam hummed against her neck and the vibrations of his lips made her shiver and moan, fuelling the fire.

He kissed her collar bone while her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled slightly down as she gave into the overwhelming feeling. Tiny goosebumps formed up and down her arms and she tilted her hips forward to be closer to him.

Sam groaned as she tucked on his hair and he pushed his hands underneath her, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he started walking towards the bedroom. He carried her with ease. He craved to breathe her in, consume every inch of her heated body. She tried to press her body even closer to him, wanting to feel more of their skin touching. She hungered after him. It awakened something primal inside her that she couldn't explain.

She needed to feed that fire as it burned through her veins, searching for relieve and somehow she knew only his touch could ease the heat. Isabeau had never felt like this before and for a brief moment she wondered if it was the dream world creating this want in her, to have him, to become one with him but then she felt her bathrobe slipping off the one shoulder and Sam's lips claiming her exposed skin and all thoughts dwindled away.

Sam paused for a moment when he felt the solid form of the bed against his knees. Slowly he lowered Isabeau onto the bed, bracing himself with one hand against the mattress to not fall on top of her. She moved up towards the pillows to make space for him. He followed closely, like a predator, not wanting to let go of her, even for a second. His hands were back on her legs again, moving down to her feet. He gently hooked a finger into each slipper, letting it slowly slip over her heels, dropping on the floor. Bringing each foot up to kiss the soles before moving up her legs while his hands and lips constantly interchanged.

Her body twisted and her back arched as it felt like the fire had taken over every inch of her skin. She felt alive. Everywhere he touched was like electricity running through her - sensitive but alive; out of control. She needed more.

The bathrobe loosened up, revealing a very naked girl underneath. Sam felt her heat radiating towards him, pulling him in. Delirious with want, he worshipped her body, taking in her perfect form. Like a flower blooming for the first time. He drank it all in.

Reaching up she grabbed the edges of his shirt and almost ripped it from his body as she tried to get it off. He bent his head down and let her pull it over his head and shoulders, tossing it carelessly to the side. He wasn't sure when he rid himself of his pants.

Sam kissed her navel, letting his tongue slipped in and out, making her squirm beneath him. "M-more Sam," she whispered through the fog clouding his mind. For a moment he wondered why it took them this long. How he was able to resist her because everything about her was driving him wild. He needed to have her, be inside of her and he couldn't wait.

"S-sam," she moaned again and he groaned. His name on her lips was dripping with honey. He needed to be consumed by her. Soon he crawled up against her body, resting his forehead against hers, grinding their hips together. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Sam, I am…"

"Shhh, I'll take care of you, just close your eyes." He claimed her lips again, hovering above her while resting on one elbow, the other hand roaming over her heated body. It was almost too much but she didn't want him to stop. The most beautiful noises fell from her lips as he slit one finger inside her heat.

But suddenly he's not on top of her anymore. Sam groaned as he crashed into the wall next to the window. Castiel stood over them, looking down to him with glowing blue eyes, his arm still extended from throwing Sam. Shrieking, Isabeau pulled some pillows closer to cover her nakedness from the intruding angel.

"Sam, Isabeau you must stop immediately." Castiel roared, making both flinch. Isabeau crawled back against the headboard, trying to get away from him. Not just because of her naked body but because she was genuinely afraid of the intrusion.

"Cas, what the hell man!" Sam called out as he reached for his t-shirt to cover his own nakedness.

"It's of utmost importance that you do not copulate!" He stepped closer, his eyes gliding over them. They gaped at him.

"While your bodies are near death, Rowena is ready to perform the spell. I've come to assist you from this end. But you cannot have intercourse." Castiel looked at Sam. "She is a virgin and your souls are bonded. If you consummate your love, the dream world will feed of that energy indefinitely and you will both be stuck here forever. Thereafter no spell will be able to bring you back."

"W-What are you saying?" Isabeau asked confused, looking between Sam and the angel.

Sam turned to her slightly, sighing. "He means that keeping your virginity intact is the key to us getting out of here." Awkwardly Isabeau sank back against the pillows.

"Can you give us a moment, Cas?" Sam asked, getting up from the floor.

Castiel nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't take too long. We don't have much time left." And then he was gone.

Sam turned around to face Isabeau who was now highly aware of her naked body. "Are you okay?" he asked, walking closer before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Noticing her discomfort he didn't sit too close.

"W-what just happened?" She asked diverting her eyes away from him, clutching the pillows against herself to cover as much skin as possible. "I felt powerless against the urge. It was so overwhelming." She bit down on her bottom lip again but not out of lust, more to keep the tears back.

"I know what you mean, I felt it too." Sam slowly moved closer to her. She watched him with great anticipation. Not sure what he was doing. The thick atmosphere between them was gone and it felt like she could breathe freely again but she was overly aware of their bodies.

"So, you're still a virgin?" He asked, placing a finger under her chin, gently tilting her head up.

Isabeau felt her cheeks burning up, trying to look away but he held her face in place. "I…uhm…I…" she stumbled over her words.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, really." Sam smiled at her. "Saving yourself like that for the right person is something noble and pure and you have every right to be proud of yourself for doing so.

"I…uhm…there was never someone fitting, you know…I," she leaned into him, her breath catching in her throat. "It never felt right."

"I'm glad you didn't…uhm, I mean…not that I am telling you what to do with your body, I mean, I'm just uhm, saying, you know…" Sam leaned closer too, his hand still warm on her cheek.

"I know." Isabeau said, closing her eyes as their lips meet. Just a kiss without heat or want or need, just soft and sweet.

Sam pulled away, his hand remaining on her cheek a moment longer. "We better get dressed before Cas comes looking for us again."

"Yeah," Isabeau giggled, smiling up at him, before snapping her fingers. Instantly they were dressed. "I guess it's time then to get up and face the music."

Hand in hand, they walked back to the library where Cas was waiting for them.

ooOoo

Rowena carried the bowl towards the small round table Bobby brought into the room for her, placing it next to the grimoire. Glancing over the bed, she realized it would be an awkward stretch to lean over the bed and then work on the side in the bowl. Looking up, she caught Andrea's eye.

"Would you mind assisting me, please?" She asked.

Andrea nodded and walked closer. "What do you need me to do?"

"We have to make an incision on their palms, to bleed over the coin into the bowl and slot the coin back in the book but I cannot touch the coin."

"Let me see how we can do this," Andrea said as she carefully climbed over Isabeau to settle on her knees between Sam and Isabeau's legs. "Hand me the book?" She asked, looking at Nelle.

Nelle picked up the grimoire from the table and handed it to Andrea, watching in fascination as Andrea lifted the coin out of its place on top of the book cover and placed the book on the bed in front of her.

"I'm ready," she said, waiting on Rowena's next instruction.

ooOoo

"Okay Cas, we're here." Sam said as they entered the library. Cas stood next to a table with a large bowl he must have fetched from the kitchen. A large knife was lying next to the bowl and the grimoire.

"I need the following ingredients," Cas said, looking at Isabeau. "Can you get them for me?"

"Sure, I'll try my best. What do you need?" She asked, closing her eyes.

Cas listed the herbs they will need to prepare and Isabeau held her hand over the table. One by one, the herbs appeared in neat little bottles on the table. When he stopped speaking, she opened her eyes and looked in wonder over the table. Without another word, the angel started grinding different quantities of herbs together until it was all crushed into the bowl.

"It is time," he said. "Both of you have to bleed on the coin, having the blood mix with the herbs in the bowl and slot the coin back in the book for the spell to work. You also have to say the inscription on the book cover out loud."

Isabeau lifted the chain over her head, softly placing it on the table. This was it. The moment they've been waiting for but also dreaded. "Sam," Isabeau said, moving closer to him. "If the spell works, this is it, right? We won't see each other again?"

Sam took her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips. His beard tickled her slightly as he kissed her knuckles before pressing his forehead against hers. "We'll find a way, I promise you." She leaned into him.

Cas stood watch as they kissed one last time before Sam gently pulled away to cut his hand with the knife and clenched the coin in his fist. Isabeau watched in fascination as his blood dripped into the bowl, mixing with the herbs. He picked up the book and recited the Latin inscription from the space where the coin must slot into before handing her the knife. Hesitantly she took it from him and pressed the blade into her palm but flinched.

"I-I can't." She whispered.

"Here, let me." Castiel offered, walking to her side. He gently took the knife from her and made a small incision in the palm of her hand, causing her to hiss. Sam dropped the coin in her hand and she immediately curled her fingers around it, holding her hand over the bowl she felt the cold metal warm up as the sting of the cut lessen. Slowly the blood dribbled through her fingers into the mixture below.

She took the book from Sam with a slight tremor in her other hand. Glancing down at the engraved words standing out from the thick leather cover, she frowned. The words seemed familiar somehow, but she wasn't sure why.

" **Tu semper in corde meo qui tenetur in dilectione mea in sempiternum."** ("You will always have my heart which is bound to your love forever.") She read the Latin inscription out loud. Closing her eyes, she let the meaning slip through her mind before handing the book back to Castiel who placed it next to the bowl. She opened her hand and Castiel picked up the coin by its chain, slotting it into the fitted place at the top of the book.

ooOoo

"I'm sorry, Samuel," Rowena whispered as she firmly held onto Sam's hand, carefully cutting into his palm. Looking up she motioned to Andrea to place the coin inside his hand. Taking his hand over from the witch, she curled her fingers over his and watched in disgust as the blood flowed freely into the bowl Rowena held under his hand.

"Thank you, dearie." Rowena said softly as she waited for Andrea to remove the coin before she gently placed Sam's arm over his chest on the clean towel Adam had placed there. They decided to attend to their wounds later.

Reaching over, Rowena picked up Isabeau's arm. Her grey hand hung lifeless. Carefully Rowena held the back of her hand to make the second incision before shifting to hold her wrist as Andrea placed the bloodied coin inside Isabeau's palm, on top of the cut, also curling her fingers over Isabeau's to apply the necessary pressure for the blood to flow over the coin into the bowl and mix with Sam's. Rowena also gently placed her arm on top of the towel on her chest.

Andrea slotted the coin into its place on top of the book, careful to not touch the blood that was still dripping from the sides. She made a face as she placed the book down in front of her knees on the bed, watching closely as Rowena placed the bowel back on the table before chanting words she didn't understand. Nothing happened for a second or two. Unsure, Rowena double checked the incantation to make sure she read the words correctly but then everyone gasped as the mixture burst into flames, burning brightly red.

ooOoo

"What now?" Isabeau asked unsure, glancing up at Cas.

Sam took her bloody hand in his, not at all phased about their blood mixing at that moment. "Just close your eyes. I promise everything will be okay." He cupped her face with his other hand and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She melted into him, feeling slightly dizzy from the excitement and slight blood loss.

ooOoo

Letting out a breath she was holding for far too long, Rowena unscrewed the lid from the tiny bottle of Djinn antidote. It was dead quiet in the room as everyone held their breath, watching in anticipation. In theory they knew what was supposed to happen but this had never been done before.

With a steady hand she slowly poured the antidote anticlockwise over the fire. The blue liquid swirled around, just like in her vision, mixing with the ingredients in the bowl. The flame turned blue and instantly a shockwave pulsed out from the bowl, killing the flaming and throwing everyone backwards.

ooOoo

Castiel stepped closer to the couple, placing his hands on their heads while he whispered the incantation he's seen in Rowena's mind. As soon as the last words left his lips a bright light exploded from the bowl, illuminating the library. It shone into every nook and cranny, completely covering the entire dream world in its light.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Supernatural TV Series related. Still playing in the sandbox though.

Castiel was the first to open his eyes. He was back in the room. A couple of groans could be heard as people started getting up from the places where they fell. Rowena was the first to speak. "D-did it work? Are they back?" Everyone held their breath, looking expectantly at the angel.

Cas removed his hand from Isabeau to touch Sam's face. "I-I don't understand. I thought...it..." the angel sighed confused. He placed two fingers on the side of Sam's head. The cut and blood disappeared from his hand and the colour returned to his face. He quickly did the same for Isabeau. "They should be awake. We did exactly as you said." He said sadly, looking at Rowena.

Dean quickly moved to his brother's side, curling him into his embrace, willing him to open his eyes.

"Sammy? Come on Sam, open your eyes, baby brother. Let me see you." He slightly shook Sam but nothing happened. His body hung limp against his brother and Dean couldn't stop the sudden sob that ripped through him.

Andrea stood up from the floor where she fell when the shockwave knocked her backwards off the bed and knelt down next to Isabeau's, touching her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her skin felt warm to the touch.

"Iz." She whispered softly. **"Wees asseblief okay. Ek't nodig dat jy okay is."** ("Please be okay. I need you to be okay.") Andrea hugged her friend. Nobody said a word. Nelle had knelt behind Dean, holding onto both of them. She knew how much he dreaded this. Of all the things they have faced, this was not the way she thought Sam would go.

"Maybe we skipped a step," Rowena whispered next to Bobby but he just shook his head.

"I'm sure you did everything right." He whispered back. "Maybe they just need a minute."

With a gasp of breath Sam startled awake against Dean's bosom. It took Dean a moment to realise his brother was awake. "D-Dean?" Sam asked, pulling away confused, looking at Dean as the older Winchester wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sammy? You're okay!" Dean laughed, checking his brother over for injuries that would not be there but to be sure, he had to. It was his job to keep Sam safe after all. Contend with his findings, Dean grabbed Sam into a bone crushing hug.

"I-I'm fine, Dean, really." Sam whispered in his embrace before letting go of him. He blinked once or twice, seeing all the people in the room, before he realized he was indeed back and no longer in the dream world.

"Oh God, Isabeau!" He called out before noticing he wasn't alone on the bed. Overjoyed he reached over to her. Startled, Andrea let her go so that Sam could pull her to himself. He lovingly stroked over her face, whispering into her ear before peppering her face with kisses. "Come back to me, beautiful, come back."

Isabeau's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she was not sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was Sam kissing her and then everything was very bright.

"I love you so damn much." she heard him whisper. Turning her eyes, she looked directly into Sam's smiling face. His entire face lit up when he saw her bright blue eyes.

"Sam?" She asked, taking in the smooth face in front of her. Bringing her hand up she touched his dimples and then she ran her fingers over the dark stubble on his cheeks. "Are we...did we...?" she frowned looking down to the unknown bed she was lying in.

"We're okay. We're back. It worked." he leaned down and kissed her again. Her arms curled around his shoulders, drawing him closer when Bobby cleared his throat.

Sheepishly they both looked over to the room full of people. Andrea wiped tears from her eyes while Pieter stood awkwardly next to her. Bobby and Rowena were smiling with Adam, looking amazed. Dean and Nelle stood hand in hand next to Sam's bed. Dean had a slight frown but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth which he failed to hide. Cas stood next to Dean, contentment on his face.

Awkwardly Sam shifted to rest his head against the headboard while he pulled Isabeau up to lean against his chest.

"Welcome back, ya idjits." Bobby said, smiling down at them.

"Uhm ...thanks." Isabeau said, looking at the strange faces. Sam's warm chest grounded her and she wasn't scared. She didn't know the strangers, but yet somehow she already did. From everything Sam had told her, she easily recognised Bobby and Adam. Guessing it was Dean and Nelle next to the bed but looking up at the red head, she frowned. She couldn't place her.

Sam was watching Isabeau scanning the room and instinctively realized her confusion. Looking up, he locked eyes with Rowena and smiled. "Hey Rowena."

"Hello Samuel." she whispered back.

"Are we okay now?" Sam asked, looking up at Cas.

"I believe the spell is broken, yes. No more trips to the dream world, Sam." Cas reassured him.

"And the dream world?" Isabeau asked, looking up at Cas. "Is it gone forever or is it back in limbo?"

"It might still be there." Sam said, taking her hand in his, playing with her fingers. "Remember the cabin is still there and it might still keep it back from fulfilling its purpose, so maybe there is a chance it will always be there." He brought her hand up to place a soft kiss at the back of her knuckles.

They were safe and Isabeau was with him, in Bobby's house. _Bobby's house_. Sam turned his eyes to Dean. Looking from him to Cas before he asked, "We are both here at Bobby's? How? W-when?"

"Long story, bro. What do you say we make some grub and catch up?"

Sam smiled. "Sure." He was kind of hungry. "But if you don't mind, I don't think I'm gonna get up from this bed for a while. I feel kind of weak in the knees." He smiled as he looked down at Isabeau looking up at him.

"Yeah, sure." Dean chuckled and turned to the angel. "You good Cas?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, Dean. I might need to lay low for a few days to recharge, but I'll be fine." Cas said in his low voice, thankful that Sam and Isabeau were safe.

Nodding in his direction, Dean turned to leave, noticing that Nelle was already at the door, walking out with Adam as Bobby and Rowena were closely following behind them.

Andrea was about to take Pieter's hand when she noticed he was no longer by her side. He was standing next to the little round table, holding the dagger in his hands.

" **Pieter, wat maak jy?"** ("Pieter, what are you doing?") She called out to him but he didn't look up. His focus was solely on the task at hand.

Isabeau looked up when she heard her friend speaking her mother tongue. As if in slow motion she witnessed Pieter's fingers curling around the dagger as he leaned over the end of the bed before sticking the sharp blade at the edge of the bloodied coin that was still in the grimoire lying between their legs on the bed. Gazing down at it, he smirked as he flicked his wrist and the coin sprang free. Instinctively she knew he shouldn't touch it and she watched as the coin went up into the air. Isabeau grabbed for it but missed when suddenly she found herself knocked back by a strange forceful wind against the headboard of the bed.

Pieter smirked, looking at her with pitch black eyes. He held out his hand and caught the coin coming down before he waved his hand towards Andrea and she too was flung back against the opposite wall. Isabeau groaned deeply while Sam leaned over her to check that she was alright. Dean rushed over to Pieter, trying to take the coin from him but he too got knocked into the wall next to Andrea.

Sam realized Pieter was a demon.

The commotion behind them had the leaving party stopped in their tracks. Immediately Rowena turned around and started chanting as she stretched both hands in Pieter's direction but he laughed at her. "Man, this coin pack a punch! You think you can stop me now with your hocus pocus?"

"Why are you topside?" Sam growled, looking at him from the bed, holding on to Isabeau. He knew that no demon was allowed to be topside without them knowing about it as per the new heaven and hell agreement.

The demon cackled out a horrible laugh. "I was never in hell to begin with. Been hiding out here, waiting for my chance and here it is. Gotto get this baby back to the master." He said, waving the coin in the air, not caring that his hand stained with blood. "But maybe we can have a little fun first."

"The master?" Sam asked as he noticed Rowena's lips still moving from reciting a spell. He wasn't sure what she was trying but he thought it best to keep the demon occupied.

"Yeah, he's a djinn, how ironic right?" He laughed again. "He's been tracking Isabeau for a while now. Even sent her the coin. Knew she would lead us right to the grimoire to get it activated. Never thought all this would happen, but now that it has, I'll just take her and the coin and leave." The demon moved around the bed, grabbing Isabeau's arm to pull her away from Sam.

" **Los my, Pieter!"** ("Pieter, let me go!") She struggled against him, but to no use. He sneered down at her.

"No point in fighting, princess, Pieter ain't here no more. Better hold on, this is gonna be a fun ride." He said as he closed his eyes but nothing happened. Opening one eye, he first looked down to the ground, frowning before looking up. Confused by not seeing any devil's traps, he closed his eyes again as he still pulled Isabeau by her arm.

"You can't leave," Bobby smiled at the demon. "I believe Rowena has you trapped in this room.

Immediately Sam started chanting under his breath. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis sata….."

The demon twitched slightly, throwing out his hand holding the coin towards Sam who immediately gasped for breath.

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo…" Dean picked up the chant but soon found himself crushed against the wall again. Unable to maintain both Winchesters with one hand, the demon let go of Isabeau and she frighteningly fell back against the bed, away from him. Seeing Sam, she gathered all her strength and crawled towards him, cradling his head in her lap. His eyes were closed as he gasped for breath.

" **Asseblief, asseblief! Sam, bly asseblief by my. Maak oop jou oë. Ek't jou nou net gevind. Fight teen dit, asseblief. Ek weet jy kan."** ("Please, please! Sam, please stay. Please open your eyes. I just found you. Please fight against this. I know you can.") She cried softly while her tears fell on his face, running down his cheeks and onto the bed below.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rowena called out as she chanted louder, her eyes glowing purple by now. The demon only took a second before swinging the coin towards Rowena, knocking her back. Her arms were tired but she was not giving up. She could feel the power pulsing from the coin. It was dark and evil. She wasn't sure who was controlling who but she couldn't give up. Looking up, she screamed out in frustration but kept chanting, even from the ground.

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare." Bobby picked up the exorcism from where Dean left off before the demon also squashed his windpipe. Seeing that the demon's focus was split between three people now, Cas started to move slowly along the wall towards the demon, launching himself against Pieter who was startled and lost his grip on Dean and Bobby who immediately continued chanting while gasping for air.

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

Cas and Pieter rolled on the ground. Each one trying to get the upper hand while the demon only had one hand to block the angel's fists from falling hard on his face while he tried to maintain some control with the coin.

Cas' onslaught started to dwindle as he grew tired. He was a lot weaker than he thought. Having used most of his grace to reach through the dream world to bring Sam and Isabeau back, he was tired and could no longer maintain the brave facade.

Pieter growled as he aggravated his assault on Cas while trying to push against Rowena, Bobby and Dean but at the same time he was starting to lose his grip on Sam. He grinned up at the angel. "You don't have the juice, angel boy. That dream world pretty much sucked you dry." He sneered as he pushed the angel over once more, pinning him to the ground. "Eat this, feathers!" He screamed as his fingers curled tighter around the coin, before he brought his hand down hard against Cas' chest.

Sam immediately felt the pressure lifting from his throat. He also became aware of something wet on his face. _Is it raining?_ He thought but then he felt Isabeau's feather light lips touching the side of his face, her voice whispering words he didn't understand. He heard the screaming and growling between chanting. Looking up he saw the fearful and scared eyes of the girl he loved before turning his head, seeing Cas on the ground and the demon's hand shoving the coin against the angel's chest. He reached up to cup Isabeau's face before launching himself from the bed against the demon, who he managed to knock off Cas. Unfortunately it was the only thing Sam could do as he had no strength left to even attempt to lift himself off the ground.

"No!" Pieter yelled as the coin slipped from his hand and rolled over the carpet out of reach. He growled in frustration. But still he wasn't giving up. Within seconds he straddled Sam, smirking down as he held his hand up, suffocating Sam below him again while laughing manically above him. "If I can't get the coin, at least I can get a Winchester!" He growled satisfied. But he lost sight of Dean who surprised him from behind and punched him in the face a couple of times.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos!" Bobby finished the exorcism just as Dean punched Pieter in the nose, hearing a sickening crack before the black smoke rushed out of his mouth, disappearing into the air vents in the wall.

"Everyone okay?" Dean called as he turned around to check on everyone. Pieter was out cold, lying on the floor. Dean looked down and punched him once more, just to make sure, before he got up from the ground.

Andrea groaned as she was coming to. Nelle rushed over to her side to check if she was in need of medical assistance. Rowena was out of breath but alright. Adam quickly helped her into a nearby chair. Isabeau had managed to crawl off the bed to be with Sam who was coughing furiously, trying to catch his breath and Dean looked at Cas looking at Dean.

"Please," *cough* Sam whispered hoarsely looking at Dean, rubbing his throat. "Please tell me" *cough, cough* "there are no more" *cough, cough* "surprises for today."

Dean shook his head, noticing the coin lying on the carpet. He stretched back and picked it up, examining it for a few seconds, turning it over and over in his hand. When he looked up, Isabeau was watching him.

"You probably need this back?"

She frowned at him and shook her head. "I don't think so. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Aryana but I also don't think touching it is such a great idea because as much as I loved the dream world, I'd rather be here, with Sam, if he'll have me." She looked hopefully at him.

Sam smiled and took her hand as he pulled her towards him. "I'm" *cough* "not going" *cough* "anywhere." He whispered as she leaned into his embrace.

Dean stood up from the floor, pulling Cas to his feet before they both helped Sam and Isabeau back to the bed. After making sure his brother was fine, Dean turned to where Nelle and Andrea were sitting against the wall, resting. After everyone was helped up, and all the injuries attended to old style, since Cas was unable to heal anyone at that moment, they carried Pieter down to the panic room. Cas confirmed that he was still alive but to be on the safe side, they cuffed him to the bed and locked the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural TV Series belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I just play in their sandbox. All OCs are mine.

Dean lingered a moment in the doorway, watching Nelle and the rest of the house walk towards the kitchen before he turned around and walked back to the bed. Sitting down on the edge near Sam's feet, waiting for the lovebirds to stop kissing for a moment and notice him. When it didn't look like they were going to come up for air soon, he cleared his throat and touched Sam's leg. Very reluctant, they pulled apart. Isabeau noticed Dean smirking and lowered her eyes, feeling her cheeks getting warm. Sam lightly squeezed her hand as he smiled back at his brother.

"Iz, I'd like you to meet my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Isabeau."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Dean. I've heard much about you." Isabeau looked up as she stretched her hand out to him.

His hand was big and warm as he gripped her hand tight and shook it. "Pleasure is all mine, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Well, despite the fact that I just woke up from a dream world and had a misunderstanding with a demon, everything else feels fine." They all laughed. "And otherwise good, I suppose. Though I am slightly hungry and I could definitely sleep for a week."

"I'm sure." Dean chuckled. "You kids had quite an adventure." At this Sam lifted one eyebrow at his brother but didn't say anything. "I heard you're quite the magician back in the DW."

"DW?" she frowned.

"Dean means dream world." Sam replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, of course, yeah, but I think it was just a dream world thing, you know. I doubt the powers came back with me."

"Wanna test it?" Sam asked sheepishly.

She turned towards him and frowned for a moment before holding out her hand. "BAT" she said with a slight smile. Both boys stared at her open hand. Nothing happened. "APPLE" she tried again. "SQUIRREL" "BUTTERFLY" "LANTERN". Still nothing. Half disappointed she lowered her hand back to her lap.

Letting out a shaky breath she shook her head. "Guess not."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That's okay. I still love you."

Isabeau leaned into him, soaking up his scent and warmth. "I love you too," she whispered.

Dean cleared his throat as he got up. "Well, I'm glad you're both back and okay. Don't worry about getting up. Rest for a bit and I will send lunch to you. We can chat later."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said without taking his eyes away from Isabeau. He was faintly aware of Dean closing the door and that they were alone. Isabeau turned her body sidewise to see him better. She loved his beard in the dream world but she found his clean face just as handsome. Leaning closer, she ghosted her lips over his. For a moment hesitant before his lips crashed to hers again. Breaking for air a while later, Isabeau looked up into his hazel eyes staring down into hers.

"I love you, Sam. But what if I did have powers? Would...would you still like me then too?"

Sam cupped her cheek, sliding his thumb over her mouth. "I can never _not_ love you, Isabeau. You're my heart and soul. I don't know what I ever did without you. I don't care if you're magical or not. I will never leave you, never forsake you. I love you and nothing, NOTHING is going to change that." He emphasized, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"O-okay." she breathed out quietly.

ooOoo

"A demon? Are you sure?" Andrea clutched the coffee mug between her hands, resting them on the kitchen table in front of her. Staring into the hot steam escaping the mug, she couldn't look up into the sad, pitiful eyes of the people in the room. Rowena, who sat across from her at the table, reached out and rest her hand on her wrist, letting her know she was there.

"It is fine now, dearie. Everything is right again. The boys exorcized the filth and he's gone now."

Andrea looked up. She was suddenly very tired. Her body was aching from being thrown into the wall – who knew her boyfriend had some muscles hiding underneath his shirt? And why on earth did she find that to be such a turn on!?

She shook her head to clear it from the images. She was out cold for most of the fight but what she saw, was so unraveling, she wasn't sure she wanted to know about this supernatural business anymore. It was one thing to watch a movie with demons or someone else's idea of what these creatures look like but totally something different to witness her boyfriend being possessed by one.

Nelle placed a plate stacked with sandwiches in the middle of the table. There was a bowl of salad, extra cold meat and coffee mugs as well as 'n stack of side plates. "It's not much but it will help with the hunger pains until I can figure out what we'll do for supper."

"I'm…I'm not sure I'm hungry." Andrea said, letting out a breath she's been holding.

"It's okay, you don't have to but maybe try to eat something, even if it's just salad." Nelle said, before bending down to hug her new friend from behind. "I'm gonna call the boys." She said over her shoulder as she slipping out of the room and down the stairs.

Rowena took the opportunity to draw Andrea's attention to her. "You did well today. You should be proud of helping your friend and Samuel."

Andrea just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I didn't do much. I just stuck a piece of metal in a book and got tossed like a rag doll."

"Aye, but you were still very brave." Rowena patted her arm before starting to fill her plate with some of the food. "And the boy will be okay, you will see."

Andrea took a sip of her coffee which seemed to have cooled down enough to drink without burning her tongue. She focused on the hot liquid warming her from the inside and closed her eyes for a brief second. "Are you sure he will be okay?" she asked, looking at Rowena. "Could you maybe do a spell on him to make sure he will be fine? I'm not sure how this works. I know we came here all macho, trying to help. Demanding to assist you all and I get it now; the way Dean was angry with the angel for bringing us here. I thought it would be the same as with the Sangoma, but this is so much different."

"There's no spell I'm afraid. He just needs to rest and then you will need to get protection. But don't worry dear; I'm sure Dean will explain it to you both. They just need a wee bit of time with the lad before you can see him."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, looking up quickly, her eyes full of fear.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. They will just ask him a bunch of questions, maybe do a few tests to make sure there are no more surprises. But they won't hurt him." Andrea took another sip of her coffee. Her nerves were shot. She was not allowed to go down to the basement or panic room as Bobby called it. It's been a while since Bobby, Adam and Cas had been gone. She wasn't sure what happened to Dean.

Soon Nelle walked back into the kitchen with Adam following close behind her. Quietly he stacked his plate with sandwiches and picked up his coffee. He mumbled a 'thank you' while shoving some meat in his mouth and disappeared back in the direction of the panic room.

Nelle quickly prepared two plates with sandwiches and extra cold meat as well as salad. She placed them on a tray and arranged two coffees to go along.

Andrea watched in silence. She needed to gather her thoughts and find her centre. Too much have happened and she felt disconnected to herself and that she didn't like it one little bit. She's always been a put together kind of girl. She could hold her own, stand her ground and wasn't afraid to take leaps of faith and daring chances. But somehow, this experience had brutally halted her.

Not long after Nelle was done with the plates, Dean wandered in from the passage while Bobby and Cas emerged from the Panic Room as well, chatting amongst themselves. Cas stood off to one side, not joining the people at the table. Andrea watched him intently for a few minutes but didn't say anything. She did wonder though, why he wasn't eating.

Bobby picked up the tray of food and slipped out of the kitchen towards the rooms while Dean leaned over the table to grab a plate, stacking it a mile high and grinned at the sweet aroma of coffee that hung in the air. "You're amazing, you know that?" He said setting his plate down before circling his arms around Nelle's waist from behind while she was still busy adding things to the table before she could settle down to eat as well.

"Dean, wait," she squirmed in his hold. "Let's eat first."

"What, I cannot give my girl a compliment?" he grinned as he kissed her in her neck, just below her earlobe. A shiver ran down her spine, immensely aware that they were not alone. She gently turned around in his arms and kissed him on the cheek before she slipped out of his embrace and sat down next to Andrea.

"Are you okay, Andrea?" Nelle asked concerned, looking at the girl next to her.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess. Everything seems to have happened at the same time."

Dean nodded but didn't say a word while Rowena and Nelle enjoyed their meal in silence.

ooOoo

There was a light knock on the door. "You kids decent?" Bobby called from the other side before slightly pushing the door open.

"Yeah Bobby, come on in." Sam called.

"Figured you must be hungry." Bobby balanced the tray with the two plates and two coffees on his arm while he pushed the door open further.

"Famished." They both chuckled.

"Nelle quickly made something to munch for everyone." He sheepishly said before giving the tray to the couple on the bed.

"Thank you, Bobby." Isabeau said softly, smiling at the old hunter.

"My pleasure, darling. Now I need you to eat up and rest. No shenanigans." He said, pointing with his finger between the two of them. "There's plenty of time for that later." He chuckled as he stepped towards the door.

"Yes, Bobby," they sang in unison before digging in.

ooOoo

"So what we know, if we can believe anything that demon douche said, is that some Djinn was tracking Isabeau and sent her the coin in the box which he couldn't access but she could. He didn't know about the dream world curse though and now he wants the coin back because the grimoire activated it?" Dean huffed as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth, followed by some warm coffee. Some light hearted conversation has flowed between them while they enjoyed their meal but somewhere along the line, things seemed to have turned more serious.

"Not only the coin but the girl too." Rowena replied before she took a small bite from her sandwich, chewing slowly.

"But I don't understand what he wants with Isabeau and what is so special then about her? Isn't she just another victim of chance?" Bobby asked between bites.

"There's something different about her." Cas said, moving closer to the table. "Some sort of power emanating from her body. It actually helped me reach them in the dream world when Sam's body was too weak.

"So what are you saying? She's got juice?" Dean asked, frowning at the angel.

"Aye. There is strong magic about her, but it's hidden. And then there's the blood magic too." Rowena said.

"So Sam is dating a witch?"

"No, we don't know that, ya idjit. She's simply stating that there's something special about the girl." Bobby said as he gulped down the last of his coffee before he pushed his empty plate away, rubbing over his stomach, smiling contently.

Cas grabbed an empty chair and sat down at the table. "It's true about the blood magic. That curse could not have been broken without any blood relation."

Annoyed Andrea put her empty coffee mug on the table down hard, causing everyone to look up. "I think this demon spooked you all and you're seeing things that aren't real. I don't think she is anything other than herself. I know her better and longer than all of you. Don't you think I would have noticed by now if she was anything other than Isabeau Fourie? Her parents were the most loving and caring people in the world. Her grandfather was a minister. I have no doubt; Iz is not a damn witch!" Andrea huffed as she stood up from the table to deposit her empty mug and plate in the dishwasher.

Everyone grew quiet, mauling over the information shared.

"Maybe we should just ask her." Nelle said quietly. "No point in getting all worked up without both of them part of the conversation." Nelle gathered all the empty plates and mugs and stood up to start packing them in the dishwasher.

"Agreed." Bobby said as he got up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've gotta go talk to some boy downstairs. Dean?" Bobby said but didn't wait as he darted out of the kitchen.

"Coming." Dean said winking at Nelle before he too disappeared down the stairs.

ooOoo

"He awake?" Bobby asked Adam as he sat on a chair just outside the door to the panic room.

"No, he's still out cold." Adam said as he got up with his dishes and headed up the stairs back to the kitchen.

"Well, time to wake up." Bobby said as he pushed the door open. Pieter was lying on his back in the middle of the room on a bed, his arms and legs securely strapped down, rendering him powerless, should anything supernatural wake up instead of him. A large pentagram was painted below him, covering the entire floor.

Dean took out his holy water flask and splattered it all over Pieter's face. He woke up with a start, gasping. Immediately pulling on the restrains, his eyes got big as he took in his surroundings as much as he could see from the bed, trying to free himself.

" **Wat de hel? Wie is julle? Waar is ek?"** ("What the hell? Who are you? Where am I?") He cried out, turning his head, trying to see. Dean circled the bed, playing with the demon knife in his hand.

"State your name and occupation for the record, please." A smile tucked in the corner of his mouth but he quickly frowned again. He always wanted to say that.

"What?"

"Your name, boy!" Bobby grunted from the side, making him flinch.

"P-pieter de Bruin, IT specialist."

"And what, Pieter de Bruin, IT specialist, is it that you know about the demon and his plans for Isabeau?" Dean asked as he stood above the bed, looking down over Pieter's head, his eyes boring into the strapped down human below him, smiling at the dark blue circles forming around his eyes due to the earlier fight.

"D-demon? I-I'm just an IT guy, really. No need to k-kill me, s-sir. I haven't p-played Dungeons and Dragons in a v-very l-long time. D-demons? Yeah, I know about them, b-but it's been a w-while."

"Not Dungeons and Dragons – geez, you're really slow for an IT guy, you know." Dean kicked the bed and it moved an inch, making poor Pieter flinch again. " N. The one that possessed you just a little while ago. Did he say anything? Left a message? Why is he after Isabeau? Who is he working for?"

Pieter closed his eyes and started chanting **"Dis nie real nie, dis net 'n droom. Jy gaan nou wakker word."** ("This isn't real, it's just a dream. You'll wake up soon.") But when he opened his eyes, Dean and Bobby was still hovering next to and above him. "Shit!" He shrieked and shut his eyes again, forcing the bad dream away, but it was to no use.

"Hey!" Dean prompted him. "This aint a dream, dude, this is real life. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ugh," Pieter groaned. He was slightly confused as to where he was. The last thing he remembered was…he frowned. He couldn't think. Everything was hazy, like it happened in a dream.

"Wanna try again?" Bobby coached from the side.

Slowly Pieter opened his eyes again, looking at the big guys standing around his bed.

"I…ugh, I'm not sure what happened. I was with Andrea in the hospital room next to Iz and then Robocop came or at least he reminded me of him and then he left, saying Andrea must fetch something. And uhm, that's the last thing I remember."

"So just nothing else?

"No." He frowned. "Why am I strapped down?" Pieter wiggled his arms and legs, trying to get the blood flowing a bit.

"Just precaution. Had to make sure you were human." Dean said as he flicked his pocket knife open to cut through the restrains.

"Y-you know how crazy that sounds, right?" Pieter said, sitting up on the bed, rubbing his wrists and ankles.

"Yeah well, it's been a crazy week. Welcome to Sioux Falls." Dean said, patting him on the back before leaving the panic room.

Pieter looked up at Bobby. Not knowing what to expect next. Bobby extended his arm, helping him to his feet. "It's all good. Don't let grumpy over there get to you."

"You're letting me go?" Pieter asked confused.

"Well kid, you're kinda stuck here until Cas get's his juice back, but I'm sure if you head up those stairs, there's an eager young lady who can't wait to see you and maybe she'll explain everything a bit more."

Pieter didn't wait for a second invitation before he sprinted up the stairs, two at a time.

ooOoo

As soon as the door closed, they both dug into the cold meat and sandwiches. The coffee was like nectar from the gods. Sam couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a cup of Nelle's coffee and it filled him with complete calm.

When they've finished, Sam moved the tray to the floor and pulled Isabeau closer. Her head rested against his shoulder and she sighed, content. The room was quiet, peaceful even and somewhat dark with the curtains drawn closed and the light switched off. He wasn't sure what time of day it was but it didn't matter. His muscles ached from lack of use and with the adrenaline wearing off he was too tired to care.

He felt like he needed to say something, explain what just happened. Make sure she was okay. She must be freaking out by now, not knowing that was a demon possessing her friend. Sam turned to face her, supporting himself on his elbow, he cupped her cheek. Looking down he inspected her face, noticing the mess her hair was in. She had dark circles under her tired eyes and a slight tremble in her lips. He carefully slipped his thumb over her bottom lip, lightly rubbing down her chin. His eyes focused on her mouth. She was breathing deeply as her bright blue eyes glanced up at him, drinking in the sight of him. The air around them intensified with want, need and anticipation.

He felt her arms snaking around his back, drawing circles over his shoulder blades. One hand moved back over his chest, coming to rest over his heart. Her fingers were soft and warm through the material. His heart was beating a mile a minute and shivers ran up and down his spine as he felt her fingers slip under the elastic of his shorts for a moment before coming back up to dance over his warm muscled back again. His fingers traced invisible lines running along her jaw, under her ear, down her neck. She slightly trembled under his touch but her eyes never left his.

Suddenly a horrible laugh echoed behind him and he jerked his head around, looking for the origin of the sound but he couldn't see anything as the room appeared much darker with what seemed like mist bubbling up from under the bed, making visibility nearly impossible. Dark thoughts settled in his mind as he looked back down to where Isabeau was lying beneath him. He signed relieved, seeing her still there. _What if this was just a dream? If he closed his eyes now, they could wake up back in the library or worse yet, back in the motel room._ He swallowed hard, feeling something wet on his face. He wanted to shake his head, say something, but his throat was dry. The air was thick and he couldn't breathe. He gasped at the horrible, horrible waking nightmare. What if the demon managed to escape with Iz, what if all was lost? What if?

"Sam?"

His name on her lips drifted through the fog. She was calling but everything was blurry. He couldn't see her anymore. The room was so hazy. His fingers reached out and touched nothing. He couldn't feel her. She was gone. He launched himself forward and was met with something solid. Something blocked his way. He couldn't move; couldn't even lift his arms. Everything was heavy. He felt himself falling down into a bottomless pit.

He screamed! He was falling into the cage. It was dark and damp. He could hear Lucifer mocking him, calling out to him. But the words were muffled. It was unclear. The demons laughed and banged on the cage walls. He tried to cover his ears but his arms were chained. He closed his eyes. The thought of waking up in the motel room now seemed so much more appealing. If the dream world was really just a dream and Isabeau was really just a wish then this is all still better than being back in the cage; being Lucifer's bitch. He pulled against the chains, screamed against the voices mocking him.

"Sam! Can you hear me?!"

There was the voice again, calling out. He paused to listen. His heart was beating in his chest so loud now, nothing else could be heard. He tried to slow his breathing. Maybe that voice was just an echo of the past couple of days, haunting him, playing games with his subconscious. Maybe it was Lucifer laughing at his attempts to grasp at the straws of reality that kept slipping away and staying just out of reach.

"Sammy!"

_It's Dean._ Sam thought. Maybe it was Dean all along. There was no Iz. But what if it was actually Jess calling? He wanted to hear her sweet voice again, feel her soft hands. Breathe in the very scent of her. The sweet smell of freshly baked cookies drifted up, surrounded him, filling his senses. _Jess_. It was all just a dream then? 15 years of hell maybe?

Sam turned his head to another familiar sound. It sounded like a waterfall. The fog disappeared and he was surrounded by tiny green leaves hanging like a curtain all around him, held up by something invisible. He inspected them closer. They looked like Willow tree branches, engulfing him like a waterfall. Reaching out, he easily parted them. The chains were gone and he could breathe again. He followed the sound of joyful laughter until he finally pushed through the last barrier and gasped.

He was standing inside the cabin once more. It looked exactly as when they left it behind. He was standing in the middle of the room. All the doors were closed and the fireplace was dark. The smell of cookies drifted back to him again and he noticed the bowl sitting on the table with a card next to it. His heart ached because he knew exactly what it said.

"Come on Sam."

The voice was further away now, much further and he could no longer distinguish if it was male or female but it no longer matter as Lucifer's laughter bounced off the walls. Suddenly the door to the bedroom creaked open, revealing a faint light inside. Sam shuddered and turned back to leave. He didn't want to go into the room because he knew what horrors lay beyond that door and he didn't want to see it again. But the cabin door disappeared along with the windows and the walls and the bowl of cookies. Sam felt something solid behind his leg and tried to turn around but fell backwards on the bed. Looking up to the ceiling, he watched in horror as Isabeau was pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach and she screamed silently, reaching out for him before the flames engulfed her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed as he felt Dean pulling him off the bed.

"Wake up, Sam! Wake up!" Dean shook him slightly.

Sam fought back. He couldn't let another girl burn because of him. He couldn't leave her this time. He needed to save her. At least let him try.

"SAMMY!"

Sam stopped struggling as the flames disappeared and the room came into focus. He was on the floor next to Dean, holding on to his shoulders. Nelle was on the bed, holding on to Isabeau who was crying into her arms.

Sam looked up at Dean who was holding his face, rubbing his thumbs over his brother's cheeks to dry off his tears.

"You're okay Sam, Isabeau is okay. Everything is fine. Come on." Dean said, pulling slightly on Sam but allowing him the space to get up. Sam shook his head before looking up. The ceiling was clean. There was no fire, no girl pinned, no blood. He looked confused at Dean. Noticing how much older his brother was. He knew his face.

"Sam?" Dean asked again, watching him closely. "You're safe! It was just a dream. Everything is okay now."

"I'm safe." Sam repeated, keeping eye contact for a moment before he realized he was awake and that it was only a dream and that Isabeau was really there. "Oh God, Isabeau!" He called out, letting go of Dean before stumbling to the bed.

Nelle let her go as she welcomed Sam into her arms, holding on to him for dear life. "I'm here Sam, we are both okay." She cried into his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried too; tears of relief and joy. Knowing it was all just a horrible dream.

"It's not your fault, everything is okay now."

Sam felt a strong, warm hand on his back. Without letting go of Isabeau, he looked up into Dean's concerned eyes. "Dean." He breathed out.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said, smiling at him. "You're good, you're okay." He confirmed once again. Sam nodded before dropping his head and nuzzling back into Isabeau's embrace.

They held each other a moment longer before Dean cleared his throat and they looked up. "Sorry, didn't want to break up the moment, but I've figured you can maybe just break for a second or two." He chuckled.

Sheepishly, they both let go and settled with their backs against the wooden headboard, looking at the older Winchester. Sam slipped his arm around Isabeau, pulling her closer to him. Unwilling to let her go, just for in case he was still dreaming.

"What happened?" Sam asked sheepishly, looking down. "One moment Bobby is pulling the door closed and we enjoy the sandwiches, the next I'm waking up from a horrible dream?" Sam asked.

Isabeau reached up with her arm and lightly touched his face. "It's okay Sam, it was just a bad dream."

"But when did I fall asleep? I can't even remember falling asleep." He said letting his head fall back against the headboard as he closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"Oh, you were asleep as soon as you put that tray down and snuggled into me." Isabeau chuckled. "I think we both were that tired. I remember you holding me and the next moment you were trashing the bed, rolling around shouting and screaming. That's when Dean and Nelle came in and we tried to wake you but you were so deep into whatever that was."

Dean chuckled as he lightly smacked Sam on the leg. "And then you fell off the bed and wrestled with me."

"I wrestled you?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty intense. We haven't done that in a while." Dean laughed out loud.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said shaking his head. "It was a pretty intensely stupid dream, and no, I'm not telling you about it." He said, looking down at Isabeau pouting.

It was quiet for a moment, each one lost in his own thoughts while Dean, ever being the older brother, watcher and protector of Sam, watched both of them closely. Isabeau was the first to break the silence. "I wish I could…if only I still had it, you know….maybe I could have…" She started but stopped each time, lost in thought, trying to find the right words."

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"I just wish I could help you, in some way, you know. If we were back in the dream world, ugh," she sighed aloud, "it was so much easier there.

Sam took her hand in his & weaved his fingers through hers. "In the dream world there were no bad dreams. Unfortunately they are unavoidable here. But I'm okay now, really." He leaned over and kissed her on the side of her head. She melted into him.

Nelle looked at Dean and they had a silent conversation but Sam caught it and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said but he didn't look Sam in the eye.

"Common, I know that look. Spill it!" Sam pushed.

Nelle cleared her throat and took Isabeau's other hand, lightly squeezing it. "It's not that we were discussing you behind your back or anything and we didn't mean to pry into your life at all, but it just sort of came up in discussion while you guys were sleeping."

"What are you talking about?" Isabeau asked.

"Well, with everything that has happened and the fact that blood magic is involved, we were, uhm, wondering if you were not maybe uhm, you know…related to the witch, Aryana." Nelle let out a breath she's been holding.

"What?!" Isabeau asked shocked, letting go of Nelle's hand. "No! I'm full bred Afrikaner! I'm a boerenooi (farm girl). My parents are both down to earth people. Good Christian folk. I would have known if I had a witch in my ancestry!"

"Well, it's possible," Sam started, draping his arm around her shoulders to ground her.

"No. I'm not related to some Scottish witch. Why would you think that?"

Nelle looked at Dean for support and he caught on. "It's just some stuff the demon said and the way the spell was activated, your blood unsealed the box to reveal the coin and your blood broke the curse. Normally blood magic is family linked. It's not anybody's blood that could have worked on that. And the fact that you've seen a baby born in your vision and then also witnessed the binding of the baby's powers. If the powers are bound, the child wouldn't know they have magic."

"So what are you saying?" Isabeau's voice quivered. "Am I? Am I that ba…baby?"

Sam tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. "Rowena and Cas have a theory."

"About me?"

"Yes," Nelle nodded. "You can just hear them out. Maybe you'll think differently once you've heard the theory."

Isabeau closed her eyes for a brief moment. It was all so unreal. She couldn't imagine that they would think…that she could be…no, nope….just NO.

"Iz," Sam lifted her chin and she looked at him, "it's not necessarily a bad thing. Remember, I still love you – doesn't matter who or what you are. I will always love you. Let's hear them out.

"O-okay." She let out a breath she was holding and looked at Dean and Nelle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Eric Kripke and the CW and though the show is over now, I'm so glad they left the sandbox for me to play in a little longer. All OC's are mine. Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to go on this amazing journey with me. Also see the extra notes at the end of the chapter. Reviews make the heart grow fonder. 
> 
> Thanks to Secretwrittenword and ccarmich52 for their input and encouragement. Check out their amazing stories & show some love♥

After Nelle and Dean quietly slipped out the door, back to their own room, Isabeau was unable to drift off to sleep again. There were so many thoughts running through her mind after she agreed to hear Cas and Rowena's theory on her alleged witch-ancestry. She kept trying to come up with reasons as to why this was not possible. Why they were wrong. Why this has happened to her. Why they would think she's related to Aryana. Wasn't this all just a happy coincidence? Somehow the answers to all those questions lingered just below the surface and she didn't want to face it just yet.

While she wrestled with herself, Sam snuggled up behind her back and within minutes he was fast asleep. While it was still dark outside, Isabeau lay in his arms listening to the birds chirping in a tree just outside their room.

She heard Bobby cough a couple of times, someone walking past their door down the passage and moments later the closing of the bathroom door. She enjoyed the comfort she felt while being held by Sam. She also felt protected and loved. Taking a deep breath, Isabeau never thought that she too, would one day, fall in love. And oh how she loved him. Every part of him; his wonderful hair, his amazing ever changing hazel eyes, his knack for detail and the way he looked at her in ways she's never even knew was possible.

Smiling she thought about that first meeting in his motel room and the first time waking up together at the library tables, Sam drooling on his arm. She knew then already, that she loved him. She kind of missed the magic that came with the dream world. The things she was able to create with her mind and then later just spoke into existence. It was really awesome to have so much power. But it was in the dream world and sadly that's where it stayed.

Her thoughts drifted again to what Dean said about the demon and the Djinn. Why would Cas and Rowena think that she's a witch? The image of an old lady with a crooked nose and bony fingers, stirring a black pot with something green bubbling in it, instantly made her gag. Nope, she wasn't a witch. Witches were scary and evil and just… NO! She couldn't be related to Aryana. That was just a vision. Just a person trapped in a dream world begging to be set free in death and the coin could simply be coincidence. Isabeau sighed as Sam's arm loosened around her and she could free herself from his embrace. There was no point in trying to sleep.

Quietly she got up from the bed and walked over to the window, overlooking a sea of metal. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, basking the scrap yard in an eerie orange light. The dawn of a new day, bringing in the reality that she was really in a different country where angels and demons were real and even witches – thinking of Rowena, she had to admit, beautiful witches. And then thinking of Aryana, though she didn't really see the woman she knew she was beautiful too.

Was she just being silly then, she wondered.

Strong arms circled around her and she leaned back against Sam's strong chest. She hadn't heard him get up from the bed or seen him move but she wasn't frightened either. He was comfort and safety and home.

"What are you thinking about so early in the morning?" He quietly asked somewhere above her.

"Oh nothing, just watching the sunrise." She replied as he softly kissed her neck. The scent of him overwhelmed her senses. It was intoxicating.

"Come back to bed." He whispered into her hair, pulling lightly on her arm to follow him but she held back. Glancing one last time over the new morning, she shook her head.

"I…uhm." She watched him sit down on the mattress. "I think I'm gonna go see if the shower is free."

"Oh okay, sure. There are some extra towels in the bottom drawer under the sink." Sam said, watching her intently.

"Thanks." Isabeau said as she quickly slipped out the door.

ooOoo

"Hey Sammy," Dean said as he came down the stairs into the kitchen just as Sam rinsed out his mug under the tap. Looking around, Dean frowned. "Where's your girl?"

"In the shower." Sam said while looking over the salvage yard through the kitchen window.

"So you're having breakfast by yourself?"

"Nah, just coffee. Not really hungry."

Dean was alarmed. This was so unlike Sam and he didn't like that. Sam was the health junky who would go for a jog early mornings, unless they were on a case, and was all about breakfast being the most important part of the day. But something seemed off and Dean didn't like that. He needed to know what was going on.

"I'm going into town for some supplies. Wanna come? You can drive."

"I thought you wanted to talk to Isabeau?" Sam asked looking away from the window towards Dean.

"Later, when Cas gets back from some heavenly business." Dean said as he jiggled the car keys in his hand.

"Sure, I guess." Sam said as he followed Dean outside. Totally unaware of the concerned looks his brother gave him, Sam opened the car door and slipped into his seat, riding shotgun once again.

ooOoo

There was a patterned knock on the bathroom door; well, seven knocks to be exact. That was Andrea's way of letting Isabeau know she was coming inside. Isabeau took a deep breath as she stood with her back against the cold tile wall, enjoying the water just running from head to toe. She valued her time in the shower. Her me-time. But having Andrea barge in, she guessed it must be important or something. They usually had important talks in the bathroom. She heard shuffling on the other side of the shower curtain and anticipated the talk.

"Hey dude!" Andrea cheerful but quietly greeted her friend. It was the first time since she was back that they actually had a moment alone.

Isabeau peeked around the curtain, looking at her friend. **"Hey, ek het jou gemis!"** ("Hey, I've missed you.")

" **Ja, né. Voel soos eeue vandat ons laas ge** _ **chat**_ **het. Hoe voel jy oor alles wat gebeur het."** ("I know, right. Feels like ages since we've last chatted. How do you feel about everything that has happened?") Andrea asked as she closed the toilet lid and climbed on top, pulling her legs up under her chin before wrapping her arms around them.

Isabeau smiled warmly before ducking back under the nice warm water. Though not as nice and blissful as the shower she created in the dream world, but it was not unpleasant.

" **Als het so vinnig gebeur en ek moet myself heeltyd herinner dat ons regtig in die VSA is. Ek dink kort-kort aan al die** _ **supernatural**_ **goed wat ons die afgelope paar weke beleef het. Veral die droomwêreld en die dinge wat ek daar kon doen en die feit dat engele en demone regtig bestaan. Ek moet eintlik vrek bang wees en tog is ek nie. Dis baie vreemd."** ("Everything happened so quickly and I have to remind myself the entire time that we are really in the USA. I also keep thinking about all the supernatural things we've experienced the past couple of weeks. Especially the dream world and the things I could do there and the fact that angels and demons really exist. I should actually be very scared but I'm not. It's very strange.")

" **Jy vertel vir my. Ek sukkel nog om te glo dat Pieter regtig** _ **possessed**_ **was."** ("You're telling me. I'm still struggling to believe Pieter was really possessed.")

" **Dit was nogal** _ **scary**_ **. Maar is hy nou oraait?"** ("It sure was scary. But is he okay now?") Isabeau asked concerned. Andrea was like her sister and she would do anything to protect her.

" **Hy is, maar jy ken mos vir Pieter. Niks kry hom onder nie."** ("He is but you know Pieter. Nothing gets him down.") She said. **"Maar kom ons praat liewer oor Sam. Hy's darem maar mooi!"** ("But let's rather talk about Sam. He sure is a pretty!")

Isabeau blushed slightly as she rinsed out her hair. He sure was. Biting her lip, she peaked around the curtain again. **"Wag tot hy sy hemp uittrek, sus. Bruin gebrande** _ **six pack**_ **spiere vir Afrika en hy gee die** _ **amazing**_ **ste drukkies!"** ("You should wait until he takes his shirt off, sis. A well tanned six pack with muscles for Africa and he gives the most amazing hugs.")

" **O, ek's seker hy gee jou baie meer as net drukkies."** ("Oh, I'm sure he gives a lot more than just hugs.") Andrea giggled as she taunted Isabeau.

" **Ag, moenie nou laf wees nie, ons is nog nie daar nie."** ("Oh, don't be silly now, we are not there yet.") Isabeau poured body wash into her loofah, wetting it slightly under the running water before she started washing the night away.

" **Wat? Het hy nog nie eens aan jou been gevat nie?"** ("What? Has he not even touched your leg yet?") Andrea joked playfully.

" **Ha ha, jy's baie snaaks. Ek is 'n soet meisie."** ("Ha ha, you're very funny. I am a good girl.")

Andrea laughed out loud again. She indeed knew just how innocent and good her friend was around guys. The laughter died down and all that could be heard was the noise of the shower. It reminded Isabeau about the waterfall they heard in the forest, just outside the cabin.

" **Wat dink jy van sy boetie?"** ("What do you think about his brother?") Andrea interrupted her thoughts.

" **Ag, ek weet nie wat om te dink nie. Hy lyk na 'n goeie ou, maar ek kry die idée hy's die tipe wat eers sal slaan en dan vrae vra, jy weet. En net so terloops, hy dink ek is** _ **Liewe Heksie**_ **."** ("Oh, I'm not sure what to think about him. He looks like a nice guy but I get the feeling he's more of an 'act now, think later' kind of guy. And by the way, he thinks I'm _Beloved Little Witch_.") _**(see end notes)***_

" _ **Hulle noem my Liewe Heksie, maar Lefienja is my naam…"**_ _("They call me Little Witchy, but Lefienja is my name...")_ _ *****_ Andrea started singing the well loved children's song, causing Isabeau to burst out in a fit of giggles.

" **Nee! Hou op met sing voor die liedjie in my kop vassteek!"** ("No! Stop singing before the song gets stuck in my head!") Isabeau complained.

" **Dalk moet ek jou maar begin Lefienja noem."** ("Maybe I should start calling you Lefienja.") ***** Andrea teased as Isabeau switched off the water and pulled the towel from the railing just outside the shower curtain. She wrapped it around her body, squeezed out the excess water from her hair and stepped outside, laughing with her friend.

" **Haai ooe Blommie!"** ("Oh hey Blommie.") *****

They laughed together. It was so good to be back with her best friend. Andrea quickly stood up and hugged her friend, not minding at all that she was getting wet.

" **Ek's so bly jy's veilig terug. Dinge was nie dieselfde sonder jou nie."** ("I'm so glad you are safe and sound. Things were not the same without you.")

" **Ek's net so bly."** ("I'm glad as well.") Isabeau melted into her embrace before Andrea stepped back, looking seriously at her friend.

" **Dink jy Dean is reg?"** ("Do you think Dean is right?") Isabeau sighed aloud and stepped back to start drying herself off and apply some body lotion.

" **Ek weet nie. Dis eintlik Cas en Rowena se idee en dit maak my bang, want wat as dit waar is?"** ("I'm not sure. It's actually Cas and Rowena's idea and it scares me because what if it's true?")

" **Dan koop ek 'n besem vir jou volgende verjaarsdag en 'n kat wat jy Matewis kan noem."** ("Then I will buy you a broom on your next birthday and you can get a cat and call him Mathewy.")

Isabeau stopped rubbing the lotion into her legs and looked up at her friend. She knew Andrea meant well, but she was really anxious about the thought. "Dré…" Her lip trembled as a quiet tear slipped over her cheek.

" **Hey, alles gaan uitwerk, jy sal sien. Jy is in goeie hande. Nelle het my verseker – sy is ook deur iets verskriklik en Dean en Sam het haar gered. Wat ookal gebeur, jy sal fine wees. En ek gaan nêrens nie. Jy's** _ **stuck**_ **met my."** ("Hey, everything will work out, you will see. Nelle assured me – she also went through some terrible ordeal and Dean and Sam saved her. Whatever happens, you will be fine. And I'm not going anywhere, so you're stuck with me too.") Andrea reached up and wiped the tears from Isabeau's face.

" **Jy's reg."** ("You're right.")

" **Ek weet."** ("I know.") Andrea winked before pulling Isabeau by the hand towards the door. **"Komaan Lefienja, ek's honger. Kom ons gaan soek ontbyt."** ("Come on, Liefienja, I'm hungry. Let's go find some breakfast.")

Isabeau smiled as they exit the bathroom, grateful for a friend like Andrea.

ooOoo

It was a quiet ride into town. Sam stared off into the distance, lost in thought as Dean opened Baby up a bit and enjoyed the open road. It wasn't a long trip but it was unusually quiet.

Dean finally broke the silence. "Nelle said I should get some wine, maybe it's something the South Africans will appreciate. Any specific year I should look out for?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Sam replied, not looking up though. He leaned against the door with his arm bent against window. His fingers played with his stubble. He missed his dream world beard. It was good to just let it grow and what's more, Isabeau seemed to love it. Perhaps growing one again for real wouldn't be such a bad idea.

A deep concerned frown creased Dean's forehead as he glanced over Sam before slowing down nearer to town and turned down the street towards the groceries store. He chose a parking spot away from other regular shoppers and put the car in gear.

"You're coming in with me or are you waiting in the car?" he asked as he opened his door but there was no movement from Sam's side. Dean decided to let it slide. Given the past week's adventures and the nightmare of the night before, maybe Sam just needed a minute to himself.

So without a word, he quickly ran into the store for supplies. Some beer for the guys, three or four bottles of different wines for the girls and when he walked past the bakery, he couldn't resist getting a couple of chocolate doughnuts for him and Sam.

Sam was still in the same position he left him in twenty minutes earlier. He deposit the bags and alcohol on the backseat of the Impala before he slid the box of doughnuts over to Sam. As if woken up from a dream, Sam looked down at the box in his lap and then at his brother who just smirked and carefully reversed out of the parking bay.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast." Dean smiled as took a slight detour back to Bobby's.

Sam lifted the lid a bit and smiled at the delicious looking doughnuts staring at him. There were two with chocolate and two with vanilla icing. "I think you miscalculated, Dean, there isn't nearly enough for everyone."

"It's because it's not for everyone. It's just for us." Dean said as he drove a couple of miles past the turnoff to the salvage yard and parked the car on the shoulder of the road, looking out over a beautiful open field. It was still early, the sun wasn't hot yet and the roads were quiet. Reaching back, Dean grabbed two beers and motioned for Sam to get out and bring the doughnuts.

Minutes later they were stationed on top of Baby's hood, enjoying the breakfast of champions while reminiscing over the good old days. It warmed Dean's heart to hear Sam laugh. He really missed his brother. After the near death experience of the week before, he was counting his blessings now more than ever.

He couldn't think of a life without Sam in it and he didn't want to darken the mood, but he needed to know about the previous night – seeing Sam struggling to wake up from a nightmare was a sight he hadn't witnessed in many years and it scared him to think that Sam had to go through something so terrible after just waking up from a blissful dream world holiday.

"Want to talk about last night?" Dean asked as he emptied the last bit of beer and tossed the bottle in a trash bag to throw out later.

"What's there to say, Dean? It was a nightmare." Sam said as he picked at the sticker that was on the beer bottle.

"Yeah, it was intense though. I mean, you should have seen Isabeau's face. She was really scared when she couldn't wake you up."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. It's all good now. I mean, it's been a while since you've had one of those, right?"

"Yeah. It was weird though. It was like the past and the present all merged into one. And the cage and the dream world and ugh …I don't know. Can we just drop it?" Sam asked, shooting Dean a pleading puppy eye look.

"Dammit." Dean cursed under his breath, knowing he couldn't say 'no' that that face.

"Fine fine. But I'm here, man, if you want to talk, you know that."

"Yes, thanks Dean. I mean it."

"I know you do." Dean said, grabbing Sam by the neck and pulled him closer. After a quick hug, they gathered their trash and got in the car. "Should probably head back."

"Yeah." Sam looked longingly over the open field before getting into the car.

"So you think she is the one?" Dean asked as he made a u-turn back to the Salvage Yard.

"What? Isabeau?" Sam looked at him curious and Dean nodded. "Well, I…yeah. I mean. I love her and I want to be with her. I guess ….ugh, I don't know. Sometimes …ugh. In the dream world it was as if we were made for each other. She was perfect and everything I never knew I wanted or needed and now I see her for real but she's not so sure of herself now. It's like she's hiding from who she really is. She was much more free spirited in the DW, you know. It's like she's holding back now."

"But you guys are good right? I mean, she's good to you and for you and all that?" Dean asked, driving a bit slower to keep the conversation going for longer.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, we haven't uhm…you know." Sam blushed, looking down at his lap.

Dean glanced sideways at this brother, noticing the blush. "You haven't what, Sammy?"

"She's still uhm…you know, a virgin."

Dean slammed on the brakes, bringing Baby to an abrupt halt. "She's still a VIRGIN? What the hell? How old is she?"

"She's twenty five or something, I'm not sure. Look, it's not the point though."

"Not the point? Sam, you should take care of your girl! Show her some love man, no wonder she's different since she's woken up."

"It's not that and you know it. I think dumping an idea that she's a descendant of Aryana is a bit more to handle than the importance of losing one's virginity, don't you think?" Sam said annoyed.

"Haven't I taught you anything?" Dean shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Look, I get it. We should have probably done it, but I won't force her. She needs to be ready for this and though we almost did, it didn't happen."

"Why not?"

"Cas interrupted us."

"Son of bitch!" Dean exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel. "I'll talk to him, he can't keep doing this."

"No, it's fine. It was sort of out of our control. It was good that he got there in time. But the point is, she's got a lot going on right now, I don't want to throw this into the mix as well. I'd rather wait, you know. Let's just get through this demon/djinn/witch mystery first."

"Right. Gotcha." Dean said defeated as he turned into the junk yard.

ooOoo

As they got closer to the kitchen, whispers could be heard. Isabeau stood still, trying to listen, but it was muffled and she couldn't make out what they were saying though one thing was clear, she was the topic of conversation.

Andrea slightly pulled her arm to get her out of her funk. Abruptly everyone stopped talking when the girls entered the kitchen. Nelle was busy grilling some bacon and eggs while Adam manned the toaster. Rowena, Bobby and Pieter were all quietly sitting at the table, looking at the girls.

For a brief moment Isabeau took a deep breath, straightened her back and walked past the table while Andrea took a seat next to Pieter.

"Don't stop on my account, please continue." She said as she made her way over to the cupboard, taking out a large coffee mug.

"Morning Isabeau, morning Andrea, did ya'll have a good night's rest?" Nelle chirped, trying to lighten the mood and save the atmosphere which had noticeably tensed up.

Isabeau hummed and smiled at her as she reached for the instant coffee powder next to the kettle since the taste of American brewed coffee appalled her and she missed her instant chicory.

Lucky for her, Adam could grab her some instant coffee at the supermarket and while the American options were not bad, they were not great either. Isabeau added one spoon of sugar to the coffee powder and filled the mug halfway with boiling water. Before she could ask, Adam handed her the milk jar that was on the table where everyone was seated. Smiling thankfully, she filled the rest of the mug with milk and handed the jar back to him.

Closing her eyes as she breathed in the fresh aroma, her lips lingered a moment against the mug before she took her first sip. She waited for the warm liquid to fill her from top to bottom before she slowly opened her eyes, looking out over the room.

"As I said, don't stop now. I know I'm the talk of the town, so get on with it, let me hear it."

Rowena cleared her throat before taking a sip from her own brewed coffee and then looked up at Isabeau. "Come have a seat dear and eat something first. Besides, we have to wait for Castiel."

"Oh? Where is he?" Isabeau asked looking around as she took a seat next to Rowena.

"He had some errands to run but he'll be here soon."

"Oh, I see." Isabeau said just as Nelle walked over to the table with the pan, serving everyone bacon and eggs. Adam soon joined with the first batch of almost burnt toast.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Andrea asked in between bites.

"They're on a supply run. They'll be back later too." Nelle replied before digging into her breakfast.

Isabeau pursed her lips together, looking at her plate. She felt a bit uncomfortable without Sam. Though everyone was very friendly and helpful around her, the only person she really wanted to be near her was him.

ooOoo

An hour later, after the boys have returned and everyone had been fed and the dishes were clean, they all gathered around the kitchen table again. This time the grimoire and coin were safely tucked away in a special safe Bobby kept in the study. Besides, they were not the topics of discussion for the day.

Andrea sat next to Isabeau, holding one hand, squeezing it now and again to reassure her friend she was there while Sam had his arm draped around her shoulder, grounding her. While she was glad for Andrea's support, it was in Sam's arms she felt safe.

"Right," Dean said, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "So while we wait for Cas, let's talk some."

"I'm listening." Isabeau said. "But that doesn't mean I'll be agreeing with you."

"It's fine." Dean said smiling at her. "We all just want to help you get to the bottom of this mystery but first, just give me a moment to call on Cas." Isabeau nodded confused as the table grew quiet while Dean folded his hands together and looked up to the ceiling.

" _Dear Castiel, we are all gathered together in the kitchen. So get your feathery ass down here to speak to Isabeau regarding ugh, uhm, you know what. Amen."_

Within moments a faint flutter of wings could be heard before Castiel softly spoke behind Isabeau, making her jump slightly in her seat.

"Hello everyone."

"Cas! You're back. It's about time!" Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm back. Let's talk." Cas pulled up a chair next to Rowena who moved slightly back to give him space at the table.

Rowena cleared her throat as Sam lightly drummed his fingers on the table. "Well let's begin." She quickly glanced at Cas before folding her hands together on the table in front of her.

"I know this will be hard to hear, my dear Isabeau, but I can assure you Castiel and I just mean well. You are uniquely gifted. Your blood has broken a very strong spell and your body has endured a very dangerous curse yet you seem almost fully recovered and completely fine. You might not think much of it, but I can assure you, you are very special indeed. Not only do you have a very distinctive energy pulsing from you, your aura is something to be desired. Being the natural witch that I am, I can tell you with certainty, my dear, that you have some very particular powers hidden deep within you and if you'll let me, I will help you explore and understand them. It's not often that one can experience this sort of thing, but fortunately it is not the only thing we can go by."

"It is as Rowena said." Castiel added. "By using this energy she speaks of, I was able to reach you in the dream world as my grace alone was not enough. I was also able to tap into your soul to transport the three of you here so you and Sam can be joined together for the spell."

"So what? Is that your evidence for my alleged witchiness?" Isabeau frowned. "As I told Dean and Nelle last night, my parents were good church going people. Don't you think we would have noticed if I was somehow special?"

"Oh I'm sure you're more than just a bit witchy, my dear. As for not knowing you're special, I believe one can come into power at a certain age. It's not unheard of."

"So what, I had to mature into it? You realize how stupid that sounds, right?" It became harder to swallow back the distress in her voice.

Cas noticed it too and tried to salvage the situation by a different angle. "Look, that demon filth was very specific. If we are to believe him, there is a Djinn out there looking for you. And that in itself is something quite alarming. We don't know why he wants you but we should find out. You are in danger if you don't know the truth." Rowena nodded in agreement with Cas as she reached across the table for Isabeau's hand but she pulled away from Rowena.

"She's right," Dean added. "You don't want to mess with a Djinn, so we should research this and treat it like any other case. Get to the bottom of why he wants you and the coin so badly.

"Well, I don't know much about Genies but I don't want to touch that coin again though." She shook her head.

"But that's just it, maybe you should touch it." Cas said as he eagerly leaned closer.

"Why? Every time I've touched it something bad happened. Hasn't it done enough? It nearly killed Sam and me, it trapped Rowena in a trance and since it's so desired by the supernatural, we almost lost Pieter to a demon!" Isabeau said loudly and quickly stood up, causing the chair to fall backwards. She looked over the table, noticing the surprise one everyone's faces. "The dream world is done, it's over. Whatever magic I could do, stayed behind in that world. I'm nothing but a normal boring girl with a normal boring life now." She suddenly stepped away from the table and briskly walked through the kitchen door, down the steps and disappeared between the scrap metal outside.

" **Iz wag!"** ("Iz wait!") Andrea quickly moved her chair back to follow her friend but Sam stopped her.

"I understand what you're getting at guys, but maybe we should approach this in a different way." He said as he too stood up from the table. "Perhaps researching this like any other case is not such a bad thing."

Nelle suddenly stood up as well. "Look. I know I haven't been in this business long, but let me go talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to me." And without waiting for their answer, Nelle slipped out the door to go look for Isabeau.

It was quiet for a moment, each one lost in their own thoughts before Pieter spoke up.

"So how does this research thing work?" He looked expectantly from one person to the next. He was still a bit behind on some details but he was eager to learn.

"You're right, Sam, we totally screwed the pooch on this one. I'm sorry." Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. "Let's see what we have. Adam, please grab some pen and paper. Time to plan" Dean said taking charge.

He understood the over eagerness of the angel and the witch. They were very excited to explore this new found underlying power of Isabeau's but he also understood Sam's point of view - that she was a vulnerable girl, frightened for the supernatural and totally out of her element.

"Let's explore what we already know." Dean continued.

"Well, alright then," Sam cleared his throat. "I'll start." Motioning to Adam, he said. "We have Aryana the Celtic Witch, Thomas the Djinn and an unnamed baby with suppressed power in the past." Sam briefly glanced at Pieter before he continued. "We also have an exorcized Demon who claimed he was working for an unknown Djinn, who sent Isabeau the box containing the coin…which she was able to open. Question this: Where did he get the box with the coin?"

"There is Isabeau who is a normal girl from a different continent, a dream world that was created by the Witch and Djinn, that you guys accessed by saying some mumbo jumbo while touching the coin and the grimoire, right? And she could do magic in this world, right?" Bobby added his two cents to the mix.

"Aye yes and don't forget the grimoire with the beautiful artwork, the coin that fits inside of it and the blood spell we had to perform with her blood." Rowena said exciting, pursing her red lips together.

"And Sam's." Bobby added.

"And Samuel's blood. Yes, of course." Rowena smiled at Bobby.

"Does the fact that she is a virgin mean something?" Dean asked while avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Dean!" Sam said annoyed.

"What? We should consider all possibilities. Virgins are highly valued on the supernatural market."

"Dean's right." Rowena said. "All the more reason we should protect her at all cost."

"That's all fine, but what does it all mean?" Adam asked, frowning. Everyone looked at him as his hand stilled over the list he was writing. "None of this brings us closer to the truth."

"This is just the beginning. Using this list as a mind map, we're going to explore every angle. Each one will dig into a specific area, see what they can find. That's the research part." Sam said, ruffling Adam's hair.

"And you can bet your ass that list ain't finished, boy. It will keep on growing as we keep thinking of something else to add. Time to get cracking and connect some dots." Bobby said as he stood up from the table, stretched out his back and headed for the study.

One by one they followed him to get their research tools. Some opened laptops and connected to the internet. Others helped themselves to the many research books. It was going to be a long day, but they knew, things were far from over. There was much to be researched and much to be found.

Determined, they all got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Liewe Heksie ("Beloved Little Witch") is an original Afrikaans work of fiction created by children's book author Verna Vels in 1961. It centers on Liewe Heksie, a witch who lives with gnomes in Blommeland. ( wiki/Liewe_Heksie)  
> *Blommie is a gnome and Liewe Heksie's best friend.  
> *She has a black cat called Matewis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything your recognise except for my OCs.

" _Good begets good; evil begets evil; and even if the good you give is met by evil, you have no choice but to go on giving better than you get. Otherwise-and these were Willy's exact words-why bother to go on living?"_ _―_ _ **Paul Auster, Timbuktu**_

The sun was relentlessly beaming down on the salvage yard while the birds excitedly chirped in the trees, well hidden away from the scorching heat. From somewhere an orchestra of insect noises could be heard and the earth hummed in satisfaction.

Isabeau hurried down the few steps from the kitchen and briskly stared walking into the salvage yard. Not really going for a specific direction just as long as it was away from the house. She heard her name being called but she didn't stop. She just wanted a moment to herself. She kept walking faster, trying to outrun the noise that kept following her. The birds' and bugs' singing became a veritable cacophony of buzzing, chirping, whirring and zitzing.

Aimlessly she made her way through an ocean of long forgotten cars, busses, tractors and tires, trying to outrun the heat that kept bouncing off the scrap metal. She felt it reflect against her skin but she didn't stop. She felt surrounded, cornered and scared.

With the noise all around her, she had an unexplainable urge to keep going and thus continued walking until a thin line of sweat started forming on her brow and slowly dribbled down the side of her face. Her throat felt dry and her chest was heaving up and down but she couldn't stop. It was like nature was pushing her to go further. Like she was supposed to be looking for something or someone but she didn't know who or what.

She finally stopped after tripping over the umpteenth patch of grass that suddenly sprang up from the gravel path she had been following. She slowed down and looked up, realizing there were not as many scrap metal around. She must've reached the edge of the scrap yard as there were only a few cars here and there but mostly old worn out tires and a clump of trees.

Something at the outer edge of the area in front of her shone into her eyes. Frowning she brought her hand up over her eyes to have a better look. There, between the branches and underbush was some shiny green metal reflecting the sun back at her. Cautiously she ventured forward to investigate what exactly the cause of the reflection was.

Buried under years of undergrowth, an old green VW Beetle sat waiting to be discovered one last time. Aside from the three wheels buried deep within the earth and a couple of windows missing, it seemed well preserved as it was partially hidden inside the underbrush.

Smiling to herself, she remembered the well-loved movie, _Herbie_ , which was one of her dad's favourites. They would spend hours watching old movies, and talking about long forgotten actors and shows. Isabeau carefully pulled branches and leaves aside, walking past the fallen beetle until she finally came to a clearing.

As she stepped into the open field, it was absolutely quiet around her. Not a sound could be heard. Neither bird nor bug made any beep and even the sun suddenly hid behind a cloud. You could hear a pin drop. Isabeau closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air around her.

It was as if, for the first time since she's woken up at Bobby's house, she could breathe fresh air. She filled her lungs, counted to ten and let it out slowly. Feeling a strange calmness washing over her, she reveled in the moment, wishing it would last forever.

Spreading her arms wide around her, she twirled and danced around in the dry grass. She felt free and could think clearly. Her mind felt calm as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything felt strangely familiar, as if in a dream. She looked all around her. The field stretched out far into the horizon and though she knew she'd never been there before, it was as if she could touch the memory if she concentrated hard enough.

"Isabeau?" Isabeau jumped at the sound of her name being called. Nelle had stepped through the trees behind her and was cautiously making her way towards the clearing to where Isabeau was standing.

As if it was on cue, the noise was back. The sun peeked out from behind the cloud and the birds and bugs reprised their song.

"Hey Nelle." Isabeau walked towards the other girl. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just … ugh, I couldn't stand being there anymore. I needed a moment to think, you know."

"I understand." Nelle said smiling, before she turned around and moved towards a fallen tree log, lying to the one side next to a bunch of rocks under a tree. "Come sit here in the shade with me, the sun is being murderous today."

Taking a deep breath, Isabeau followed her towards the log. Sitting down, Nelle offered a breath mint which she gladly took.

"I didn't know about this place." Nelle said as she looked around, breaking the awkward silence between them. Isabeau swung her one leg over the log, so she sat straddling it.

"It was weird; it was like I was being called here." Isabeau said, shrugging her shoulders before looking up at Nelle. "I felt so conflicted and confused inside the kitchen I just had to get away. Suddenly it feels like I can freely breathe and think, you know, though I'm still not quite sure what exactly I'm doing."

"Don't worry about it. We've all been there." Nelle said. "I've been there having to choose between going into the unknown and staying where it felt safe. Don't beat yourself up. Change is good sometimes."

"But I can't help but worry about what is next for me. I don't think anyone else has had this experience. I mean, in the dream world things were easy and magical because it was so unreal and dreamy. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to indulge a little, maybe too much. But this is real life and here the rules are different. There are no unicorns and magic sparkles when I get happy. Here I have a set of rules to live by, good Christian morals and values. I have commitments and responsibilities. I can't just snap my fingers like Mary Poppins or click my heals like Dorothy. Things don't work like that in this life."

"Are you afraid of what could be if you embrace the possibility?"

"Well, it's not really a case of being afraid you know… it's more like I have this war going on inside me. On the one end I miss the dream world so damn much I wish I could go back." A sob hitched in her throat and she clasped her hand over her heart. "And just by saying that out loud I'm so scared I've jinxed things and that the spell will turn bad and we will literally find ourselves back there and it won't be the same. I can almost see it – evil dark thunderous clouds instead of the beauty that shone all around us. But on the other end I feel that I will betray my parents by walking away from everything I was taught as a child – about witches and evil. Shun evil, stay away from all wickedness and sorcery; follow a path of truth and righteousness. By accepting the possibility that I am what they say, I will betray them and everything they taught me."

"Have you considered the possibility that what they say is true? That you might be a witch? You will be like Rowena then, right?"

"I don't know, Nelle. Facing the possibility that my blood is not pure South African, I feel like I'm betraying my family, my people and even my country. Who am I then? Has my entire life been a lie? Did my parents lie to me? Was my mom secretly a witch with a dark past? How come I've never even been remotely interested in any of this since before I met Sam? Wouldn't there have been some hints already, forcing me in that direction? Everything seems so sinister."

"Perhaps it is as Rowena suggested; maybe you had to turn a certain age to realize you have them."

"That doesn't make sense. If I'm not aware of them, how can they be?"

"Because they are in tune with these things. You only just found out about it. Give it a chance."

Isabeau got up from the log and started pacing. It grew quiet between them except for the overpowering sound of the insect song. It seemed to have a competition with the silence, trying to drown it out completely.

"I know I'm over thinking things but considering for one moment that I embrace the idea of being a witch and releasing this power they say I have, will I get long silver hair with a face full of warts and a black cat that chases mice and bats all day long? It sounds silly and stupid, I know. And you might think I'm nuts but those are the pictures of witches I have. They are evil and mean and bad. Should I accept Rowena's help to release that which she believes is inside of me, and risk becoming just that. A crooked woman living in the woods with a house made of candy to lure kids inside so I can eat them? Or maybe I'll become the one that poisons apples and kill princesses."

Nelle chuckled at the description and shook her head. "You're right, you're over thinking this. But I doubt you will become that, Isabeau. You are kindhearted and good." She smiled up at Isabeau but her smile soon faltered at the deep frown on the troubled girl's face.

"Am I really? I was taught to shun evil, be innocent of it, stay away from it, and deny friendships with people who practice witchcraft and such. All my life I've been careful to follow a righteous path and now I'm faced with some person's viewpoint of a possibility and you want me to just accept it? I can't just throw caution in the wind and walk into this blindly. While the dream world was a magical place, there were no rules. But here there are rules for everything. And if I chase this and yearn for it, I'm afraid of what could happen. I could go to hell for this. How can I just turn my back on all that I am, all that I have been taught – that monsters and creatures are evil? If I embrace this power they say I have, I'll no longer be human, but an evil creature."

"Not all supernatural creatures are evil, Isabeau. There are many good ones out there. You've met Rowena and Cas. They are both good people. I believe they both have the ability to be evil but for the little bit I've know them, they are good and kind and want to help. Every person in this world has the ability to become evil, especially humans, believe me I know, but just because you are a creature don't mean you are bad. Look at a lion or a bear. They are wild animals, yes, but are they evil? No. They do what is in their nature. Hunt and kill to survive. Does killing make them evil? No. They are using their God-given talents to do that which they were meant to do. A lion has its roar and a bear has its strength. I believe the same can be said for us. Each one of us is given a certain set of talents and abilities to use at specific times in our lives. We choose what we do with those talents. We use it for good or for evil."

Sighing deeply, Isabeau sat down next to Nelle again, staring out over the field.

"Look, I don't say jump into this with your eyes closed but what have you got to lose? Why don't you take a chance, explore this a bit, figure things out and in the end, if you really don't like it or want to be anything other than human, then I'm sure Cas and Rowena will make a plan to take it all away. But at least try it out, you won't know what you're capable if you don't explore the possibilities."

"You remind me of my mom. She used to say ' _Try everything at least once and the nice things twice_ '."

"Well, there you go. That's a good motto to live by." Nelle chuckled as she got up from the log, extending her hand for Isabeau to take. "We should probably get back before they send out a search party."

"Yeah." Isabeau said as she grabbed Nelle's hand and pulled herself up. "You're right, we don't want them to get upset or anything." They both giggled and started walking towards the rusted Beetle. Pushing the branches aside, they easily found their way back into the salvage yard again. Nelle was first, followed closely by Isabeau. As they walked back along the tires towards the beginning of the scrap metal again, Isabeau suddenly felt like she was being watched. Looking back over her shoulder, she quickly scanned the area behind them but upon seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and they kept on walking back towards the house.

"You shouldn't wander off like that." Castiel suddenly spoke as he appeared between them, causing both girls to scream.

"Dammit Cas, you just about gave me a heart attack!" Isabeau shouted as she smacked the angel against the chest with the back of her hand.

"I apologise." He said without flinching. "Sam and Dean are worried. It's not safe out here. I've come to take you home." Cas said as he touched both their arms and before either of them could say anything they were standing in Bobby's kitchen.

ooOoo

"Nice of you to drop in." Adam smirked as he slowly sipped his coffee.

Swaying a bit on the spot, the girls shook their heads as they tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Nelle, Iz." Both brothers rushed forward, engulfing the girls in hugs and then proceeded to check them over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Sam." Isabeau was the first to speak up as she lightly push him away. Annoyed she looked about the room before her eyes fell on Cas. "What was that? Air Angel?"

Giggles from the side distracted her. "It's cool, right?" Andrea said as she set her coffee mug down.

"Uhm, yeah, I suppose." Isabeau glared at the angel again. "Just give a girl warning next time." She said as she turned to Sam. "I'm sorry I stormed off earlier. I…"

"Shhh," he said as he took her in his arms again. "I understand everything is overwhelming and sudden and they had no right to dump everything on you at once - how are you feeling now?"

Isabeau nestled into his side. His large frame just about engulfed her completely. It was warm in his embrace and familiar. She missed it.

"I'm better. Nelle talked some sense into me, I think." She smiled then pulled away slightly and fully looked at the kitchen area. It was littered with books and coffee mugs. Against the one wall a large collage of paper was pasted with various points and pictures highlighted. "What on earth?"

"We're researching." Andrea piped up as she walked past her friend to deposit her empty mug in the basin.

"Researching what?" Isabeau asked confused.

"Well, we decided to treat this like any other case and start with what we know and go from there. We're exploring all angles from this case. You, me, the dream world; of course the grimoire and coin and all the players. Also all the symbolism on the book and the ones we encountered at the cabin. Not leaving anything out. Perhaps this is bigger than just you and me." Sam excitedly explained as he showed her the mind map. A tiny red string was already connecting a few points.

"You did all this in the past fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes? Iz, you've been gone for hours." Sam said frowning.

"Hours? No, I just left. I wasn't gone that long."

"You were, both of you. That's why Cas went looking for you."

Shaking her head, Isabeau sat down in the nearest chair at the table. Kneeling by her side, Sam took her hand in his. "Let me get you something to drink. What would you like?"

"Yeah okay…uhm…maybe some tea?"

Sam nodded as he got up and quickly walked over to the cupboard to make some tea.

Looking at the table in front of her, a book caught Isabeau's eyes. "Hey, what is this?" She asked as she pulled the book closer. On the page was a picture of a large brown book with dates, written on brownish paper.

"It's a Parish Register." Bobby said leaning closer. "A handwritten volume recording major events such as births, baptisms, marriages and burials. Along with these vital details, notes on various happenings in the parish were also recorded."

"So it's like a diary for the church." Nelle asked as she leaned closer.

"You could say that, yes." Bobby said as he sat back into his chair again. "A good register permitted the family structure of the community and can be traced as far back as the sixteenth century. Many historians and genealogists would trace these records down for verification on family trees, etcetera."

"I've seen something like this." Isabeau said as she flipped the pages, looking at other examples of registers.

"You have? Where?" Sam asked as he set her tea in front of her.

"Back home, at my childhood church. It used to be a Presbyterian church in the early eighteen hundreds but it was abandoned and later Oupa bought the building and established another church inside. They kept all the old furniture and things like this book. It was displayed in a glass case as you entered the church auditorium through the foyer. I've never actually thought about the book since I've never seen anyone write in it. I just thought it was decoration as it came with the building."

"Quick question, Isabeau." Dean said as he joined the table. "Were your parents attending that church when you were born?"

"Yes. It's Oupa's church. My dad was a deacon there while I grew up, why."

"Good thinking, Dean!" Sam said excited before turning to Isabeau. "This might be the clue we've been looking for. We need a record of your birth. You think you can ask the church if they continued the tradition of the old Presbyterian Church and kept record of all the major events happening in their community?"

"What?" Isabeau frowned. "You think they made a note of my birth?

"That's exactly what we are hoping for." Dean smirked at her.

"I…uhm…I suppose I could. Oupa isn't there anymore though, there's another minister now."

"Oopa?" Sam asked, totally mispronouncing the word, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from both Isabeau and Andrea.

"Not Oopa, silly. It's ' _Ou_ ' as in 'Oh' and ' _pa_ ' as in 'paparazzi' – it's the Afrikaans word for Granddad. He had to retire due to the onset of early Alzheimer's.

"Oh ooooh," Sam said before squeezing her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about your Oo…uhm Grandfather's condition." Sam said compassionately.

"It's fine." Isabeau leaned into his touch. "I've made my peace with it, you know. He's in a great care facility. He doesn't remember me anymore and I barely go there since my parents are both gone. There's nothing left for me in that town. Andrea has been my home for many years now." She smiled up at him.

"Well," Sam looked at the clock. "I know there's a time difference and that South Africa is about eight hours before us, so it's a bit early to phone now. But perhaps we can do so later this evening? What do you say?" He asked expectantly, looking at Isabeau.

"Yeah, what the hell. I suppose it will be nice to chat to some familiar voices." She smiled back at him.

ooOoo

Isabeau's hand trembled as she dialed the number of her childhood church. Growing up it was her safe haven. While waiting for the phone to start ringing, she thought about the church kitchen that always smelled like freshly baked scones and the church house with the carpeted stairs leading up to some pretty awesome hiding spots on the first floor and she smiled as she thought about the jar of toffees on the church secretary's desk. Between cake sales and playing on the church organ with Aunty Dawn, the church organist, Isabeau grew up in a happy church family. Between her grandfather being the minister and her dad as a deacon, her mom organized cake sales, Christmas lunches for the elderly and all the Christmas services.

She wasn't sure how she was going to phrase this strange or did she even dare say, stupid request. Her grandfather was already retired and a new minister had taken over from him a couple of years now. She actually doubted the church secretary would remember her, if she was even still alive. Her train of thought was interrupted when the call was answered on the other side.

" **Maranatha AGS, Colleen wat praat."** ("Maranatha AFM, Colleen speaking.")

" **Tannie Colleen!"** ("Aunty Colleen!") Isabeau squealed. **"Ek weet nie of jy my onthou nie, maar dis Isabeau Fourie wat praat."** ("I don't know if you remember me, but it's Isabeau Fourie speaking.")

" **My genade, kind, natuurlik onthou ek jou! Na soveel jare! Hoe gaan dit? "** ("My gosh child, of course I remember you! How are you? It has been ages!")

" **Dit gaan baie goed met my en hoe gaan dit met tannie?"** ("I'm very well thank you, how are you?")

" **Ag sommer baie goed. Jy klink nou amper nes jou ma, kindjie. Wat kan ek vir jou doen op hierdie wonderlike dag?"** ("Oh just splendid. Child, you almost sounded just like your mother. What can I do for you on this fine day?")

" **Wel, ek het 'n snaakse versoek."** ("Uhm, I have a strange request.")

" **Enigiets vir jou, my kind."** ("Anything for you, my dear.")

" **Wel, ek is besig met 'n navorsingsprojek en ek het inligting nodig rondom my geboorte."** ("Well, I'm doing a research project and I need to find out some information regarding my birth.")

" **O ja?"** ("Oh?") The elderly lady's voice changed a bit but Isabeau didn't let that steer her from her course.

" **Ja wel, tannie sien, uhm, die ding is so, ek moet uitvind of daar enigiets spesiaal was rondom die dag waarop ek gebore is. Miskien het iets gebeur in die dorp of gedurende die week van my geboorte? Ek onthou die kerk het so 'n boek gehad waarin al die geboortes en belangrike gebeure van die lidmate opgeskryf is en ek onthou Oupa het my eenkeer vertel dat ek by die kerk gebore is maar ek het hom nooit na details gevra nie. Ek's so bang dis dalk te laat om te probeer grawe vir meer inligting."** ("Yeah, you see, uhm, things like, uhm, you know, anything that was special about the day I was born or maybe something that happened in the town during the week of my birth? I was told that the church kept record of such occurrences and I know granddad once told me that I was actually born at the church but I never bothered to get the details from him and I'm so scared it might be too late to try and dig for them now.")

" **O ja, ek onthou so iets."** ("Oh, yes, I remember something like that.") Aunty Colleen said.

" **So as tannie dalk 'n record het van my geboorte of enigiets wat sal help, sal ek dit baie waardeer."** ("So if you maybe have such a record of my birth date or anything really that could help, I would really appreciate it.")

" **Wel liefie, ek kan vir jou kyk. Genade, ons gebruik nie meer daardie ou boek nie. Alles is nou digitaal. Die jonge Dominic het 'n baie gesofistikeerde sisteem geïnstalleer en hulle moes hierdie ou tante oplei want ons skryf dit nie meer met die hand nie. Sover ek weet is daardie boek nou in die kerk se kluis en al die inligting is op die rekenaar. Dit mag dalk 'n tydjie neem om dit vir jou te kry."** ("Well, lovey, I can have a look for you. Gosh, it's been so long since we've actually used that book. Everything is digital now. We had young Dominic here that installed a very impressive system for us and I had to get training in how to do everything in my old age, so we don't write it down anymore. As far as I know that book is in the church safe. All the details were recorded on the computer. It might take some time for me to access that for you."

" **O tannie Coleen, enige inligting sal so waardeer word. Ek het dit baie dringend nodig."** ("Oh Aunty Colleen, anything you can give me, I will so much appreciate it. But I need the information as soon as possible.")

" **O ek sien. Wel, miskien kan ek daarna soek en jou terugskakel?"** ("Oh I see. Well, perhaps I can have a look and then phone you back?")

" **Ag, as tannie nie omgee om nou te kyk nie, sal ek sommer aanhou, dis geen moeite nie."** ("Uhm, well, if you won't mind looking for the info now, I'll hold the line. It's no trouble.")

" **Goed dan, ek's nou weer by jou."** ("Very well dear, just one moment please.")

" **Perfek, dankie tannie Colleen."** ("Perfect. Thank you, Aunty Colleen.")

Isabeau held her hand over the mouth piece of the phone as she motioned the team to come closer.

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"She's getting the info." Isabeau explained in hushed tones. "She wanted to phone back, but I said I'll hold the line while she gets the information. Everything is digital now, they no longer write it in a book."

Pieter grinned widely, getting excited.

"Do you have ants in your pants?" Andrea asked annoyed.

"Don't you get it?" Pieter said grinning even wider now.

"What?" Isabeau and Andrea asked at the same time.

"We can hack the church system." He said excited rubbing his hands together.

"Hack the…" Frowning Isabeau looked sharply at Pieter. "You can't hack the church!"

"You know what," Sam replied smiling. "That's actually a great idea. Let me get my laptop."

"What's the point if she'll be giving me the info any moment now?" Isabeau argued.

"Who is to say she will actually tell you everything?" Pieter countered.

"You think she would lie?" Andrea asked.

"Well, no. But maybe there are details recorded that she doesn't deem important enough to share with you. We won't do any harm, it's just a peak." Sam said as he entered the living room with his laptop before sliding it over to Pieter who immediately started typing on it.

"Well, I suppose a small peak wouldn't hurt." Isabeau agreed reluctantly.

Several more minutes passed before Isabeau could resume her conversation with the church secretary. After another brief chat, she hung up the phone and sighed.

"What did she say?" Andrea asked curious.

"It was strange. She was actually very vague on the details just now. She said it was a stormy night. She remembered it specifically because the town lost power for over six hours that evening. She said there was a ladies' bible study in the church when my mom went into labor and because of the storm they couldn't go to the hospital. She and another lady assisted my mom and that's how I was born; by candle light because the power was out."

"So nothing else?" Pieter asked frowning as he continued typing.

"Well, she mentioned there was a fierce wind that blew all the doors open and some of the windows out."

"Like a tornado?"

"Well, she didn't specify it like that. Besides, there have never been tornados in that part of the country but yeah, maybe it was like that or maybe it was just a really strong wind." Isabeau shrugged. "I wonder who the other lady was, though. She said she couldn't remember."

"But you think she does?" Sam asked.

Isabeau bit her bottom lip as she thought back to their conversation. Aunty Colleen sounded hurried, as if she wanted the conversation over, like she didn't want to say too much. "Yeah. I don't know. She was much more excited to speak to me earlier."

"That sounds fishy though." Sam said as he turned to Pieter. "Found anything yet?"

"Yes, actually I'm in. You birthday in October, right Iz?" He asked.

"October first." She said annoyed. "You should know that."

"Yeah yeah," Pieter mumbled as he clicked away on the keyboard. "Aha! Found it!" He called out.

"What, what did you find?"

" _Isabeau Fourie,_ born October first…yarra yarra yarra….birth mother _Elisabet le Roux_ …. Midwives _Colleen McLaren_ and _Judy Johnson_ ….oh and then there's an account of the weather. It's as she said, super storm, windows blown out, doors blown off their hinges…oh this is new." Pieter excitedly read out loud, not noticing that the room had grown increasingly quiet around him. "There was no rain just the freakishly strong wind." He said as he looked up. Isabeau's face was ash white and she was fighting back tears. "What?" He asked concerned. "What did I say?"

"M-my mother's name was _Cora_ which is short for _Cornelia_. W-who is _Elisabet le Roux_?"

Pieter frowned as he double checked the information then turned the laptop screen so that Isabeau could read it herself.

"I-I don't understand." She looked from Pieter to Sam to Andrea and back to the screen. There was even a photo of the original book record as verification that the electronic data was correct.

"Maybe we can talk to the other midwife. Do you know her?" Andrea asked, rubbing Isabeau's hand.

Isabeau only nod. Aunty Judy had been in charge of the Church finances for many years but Isabeau never liked her much. She always frowned at her, whispered to her parents and stopped talking when Isabeau was in the room. Maybe she would have answers, but Isabeau wasn't sure she would be forthcoming with it. Looking up, she noticed everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh sorry."

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Aunty Judy was never very nice to me. I doubt she would remember me or share information, if she could even remember that far back. I just don't know how we would be able to ask her."

"Let's ask Cas," Sam said. "Perhaps he could use his powers of persuasion to assist us in this regard."

"He'd do that? For me?" Isabeau looked skeptical. She felt she was already overstepping. She didn't want to have the angel run around doing favours for her. She was sure he had more important things in heaven to do.

"Sure." Sam said reassuringly before calling out to Castiel. Once the angel arrived, Sam quickly brought him up to speed on the latest developments after which he soon blinked out.

ooOoo

After supper, everyone was relaxing in the living room when Cas eventually returned to relay the information he found.

"Stop keeping us in suspense, Feathers." Rowena broke the ice as everyone enjoyed some coffee with ice cream and pecan nut pie Nelle baked earlier that evening.

Castiel briefly frowned in her direction before he cleared his throat.

"I was able to locate Judy Johnson. She no longer works at the church but though retired she was able to recall the event perfectly."

"How did you get her to tell you?" Nelle asked, after Sam, Isabeau, Andrea and Pieter brought everyone up to speed on the latest information found out from the church.

"Ask no questions, hear no lies." Dean grinned as he patted her leg before weaving his fingers through hers.

"The account of Isabeau's birth is indeed as it was recorded in the digital parish register. It was a stormy night and the ladies at the church gathered together for bible study. The wind blew the doors open and a girl was found outside the door on the steps. She was highly pregnant, begging for their assistance. It was at that stage that the power grid was affected by the storm and they were left in darkness. Guided only by candles and a few lanterns, the ladies were able to help deliver the child…uhm, you." Cas cleared his throat as he briefly looked at Isabeau and awkwardly smiled.

"The young girl introduced herself as _Elisabet le Roux_. She had no husband and demanded that her baby be called _Isabeau_. Judy never understood why she insisted. She breathed her final breath as Isabeau took her first one just as a violent wind blew the doors of the church auditorium off its hinges and of course, all the windows as well. Luckily nobody was hurt from the falling glass."

"So it's true then?" Isabeau sagged into Sam, feeling the dreaded reality take a hold of her.

"I'm sorry." Cas said; his blue eyes kind. "But that was not the end. Cora, the woman who raised you, was leading the bible study and though she and her husband have been trying for years, they couldn't have children of their own. Cora's father wanted to bless them and so he made arrangements through the church for your adoption. Only the ladies at the bible study knew the truth and they were all sworn to secrecy."

It was all too much for Isabeau. She jumped up and started pacing the living room. Up and down she walked, biting her bottom lip. "My entire life is a lie. I have nobody. My grandfather is fake. My parents were fake. M-my childhood is fake." Tears streamed down her face.

"Hey," Andrea said as she quickly stood up and embraced Isabeau. **"Jy's my sussie, onthou. Ek't jou jare gelede al aangeneem en ek gaan jou nooit laat gaan nie. Jy's stuck met my, suster!"** ("You're my sister, remember. I've adopted you all those years ago and I'm never letting you go. You're stuck with me, sista!") Andrea tried to comfort her but it seemed to only upset Isabeau more.

"I'm all alone." She sobbed against her best friend's shoulder.

"Now hang on just one minute there, darlin'." Bobby said. "Family don't end with blood and though we may not know you very long, I already consider you family because you love Sam and he loves you. We're all here for ya."

"He's right, you know." Sam said as Andrea graciously stepped back to let him comfort her. "You're my family now and family always has your back. It doesn't matter what you did, who you were or what you are, I told you I'll always love you."

"Even though I'm a _nobody_?" Isabeau asked sniffing into his shoulder.

"You're not a _nobody,_ Isabeau Fourie" Sam said stepping back to cup her face and force her to look up at him. "You're my girl and I love you forever." Rubbing his thumb over her cheek he bent down and sealed his promise with a sweet kiss.

"So what happens now?" Nelle asked while Sam and Isabeau briefly lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"Now, we are going to bed." Dean said as he stifled a yawn. "Come on, sweetheart." He took Nelle's hand in his and together they got up from the couch.

"I agree," Bobby said. "Off to bed, ya idjits. Tomorrow is another day."

One by one everyone disappeared from the living room, leaving Sam and Isabeau all alone.

"I love you, Isabeau." Sam whispered in her ear as his large hands ran circles up and down her back. She melted into him, resting her head against his chest.

"When I'm an old crooked bag, full of warts and have bony fingers, will you still love me then too?"

"What?" He laughed. "Well, how many warts are we talking?" He winked at her.

"Don't joke, it's not funny." She whined.

"It's a little funny. I'll be the old man, sitting next to you on the porch, rocking your chair and whisper sweet nothings into your bony ear." He grinned.

"Saaaaam!" Isabeau smacked him on the arm and turned around to walk away but he pulled her back. Drawing her close to him, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes once more.

"You are not turning bony and crooked. You will always be beautiful to me. And no matter what the years bring, I will always love you. However this case turns out, whatever we may find. Even if it turns out you are the Wicked Witch of the West or the White Witch of Narnia, I will be by your side. Protecting you and loving you every day, for the rest of our lives. And if you have warts, I will love every single one of them just as much as I love you."

"You promise?" She pouted but couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I promise." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Now let's go to bed, I'm paste."


End file.
